


Two That Listened

by Kiwi_Strawberry_Banana



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Animal Death, Character Death, Discussions of death/the afterlife, Everyone Needs A Hug, Existential Crisis, Flashbacks, Found Family, Get these lads a therapist, Head trauma, I promise things get happier at some point, Injury Recovery, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Past Violence, Permanent Injury, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, This is gonna last for a while, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-02-13 13:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 60
Words: 116,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21495127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwi_Strawberry_Banana/pseuds/Kiwi_Strawberry_Banana
Summary: As Skekgra and Urgoh make their pleas to the Skeksis and Mystics, they believe none listened.But there were two that listened. Two that must decide what to do next.
Relationships: skekGra/skekTek (Dark Crystal), skekGra/urGoh (Dark Crystal), skekMal & urVa (Dark Crystal), skekMal/urVa (Dark Crystal), skekTek/urTih (Dark Crystal)
Comments: 200
Kudos: 210





	1. Chapter 1

The screeches of the Skesis rang through the halls, a cacophony of disbelief and anger.

Skekgra the Conqueror, his pleas for them to rejoin their Mystics and become Urskeks once again, were falling upon deaf ears. The Skeksis had humored him for a brief moment when he began his spiel of union until they realized all too bitterly and coldly that what he said was not a joke.

"Please, if you would all just listen-"

"What you speak is heresy, Skekgra!!" Skekvars voice roared loudly, taking a step forward with such fierceness that it was surprising it didn't break the floor.

His rage was palpable enough that Skekgra felt the General would break their most sacred and unbroken rule and kill him where he stood. At the very least, he knew it was being considered by a fair number in the room.

"It may be heresy to you, but Thra has gifted me and my other half with a vision and-"

"Oh, here we go with visions!" Skeklach sniffled loudly, rolling their body to emphasis their disdain.

"If your 'vision' deigned we live in the woods and scream like Fizzgigs, I suppose you would be proposing that to us!" Skekok looked incredulously towards Skekgra as other Skeksis agreed with how ridiculous it sounded.

Every word Skekgra spoke was only given the response of insults, mockery, hissing, and snarling. What he said fell upon ears that did not want to listen, upon beings who did not wish to entertain the thought.

The Skeksis were growing louder, the venom being turned not just towards Skekgra, but towards the Mystics, towards Thra, towards each other even. The beliefs Skekgra shared with them shook through each one, prying at that part of their minds they dare not visit, dare not give to much thought. It brought up thoughts of the before. When two were one. And the Skeksis began to turn on one another, accusing each other of such thoughts. Out of suspicion or to cover up their guilt ranged from Skeksis to Skeksis.

Skekgra kept trying to talk, knowing full well it was of no use. His point was twisted in a way that even Chamberlain would have troubles twisting. But he still tried to plea, raise his voice above the others-

The booming of a staff hitting the ground resonated throughout the room, instantly silencing the Skesis, save for a few snorts and hisses.

Skekgra rarely felt fear. Nervous, yes. In his youth, before a large battle, his first one. He was unsure if he would win. But he did, blood upon his robes and a screech of victory at the end. Anxious, of course. He was nothing when arranging to talk to his brethren about union. But rarely fear.

But as he looked to The Emperor, who had been scarily silent the whole time, who looked at the Conqueror with eyes that seemed to hold all the hate in Thra, colder than the hearts of the Skeksis themselves.

In that moment, he felt more fearful than he ever had before.

-

Away from the table, in the far corridor, Skektek, the only Skeksis who had been late to the meeting stood. He had not wanted to interrupt Skekgra as he spoke, lest he earn the wrath of the other Skeksis for interrupting the great Conqueror. 

So he stood in the corridor, hidden from view, and listened. Listened as Skekgra spoke of union and Urskeks and visions of Thra. Of the venom that spewed from his brethrens mouth, recognizing each and every voice aside from The Emperors.

But while he listened, it was only Skekgra he watched.

He saw the nervous tugs on his robes when he had begun talking, saw determination to keep going despite the protests. But then he saw as it dwindled, the nervous tugs turning into an anxious grab, determination becoming worry.

And when that staff hit the ground with an anger that felt it might shake the whole castle, he saw the fear. 

The isolation.

The eyes Skektek felt were his own.

And for just a split second, it wasn't Skekgra pleading his case, but Skektek, for something that wasn't his fault, against Chamberlain who he knew he would not have a chance against. He heard the snickers of other Skeksis as they knew he was innocent, but wouldn't say a word of support. Not for him.

He blinked and he was still himself, hiding in the corridor, and Skekgra was still standing before all others and before their Emperor, having said too much about a subject where nothing should be said.

The near silence stretched, Skekgras eyes never leaving the Emperors, the hisses and growls of the Skeksis still ever present.

The Emperor stood, causing unanimous silence and for both Skekgra and Skektek to take a step back out of fear. Skekgra, for what he was anticipating, and Skektek for what he was expecting for the dear Conqueror.

"Skekgra. You have stood before us all and pleaded… For our deaths." Skeksos voice was low, no effort to hide the animosity behind every word he spoke.

Skekgra still had enough courage to attempt to speak, opening his beak, only for the Emperor to continue.

"You demand we perish under the guise of a 'union', over feverish dreams that have come from your cracked mind!" He emphasised with another step and pounding of his staff.

All of the Skeksis' eyes were on Skekgra as he stood alone, unable to move as their Emperor slowly walked towards him. Eyes of anger and hatred. But also of confusion and sadness.

"Please, sire, it is not death-"

"You wish for all your brethren, all our hard work, everything that makes us who we are to amount to nothing!!!" He stopped, boring down into the Skeksis in front of him.

Skektek watched, hiding as much into the corridor as he could as Skekso looked over the Conqueror who cowered before him.

And spoke with pure hatred.

"Heretic."

-

*****

Skekgra screamed out as his flourish robes were ripped from him, the others ensuring to scratch away at his skin as they did so.

Though they cackled and laughed around him, he knew not all laughs were genuine. He heard the hollowness of Skekayuks boisterous laugh, the hesitation as Skekoks claws dug into his flesh, the shakiness in Skekekts hands as he pulled and ripped fabric.

He knew how much they all thought of him. The Conqueror, the one who expanded Skeksis rule, ensuring all who followed stayed in line and all who didn't were quickly dispatched.

And he had, in their eyes, let them down.

He began to struggle, concerned for what the pain would be doing to Urgoh, only to feel his secondary arms grabbed and quickly held behind him tightly.

Skekvar held his secondary arms behind him as he struggled, still pleading for them to just listen. The Skeksis had backed up, shrill shrieks and hollow laughs as Skekvar snorted behind him.

"Enough of your babbling!!"

Skekgra saw white for a moment as he felt his small arms twist, hearing the bones snap and break. He felt the skin on the arms tear as Skekvar twisted them in ways they were never meant to, shoving Skekgra to the ground with his foot as he pulled the arms.

He felt the tugging and them popping from their sockets, felt the grind of bone on bone as they were twisted. He felt the warmth of his blood all over and saw it drip onto the floor. Then felt something wrap around the arms, binding them tightly.

Skekgra did not move as Skekvar removed his foot from his back, only gave out a few agonizing cries. The Skeksis still shrieked at him, cursing him and his words. He said nothing, gritting his teeth.

He knew he had failed, both him and Urgoh knowing the punishment from Skeksis would be much more severe than anything the Mystics would bring down. He only hoped that Urgoh was at least getting help with his wounds from the Mystics.

He had no time to react as his head was forcibly yanked from the floor and quickly strapped into a large device. Despite his cries and clawing at the device, he could not move from it nor remove his head from it.

The Ritual Master stood in front of him, the others surrounding him and staring on, ever so silent. In Skekzoks hands were a hammer and large nail.

Silence rang through in sudden realization.

"Skekgra. You have lost your title as Conqueror. From this moment on, you shall be branded as 'Heretic'. You will be banished to the Crystal Desert, never to return to the castle." Skekzok placed the nail atop Skekgras head in ready placement.

"Do you have any last words before being cast to Thra?" Skekzoks voice held slight glee, but beneath it, Skekgra heard it too.

A hint of sorrow.

Skekgra closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. He only hoped Urgoh would be ok. 

"If any of you, even one, has understood my words, please seek me out. I'll welcome you as best I can."

Mocking laughter rang loud throughout the Skeksis.

And the hammer fell.

*****

Skektek watched in horror. The clawing, the snapping, the absolute glee the others took in the torment. 

Skekgras words lingered in his head, hopping about his thought process as he pondered them. Because while he, like the others, feared death so much so that he knew they still would not kill Skekgra for his words, there was something else.

Something in his very being that believed Skekgra.

And when Skekgra was lifted and forcibly put into a contraption that the Ritual Master had Skektek build so many trine ago, he saw it again.

It was not Skekgra laid before all, but himself. In a cage, one he knew the purpose of.

The peeper beetle cage.

And he heard his own voice instead of Skekgras as he called out, begging for mercy. He saw as the beetle made it's way into the cage, peering into his eye and begin to snap at it.

But Skektek was not in a cage, he was in a corridor. Still hiding and unsure of what to make of a vision once more ailing him.  
Unsure if he was falling to the mad ramblings of Skekgra or finding that visions were true.

As the nail was held against Skekgras head, he heard that final plea, the sickening laughter of the others. Even hearing the Emperor laugh a dark, brief laugh.

And when the hammer began to swing, it was not Skekgra he was watching be injured.

But a Mystic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Urgoh makes his words known to the Mystics. One listens.

The murmurs of the Mystics rang through the Valley. 

Urgoh the Wanderer, his request for the Mystics to leave the Valley and become one with their Skeksis counterparts were met with refusal. The Mystics had listened to his slow speech for a bit, but many moved away, no longer listening. Even Archer, who joined Urgoh for the trip back, had moved on, choosing instead to catch up with others.

"I… Understand… Your concerns…"

"Urgoh my friend, it is not just concerns." Urma, one of the few Mystics still listening, gently put his hand on Urgohs shoulder.

Urgoh greatly appreciated the few who were left, knowing that while they may not agree in the end, they would at least let him speak.

"What… Else… Besides… Concerns?" Urgoh shifted, sitting more comfortably to addresss the others.

"There is the Skeksis themselves to consider." Ursen rolled a bit to the side, stretching their arms.

"Your own Skeksis may wish for union with you, Urgoh, but the others are unlikely to join. It seems difficult to agree to a plan if only one side is willing." Urac looked sympathetically to Urgoh as the nearby Mystics nodded in agreement. 

It was a slow back and forth pace between Urgoh and the few remaining Mystics. Urgoh with his desires and visions, the Mystics with their points and refusal.

The small group that remained continued to quietly debate, a few other Mystics occasionally listening or even chiming in, but for the most part it was the one group. Each exchange remained polite, the debates ranging from how the Skeksis would react to how they would even go about being reunited.

The others asked questions that Urgoh wasn't always able to answer, but ones that the other Mystics needed answers to to even consider moving with his plan.

Urgoh kept talking despite not having all the answers. The others who were no longer listening would not be swayed, and judging by the faces around him, it was unlikely the ones listening would be either. Even so, he just enjoyed speaking with them.

There was a hanging silence when Ursu approached the small groups debate. 

Urgoh felt a bit nervous before the Master. He often felt nervous on dangerous roads or before wild beasts he was unsure would calm before him, but Ursu was the only Mystic that could made him feel nervous.

He looked to the Master, whose eyes were filled with disappointment he was trying to hide, but as warm as the three suns themselves.

In that moment, Urgoh held onto his nervousness.

-

Away from the group and discussions, in his own room was Urtih, the only Mystic not present for the meeting. He had been so engrossed in a project that he never even heard Ursol letting him know that Urgoh requested the audience of all available Mystics.

So he worked in his room, engrossed until murmurs and the telltale sound of Urgohs slow voice pulled him from his thoughts. He went over to the balcony, not wanting to stray to far from his work, to listen for a while.

While he listened, he watched the group below.

He saw Urgoh scratch the top of his head as he talked, the deep care in every slow word he spoke. But he also saw the other Mystics grow uncomfortable, the Master leaving the moment Urgoh spoke of union and many others following suit. He even saw Archer down below, making a mental note to catch up with the elusive Mystic before he ran off again.

Much quicker than he could talk, Urgoh was left only with Urma, Ursen, and Urac. Ursol lingered nearby, chiming in now and again, with a few other Mystics should they wander near, but the group was mostly by themselves, all seemingly already having decided that they would not follow Urgoh.

When Ursu approached the group, the whole Valley seemed to silence, and he saw the nervousness in Urgohs stance.

The way his four arms held themselves together.

A posture Urtih was all too familiar with.

And for a moment, Urtih saw himself in Urgoh. He saw himself standing before the Master, most likely having made a dangerous error that could have harmed his fellow Mystics.

He blinked and was still himself, looking over the balcony, and Urgoh was still sitting before the others, having said too much that none could agree to.

The silence did not last long as Ursu sat down gently next to Urgoh, wrapping an arm around him. Urgohs arms gently came apart, his nervousness coming down.

Ursu looked to the other Mystics, then to Urgoh, sighing deeply.

"Urgoh, you have stood before us and asked that we give up our ways." Ursus voice was deep and laden with sadness and disappointment he could not hide as much as he tried.

Urgoh bowed his head slightly, not responding, knowing it would take to long and that Ursu was not finished speaking.

"You have asked for your fellow Mystics, all our ways, and all our patience, to be halted on a chance." Ursu removed his arm, gently coaxing Urgoh to raise his head.

Urtih watched, leaning over the balcony as much as he could as Ursu patted the Wanderer on his shoulder, ones that were still tense.

And spoke with warmth and sadness.

"We cannot follow you."

*****

Ursu quickly pulled his arm away as Urgoh suddenly cried loudly in pain.

Before anyone could ask what was wrong, he saw as cuts began to emerge all across the Wanderers face, arms, and likely his whole body.

Ursol was quick to call for Urlm and the other Mystics picked up the pace to help their ailing friend. Despite all Urgoh had said, he knew that they still cared, no matter how deeply they disagreed.

He knew how much they thought of him, how he was one of their few glimpses into the outside world as it changed. Though not all were keen on the bad times, they all loved to hear of the good.

He was, in their eyes, still their dear friend.

As Ursu helped lay him down on the ground, Urgoh could only hope that Skekgra would be ok, only to feel a discomfort in his back.

He felt his secondary arms tense up, eyes widening. Urma was by his side, holding his head gently as Urlm began to see to his wounds, spreading salves and bandages, being careful as he was unsure if the pain would continue.

"Urgoh my friend, focus on me, you will be ok-"

Everything went white as intense pain shot through both of his arms. He felt as though his arms were being twisted unnaturally, felt skin in various spots tear and bleed. When the white stopped and he could see he was still in the valley, he realized he had been screaming loudly, Urma still holding him and petting his head gently.

Urgoh did not move as Urlm continued working, only giving out a few agonizing sobs. The other Mystics watched on in concern, a few fetching water or medical supplies when Urlm asked. He said nothing, only focusing on the soft, concerned voices.

He knew Skekgra had failed, knowing that the punishment from the Skeksis likely was not over. He was thankful for the support of his brethren as he lay on the ground, blood soaking through robes that Urlm began to carefully remove. He only hoped Skekgra could hold on.

He allowed himself a brief respite to relax as Urma placed a pillow beneath his head, still stroaking his head softly. 

Urgoh looked to his fellow Mystics as they all watched over him. He locked eyes with Urzah who looked at him with a sad knowing.

He closed his eyes, knowing it was not over.

"Please… Stay… Close…" Urgoh gently held onto Urmas hand, shaking.

Urma said nothing, just resting his other hand on Urgohs. He could hear the request for more medicinal supplies, for a blanket, and for a bed to be cleared away.

"Please… Help… Him…" Urgohs voice was quiet, knowing the request he made would be the hardest to answer to.

He had already said much today that stirred chaos in the valley, he knew that asking for this, asking for his darker half to be helped, would be too much.

But instead of low disapprovals, he heard the gentle voice of the Archer who had accompanied him to the visit to the Valley. He was slowly slipping into unconsciousness, unable to make out the words, but knowing his friend was coming through for him.

"Thank… You… Urva…" Urgoh took a deep breath, clutching Ulmas hand tight and keeping his eyes closed.

Silence rang through the Mystics.

And his skull began to split.

*****

Urtih made his way down from the balcony as fast as his legs could take him. He had grabbed extra salves and ointments he had in his room before heading down, knowing Urgoh might need them.

As he walked, he replayed Urgohs words in his head, moving around from place to place, words that he could not get out of his head, that the words had potential.

And could not get out of his head that he felt Urgoh was right. 

As Urtih approached the group, seeing Urgoh laying on the ground, head held by Urma, he saw it again.

It was not Urgoh layed before the Mystics, but himself. Grappling at his face with a panic.

A feeling of being trapped and dread.

And he heard his own voice as instead of Urgohs as he called out, afraid of what would happen. He felt something clawing at his eye, feeling like his eyelids would be stretched apart. 

But Urtih was not trapped, he was in the Valley. Still standing to the side with medical supplies and terrified of the visions that ailed him. Knowing that Thra was speaking to him with warnings of the future, warnings of truth.

As Urgoh began to still and Archer went off to help his likely mangled counterpart, he heard the quiet thanks, the slow murmurs of the Mystics, even the Master humming in hushed, sad tones.

And when the Wanderers head began to split open, it was not Urgoh he was watching being injured.

But a Skeksis. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skekgra is taken to his new home.  
Skektek is left with thoughts he tries to deny.

Skekgra drifted heavily in and out of consciousness during the bumpy carriage ride. Skekvar and Skekzok said nothing the whole time, though Skekvar occasionally kicked and nudged at Skekgra as he laid on the carriage floor.

He had a rough blanket under him to collect the blood from his wounds. While most of the cuts had already coagulated, his head was a different story. He felt the heavy nail embedded in his skull, felt the tip poking away at his mind.

He had failed in nearly the worst possible way. He considered himself lucky that he wasn't killed. While it was their most respected and honored rule, he was still amazed at the fact that he lived after all he said.

In a moment of unconsciousness, he saw through Urgoh. Surrounded by Mystics, surrounded by love and care.

'At least hes ok...' his thoughts were interrupted by a familiar snort.

"Get up, Heretic. Were here." Skekvar gave him a hard kick, knocking the wind out of him a bit.

Skekgra groaned as he got up, grabbing the blanket from under him.

"Keep the blanket, it's got your filthy blood all over it." Skekzoks words were harsh, but held no venom.

Skekgra said nothing as he carefully got up, wrapping the blanket around his body as he was shoved out of the carriage.

He stepped out and looked over the vast desert, the three sisters moonlight glistening on the crystals. He loved this desert, but the beauty was accompanied by a pit in his stomach with the knowledge that this is where he would be outcasted.

"The large pillar out there in the middle is where you will make your home. It is known as the Circle of the Suns. A group of Gelfling will be here soon to take you there. And there you will spend the rest of your days. Should you leave, your life will be forfeit." Skekzok had stepped out of the carriage as Skekgra looked to the desert before him.

Skekgra said nothing, merely giving a weak nod. The night air was cold and nipped at his wounds, making them sting.

Skekgra heard the bellow of a Crystal Skimmer as it flew overhead. As he heard it, he felt a large bag shoved over his head and tied. Skekgra tried to struggle only to feel his back arms being forcefully grabbed, causing him to still.

"This stays on until you reach the pillar, only then can it be removed, Heretic." Skekvars voice dripped with animosity as he shoved Skekgra, who barely caught his balance.

He was still as he kept the blanket held tight against himself, unable to see what was happening around him. He heard the muffling of the Gelfling talking with Skekzok, then the slamming and departure of the carriage.

He heard Gelfling around him, slowly shoving him until his claws found a ladder. He held the blanket tighter around himself, using his tail as extra support as he slowly and carefully climbed the ladder up the large beast. He allowed himself to be shoved down to sit somewhere; the Gelfling, while rough, were significantly gentler than the Skeksis had been.

As they flew he thought of Urgoh, hoping his other half would find him in due time. The wind was muffled and he knew that he would probably have a nasty bout of air sickness, but he could deal with it.

He shook slightly, not just from the cold, but from the words of his brethren. The cuts, while healing, still felt brand new, and the memory of each and every word felt like a new cut being added. Not just the words, but the sadness and disappointment behind it all. It hung as heavy as the nail upon his head.

They arrived quickly, Skekgra being shoved off the ladder as the Gelfling quickly flew away. Once all was silent he removed the bag from his head. He looked out to the desert, the crystals glowing from moonlight and the sand glittering like stars.

He sat down, looking at the beauty, and began to cry.

Skektek sat in his lab, working on one of his many machines. He meant to work to take his mind off of the day and all that happened, but instead found himself loosening and tightening the same bolt over and over.

Loosening and tightening.

He thought of what Skekgra had said. Of union, of an empty feeling that was hard to explain, while being met with refusal and banishment.

Loosening and tightening.

He thought of his own feelings that had been growing for a while, of a hole he felt deep in his being, one that had slowly grown over the trine, that was being rapidly pecked open by all that had transpired over the day.

Loosening and tightening.

He thought of the hallucinations he suffered, of visions where he was at the end of the ridicule and pain, as he had been in the past, with no one to turn to for help. Of looking through the eyes of someone he felt was himself but was not, looking at a creature that was both enemy and friend.

He fumbled as the wrench gave away, causing him to stumble forward a bit. He looked to the bolt only to see he had completely stripped away the metal. Angrily, he threw his wrench on his workbench and sat down in one of his chairs, holding his head in his claws and sighing deeply.

Sidetic gave a few sleepy chirps before resuming his slumber. Skektek appreciated his small friend, but knew there was nothing he could do to ease his worries.

He grumbled aloud, rubbing his head. He should be believing that Skekgra has simply gone off the deep end, he should be going to his work with little more than a slight mourning over the loss of the Conqueror.

But Skektek isn't. Instead the hole inside him is cracking open, a fire of thoughts and words gathering inside, ones he never considered until Skekgra spoke aloud.

He wondered if any of the other Skeksis were thinking the same.

"Preposterous…" he growled to nobody but himself, reaching into his toolbelt and hiking up his long robes.

He had not worked on his prosthetic leg in some time, and given the carefulness that came with it, he hoped he could distract himself once more. Thus he began to tighten the screws and work with the wires.

Wiring and tightening.

But the thoughts stayed, bouncing around his head. He had no scientific explanation behind the things he saw, aside from madness. But were he really going mad, he doubted he would have had the sense to run away from the Skeksis once he had snapped out of that vision. The one that led him to peer through the eyes of… his other.

Wiring and tightening.

He thought of many trine ago, the memories of Skekgra visiting the castle. Skektek was often the first he visited, primarily to get wounds looked at, but being the first always led Skektek to know of Skekgras battles before all others.

Wiring and tightening.

He thought of how Skekgra would speak to him as though they were equals. He thought of when Skekgra had once gotten severely injured on the battlefield and thanked Skektek as his 'friend' while being healed.

Wiring and tightening.

He thought of when Urgoh visited the valley, sometimes bringing trinkets and stories of joy, sometimes telling of the woes and hardships of the Skeksis massacre-

Skektek dropped his tools as though they were on fire. For the first time all night, his thoughts stilled. He looked forward, through the walls of the castle, through Thra itself, and saw only a bright light.

A single luminous form.

He dug his claws into his arms, desperately trying to fight the visions that were plaguing him, trying to believe Skekgra to be wrong, trying to ignore that growing hole.

Instead he found himself plummeting into the vast hole, much faster than he could comprehend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyones confused about the "skektek prosthetic leg", I read in the wiki that Urtih (his Mystic half) has a prosthetic arm and leg made of wood, so for the sake of this fanfic and until proven otherwise (or not, it's my fic), Skektek will have a prosthetic arm and leg, as will Urtih.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Urgoh is still at his old home.  
Urtih is left with thoughts he tries to ignore.

Urgoh remained unconscious as he was gently carried to his room. Urma and Urzah quietly hummed as they carried him, doing their best to not jostle the injured Mystic.

They had wrapped a soft blanket around him and bandaged him plenty so as to not spill blood everywhere, but could not do too much for his head. A deep hole was embedded there, so Urlm could only cover it and hope for the best.

Though Urgoh failed in convincing the Mystics, he did not lose any of their care or sympathy. They were concerned for their friend, glad he had survived, but at a very heavy cost.

In his unconscious state, Urgoh saw through Skekgra. Lying at the bottom of a carriage, alone and cold.

'Please… wait… for me…' his thoughts were interrupted as he awoke to being gently settled on his bed.

"You're ok, Urgoh. You're here." Urma gently brushed his friend's hair out of his face. 

Urgoh groaned, wincing slightly as he tried to move before deciding against it.

"Keep the blanket, it will help you stay warm." Urzahs voice was warm as he nodded to the injured Mystic.

Urgoh wheezed in an attempt to say thanks as his uninjured arms held the blanket tighter.

He looked as best he could around his room, seeing familiar faces that stuck around to see he was ok. He loved his fellow Mystics, but the warmth was accompanied by a pit in his stomach with the knowledge that he would have to say goodbye to them soon.

"Take your time, Urgoh. Archer has set out to help you already, he knows where to go. We know you cannot stay, nor will we force you. But remember that a rolling Fizzgig gains no rest." Urzah slowly left the room, leaving Urgoh to laugh a bit at his simple riddle.

He sighed into his blanket, the warmth of the valley making his wounds feel at ease.

Urgoh heard the humming of the Mystics as they left the room, the low song their own way of giving their best wishes to their ailing friend. He relaxed as Urma settled next to him, still gently holding his hand.

"Until you depart for the valley, I promise to stay with you, my friend." Urmas voice was soft and filled with care towards Urgoh, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

Urgoh held the blanket tight around his body, eyes scanning the room around him. He heard the quiet chatter of the other Mystics outside and of Urma humming beside him.

He looked at every crack, every hung tapestry in his room deciding what to take and what must stay. He doubted he would return to the valley in a long time, if ever, and he needed at least enough for him and Skekgra to be able to survive. Urlm had gone back to tending to his wounds, which he allowed with slight reluctance as every movement stung.

As his wounds were tended to, he thought of Skekgra, hoping his other half would be ok without him for the time being until they were able to be reunited again. He felt slightly nauseous, unable to discern if it was his own nausea or Skekgras.

He sighed deeply, not from his tiredness, but from the kindness of his brethren. The cuts all over his body reminded him of the cruelty of the Skeksis, the sad feeling that lingered in his mind no doubt lingering more intensely in Skekgras mind. Even the looks of disappointment he received from the other Mystics did not ring as painful as the hole in his head did.

The tending to his wounds was finished quickly, Urlm leaving as Urgoh slowly began to drift back into sleep, Urma still holding his hand. As he closed his eyes, he thought of the stars in the night sky, of the moonlight glowing into his room.

He drifted to sleep, his mind wandering, as tears ran down his face.

Urtih sat in his room, stirring away at a bubbling pot in front of him. He began the work in hopes of getting lost in his work, as he often does, but found himself instead lingering on the events of the day. Thus he found himself simply stirring the pot over and over.

Stirring and stirring.

He thought of what Urgoh had said. Of union, of a feeling of completeness when he was with his Skeksis counterpart, while being met with refusal and disappointment. 

Stirring and stirring.

He thought of his own feelings that he was finally facing, ones he had chosen to ignore for the longest time, of a restlessness deep in his being, one that was growing into a wildfire, with all that had transpired over the day acting as wood to be eaten by the ever growing heat.

Stirring and stirring.

He thought of the visions he had seen, the ones where he was suffering at the expense of his other half, as he had in the past, with the Mystics being unable to help. Of looking through the eyes of someone he felt was himself but was not, looking at a creature that was both untrustworthy and trusted.

He flinched as he felt a splash of liquid against himself. He had been stirring so long that his pot began to boil over, completely ruining his experiment. He sighed, putting the fire out and tidying up the spilled mixture.

The low hum of the Mystics outside did little to soothe his thoughts or concerns.

He sat down in his chair, stroking his chin. By all means, Urgohs ideas should be coming to them much too soon. It's one that should have no means of working and one he should be able to brush off easily as he resumed his work.

But Urtih wasn't able to. Instead the fire inside him grew bigger, the flames licking at his passiveness with an energy unfounded in the Mystics.

An energy he questioned if the other Mystics experienced.

"Unlikely…" he sighed to nobody in particular, reaching into his tool pouch slowly pulling his long robes aside.

He had not fixed up his wooden prosthetics in some time and knew the wood would soften and become difficult to operate with if he didn't take regular care of it, and he had hoped the slowness that came with the work would help his mind to stray from the fire. Thus he began to clean the dirt and carve the designs.

Clean and carve.

But the fire stayed, embers of ideas bursting forth. He knew Thra was speaking to him, but he had long since been told to stay out of the Thras affairs. He had a conflicting desire to both listen to and ignore the visions, but the fire inside was making the choice for him.

Clean and carve.

He thought of many Trine past, the memories of Urgoh visiting the valley, sometimes bringing trinkets and stories of joy, sometimes telling the woes and hardships of the Skeksis massacres. Urtih was one of the only ones who would ever listen to both the good and the bad.

Clean and carve.

He thought of how Urgoh would always talk a bit faster with his happiest stories, but would slow down during the sadder ones. He thought of the time Urgoh had visited the valley, blood on his robes. He had tried to save a creature his dark half had slaughtered, but to no avail. Urtih was the only one to listen to the whole thing.

Clean and carve.

He thought of Skekgra visiting the castle. Skektek was often the first he visited, primarily to get his wounds looked at-

Urtih dropped his tools, suddenly feeling a hole deep inside himself. For the first time all night, he focused. He looked forward, through the hills of the valley, through Thra itself, and saw only a bright light.

A single luminous form.

He closed his eyes, deeply breathing in anticipation of the vision that would be thrust upon him, accepting that Thra was trying to speak to him, still trying to snuff out the fire.

Instead he found himself set ablaze, much faster than he could comprehend.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skekgra remembers times past.  
Skektek moves forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: there will be no "*****" warnings during this chapter due to the narrative. Please proceed at your own caution.

Skekgra groaned as daylight beamed through the rocks overhead. He went to put an arm over his eyes before tensing and hissing with pain. The events of the day prior washed over him as he felt his body ache and burn.

Skekgra carefully sat up, slowly as he could. He let his eyes adjust, stretching his primary arms above his head. He gave an experimental nudge of his back arms only to yelp in pain.

"I don't think I'll be able to move them anytime soon…" he knew it would be unlikely for him to move them again, but he needed some semblance of hope at the moment.

Skekgra stood from the rocky floor and began to wrap the blood soaked blanket around himself. He tucked, wrapped, and tied it until it was as much of a robe as he could make it. He gave a proud chuckle at his handiwork, as proud as he could be to be wearing a blood stained blanket.

"No use sitting around and doing nothing, may as well get accustomed to my new home!" He trudged over to the opening of the rocks, squinting his eyes at the bright sunlight.

Once his eyes adjusted, he was able to get a better look at the desert laid before him. He sighed, a bittersweet love of seeing the desert glitter from the light of the sun mixing with the feeling of loneliness and isolation.

The Circle of the Suns was considered Skekgras own monument of when he had conquered the desert, casting out the more intelligent creatures, their blood soaking the desert floor to make way for the Gelfling.

The names of the creatures eluded him, but their forms did not. He remembered their homes carved from crystal, the long, pale robes they wore concealing most of their form except for their spiked tails and the one single horn that protruded from their heads.

He swung his sword at the small creature before him, hearing the sickening crunch as it drove through bone and cut open the creatures stomach, pale yellow and orange guts spilling onto the sandy floor as they gurgled in a language he did not understand or care about.

Screams of fear and rage were all around him. He heard the telltale whooshing of a tail swinging behind him, giving him time to jump out of the way, cutting the tail off with speed as he did so. The creatures shriek was cut off as he picked it up and tossed it's small body against a large crystal, a sickening crack followed by the creature slumping over, still.

He turned to a tiny one, most likely a child, focusing his attention on it. As he lunged towards it, hearing it cry loudly in fear, he wasn't paying attention and a nearby adult had sprung on him, its thick tail spikes cutting through his arm, the shrieks of the Skeksis were loud, their laughter a cacophony against his hearing, screaming Heretic, Heretic, Heretic, the large horn of the sand creature was torn off and plunged into his head deeper, deeper, deeper, claws digging, laughter ringing, Heretic, Heretic, Heretic-

Skekgra screamed out in pain, pulling his claws from his head. His throat hurt, his breathing coming out in gasps that were far too fast for him to catch his breath, his body and head hurting with a fierceness. He looked to his claws and saw blood, blood that was his and was the blood of so many creatures he killed, the little sand creatures bodies strewn around him, their blood forever staining his hands, the nail, the horn, plunged deep into his head.

"No!! I'm here, not there, I'm here, not there…" Skekgra grasped his arms, eyes shut tight, rocking back and forth as his mind played a thousand bloody scenes over and over again.

\---

Chamberlain walked down the corridors of the castle at a somewhat brisk pace. Loud noises had been heard from the Scientists lab, shortly after the three sisters had risen to the sky, and the Gelfling guards were concerned, yet not being allowed within the labs, had instead alerted the lords.

Skeksil decided to go check out the commotion out of… 'concern' for the Scientist.

He had expected that the Scientist had simply messed up on yet another invention, or was remodeling his body again. Skeksil whimpered to himself in contemplation as he reached the doorway.

"Friend Scientist, Gelfling heard much commotion, is everything-" Skeksils question died in his throat as he looked at the lab.

To call it a mess would be an understatement. Even the dining table filled with scraps, slobber, and mucus could not compare to the state of the Skeksis lab. Tools and equipment of shapes and sizes were everywhere, some even teetering over the fiery pit of the Crystal, others having been warped and ripped apart. Machines smoked, their wires cut and frayed, bolts and screws removed and mangled. Worse yet, every last one of the animals the Scientist kept in his lab were out and running amok.

Two locksnakes were hissing and fighting over which would get to eat a baby snizbird, a few desert bats were flying over head, creatures of different shapes and sizes that Skeksil could not even begin to name were hissing, chattering, and ruining the lab further.

"W-what has happened? Scientist? Friend Scientist?" Chamberlain's call for Skektek went unanswered, though a few creatures began to approach him.

He grumbled, kicking away a tiny crystal lizard that had nuzzled against his leg. As he turned to leave, a large cage caught his eye. A large cage that held a captured Arathim they had. A large cage that was now empty.

Skeksil ran to alert the Gelfling guards and Emperor. They had more on their hands than just a missing Scientist at this point, and Skeksil was going to be the last Skeksis to be on the brute end of an Arathim soldier.

\---

Skektek trudged through the woods, cloak covering his form and scent, clutching his bag and Sidetics cage close to himself. He had packed all he knew he would need for the trip, as well as extras in case he was… Gone longer.

Being as secluded as he was, he had taken to wandering the Castle and its many caverns whenever he needed a break from the lab. Thus, he knew of several exits and entrances that he was sure not even the tiniest skitterbug knew about. Leaving was easy and with the havoc the animals were probably making, it was bound to buy him more of the time he would need.

He was not the strongest Skeksis, nor the fittest, but could move faster and for longer when needed compared to the others. An upside to being on his feet all day was his legs were fairly strong, along with the quick repairs he had done to his prosthetic, he would be able to keep walking to his destination with little to no rest.

So he left without a word or note. After all he had seen, all he had felt, he knew he could not stay a moment longer. He still was unsure of what had transpired, nor was he sure if the visions he had were real or delusions, but what he did know was that he needed answers.

He felt a pinch of nervousness, knowing that shou... Upon his return, he would likely be punished again. He knew it, but accepted it. He had been punished for far less before, this would be nothing new.

Sidetic chirped happily, enjoying the outdoor scenery and rousing Skektek from his darkening thoughts. He chuckled, a claw gently poking through the cage to pet his friend.

"Enjoy it, we shall be trekking through the night and day to reach her." Skektek continued to walk, his tools and bags clinking against his body.

The forest, a place that usually held anxiety for Skektek, as though there was danger around every corner, instead brought a calming to himself. For the first time in a while, a weight lifted from Skekteks shoulders as he walked through the woods, branches snapping beneath his feet.

As he walked, he thought of the visions, of the brightness that he saw before him, within him, and of the feeling of emptiness, of something missing that refused to leave him.

He needed answers. He needed to see an old friend.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Urgoh says goodbye to the Valley.  
Urtih moves forward.

Urgoh huffed as daylight peeked through the windows of his room. He laid on the bed for a while, not quite ready to get up and greet the day. The events of the day prior left his body aching and gave him little desire to move.

Urgoh slowly rubbed stretched his body, groaning and hissing at times from the injuries being stretched and rubbing against bandages. He felt his secondary arms and head were the most bandaged, wounds that would take a long time to heal.

"Did you get plenty of rest, my friend?" Urgoh startled a bit before seeing Urma, true to his word, still beside his bed.

Urgoh tried to nod, but found the motion made his head throb and spin, so instead gave a labored "yes…" to Urma. He slowly sat up, his primary arms shaky as he sat upright, head still throbbing.

"I… cannot… stay… long…" Urgohs words felt slow, even for him, as he got up from the bed with a low groan.

Urma said nothing, simply moving to the side as Urgoh began the slow task of packing his things. He examined every little spot in his room, packing extra robes, small trinkets gifted to him by the other Mystics or ones he found along the way. He turned when he heard a heavy shuffle. Urma had set a somewhat large bag on Urgohs bed. He could see it was packed to the brim.

"This should be more than enough for your new life outside the valley. It is heavy, will be hard to carry, but it has all you need." Urma didn't look at Urgoh as he spoke, his back turned to his friend and head hung low.

"I… take it… the… others… will not… see me… off…" The words felt dry in his mouth and sunk in heavily, especially as Urma gave a slow nod.

"Goodbye, Urgoh." He walked from the room, leaving the Wanderer alone.

Urgoh shuffled to his bed, sitting on it, looking at the pack. No doubt Urutts delicate work, he also saw bandages Urlm most likely packed, extra food made by Uramaj, seeds and herbs from Urnol...

If he rifled through the bag, he would probably find something from every Mystic, no matter how small. Urgoh continued packing quickly, knowing he had to depart, as tears stung his eyes. The bag served both as a goodbye gift, but also a sign, one that Urgoh knew meant the others did not expect to ever see him again. And he thought it unlikely to see them again either.

He put his last charm away and grabbed his bags, hefting them onto his back as gently as he could. He had eaten some Numdrips that Urma or Urlm had left him, the berries being heralded to help numb and ease pain. He felt his heart racing faster, but brushed it off as the nervousness for the journey ahead.

As Urgoh slowly made his way through the Valley one last time, none of the Mystics to be seen, he felt a numb throbbing coming from his head again and a familiar warmth springing through the bandages. He carefully touched his head and looked to his hand. His head was bleeding again. The bleeding was accompanied by a dizzying feeling of panic, one he should have seen coming when his heart began to race. He knew it was Skekgra.

"Just… hold on… I'll be… there… soon…" Urgoh held his walking stick tight, fighting off the panic and trying to calm his breathing as he trudged onwards.

\---

Ursol sat in Urtihs room, glancing out the window as Urgoh left the valley. All the Mystics gave him one thing and Urma was the last to send him off, as was needed. They all knew Urgoh would never come to the Valley again, nor would it be likely for him to be welcomed.

But for the moment, Ursol had other problems. Urtih was gone.

Ursol had gone to his room to let him know all Mystics must remain away as Urgoh leaves, since Urtih was often so enraptured in whatever new project he was in that he often didn't hear even Ursols voice, only for Ursol to find the room empty, save for a note.

"'I have left to find answers'. It seems you've taken a note out of Urzahs book if you're giving us riddles now, Urtih." Ursol spoke only to himself as he surveyed the room.

It was the slight bit of messy, Urtihs room always was, but was a bit more so than usual. His pot still had residue of a seemingly failed experiment on it, there were wood shavings on the ground, most likely from him working on his arm and leg, and there was a small indent on his wooden work table. It looked as though it was hit with a blunt object, or even punched, something Ursol knew Urtih only did in the rarest of frustrations.

Ursol also noticed the various items missing from the room. Urtihs walking cane, his travel bag, his tool bag as well, along with the stash of food Urtih always kept in his room so he didn't have to leave it too often. The entire room felt chaotic by Mystic standards and the departure felt rushed.

"Where have you gone, Urtih…? What answers do you need?" Ursol sat on the bed, re-reading the note in his hands.

He could still hear Urgohs slow shuffles and groans outside, so he decided to wait a bit longer before notifying Ursu and the other Mystics of the Alchemists absence. 

Urtih could have left on a long journey or to just gather supplies, but the departure left a weird feeling in Ursols mind that not all would be well with the Alchemist.

\---

Urtih walked through the swamp, his prosthetics covered in fabrics to keep the moisture from causing them damage. He had packed all he would need for the trip, as well as extra in case he was… Gone longer.

As lost as he got in his work, he never forgot to take walks around the Valley on occasion, to the point where he walked around more often than his other Mystics at times, who preferred to stay within their own areas. Thus, he knew of all the Valleys exits and entrances that even the others may not have known about. Leaving was easy and with the other Mystics being preoccupied with Urgoh, he earned some time and privacy to depart without a scene.

As a Mystic, he was very slow, but impressed the others with his speed when there was something that had his full attention. Since the vision that Thra had given him, nothing else had as much attention as his current objective.

So he left without a word, but left a note. After all he had seen, he knew he could not stay a moment longer. He knew of what had transpired, as well as where he must head, but even so he needed answers.

He felt a bit nervous, knowing that shou… Upon his return, he would have to explain to the others what had transpired and all he had seen. He knew he would be reprimanded, but accepted it. He was reprimanded often, so this would be nothing new.

Birds cawed and chirped above him, flying free in their natural homes. He chuckled, holding a finger out for a small Snizzbird to perch upon it.

"I hope you enjoy this, for your home is a beauty that none can recreate." He gave his hand a gentle flick, letting the bird fly away as he continued.

The swamp, a place Urtih had previously dreaded passing through, as the mud felt like it would destroy his prosthetics, instead brought a calming to him. For the first time in a while, a motivation burned through Urtihs body as he walked through the swamp, mud sloshing beneath his feet.

As he walked he thought of the visions, of the brightness that he saw before him, within him, and of the feeling of emptiness, of something burning that refused to leave him.

He needed answers. He needed to see an old friend.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skekgra has a guest in his home.  
Skektek meets someone in his travels.

The Crystal Desert shined in the sun, Crystal Skimmers flying and bellowing in the distance. Skekgra had removed his makeshift robe and began to meticulously scrub away the blood splatter he had caused, worried it would soak into the rocks.

He had finally calmed himself from the panic and flashbacks and desperately needed to do something, anything really, so after looking over himself and surveying the damage, he began to clean. He hadn't caused too much damage to himself thankfully, but the reopened cuts and his head ached fiercely. He had also torn off a piece of blanket and applied it loosely around the nail in hopes that it would help with the aching and to keep Skekgra from scratching at it too much.

He hummed to himself as he scrubbed, a melody he had heard the Podlings sing back in his youth. He did not know the words, and his throat ached from yelling and lack of water, so he settled on humming.

"You are the Conquerer, yes?" A low voice interrupted Skekgras thoughts, so he looked over to see a Mystic, one who was not Urgoh.

He then became acutely aware that he was kneeling on the stone floor, naked, wiping away blood, and humming a Podling song.

Skekgras screech was heard all the way in the Gelfling villages.

\---

Skektek had stopped to take a break as the three brothers began to rise on the horizon, sitting on a dilapidated log he saw.

He set Sidetics cage down gently and removed one of his packs, reaching in to grab a small chunk of roasted Nebrie to eat. He also grabbed some seed he packed for Sidetic, sprinkling a bit into the cage as his friend chirped happily.

Skektek thought as he chewed on the meat. He was sure that, by now, somebody knew he was gone and had likely alerted the Emperor.

Leaving the castle on unofficial business had become an extremely touchy subject over the Trine, with Skeksa and Skekmal both choosing life outside and having a feud with an Emperor about it, and it was likely even touchier given Skekgras recent banishment. Skektek hadn't stepped outside the Castle since the time a carriage broke down and none of the Gelfling knew how to fix it, and Thra forbid Skekekt walk the few hours it would take to get to the castle.

Him leaving now… Well he was glad he had no plans on going back to the castle… Soon.

He sighed, nibbling on his meal. He kept thinking about that. His thoughts of returning to the castle kept being 'ifs' rather than 'whens'. A part of him was still yelling at himself for leaving the castle in the first place, knowing his return would surely spell out a harsher punishment than he has received in many trine.

But there was that other part, that hole, that swallowed up the complaints and instead filled him with a strange calmness, one that persuaded him to leave, to pack all he needed, and to leave the castle. To walk through the woods, towards answers, towards her.

A tree branch snapping startled Skektek out of his thoughts, quickly whipping his head around to the source of the noise, only to see… A Mystic.

He knew it was not his half, but it still felt very… Familiar to him. It was covered in bandages, looking weary, and had a heavy bandage covering the top of its head…

It dawned on Skektek that it was Skekgras other half, though he had forgotten its name.

The two stared at each other, Skektek giving a half glare, half analytical look, and the Mystic looking afraid and yet… Determined.

The silence stretched between the two as stared at one another, even Sidetic falling into silence.

The Mystic slowly raised its hand, pointing to the log Skektek was sitting on.

"May… I sit… as well?" His voice was raspy, needing hydration.

Skektek quickly looked from the Mystic, unmoving and silent. The Mystic sighed, beginning to turn, before seeing Skektek grab Sidetic and moving down the log, giving enough space for the Mystic to sit.

The Mystic slowly walked to the log and, just as slowly, sat down, sighing in relief as he did so.

"Thank… you… I am… Urgoh… the… Wan… der… er…" Urgoh stretched his arms a bit before beginning to rummage through his bag.

Skektek felt oddly fascinated by the slow moving Mystic. Even by their standards, he knew it was slow. He was rather amazed it reached the log in less than a trine. More amazed it could speak.

"I am Skektek the Scienti-" He clenched his talons quickly and tightly, digging them into his skin a bit.

He did not know whether it was pity for how damaged and slow the creature was, or simply because he had been lost in his thoughts for too long, but Skektek had become acutely aware of how trusting he was being with the Mystic. This was a creature he should hate, detest even the thought of. He should be hissing and snarling at it in the moment, not sharing a log with it.

And yet, here he was, sat next to a creature he had been believing his whole existence was nothing more than an enemy, a creature to be hated and shunned for all eternity, and finding it incredibly difficult to hate it.

Urgoh said nothing as Skektek had looked away, instead drinking from his canteen with gusto.

The hole inside Skektek stirred, as though something would erupt from it. Skektek suddenly felt a pit in his stomach, a he thought of Skekgra, of feeling as though he was sitting not sitting next to a Mystic, but instead sitting next to the only Skeksis he could ever call his frie-

He stuffed the rest of the Nebrie meat in his mouth quickly, grabbing Sidetics cage as he began to run through the forest.

These were not thoughts he could entertain. Not now, not until he had some answers.

\---

Skekgra sat in the cave, staring at the walls. He had re-wrapped the bloody blanket into a makeshift robe again, after screaming at the Mystic in his home to look away for a while.

The Mystic had introduced himself as Urva the Archer somewhere in there, but he couldn't get much else out over Skekgras embarrassed screeches.

He knew if it was another Skeksis and before his… Removal from the Skeksis castle, than he wouldn't have reacted as badly.

But Urva was not a Skeksis, Skekgra was no longer the Conqueror, and he just wanted to calm down and rub away the blood in his cave while humming Podling songs.

"Skekgra-"

"What do you want, you peeping Mystic?!" Skekgras voice broke in various parts and he had to keep himself from coughing.

His throat was incredibly dry, the heat of the desert combined with the panicked events from earlier made his mouth feel as dry as the desert himself.

Skekgra turned around when he heard shuffling and flinched a bit when a weird sack was presented to him.

"It is only water, I thought you might need some." Urva set it down, backing up a bit before sitting.

Skekgra looked suspiciously between the Mystic and the sack before grabbing it slowly. As he lifted, he felt the telltale sloshing of liquid inside, even feeling it was still somewhat cool.

He quickly opened the small flap at the top and began to guzzle, not even thinking it was any danger in his desperation for some form of hydration, the water feeling as though it was breathing life into body.

When he felt it was half empty he stopped drinking, closing the flap at the top.

He set the sack down next to him, looking to Urva.

"Why are you helping me?" Skekgra began to eye the Mystic suspiciously again. 

Though they had given him water, Skekgra still wasn't too keen on accepting strangers in his home, especially when he was still injured and without weapons.

The Archer hummed at Skekgra and sat on the stone floor, setting the large pack he had with him on the floor as well.

"There are two reasons, Conquer-"

"Heretic… It is Skekgra the Heretic… now…" Though Skekgra was quick to correct Urva, his voice was soft and betrayed the facade of strength he was trying to give.

"Apologies, Heretic. I came here for two reasons: The first is because Urgoh asked me to." Skekgra gave a quick and short cackle that startled the Archer.

"Why would you risk your safety in the Crystal Desert because someone 'asked' you to?" Skekgra gave a slight smile as though what Urva said was ridiculous and out of the question.

"Because, Urgoh is a close friend of mine, and if you die, so does he." Skekgra became silent at the response, though Urva could see the confusion behind his eyes, as though Skekgra couldn't understand what he meant.

"And the second reason is because… Thra told me to. For something has started, Heretic." Urva stood once more, holding his bow by his side, yet leaving his pack on the ground.

Skekgra stood quickly, giving a nervous tug on his robes.

"Wait, did Thra also gift you a vision, like mine and Urgohs?" He took an experimental step to the Mystic.

Urva nodded his head no and began to walk to the entrance of the cave, Skekgra quickly following behind, throwing aside the need for caution for the sake of his own growing curiosity. 

"Thra has not gifted me a vision, but it does sing. Your efforts have not been entirely in vain, Heretic. I do not know who, nor how many, but you and Urgoh have convinced at least one Mystic and one Skeksis to believe in your cause." Urva turned around, looking at Skekgra.

His eyes were wide in disbelief, a smile slowly overtaking him at the news. Urva pointed back into the cave.

"The bag is yours. There is food, medicine, and water for a time." Skekgra turned around, looking at the hefty pack.

"Wait, what-" Skekgra had turned back to the Mystic only to find him gone, not even a footprint left to indicate he was even there.

Skekgra looked around for awhile, grumbling to himself in confusion before huffing.

"THANK YOU!!!" He yelled loudly to the wind, hoping that the Archer had heard.

He looked to the desert one last time before quickly turning around, rummaging through the bag, pulling out and eating some food he found and beginning to unravel some bandages to address his wounds properly.

As he did so, a large smile overtook his features, a giddiness and sense of relief washing over him.

Someone trusted him, someone believed him. He could only hope that they could also help him.

\---

Skektek walked slowly, his legs sore. He had run away in such a panic that he had accidentally gone the wrong direction from where he needed to go, losing some much needed time. Once he figured out where to go, he began to walk slower.

His legs were beginning to feel weary and he didn't want to lose anymore time than he already had, so decided on being slower rather than stopping altogether.

Sidetic slept as the three sisters were high in the sky, the moonlight through the trees looking beautiful. Skektek appreciated the beauty, a natural one he had tried many times to recreate in his lab, but to no avail.

He saw the end of the forest and quickened his pace once again, nearly tripping on a log, jostling Sidetic a bit but thankfully not waking him.

He exited the forest into a small clearing atop a hill, adjusting his eyes to the brightness of the night.

As he did, he stood in place, the gravity of what he was doing hitting him as his breath was taken away from the large building atop the hill, moonlight bouncing off the structure to make it glow as though it were another world.

The home of his first friend, where she now rests and travels the stars.

Aughras Orrery. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Urgoh finds someone.  
Urtih meets an old friend.

Urgoh walked through the woods, branches snapping under his feet, the trees groaning as though they were just waking. The creatures of the woods making noise, going about their early morning as the three brothers began to rise.

He used his walking stick for much needed support, his body, though finally calmed down, still sore from earlier.

He did not know what happened with Skekgra, but was glad nonetheless that he had calmed down.

As he walked, Urgoh heard some movement, along with a small bird chirping happily, and began to make his way towards it in hopes it was perhaps a spot he could rest and get a drink of water from his canteen.

He stopped for a minute as a weird feeling of embarrassment combined with a desperation to scream washed over him, only to subside as quickly.

Whatever Skekgra was getting up to, he hoped it would calm down soon.

\---

Urtih had stopped to rest for awhile, his legs beginning to feel sore. He had not walked such a long distance in many trine and was paying for his lack of such movement. Once he found himself outside the swamp and into a forest he was unfamiliar with, he allowed himself to sit, finding a nice spot near a lake.

The three brothers were riding over the horizon through the trees and he wanted to appreciate the view, a true natural beauty.

His stomach growled loudly at him as he stared, compelling him to pull out one of his rolled up rations as he began to think.

He was sure that someone had noticed his absence right now and had alerted Master. Leaving the Valley was a very sensitive subject, as the way of the Urru had led them all to believing that it is best that they all wait within the Valley until the time comes when they are willing to help. It had likely become an even more difficult situation given Urgohs departure. Urtih had not stepped outside the Valley since he had lost his arm and leg and needed wood to build new ones.

Him leaving now… He was enjoying himself until he went back to the Valley… Eventually. 

He hummed to himself, munching down on his roll. He kept thinking about that. His thoughts of returning to the Valley were 'maybes' rather than 'certainties'. A part of him was still scolding himself for leaving the Valley in the first place, knowing his return would surely spell out a harsher scolding than he had received in many trine.

But there was that other part, that fire that burned away the complaints and instead filled him with a strange determination, one that persuaded him to leave, to pack up all he needed, and to leave the Valley. To walk through swamps, towards answers, towards her.

The sound of water being disturbed roused Urtih from his thoughts, slowly looking to the water for the source of the noise to see… Two familiar eyes looking at him.

As the creature brought their head further from the water, Urtih recognized that it was Ursan, her soft smile giving a sense of relief.

"You've traveled far from the Valley, Urtih. What has brought you this far?" Ursan slowly emerged from the water, uncaring about the water she dripped behind her as she sat next to Urtih.

"A need for answers has given me a need to venture far from the Valley. I have further to go still…" He looked to the distance, knowing he was nearly there.

Ursan hummed to him, also looking in the distance, the gears in her head turning. A short silence stretched between the two before she replied.

"It is Mother Aughra you seek, isn't it?" Urtih did not look to her, instead giving a small nod.

"Something has changed, Ursan. And I… I do not have the answers to know where to go from here." Urtih finished the last of his roll, wiping his hands on his robes.

His voice had sounded so torn and confused, even he recognized it. He felt an affectionate damp hand grabbed his shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Continue on your path, Urtih. Whether you will find the answers you seek or not, I do not know. But I do know that you must continue at least." She leaned her head against his shoulder, further dampening his robes.

He gave a warm smile, hand reaching to pat the one on his shoulder.

"Yes, I must, but before I do, I believe there is some much needed catching up to do." He shifted his body, getting more comfortable in the expectancy to talk with the elusive Mystic.

Ursan smiled wide and began to tell of her travels.

She told of the Drenchen Gelfling, ones who could breathe underwater and even keep up with her speeds of swimming. She told of far seas where dangerous fish make islands full of delicious berries to lure in unsuspecting prey, swallowing them whole.

The lake she had emerged from had a secret network of underwater tunnels that spanned great distances, leading all throughout Thra. She had heard as the song of Thra guided her through the tunnels, leading her to Urtih.

"Perhaps it knew you needed one final push. As you do now, for we have talked too long." She stood slowly, giving a hand to help Urtih stand as well.

"Talked too long, yet never long enough. Be safe on your travels, Ursan. Next we meet, I hope we may talk from morning to night." He gave the now mostly dry Mystic a warm smile and nod.

Both turned away from each other and began to walk, Ursan into the water and Urtih towards Aughra. 

The fire inside Urtih felt rekindled, blazing brighter and more alive than before as he quickened his pace. 

He would soon find his answers.

\---

Urgoh stood still as he locked eyes with the creature in front of him.

As he had moved towards the sound, he had seen a large figure with a heavy cloak, one that completely concealed their form. He had taken a step closer, a large branch snapping beneath his weight, startling the creature and himself.

It was a Skeksis, here, deep in the woods. They had no injuries, thus did not seem exiled as Skekgra had been, but they also didn't seem like they were just having a stroll through the woods.

There was a familiarity in the way the Skeksis looked at him, trying to be intimidating while also look like it was researching Urgoh where he stood.

He was leaning heavily on his walking stick, the Numdrip berry he had earlier having worn off a while ago. He desperately needed to sit and have another.

"May… I sit… as well?" Urgoh pointed to the log the Skeksis was sitting on, his hand shaky and voice raspy.

The Skeksis' eyes widened as it quickly looked away from Urgoh. They were silent and unmoving for a while, Urgoh becoming increasingly concerned that they would try to attack him. He sighed, beginning to move away only to see the Skeksis move to make room for him.

Urgoh gave a slight smile, feeling less concerned as he began slowly hobbling to the log and sitting down, a sigh of relief as he could finally rest a minute.

"Thank… you… I am… Urgoh… the… Wan… der… er…" He stretched his arms a bit, them having grown stiff from holding his walking stick so tightly in pain.

He began to rummage through his bag in search of the Numdrip berries he needed, watching the Skeksis out of the corner of his eye. They stared at him, still analyzing his every movement, but with no hate behind their eyes.

'Strange. They usually make it clear how much they detest us Urru…' Urgoh kept his thoughts to himself as he was watched.

"I am Skektek the Scienti-" the voice of the Skeksis behind him got caught in his throat, causing Urgoh to look up at him.

They had clenched their raised talon tightly, digging into the skin a bit, and their face seemed to have paled. He watched as Skektek was lost in his own thoughts, as though just now processing he was sitting next to a Mystic.

Urgoh pulled out his canteen in desperate need of water as the Skeksis turned away.

He noticed their body trembling as they were turned away, still lost in thought. So lost it reminded him of the many times Urtih would be so lost in a project that it was as if the world outside his mind didn't exist-

A dawning passed over Urgoh as he realized who Skektek was.

Before he could say anything, the Skeksis had grabbed their stuff and run away, deep into the woods and faster than Urgoh would be able to move.

He sighed, alone once more. He munched on one of the Numdrip berries he found as he began to think to himself.

Urgoh hadn't seen Urtih a single time during the whole ordeal. Urtih was notorious for getting lost in thought, but would never ignore any of the Mystics in pain. Yet he did not see Urtih a single time. He didn't even see anything that Urtih would have put in the bag as a parting gift.

And yet, his Skeksis half, Skektek, was wandering the woods of Thra, obviously trying to keep it secret, and looked at Urgoh with mixed, pained expressions.

He hummed to himself as the Numdrip began to set in.

'I wonder if our message has truly met someone…' Urgoh sat on the log, enjoying the relaxation for a moment before he would need to return to his journey once more.

\---

Urtih walked slowly, his legs sore. He had overestimated his own abilities and had accidently tripped when he was walking so fast. After collecting himself once more, he decided to slow down rather than stopping altogether. 

The three sisters were high in the sky, their moonlight shining through the trees. Day time creatures of the woods were finally resting, while the ones that lurk in the night were bustling around. The beauty all around him warmed him as he kept moving.

As he saw the edge of the forest, he began to move as fast as he could, trying not to trip again.

He exited the forest to a small clearing at the bottom of a hill, adjusting his eyes to the brightness of the night.

As he did, he stood in place, the gravity of what he was doing hitting him as his breath was taken away from the large building at the top of the hill, moonlight bouncing off the structure to make it glow as though it were another world.

The home of his first friend, where she now rests and travels the stars.

Aughras Orrery.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skekgra and Urgoh prepare to meet one another.  
Skektek and Urtih prepare to meet an old friend.

Skektek made his way down the steep hill, careful to watch his step so he doesn't tumble all the way down.

There was a giddiness inside him, one he hadn't felt since the day he got Sidetic. But with his giddiness came a level of fear, one he hadn't felt since the time an experiment had gone wrong and he was blinded for nearly a full week.

He supposed that's how he felt as he made his way up the steps to Aughras Orrery. He was going in blind, with no way to know the outcome. Would she awaken? Would she want to see him?

Would she still be his friend?

He held Sidetic close as he got to the front door, standing before it for a moment.

He hesitated, talons barely brushing against the carved door. 

"... Would she still be my friend?" His question rang quietly in the night sky.

He knew there would be no one to answer it, not until he opened the door himself.

Skektek steeled himself, shaking his head and feeling the hole inside him swallow his worries whole.

He pushed open the door and stepped inside, ready as he could be.

\---

Skekgra stared out into the night sky, humming his Podling song.

"Perhaps, if I look long enough, I can see home…" his voice was soft and melancholy.

His thoughts drifted to the before, when he was whole. One will, one body, one mind. After the Great Conjunction, the Skeksis advanced quickly, their intelligence and manipulative nature knowing no bounds. Skekgra had been ok with it for the longest time, taking revelry in the fields of bodies he left in his wake.

He wondered when it was he began to feel an emptiness. Incomplete. Was it after the third Garthim uprising? The crusade against the swamp serpents? Had he ever really felt complete?

He sighed, having no answer. What he knew now was that he felt more fragmented than before. He desperately missed his other half.

He stilled as he heard something in the night wind. A deep, low hum. One that went right into that broken part of himself as though trying to put it back together.

"Urgoh…" Skekgra stood up, a growing smile on his face.

He hummed back, high and nasally, being as loud as he could in hopes it would reach his Urru.

'Soon, Urgoh. Soon.'

\---

Urtih made his way up the steep hill, careful to watch his balance so he did not tumble again.

There was a feeling of joy inside him, one he had felt since his talk with Ursan. But with his joy came a sense of alarm, one he had felt as he walked through swamp and forest, feeling blind as he trekked through unfamiliar grounds.

He chuckled as he made his way to the back entrance of Aughras Orrery. He was going in blind with no way to know the outcome. Would she awaken from her journey through the stars? How would she feel of the state of Thra since she had left?

Would she still consider him a friend?

He held his cane close to him as he got to the back door, the wood rotting and covered in vines.

He hesitated, hands gently brushing the vines away.

"... Would she still consider me a friend?" His question rang quietly in the night sky.

He knew the answers laid beyond the door, all he had to do was give it a push.

Urtih braced himself, feeling the fire inside him burn his concerns away.

He pulled away the vines and pushed open the door, stepping inside, ready as he could be.

\---

Urgoh walked slowly through the sands, the night light glittering off it as though he was walking through the sky itself.

"Like… home…" his voice was low and laden with sadness.

His thoughts drifted to the before, when he was whole. One will, one body, one mind. After the Great Conjunction, the Mystics had fled and advanced on their own, their intelligence and peaceful ways leading to a soft and easy life. Urgoh had been ok with it for the longest time, taking joy in the trines spent just walking from place to place, rarely going through the same lands twice.

He wondered when he began to feel hollow. Half-done. Was it after Raunip left for lands beyond, never to be seen again? Was it when he had come across a land that once flourished with life, only to have died with not even a bone remaining? Had he ever felt whole?

He stopped when he suddenly heard silence. He had been listening to Skekgras soft humming in the distance, but could hear it no longer. He longed to get with his other half, so Urgoh began to hum as loud and low as he could.

The wind picked up, carrying his song through the vast desert, leaving Urgoh in anticipation as he hoped it would reach his Skeksis.

He perked up as he heard Skekgras voice, much louder than before. He chuckled a bit, knowing his Skeksis was excited to be with him once again. 

'Soon, Skekgra, soon.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really short cause the next one should be fairly long. And thank you for all the kind comments and kudos!! <3


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meetings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some descriptive injuries in the chapter.

Skektek walked through the halls slowly, hissing and shooing away the few Podlings that lived in the Orrery. They didn't serve much purpose, aside from keeping the cobwebs away in the otherwise unused building.

One stood before the main door, where Aughra slept. They were saying something, trying to keep him from the room, but Skektek just swatted their hand and got them away. The Podling didn't run far, choosing to watch him from behind a corner.

Skektek looked at the large door, intricately carved, carvings he still remembered making when he was still…

He shook his head vigorously, slapping his face quickly.

'Not those thoughts, not yet. Not until she can talk…' he took a deep breath and pushed the doors, walking inside.

\---

Urtih walked through the back halls slowly, finding them empty at first, before Podlings began to make their way back there. They had been useful in caring for the Orrery and Aughra while she was in her slumber, keeping the building in good condition.

They had approached him, trying to shoo him away and talking about a Skeksis that was in the building. Urtih calmed them down, looking to the back door of the room where Aughra slept. 

Urtih looked at the large door, beautifully carved, carvings he still remembered making when he was still…

He took a deep breath, rubbing between his eyes.

'No, not now. I need to make sure Aughra is safe, then see if I can talk with her.' He exhaled and quietly pushed open the doors, sneaking inside.

\---

Skektek sat next to Aughra, holding her hand with one talon, brushing the hair from her face with the other.

He had shaken her, yelled at her, even squeezed her hand a bit. Her stiff body barely moved, didn't react when he yelled, and still didn't react to the contact he made.

He supposed he could dump water on her, but he doubted she would react to even that. She was far gone, lost in the stars so much that her sleeping body was more akin to a corpse.

"When will you awaken? When will you return?" His voice was weak, defeated.

Sidetic chirped, quiet and concerned for its Skeksis. Skektek didn't look, choosing instead to poke a talon inside and give it gentle pets, still holding Aughras hand with the other one.

Even her hands had lost their rough yet calming warmth. They were cold, stiff. He wondered if she could suffer from rigor mortis. It would explain why she was so solid, as much so as the very carved door that had been the final barrier to reach her.

"Aughra… I need answers, ones that I find it impracticable to find in my lab and own studies… Things have happened that I do not comprehend, with potential fates that I…" he closed his eyes remembering the visions.

Killing Gelfling, losing his eye, losing… Her…

"That I don't want for either of us…" he lowered his head, resting it on her arm.

"I have need of you, old friend…" he squeezed her hand a bit tighter, hoping once more that she would wake.

She didn't stir in the slightest and Skektek felt the hole inside him grow ever more.

\---

Urtih hid behind the moving Orrery, watching with careful eyes. Even before recognizing the Skeksis before him, he knew it was his other half, he could feel it.

He was unsure if the Scientist was ignoring him or simply didn't realize he was there, but Urtih decided to wait for a while, keeping an eye on Aughra.

He did not wish to engage in battle with his darker half, but if it meant protecting Aughra then he would do so.

Urtih watched as Skektek removed the cloak he wore and approached Aughra. He shook her, yelled at her, Urtih even saw the Skeksis' hands tense and squeeze her shoulders. Were it any other Skeksis at any other time, Urtih likely would have intervened by now… But he found himself unable to as his darker half seemed desperate to wake her, the look in his eyes laden with panic.

He jumped a bit when Skektek fell to his knees, shoulders sagging. The Scientist didn't move for a while, but as he did Urtih saw something he never associated with the Skeksis.

Gentleness. Kindness. Care.

Skektek held one of Aughras hands, brushing the hair from her face while seeming to take great care to not scratch her with his sharp claws. 

Urtih stepped out slightly, still watching the Skeksis with renewed interest.

"When will you awaken? When will you return?" Urtih shook a bit at the voice.

As quiet as it was, it was so laden with emotion. Skektek had sounded so defeated, but the words resonated with Urtih.

He wondered the same thing.

A small chirping came from the cage the Scientist had with him, making Urtih realize he had a small creature with him. He watched as Skektek poked a finger in, gently petting the small creature.

Urtih saw the other hand remain with Aughras, thumb running gentle, absentminded circles on the skin.

"Aughra… I need answers, ones that I find it impracticable to find in my lab and own studies… Things have happened that I do not comprehend, with potential fates that I…" Skektek flinched, closing his eyes tightly.

Urtih swallowed, realizing him and Skektek had been afflicted with similar visions. The Gelfling massacre, the sudden blindness in one eye, the feeling of losing… Her…

"That I don't want for either of us…" Skektek had bowed his head, resting it on her arm.

His eyes were closed, lost in thought. Urtih wondered if the Skeksis knew it had started to cry, the tears dripping onto the hard floor.

"I have need of you, old friend…" Those words came out nearly as a whisper, but Urtih felt them as deeply as if Skektek had yelled them.

He didn't know what would become of it, a part of him still wanted to run away back to the Valley, but that was all snuffed out by the fire inside him.

He slowly shambled from behind the moving Orrery.

He needed to talk with his dark half.

\---

Skekgra sat at the edge of the rocks, voice cracking as he still hummed. It had been hours, his throat ached and felt parched, but he pushed all that aside in his desperation.

'Urgoh is close, just a bit longer, hold on a bit longer-'

"Skekgra…" the slow, low voice roused him from his thoughts, silencing his humming.

Skekgra jumped up quickly, turning around with hope that what he had heard was truly his better half and he wasn't just having auditory hallucinations. 

Urgohs small wave and gentle smile greeted him.

"Hello… agai-" He didn't have time to finish his sentence as Skekgra yelled loudly, throwing his arms around the Mystic.

They both flinched a bit, both still sore from events prior, but both chose to ignore it, settling in a warm embrace that neither wanted to leave.

"You're here, you're finally here, I'm sorry, I failed, I'm sorry…" Skekgra tightened his hold a bit, trembling.

Urgoh quietly shooshed the apologies and gently stroked his halfs back, careful to avoid the back arms. He had seen what had become of the secondary arms.

They could talk later, for now Urgoh just wanted to hold Skekgra and let him cry. They were ok now, they were together. They had plenty of time to talk.

\---

Skektek stared at the Mystic before him, the Mystic staring back.

He had felt a wave of familiarity, of an odd sort of completion, but he had chalked the feeling up to seeing Aughra for the first time since she had left for the stars. 

It was only now he realized it was because of his other half being in the room with him.

Skektek glared at the Mystic, but made no attempt to move. He hoped it would deter the creature, make them go away.

Instead, they had just continued to shamble forward, heading to Aughras other side, slowly sitting down.

Skektek looked between them and Aughra, trying to analyze what they were doing. The Mystic was not even looking at him, instead looking at Aughra, gently stroking her arm.

He had a feeling the Mystic wouldn't leave anytime soon, nor was Skektek willing to leave, but he couldn't stand to look at the Mystic.

Looking for long was making Skektek think once more, about the visions, about seeing through the other eyes…

About how much he didn't hate Urtih.

\---

Urtih had stopped for a minute after coming out of hiding as Skektek stared at him.

He watched a wave of realization go over the Skeksis' eyes before it turned into a glare. It had scared Urtih still for a minute before he analyzed the eyes further.

The glare was nothing more than a warning, like how a fizzgig bristles its fur and screams when faced with something unknown. And, much to Urtihs surprise, there wasn't a single ounce of hate behind those eyes.

Very different from how he knew the Skeksis.

Urtih relaxed and began to walk to Aughras other side, ignoring the glares. Despite the approach, Skektek made no move to stand, though he did stiffen and stopped glaring, choosing instead to look at the floor.

Urtih wanted nothing more than to ask him questions, but felt it best to wait.

He and his half had much to talk about, and given how neither felt willing to leave, they would have plenty of time to talk.

\---

Daylight was breaking as Urgoh and Skekgra layed inside. Both were exhausted and desperately needed sleep.

Neither were willing to part from the other, and with only one pillow and blanket that Urgoh had brought with him, they decided to cuddle on the rock floor, holding one another close.

Urgoh was the first to wake, blinking blearily as the sun came across his eyes. He huffed, body stiff from sleeping on the hard floor.

Soft snoring reminded him of Skekgra, who still slept firmly against him. He smiled, appreciating one of the few times Skekgra could be quiet.

The smile faded a bit as he loosened from Skekgras grip a bit to see the damage to his body. Urgoh may have felt it all, but seeing and feeling were two entirely different things.

Claw marks ravaged his whole body, more likely hiding under the shabby, bloody robe Skekgra wore, likely fashioned from a towel or blanket. But it was his head and arms Urgoh was most worried about.

His arms still hurt and felt tense, but he knew they would heal in time and be moveable once more, even if slower. He only caught a glimpse of Skekgras arms, but he was unable to determine if Skekgra could use his arms again.

'I move slow to begin with, so my arms won't change much.' Urgoh fully untangled himself from Skekgra as he thought, moving to see the back.

Skekgras arms were twisted and bound together, bits of bone had stabbed through the skin as well. It had healed over somewhat, but Urgoh could see it was starting to get infected.

'I'll have to help him with that…' he shuffled over a bit to look at the most worrying part.

The nail embedded in Skekgras head looked deep. Whoever hammered it in likely knew how to make it shallow enough to not kill him, but deep enough that removing the nail would likely kill Skekgra, and Urgoh with him.

A true reminder, for as long as they are alive, of his banishment. Even if they escaped to where the Skeksis could not reach, the nail would remain.

"If you wanted to look, all you'd have to do is ask." Urgoh jumped a bit, Skekgras voice startling him.

Skekgra slowly sat up, back facing Urgoh. He sounded irritated, but not enough to yell at Urgoh for long.

"How… long-"

"Since you shimmied your way out of my arms and took away my warmth!" Skekgra stood, stretching his front arms.

Urgoh felt a sting of pain as he did so, as well as noticing Skekgra flinching with the stretch.

"Skek-"

"How bad is it?"

Urgoh paused with the question, realizing what Skekgra was asking. He also noticed the hints of Skekgras anxiety spiking; The tugs on his robe and quiet patting of his foot on the ground. 

"It's… not… good-"

"I know it's not good, just… Urgoh, I can't see behind me, I just… Just tell me what it looks like. Please." Skekgra was gripping his robe tightly, likely tearing the fabric a bit in his talons.

Urgoh took a deep breath, knowing Skekgra never said please unless for something important.

Urgoh approached, gently putting his hands on the tense Skeksis' shoulders. He felt them tense immensely, only to begin to relax as he rubbed slow circles in the muscles, careful of the scratches on them.

Urgoh pushed on the shoulders a bit, guiding Skekgra to sit on the ground, then sitting right behind him, still rubbing the shoulders.

"The nail-"

"Not that. Please, right now, not that... Just tell me of my arms for now. We can talk about... About that another time." Skekgra spoke fast, his voice cracking as he did so.

Urgoh gave an unspoken nod and took a deep breath.

"Your… arms… are very… twisted…"

"Well yeah, that's obvi-"

"Let me… finish…" Skekgra shut his beak tight and looked down to the ground.

"The bones… are poking… out… from the… skin…" Urgoh stopped rubbing his shoulders, moving down to gently hug around Skekgras waist.

He could feel his half shaking.

"They are… beginning… to get… infected…" Urgoh bent down to hug Skekgra close while avoiding the mangled arms.

He hoped Skekgra could leave it there for now. But Urgoh knew better.

"Will I be able to use them again?"

He knew Skekgra isn't one to leave things be.

"... Unlikely…"

Urgoh held Skekgra close as he began to wail, the sounds carrying through the desert on the wind.

\---

"Why is it that I don't hate you?"

The question came out of Skekteks mouth before he could stop it. He still refused to look at the Mystic, choosing instead to pull Sidetic from his cage, gently petting him in his hands.

"Could you elaborate?" Urtih looked at Skektek.

His dark half still refused to look up, but judging by the chirping coming from the other side, the Skeksis was likely interacting with whatever creature they had caged up.

"Throughout my whole existence, I have found you creatures utterly detestable. Yet, when I see you for the first time in innumerable trine…"

"The hate is gone." Urtih finished, turning his back to rest against the chair where Aughra laid.

"Exactly. And this deficit of hate is perplexing, a feeling I lack an answer to, as I seem to be devoid of the answer for anything as of late." Skektek rested his head against Aughras chair, Sidetic trying to make a small nest in his robes.

"Answers are indeed hard to come by. In truth, I came here in search of answers for the visions I've had-"

"Visions? Exactly what kind of 'visions' have bemused you to the degree that they have led you here?" Skektek hissed as he spoke, Sidetic hiding in the robes, peeping in fear.

Urtih thought for a minute at the question. What exactly led him to Aughra? He could have easily consulted the other Mystics about it, but…

"I just felt she would have the answers I would need, answers the other Urru would be unable to give, and answers that I am unable to find on my own…"

Skektek remained silent as Urtih talked. He understood perfectly, it was nearly the exact same reason Sketek sought Aughra. He supposed if it was any other Skeksis, they would ignore the feelings, chalk them and the visions to the events that surrounded Skekgras banishment.

But Skektek wasn't like the others. He needed answers. And he supposed his other half needed them too.

"... We really are fairly similar, aren't we?" Skektek directed the question more at himself than Urtih.

"It seems we are…" Urtih directed the answer more at himself than Skektek.

The two sat in the Orrery, the hole meeting the fire.

In that moment, they both felt complete.

\---

Skekso sat at his throne, silent.

Skekzok and Skeksil stood beside him, both choosing to say nothing. Even Skeksils whimpering had ceased.

They looked to the Emperor as he pounded his staff on the ground once.

"The Scientists time is up… Sound the horn. It is time he is brought back and… Answers for his absence…" Skeksos voice was low, threatening, and teeming with rage.

"Your highness, may I suggest we send a Gelfling team instead to retrieve the Scientist, the Hunter-"

"Will bring him back alive. He is loyal enough to do so. Or do you wish to question my word, Ritual Master?" Skekzok took a step back, bowing his head low.

"Of course not, Emperor. I will have the horn sounded at once." Skekzok bowed once more before quickly leaving the room.

"Thank you for bringing the information of the Scientists absence to my attention, Chamberlain. You're dismissed." Skekso waved his hands, Chamberlain taking a deep bow as he whimpered.

"Of course sire, Chamberlain-"

"I said. Dismissed." Skekso glared at him, clearly not in the mood for Chamberlains words.

"Yes sire, of course." Skeksil kept the bow low before leaving the room with a final whimper.

The Emperor growled as he sat alone as the sound of the horn rang through the castle. All he had to do now was wait for the Hunter so he could be given the task of collecting his prey.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skekgra needs to calm down.  
Urtih and Skektek talk.  
The hunt approaches.

The three brothers were high in the sky, the heat of the desert keeping Urgoh and Skekgra from venturing outside their cave, though inside the cave wasn't much cooler.

Skekgra didn't mind the heat much, his cold blooded anatomy more suited for such a sweltering environment, but Urgoh fanned himself with a piece of cloth while slowly working on a mixture of Z'night juice and Numdrip berries.

After calming Skekgra down, Urgoh had attempted to work on fixing up the Skeksis' secondary arms before infection set in too much. A process that would require Skekgra to sit still for a few hours at least.

Urgoh had managed to clean one small cut before Skekgra began yelling about more important work needing to be done and, despite Urgohs protests, began fixing up their new home as best he could.

Urgoh watched as he had begun rationing out the food for the week, setting it in the back of the cave in hopes it would keep hungry creatures away, set the bed upon a large stone slab that was within the cave, and even made a little spot for Urgohs stuff, being gentle with the gifts from the other Mystics.

It was only when Skekgra began to use the small pots and bags of dirt they had to try and grow some seeds. Skekgra was many things, but a gardener was not one of them. Thus, Urgoh made the mixture as fast as he could while Skekgra swore at some Pighligh seeds that he had tossed on top of the dirt.

When finished, Urgoh hobbled with the mixture to Skekgra, gently nudging his tail with his walking stick to pull the irate Skeksis out of his rant towards the small seeds.

"What is it Urgoh? I am doing important things here!!"

Urgoh lifted the bowl up to Skekgras beak, huffing when he turned away from it.

"Drink this… so I… can… work on… your arm-"

"My arms can wait, I need to take care of- OWCH!!" Skekgra yelped, jumping after Urgoh hit his side with his walking stick, Urgoh also flinching in the process.

"You've… done enough… you can… take a break…" Urgoh lifted the bowl once again, seeing Skekgra consider it through the pouty glare he was giving.

"W-well not yet, if I don't-"

"If you don't… let me… work… on your… arms, we… will have a lot… more problems… than just me… hitting… your side…" Urgoh moved the stick, pinning it behind Skekgra to trap him and keeping the bowl lifted towards his beak.

Skekgra groaned loudly, lifting his head into the air. He tried to side step where the stick wasn't blocking, only for Urgoh to stick one of his injured arms in the way. That caused Skekgra to still, realizing there was no way to get around the Mystic before him without potentially injuring them both.

"Well, I don't even know what's in tha-"

"Z'night juice… for sleep… and… Numdrip… berries for… pain… relief… it will… put you to… sleep… until... night time…" Urgoh set his walking stick down slowly before reaching up and grabbing Skekgras hand.

He guided them both to sit on the ground, Skekgra silent and refusing to look at his other half. Urgoh knew he was scared, the knowledge of his arms being in bad condition alone was hard on him.

Skekgra had been one of the few Skeksis to actually use his secondary arms often enough that they weren't completely useless, a strength Skekgra had been proud of.

He knew Skekgra felt weak at the moment, but he had to get the arms taken care of. Luckily, Urgoh knew just the persuasive measure to take to get Skekgra to agree.

"If you… let me work… I'll teach you… a new… song…"

\---

The castle was empty, nearly all the Skeksis choosing a place to hide. All had heard the telltale sound of the cursed horn as it bellowed through the castle, and all knew well enough to stay out of Skekmals way when he arrived. Even Skekvar, as much as he boasted about his strength, remained out of the Hunters way. He was proud of his strength, but not foolish enough to engage in a fight with a creature he knew had little chance of defeating.

Skekso remained in the throne room, drumming his fingers as he waited for the Hunter. He could his footsteps echoing through the halls, the skulls he wore clattering against one another, the heavy steps quick and fierce as though they shook the castle itself. It was a symphony of death in the castle, one Skekso felt fortunate was coming from a creature loyal enough to not be an enemy.

Skekmal entered the throne room, stopping in the middle, growling low, body hunched over. Skekso raised his head, smirking at the beastly Skeksis before him. The Hunter always got excited when given the task for new prey.

"It has been many a Trine, Hunter. Do not worry, I will not bore you with meek conversation. One of the Skeksis has left the castle, the Scientist. He did so with no note, no reason, and has been gone long enough that my patience has run out. He must be returned here. Alive." Skekso stiffened as he saw the deadly anticipation in the feral eyes before him become dark with a seething anger.

"I come for a hunt and you tell me to fetch. You mock me, Skekso." Skekmals voice was rough and loud, the Emperor gripping his staff tightly at the response.

Skekso knew that unless he took a gamble, Skekmal would leave, adding great stress as they would have to depend on Gelfling to find the Scientist, which could take a whole trine at minimum if they were lucky.

Skekso straightened himself, pushing down his worries and fears. Pushing them down and taking the gamble.

"Tell me, Hunter, have you heard the news of Skekgra? You two were once close. Perhaps you would like to hear the details, then you may better understand why this must be done."

\---

Skektek and Urtih sat on the grass below Aughras Orrery, the two engaged in heavy discussions.

"Yes, sorry to disappoint you Scientist, but we Urru do use bathrooms and do not, as you say, 'defecate in a hole'." Urtih chuckled to himself as Skektek wrote in a small journal he had with him.

"Well you creatures function in such a slow and meandering way that it confounds me that you even had the time to build such receptacles." Skektek didn't look up from his note writing, too invested in it to do so.

They had been talking for so long that he had filled a few pages already of the new knowledge he had of the Mystics, such as 'they have one public bathing area' and 'they do not eat sand'. The news surprised Skektek as much as the information that the Skeksis did not relieve themselves wherever or that they actually do bathe surprised Urtih.

Both had been content with one another, talking about subjects of little importance and simply getting to know one another. 

The feelings of wrongness Skektek was initially trying to feel were vanishing with each passing conversation. He still knew that he should be detesting the Mystic, hissing and shooing them away and never seeing them again, even researching a way to completely sever the tie between the Mystics and Skeksis. Instead, Skektek was content in learning all the different Urrus favorite foods, or which ones get into the most trouble, and Urtih was content in doing the same in learning about the Skeksis.

As the three brothers shone high in the sky, they had reached a lull in the conversation. Both knew that moment was the perfect time to talk, truly talk, about the subjects of importance; of why they both had gone to Aughra, about their feelings of where to go from here.

Both decided it could wait until after they ate.

\---

Skekso sat in his throne, wide eyed and giving a death grip to his staff.

Half of the throne room was wrecked, drapes and carpet ripped to shreds, hard floor scratched to pieces. Skekmal stood in the middle of the room, breathing heavily.

Skekso knew he was taking a gamble when it came to the news of Skekgra. It was no secret that Skekmal, Skekgra, and Skeksa were the three closest of all the Skeksis, an unnamed camaraderie formed between the three. Though Skekgras banishment shook up the whole castle, the Emperor knew it would shake up Skekmal and Skeksa the most.

Though he got a bit more than the reaction he desired, he still didn't know if it would yield to the Hunter agreeing to the given hunt.

Skekso stifled a flinch as Skekmal took a few heavy steps towards him, sharp talons scratching up the hard floor even more.

"I will find your Scientist, and after I do, I'm going to pay your 'Heretic' a visit." Skekmals voice was animalistic, so rough that Skekso nearly had difficulty understanding him.

But he understood enough, a wicked smile gracing his features.

"Remember our law, Skekmal. We do not kill our own, no matter what. Now, go!!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skekgra has his arms looked at.  
Skektek and Urtih begin to understand more.  
Something looms ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Descriptions of bad injuries and bad medical practice in the chapter ahead.

The Crystal Desert was quiet, even the winds having settled in the afternoon heat. Skekgra was laid on a makeshift bed, back completely exposed with a blanket beneath him. His body was still, save for his slow, even breaths. After Urgoh managed to get him to drink the Z'night and Numdrip mixture he guided Skekgra to the bed to lay down. Urgoh barely had the chance to undo the back of the robe before Skekgra was out.

Urgoh had set plenty of bandages and ointments to the side and began to work. He slowly unraveled the ropes that had knotted around Skekgras secondary arms and wrists. He felt the knot in his stomach grow as he unraveled the ropes, finally able to assess the damage better. 

The arms of the Urru were thicker than that of the Skeksis, especially their secondary arms, so Urgohs arms hadn't been pierced and mangled as badly as Skekgras. Once the ropes were completely off, he finally looked at the injuries.

The arms had been bound so tightly that the hands had become discolored and were completely stiff as Urgoh gently touched them. Even trying to move the fingers was impossible. Trying to pry the arms from one another was proving too difficult as well. They were as stiff as the hands, the wrists knotted together with bones piercing skin, and in some places the pieces were jutting out of one arm and into the other.

The Wanderer was afraid of breaking the arms further and was finding no way to move them apart without causing further injury, so instead he set out to clean the wounds and take care of the small bone shards.

Urgoh was glad he had snuck in some extra Z'night juice into the mixture he gave Skekgra. This was a monumental task before him, one that would likely last well into the morning.

He only hoped they both could hold out until he was done.

\---

Branches snapped beneath Skekmals weight as he ran through the forest. He was irritable, moving slowly through the forest.

The Scientist had been clever, masking his scent. Skekmal would have commended him for not being a complete idiot if he wasn't resisting the urge to kill the runaway Skeksis the moment he saw him.

The idea that Skektek was following after the newly branded Heretic was a wild guess, given the Scientists lack of a spine, but not even Chamberlain could surmise anything else.

So Skekmal laid low, slowly following the scent through the forest.

It would take time, but there was no creature alive on Thra that could outrun the hunt forever.

\---

"It is called a Peeper Beetle. The creature is contained within a thick, glass mechanism I devised a few trine ago at the request of the Ritual Master. Due to it being in a starved state at all times, it becomes desperate for any morsel of food it can possibly devour. Its preferred diet is soft and squishy meats… Hence, the loss of the eye." Skektek spoke through his Nebrie meat, rolling his eyes as Urtih shuddered.

"That's just barbaric… Though the idea of what could be done to the Gelfling moreso." Skektek laughed at the statement, though Urtih could tell it was more for theatrics than being genuine.

"Well, that's what we Skeksis are. Simply barbaric…" Skektek quieted as he finished, words unsure even as he spoke.

They had begun to talk, both unsure at first, before getting into a similar rhythm to earlier. The new talk was laden with heavy emotion as they spoke, choosing to start with the visions. Urtih had started with seeing through one another's eyes, but protests from Skektek caused the Mystic to put a rain check on that topic, choosing instead to discuss the visions of the potential future.

"I don't think you lot are as monstrous as you try to act. Barbaric, yes… But not nearly as awful as you're trying to portray yourself towards me, Skektek." Skektek felt his blood run cold as Urtih spoke.

No, that was wrong. Skektek was a monster, all the Skeksis were. Even the other Skeksis would agree with Skektek, likely laughing about it, as though being referred to as a monster was a high honor…

"Please, you saw the visions same as I did. I am a monster, I devised the machines to slaughter and consume Gelfling, I drain Aughra, I-"

"You have not done anything of the sort. Not yet, anyways. And you can make the choice to not do any of that. The visions we have seen are of potential outcomes. They are not set in stone."

Skektek growled at Urtih, shoving the remaining Nebrie rations he had into his beak, chewing loudly to try and annoy the Mystic.

Neither spoke for a while, remaining at an impasse in the conversation. Skektek didn't seem interested in having his beliefs combated, while Urtih was looking for a reason to analyze how his own beliefs were. Skektek firmly believed the Skeksis were monsters with little hope for change, while Urtih was coming to realize they had the potential to not be as awful as they tried to be.

At least, Skektek had the potential.

And as Urtih watched Skektek gently pet his small bird, Sidetic, a question came to the inquisitive Mystic, one that came out of his mouth before he could stop it.

"If you are such a monster, why are you so kind?"

\---

Urgoh sat on the floor, resting his head against the bed. The desert was still hot and he had been working for hours, at least. He had gone outside a few times, sometimes for air, other times to vomit over the side of the cliff.

Slowly picking bone from skin, the sickening pops of the arms at even the slightest movements, the smell of days old blood, congealed and flaky against Skekgras skin.

The worst part for Urgoh was that the arms were so mangled and twisted, shards so small and fractured that Urgoh had no way of getting them back in their proper places. He agonized over it once all the broken off shards were removed from the warped arms, but Urgoh finally steeled himself, knowing what he had to do.

For the bones that were still attached, the ones that could not be removed… Urgoh began grinding them down, slowly, the dust settling against Skekgras back. He wept loudly as he did so, not out of physical pain, but for the emotional toll, for Skekgra. 

He wanted nothing more than to save the arms, but Urgoh was no doctor, he could not work a miracle. As it stood, the wounds needed to be closed before infection spread in too much, and since he could not simply shove the bones back into the arms, the only other way to prevent infection with Urgohs skills would be to amputate the arms completely.

But he couldn't do that, not to Skekgra, not to him. So Urgoh wept, feeling his own bones weakening as worked, tears dripping onto dust.

"Thra… forgive me… Skekgra... Please… forgive me…"

\---

Skektek was silent, slowly putting Sidetic back in his cage, staring at the ground while processing the question given to him.

Urtih watched as the Skeksis stilled. The question asked seemed as though it completely short circuited his brain.

"I… I am not kind." Skekteks mouth felt dry, the words coming out as if they were sand.

"You weep for Aughra. You protect your friend, Sidetic. You sit here with me, a Mystic, the worst enemies to the Skeksis. You talk with me, you laugh with me-" Urtih fell to the ground as Skektek loomed over him, pinning Urtih and growling harshly in his face.

"I would kill you right now if it wouldn't result in my own demise, you whelp! You are nothing more than a test subject, a creature that I have never studied, that is all! I am a Skeksis, I am-"

"You are one half of a whole. One who is tired. One who can finally relax. One who can finally be kind to himself for a change."

The words echoed inside Skektek, bouncing around in hole he felt deep inside. Then, something clicked inside Skektek, inside that hole. He did not know if it was the words, the ones he had denied telling himself for so long, he did not know if it was because he was in such close proximity to his Urru, looming above him, but Skektek stopped yelling.

He felt a warmth, like a fire was burning in that vast void he felt inside. But it did not burn at him, it did not make him feel rage. Instead it felt warm, kind, like a gentle touch.

It felt like Urtih.

And Urtih looked at Skektek, finally feeling the fire inside him die down a bit. He finally felt calmer than he had in days, finally felt like he was in place, his ideas and thoughts no longer burning away at him.

He felt at place with Skektek.

They stared at one another for a time, both faces unreadable, yet both knowing exactly what the other felt.

It was Skektek who moved first, leaning to the side before lowering himself, resting his head on Urtihs shoulder, relaxing on the ground. Urtih, in turn, tilted his body, stretching his arms out and bringing Skektek closer to him, Skektek in turn wrapping his arms around the Mystic.

As they held each other in silence, Skektek began to shake, Urtih simply rubbed his back, holding him close.

Both felt so complete, yet so broken apart.

"I… I don't know what to do from here…" Skekteks voice was barely a whisper, yet rang loudly inside Urtihs mind.

Urtih and Skektek held one another tightly, both starting to understand the Heretic and Wanderers words a bit more.

"Neither do I… But we can figure it out… Together."

\---

Skekmal sniffed at a dilapidated log. It smelled strongly of the Scientist, as well as another creature. The scent was faint, but he growled loudly when he recognized it.

A Mystic was there as well, one that had sat with Skektek.

The Hunter ran through the forest, speed increasing as he knew he was getting close to Skekteks location, a visceral rage within him still growing.

He pushed down every fiber of his being that wanted to kill the Scientist. As he did so, however, a sickening idea came across his mind that had him chuckling in anticipation. 

Skektek needed to be returned alive. The Emperor never said all in one piece.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Urgoh and Skekgra sit in the night.  
Skektek and Urtih meet the hunt.
> 
> Someone new...

Urgoh sat at the edge of the cliff, looking out into the vast desert. Night had come upon him while he was deep in work. He shivered, the desert much colder at night, but he needed the cold at the moment.

Skekgras arms were all bandaged, wounds sewn as best as Urgoh could do. Skekgra was still asleep, Urgoh glad for it. He could not bear to look at his other half, not yet. He still felt the dust from the bones on his hands.

His own secondary arms felt immensely weaker, but at the very least Urgoh knew that with time and rebuilding strength, he could use his secondary arms once again.

Skekgra could not.

As he looked out into the desert, the silence and beauty of it all, Urgoh began to understand why Skekgra had such immense guilt from the days when he would slaughter and claim land after land.

Urgoh felt like he had slaughtered Skekgras arms, ground them into dust.

He began to sing a song, one low and quiet, one he did not wish to ever teach Skekgra.

It was a song to signify great loss and sadness.

It rang through the desert, the only sound in the quiet of the night, carried by the wind.

\---

The forest was vast, the sounds of the night creatures playing a nocturnal symphony.

A tall figure wearing a large cloak walked through, soft wheezing sounds and their footsteps the only noise they made.

An old Fizzgig was perched on the figures shoulders, looking around at everything in caution and wonder.

"I can hear it… We must keep going. My tale is not yet over."

\---

Skektek and Urtih laid side by side on the cool grass, staring at the night sky, tails lazily twisted together.

"I… Have deduced that I have reached a point where life at the Castle will prove… Difficult, to say the least." Skektek spoke solemnly, eyes to the sky.

Urtih gave a small hum of agreement. Though neither knew what the exact next course of action was, they knew that they couldn't simply return to their respective lives after all this, pretending none of it happened.

"I find it difficult to think of returning to my slow life in the Valley… Perhaps…" Urtih sat up slowly, Skektek joining him, propping himself on one arm.

"Perhaps what? Come now, spit it out." 

"Perhaps what we need is to explore the lands. Urgoh and Skekgra seemed to have found the answers they needed when doing so." Skektek nodded his head as Urtih spoke.

"Yes, I do see what you mean, it is a sound hypothesis a-" Skekteks face went pale, a wave of fear overcoming him that even Urtih felt.

Before he could ask Skektek what was wrong, he felt himself being shoved to the ground while something pounced on Skektek.

Neither had time to react as both of Skekteks arms were pinned behind him, done so with so much force that one of them popped out of its socket, Skektek and Urtih yelling out in pain.

Skektek knew who it was. The heavy growls, the clatter of bone, the rank smell of death.

It was the Hunter. Skektek thought he had more time, that he was always so belittled that, at most, some Gelfling would he sent after him. He was painfully wrong. It was the Hunter that had been sent after him.

Urtih looked on, trembling in pain and unable to move. He had heard from Urva who Skekmal the Hunter was, but not even his imagination could prepare him for it, for the sheer energy Skekmal gave off.

Urtih felt as though he was looking at death itself. Had he never heard of Skekmal, he would be sure it was death.

"You have made a grave error, Skektek."

Skektek shook at the voice, one that shot fear into every fiber of his being.

Even so, he could see Urtih behind him, looking on with fear, as well as Sidetic in his little cage, chirping loudly in concern.

Skektek knew he wouldn't be getting out of the situation, so he had to act fast for the other two to leave.

He swiftly kicked his mechanical leg up, the metallic talons barely missing Skekmal as he leapt out of the way.

Skektek quickly stood, positioning himself between Skemal and Urtih.

"Urtih, grab Sidetic and run. Urgoh and Skekgra are at the Circle of the Suns. Wait for me, I will meet you there."

"But-"

"Don't argue, go now!!" Skektek yelled loudly, unable to hide the fear in his voice as Skekmal charged at him, swords drawn.

Urtih felt the fire within him blaze to life again at the scene. He was no fighter, he would just be getting in the way and risking both their lives if he tried to help Skektek. As much as he didn't want to, running was the safest option for them both. He grabbed Sidetic and began to run, going as fast as his slow Urru body could take him, yelping and flinching as he felt new injuries pop up across his body.

Skektek was running around, trying and failing to avoid Skekmal as he swung his blades at him. He kept doing so, up until he could no longer hear Urtihs running anymore. Then, he stood still, Skekmal glaring at him.

"I knew you were weak, but this is pathetic. No longer willing to put up a fight now that your 'Mystic' is gone?" Skekmal laughed darkly at Skektek, who remained silent.

He barely had time to react as Skekmal lunged at him once again, pinning the worn out Skeksis to the ground, Skekteks shoulder popping back into place as he did so.

Skektek felt his arms being held down under the Hunters knees, Skekmal slowly dragging a knife across the Scientists beak.

"Let's see if I can drag some fight out of you before dragging you back to the castle."

\---

Coughing echoed through the quiet forest, the cloaked figures body quaking. The old Fizzgig whined, getting a small pat from the hidden creature.

"It is alright, I'll be ok… But we must hurry, we must help."

\---

Skekgra groaned as he slowly began to open his eyes. He felt delirious and his body felt stiff. Where was he? He was meant to go battle the Arathim again today…

He didn't hear Skekvar or Skekung yelling at him to get up. Was it still early? Everything seemed so dark. His body hurt and felt sore all over, especially his back and his head. Was he injured in battle once again? Was he lying on Skekteks lab?

Skekgra began to push his body up off the hard surface he was laying on, looking at his surroundings. A cave, he was in a cave and it was very dark. There were some shapes he couldn't make out well. Piles of… Something. Bags, perhaps?

As he looked around he saw an exit to the cave, moonlight shining through. Skekgra sat up, shambling slowly from the bed, the torn and bloody blanket falling to the floor.

It was so cold in the cave and he had no clothes. Where had his clothes gone? He walked to the exit, seeing a figure sitting outside.

He winced at the bright moonlight, covering his eyes.

"Skekvar? Skekung? A-are either of you there?" Skekgra felt so cold, shivering in the night air.

He slowly uncovered his eyes as they began to adjust, hearing the figure shuffle close to him. They moved so slowly, it annoyed Skekgra. Such a slow creature, definitely not Skekvar or Skekung. So quiet too. Maybe Skekmal?

"Skekgra… are you… alright?" Skekgra blinked at the creature, eyes adjusting more to see them better.

It was a Mystic before him, but not just any Mystic, but his own. Skekgra took a step back, looking from the Mystic before him out to the wide, open land before him.

It was desert. All desert, the Crystal Desert. His home, his prison. Skekgra was trapped, trapped until the end of his days in a cave, trapped to rot away, rot away like his brain was, the nail digging deeper and deeper and deeper and the desert so cold and so hot, laughter, cackling laughter as the Skeksis laughed at him, as he laughed at the mangled bodies of his victims, of his conquests, his mangled arms twisting and twisting and twisting-

Urgoh held Skekgra tight as he yelled out, the Skeksis' words coming out in fragments, a million memories all mashing together. Urgoh held Skekgras arms tightly at his side, ensuring the Skeksis wouldn't be able to do any harm as he tried waving his talons around, trying to claw at something, anything it seemed.

As Skekgra yelled, laughed, cried, and had one sided conversations, Urgoh simply held him, eyes closed. He could ride this out, they would both ride this out. 

Skekgra would be ok, he just needed time.

They both just needed time.

\---

Skektek wheezed heavily, holding himself up with one arm.

Skekmal had taken his time beating the Scientist. He had cracked ribs, completely destroyed the mechanical leg, and Skektek knew there were several cuts all up and down his body.

Blood began to seep through his thick robes, the fabrics having been cut through completly as though they were paper. Skektek saw glints in the grass, metal workings from his leg. He would have to figure out how to repair it. At least his hands still worked.

Skekmal had just finished kicking him in the stomach and sides a few times for good measure. He found it a miracle that he hadn't felt any of his organs being punctured. Than again, he felt it was a miracle enough that Skekmal wasn't killing him outright.

His vision began to swim, finding it harder to see Skekmal, the words the Hunter spoke were sounding muffled. Skektek tasted blood in his mouth, hacking some up into the grass below him. He may have been wrong about no organs being punctured, but he didn't know for sure. All he knew at the moment was that he was in intense pain.

Skektek tried pushing himself up completely, only for his arms to buckle, head knocking against the ground.

He was truly feeling like the weakest Skeksis, slowly slipping into unconsciousness. 

As he went, the vague shape of Skekmal approaching him once more, he hoped Urtih would make it to Skekgra and Urgoh.

He also hoped he would make it too.

\---

Hidden in the trees, the figure watched as the bloodied and battered Skeksis on the ground was hauled up by the other one, the dangerous one, and was lifted onto their shoulders before being carried away into the woods.

They still did not completely understand why Thra spoke to them so, why Thra deemed the beaten Skeksis so important, but the unknown figure felt it better than to question Thra at this point.

They also knew, however, that they were not a strong enough force to combat the more ferocious Skeksis they saw, so a rescue mission was out of the question. So when the coast was clear, they began to trek through the forest once more, to the other half that they were being guided to.

"If I cannot help both halves, perhaps I can at least help one for now…"


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Urgoh is worried.  
Urtih meets a new ally.  
Skekmal meets a old irritation.

Humming came from the Circle of the Suns. It was a low, warm hum. It came from Urgoh as he held Skekgra, gently rocking him as they both sat on the hard ground.

Though Skekgra had stopped screaming, he had turned to hugging Urgoh tightly, as though the Wanderer was a weight, one that kept him grounded in reality.

Urgoh stopped his humming when he heard Skekgra swallow hard, as though wanting to say something but unsure how to go about it.

"Skekgra…?" Urgoh attempted to back up a bit, only to be met with Skekgra holding tighter.

"I… I had forgotten. I wasn't here. I was in the past, I was still the Conqueror…" Skekgras voice was low, quiet.

Urgoh was at a loss of what to say. He did not completely understand what had happened with Skekgra, why he had had such an immense lapse in memory, nor why the memories were all jumbled together, timelines out of sync.

It could have been the higher dosage of Z'night juice with the Numdrip berries. If it was, though Urgoh felt guilty, at least he would know to simply not give it to Skekgra again to avoid another scenario.

But if it wasn't that, if it was because of the damage to his head caused by the nail, or the trauma of days past…

Urgoh didn't know what to do, besides hold Skekgra close and hope everything would be ok.

\---

Urtih laid on the forest floor. He had run away as fast as he could, but the growing injuries got to him, causing him to collapse on the forest floor. Sidetics cage had tumbled with him, the little bird seeming alright at the least, though it squawked loudly at the tumble.

He panted hard, the pain was agonizing. Ribs snapped in his body, blood began to soak through his robes, and he was finding his breaths hard and laborious, coughing up spots of blood on the ground.

Urtih felt afraid, not just for Skektek, but for himself. The forest at night was not always safe and all it would take would be a single predator to come across the wounded Mystic.

Urtih knew did not have the strength to calm nor fend off any creature that may wish to do him harm. When he began to hear rustling in the bushes before him, he began to suspect the worst.

Instead, through his waning vision, he saw a cloaked figure and an old Fizzgig, one as white as the snowy mountains of Ha'rar. The figure was tall, though the rest of the shape Urtih could not make out.

As the figure approached, Urtih attempted to drag himself away, only to groan in pain, head falling on the cold ground.

"Hush, relax. I'm not here to hurt you, Alchemist." The voice was high and gravely, speaking with a familiar playful lilt.

There was something in the voice that reminded Urtih, of Trines past, before Aughras departure, before even the Skeksis and Mystics.

The figure before him slowly removed the top of their hood. Though his hair was gone and half his face was damaged, there was no denying who stood before the wounded Mystic.

Raunip, the lost son of Aughra.

"Let's see about tending to those injuries. Then, we'll talk."

\---

Skekmal ran through the forest, rage fueling his every step. Though his pace was slowed by the Skeksis passed out on his shoulders, Skektek was easily the smallest and lightest of all the Skeksis, so carrying him was not too difficult for the Hunter.

The rage he had taken out on Skektek earlier was truly not meant for him. Though Skekmal thought the Scientist was being completely idiotic, as well as pathetically weak, his true rage lied with Skekgra.

Though he would never admit it, Skekgra was one of the only creatures on Thra that had earned the Hunters respect, which was no easy feat.

He remembered the day Skekgra earned that respect. Skekmal had been invited by Skekgra personally to help deal with a large settlement of creatures in the Crystal Desert. Skekmal didn't remember the names, but he remembered the shapes and large horns that adorned the creatures heads. He still had some of those horns he had kept as trophies.

He had gone with Skekgra to that village, seeing Skekgra slaughter all that came before him. Even when one of the creatures caught his leg with its spiked tail, Skekgra did not fall. Instead, the Conqueror grabbed the tail, swinging the creature around, even killing others with it. By the end, though he would not admit it, Skekgra had killed more than even Skekmal had.

But it was not that alone that impressed the Hunter. It was the sheer joy Skekgra took in it. The joy he felt in the battle, the smell of blood, his shrieking laughter louder than even the screams of the dying. It was a joy Skekmal felt in his hunts, one that no other Skeksis could possibly understand.

And Skekgra threw it away. Threw away that joy, threw away his status, threw away all that he was.

Threw away Skekmals respect.

Skekmal was so lost in thought that he didn't have time to avoid the arrow whizzing towards him, the tip cutting across his mask. The Skeksis stopped in his tracks, turning to see the source of the arrow.

Urva, the Archer. Skekmals other half. The Mystic still had his bow drawn, eyes calm and steady.

"What are you doing, Skekmal?" Urvas voice was as calm and steady as his eyes.

Skekmal growled, not having any desire to deal with the Mystic today.

"I am taking a traitor back to the castle to be dealt with. Stay out of my way, Archer." As Skekmal looked away, taking another step, another arrow whizzed past, barely missing Skekmals head.

The two stood still, neither making any motion to move. The forest was silent, save for the wheezing coming from the unconscious Skektek, still on Skekmals shoulders.

"What are you playing at, you bloody Mystic? Weren't your kind supposed to stay out of our affairs?"

Urva hummed lowly, bow still drawn and steady, ready to shoot another arrow should he need to.

"Most of us do, but you know as well as I do that I do not always follow the Mystic way."

Skekmal glared daggers at the Mystic before him, the rage he felt towards Skekgra being put on the back burner as the rage towards the Archer grew.

"Thra sings, Skekmal. Its song has many parts. That Skeksis on your shoulder is one of them. Leave him here."

The rage Skekmal felt for Urva and Skekgra met one another, become dark and animalistic inside the Hunter. He slowly turned away from Urva, secondary arms holding tight to Skektek.

"Let's hear how it does without this part then." Skekmal saw the sudden realization washed over Urvas eyes as he began to run away once more.

Skekmal had tilted the Scientists body across his back so that the injured Skeksis acted as a shield of sorts against Urva. Though it slowed Skekmal down, he still moved faster than Archer could any day.

As he heard arrows whizzing past him, nicking his legs and tail, Skekmal felt a wide grin grace his features. Archer would never miss so much, not unless he was afraid of hitting something. Afraid of hitting Skektek.

Skekmal laughed to himself as he heard Urva call after him, the sound of arrows gone. He knew he would have to patch up the areas the arrows had hit, but that could be done later. 

For now, the rage within Skekmal was replaced with a brief triumph.

He had bested his Mystic this round and would reach the castle in only a few hours. After that, he would make his trip to see Skekgra.

And Skekmal couldn't wait.

\---

Urva looked in the distance. Skekmal was long gone, the wounded Skeksis with him. He grit his teeth, feeling an anger that was rarely felt by the Mystics.

He felt he had failed. He didn't know what purpose the Skeksis served, but now he felt like things had just become out of tune, as though Thra had lost some of its notes.

Usually, Urva did not follow Thras song so deeply, but something was happening, something he knew would need help.

Through the loss of notes, however, as he listened, he heard something. Faint, yet growing, a tune both familiar and unfamiliar, both stranger and friend.

It sounded like Aughra, yet wasn't.

Urva steeled himself, a new motivation setting in. He began his journey, following the new tune.

He hoped whatever the new tune was, it could help him. He hoped it could help Thra.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skektek enters the mouth of danger.  
Urtih is tended to by an old friend.
> 
> Something moves for the desert.

The Castle of the Crystal was buzzing with noise. Skekmal had returned with the runaway Scientist, and though both were wounded, Skektek was far worse off than the Hunter was, who simply dumped the Skeksis on the ground and left as quickly as he came.

Skeksil had made sure the Scientist was still alive, but even he was unsure if Skektek would survive through any of the punishments he would be sure receive, no matter how tame, especially since he appeared to still be out cold.

Though he was loathe to do so, Skekso ordered the Scientist to be dumped in a holding cell and have his wounds looked at and patched up to the bare minimum. He also ordered Skektek be stripped of his robes in favor of old, shabby ones they kept for times like these.

The Skeksis in the room quickly dispersed after Skekvar and Skekayuk dragged Skektek away, all disappointed over not being able to see any punishment that night, as well as having such a minimal look at their beloved Hunter.

When all had left, Chamberlain approached the Emperor, small notebook in hand.

"This was found on Scientist, may have answers, yes?" Skekso swiped it out of Skeksils hand, waving the Chamberlain away, who left with a drawn out whimper.

Skekso began looking though the pages, finding little of value aside from the journal being more of a personal diary than anything else. But he kept looking, flitting through until he found recent scrawlings, finding pages that talked of Skekgras banishment, of visions.

Pages that talked of Mystics.

\---

A loud clatter roused Urgoh, who slowly raised his head from the shared bed. He was so exhausted last night that he had fallen asleep in Skekgras arms. He was impressed that his Skeksis was able to carry him, since Mystics were fairly heavy.

Urgoh stretched a bit as he got up from bed, trying to find the source of the clatter. He didn't have to look long, finding Skekgra fallen on the floor, various pots and dishes shattered around him.

"Oh damnit, I just, UGH, why do these have to be so breakable?!" Skekgra brushed the broken porcelain off of him as Urgoh slowly walked towards him, helping the frustrated Skeksis off the ground.

Urgoh was a bit disappointed, a few of the dishes being ones gifted to him when he left the Valley, but he did not mind too much. Dishes were replaceable, and easily made with some mud.

Mud that Urgoh was quick to realize they did not have access to, and Urgoh was not skilled enough like Urutt or Uramaj to make more out of sand. Looking around the cave, the two didn't have much material to make much out of anything.

"Its ok… I can go… get… some more…" Urgoh held Skekgras hand, seeing him tug his robe, his most obvious sign of when he was anxious.

"But, the desert is hot and full of dangers, and I won't be there to protect you-"

"I walked… these lands… for… hundreds… of trine… I promise… I'll… be ok…" Urgoh gave Skekgra a hug, the Skeksis still seeming unconvinced.

"We can just make one here, we have stuff-"

"Not… enough… and we… need… more water… too…" Urgoh peeked over at the rations set aside.

He knew that, at most, they had a weeks worth of water and a couple of days left of food rations. If Urgoh remembered the landscape of the desert well enough, there should be an oasis that's only an hour or two away, so long as Urgoh keeps a steady pace.

Even he did not want to leave Skekgra, especially not after last night, but even with the extras Archer gave them, there was no feasible way the two of them would last even an Unum in the Circle of the Suns if Urgoh did not leave for supplies.

"I… have to… Skekgra… I wouldn't… leave you… unless… I had to…" Urgoh let Skekgra pull him into a tight hug.

The hug was brief, however, as Skekgra turned his back to the Wanderer, picking up the broken shards below him.

"Just go then…" Skekgra didn't turn his head, simply stared at the shards, slowly picking them up one at a time.

Urgoh sighed, knowing it would be useless to talk to Skekgra when he was like this. He remembered Skekgra turning his back and telling Urgoh to go when they had to depart to tell the Skeksis and Mystics of their plan. After that, both were severely injured…

As Urgoh grabbed extra bags and canteens for the water, he walked over to the Heretic, still slowly picking up the shattered pieces, and put his hand against the back of his shoulder, feeling the Skeksis tense under it.

"I'll… be safe… I promise…" and with that, Urgoh left, grabbing his cane and exiting the cave.

When Skekgra could hear Urgoh no more, waiting a bit longer to be safe, he quickly grabbed the remaining pieces, running out of the cave and throwing them over the cliff with a loud yell.

As he huffed back inside, he looked around, trying desperately to find something to do. He tried to scratch at his head, only to flinch as he felt the nail. Skekgra dug his talons into his palms, drawing a bit of blood. He would apologize to Urgoh for it later.

He felt helpless and weak, trapped on a rock with no escape, lest he risk both his and Urgohs lives. Instead, he had to depend upon his other, weaker half to go out into a world that Skekgra knew all too well to be cruel.

He went over to the bags, slowly pulling out the remaining items to be set out around the cave, while cursing his own weakness. And being scared for Urgoh.

\---

Branches cracked under Urva as he made his way through the forest. He was close now, close enough that he could hear the faint voice of what he was following. As he approached, there was a sense of familiarity behind the voice, one Urva could not place.

As he got close enough to begin making out the figure, a white Fizzgig he hadn't noticed began barking loudly at him. Urva fell back in surprise, landing on his tail. The figure set the Fizzgig down before quickly approached him as he rubbed at the now sore spot on his tail, and as they held out their hand, Urva recognized them.

"Raunip?"

Though his face was damaged, the son of Aughra still had the same smile as he had back in his youth, as rare as it was to see at times.

"The one and only. Come, I need your help patching up the Alchemist." As Raunip helped Archer to his feet, the Mystic looked behind Raunip to see Urtih on the ground.

He seemed to have several injuries, much of his robes were already moved or removed to patch up bloody scratches that were all over his body, and Urva could see blood around Urtihs mouth.

He quickly put two and two together, realizing the Skeksis from earlier he tried to save from Skekmal must have been Urtihs other half. He felt more guilt now that he knew exactly who he had failed to save, as well as the severity of the condition they were in, but Urva knew time was of the essence and went to Urtih, pulling out a stock of medicine and bandages he always kept on his person.

"He was conscious when I found him, but he conked out shortly after. I did the best I could, but I'm low on supplies as is." Raunip went to the other side of Urtih, taking some bandages from the Archer as he began working.

"It seems his Skeksis half had a fight with Skekmal the Hunter. He lost… I was unable to rescue him." Urva gently felt around Urtihs chest.

He was not as skilled as Urlm or Urtih when it came to healing, but he was fairly proficient, as he had to tend to his own wounds a number of times. As he felt, he knew a few of the ribs were cracked, his insides likely in worse condition with how much his Skeksis half was jostled around earlier.

"He needs bandages all around his chest. Many of his ribs are broken and it won't be safe to move him for a bit." Urva used all four arms, carefully lifting Urtih from the ground as Raunip wrapped the bandages around his chest.

Urva set Urtih back on the ground gently once Raunip was done, then double checked to make sure all the wounds were bandaged up. Raunip covered the sleeping Mystic with his robes before standing.

"I trust you can take care of Urtih? Guide him where he needs to go next?" Raunip picked up the white Fizzgig before putting on the hood of his cloak, concealing his face.

"Where are you heading to, son of Aughra?" Archer wiped away the blood around Urtihs mouth, feeling the Alchemists labored breath against his hand.

"I am off to retrieve the lost part of the song, as well as to see what those Skeksis have been up to since my departure. And I must hurry too, lest we lose too much…" Raunip still looked to Urva, as though waiting for an answer.

The Archer simply nodded, tending to Urtih. With that, Raunip left quickly into the forest, with a goal to retrieve Skektek.

"Urtih… What role will you two have in all of this?"

\---

The forest boomed with the sound of Skekmals steps, all creatures within it getting out of the raging Skeksis' way.

He did not care for any of them, none of them were on his mind.

He had done his hunt for the Emperor, now he was after a much more personal hunt.

The Hunter could smell the sand in the distance as he got closer with each step.

Closer to the Heretic.

\---

'It is quiet here, Mystic.'

'So it is, Skeksis.'

'Is this how it felt? When we were whole? Such quiet? Such slow calmness?'

'I think so. It has been so long. My life is so slow anymore. It is quiet for me, but a sad quiet, a hollow one.'

'Everything is so loud anymore. Cackling laughter, conniving whispers. And so fast, there are no breaks. No breaks when there is mortality to think of, always looming…'

'Are you scared of death, my dark half?'

'Always. Terrified. Not because of death itself, death is natural… For natural creatures. We are unnatural, so what does death mean for us? What will become of us upon death?'

'I do not know.'

'Are you scared of death, my light half?'

'Yes. Quite scared. As you say, we are unnatural. We are two beings who were once one. Our origins are not of Thra, yet we ourselves were separated by it. It makes me wonder if we are of Thra or not?'

'Of course we are not of Thra.'

'But why? The Urskeks were not of Thra. Neither you nor I are Urskeks. You are a Skeksis, I am a Mystic, two beings uniquely our own, unlike anything else.'

'Unlike anything else on Thra…'

'Nothing is like anything else on Thra.'

'But everything on Thra is natural. The trees, the ground, the Gelfling, the animals, their lives and deaths. Those are all natural for Thra. We were formed in an unnatural way. In a way nothing else on Thra is…'

'So we were… But still, we do not know. Of Thra or not of Thra, I do not think we would find out until death.'

'... I do not wish to die.'

'Neither do I. So, we won't.'

'That is not something that can be promised.'

'So I will not promise, I shall simply say it. I will not die, so long as I can help it. Can you say the same?'

'I know the cruelty of the Skeksis too well, my Mystic. That is not something I can say'

'Lest you forget, I am half of you. I am just as privy to their cruelty as you are, my Skeksis.'

'... I will not say it, but… I will try to survive. After that… We shall see.'

'Alright. We shall see.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is confused by the last part, there will be an explanation next chapter ;)  
(Also, thank you for the kudos and comments <3)


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skekgra and Urgoh think of memories past.  
Skektek and Urtih question.
> 
> Something is approaching fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: discussions of violence/past genocide in this chapter.

The heat of the Crystal desert began to pick up as Urgoh walked through the sands. Though he left early in the morning, he had forgotten just how quickly it warmed up in the desert.

Walking through it reminded him of his travels, a map laid out in his head, reminding him exactly where to go. He only hoped the Oasis was still there. If not, he would have to travel farther in search of water and materials.

The desert was very quiet, save for the sound of the winds and Crystal Skimmers bellowing in the distance. It saddened Urgoh as he remembered when the desert teemed with life and civilizations. 

He remembered the creatures in the Crystal Deserts, the ones before the Gelfling. They had called themselves the Re'krysta. They were small creatures, keeping their bodies hidden from the sun in large cloaks. Even Urgoh never saw what laid hidden beneath the cloaks except for the large horns and spiked tails that peaked beneath.

It had taken a lot of time, but Urgoh learned their language and would often visit them. Through them he had learned of the various Oasis in the desert, as well as how to most accurately predict when a sandstorm would arrive.

Urgoh visited them often during his wanderings, finding their company kind and their songs and stories unique.

He held his stick tight, passing a large crystal mound as he remembered the final time. The Wanderer had been away for many trine and chose to visit the village…

The Crystal Desert was hot and strangely quiet. Urgoh found it strange as he walked through, passing large crystal mounds with no Re'krysta resident in sight. A knot formed in his stomach, one that tightened when he began to see signs of fighting, struggle.

Bloodshed.

Urgoh turned a corner of a large rock, expecting to see the largest Re'krysta village.

Instead, his blood ran cold as he saw a massacre. The crystal homes glowed red with blood, small bodies strewn everywhere. Some had been killed mercifully, others had bits of themselves strewn everywhere. All of them, even the youngest children seemed to have had their horns ripped from their heads.

Urgoh began to walk through the village on instinct, slowly pulling the hoods of the robes back over the faces of the Re'krysta. It was their most honored rule that their faces never be shown to outsiders, and Urgoh was going to honor that rule as best he could.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't The Wanderer. You missed the party, once again!" The voice behind Urgoh was a familiar one, one that stopped Urgoh.

As the Mystic looked below him, to the small body of a Re'krysta child, still and lifeless, he felt a rage boiling inside him.

So many massacres he had come across, so much bloodshed that he had no control over.

Bloodshed caused by a Skeksis, his Skeksis, one he hated more than any other creature on Thra-

Urgoh snapped out of his thoughts as he felt the desert wind pick up, sand slapping him in the face.

He looked around, realizing he had completely stopped while lost in memories of trines past. He began to move again, knowing the Oasis should be only an hour away.

As he walked past crystal mounds, the smell of blood still remained on his mind. As well as how he truly felt about Skekgras past.

\---

'Tell me, do you Mystics forgive the Skeksis?'

'What do you mean?'

'We Skeksis have done many unforgivable things. Not only to the creatures of Thra, to the Crystal itself, but to one another. Your own body has been warped and changed considerably due to the experiments I have forced upon myself. So I am asking once more; do you Mystics forgive the Skeksis?'

\---

Two Dousan Gelfling stood atop a large cliff, Crystal Skimmer waiting above them, softly bellowing. They stiffened as Skekmal approached, growling lowly.

"Greetings, Lord Hunter, where-"

"The Circle of the Suns. Take me or you both will die." Skekmal wasted no time, nor did he feel any joy as the two Gelfling before him cowered before quickly ushering him up to the Crystal Skimmer.

At the top, the Dousan leader was sitting. She nodded to the Hunter before looking out at the distance.

"What business do you have at the Circle, Skekmal?" Her confidence always made Skekmal chuckle.

One of the only creatures on Thra not afraid to potentially die at his hands.

"It is none of your business, Re'sta. I must go, then I will leave. Is that not good enough for you?" The other two Gelfling had climbed the ladder, their fear seeming to drive them to quickly take off for the Circle.

"There is something new at the Circle. It smells stronger of death than even you do, Skekmal." She stopped talking when the Hunter growled loudly at her.

As they began to fly, the words hung in his head, making his rage towards Skekgra grow even more.

Rage he was all too ready to unleash upon the newly branded Heretic.

\---

'Do the Mystics have to forgive the Skeksis?'

'I do not think it is a matter of if they have to, but for the sake of the question, no. The Mystics are not obligated to forgive the Skeksis.'

'If they do not have to, then I do not think that all the Mystics would forgive the Skeksis.'

'... And would you?'

'Would I what?'

'Would you forgive me, Mystic? For all I have done to the creatures of Thra, as well as to ourselves. Would you forgive me?'

\---

Skekgra groaned loudly as he walked around the cave. In the time Urgoh had left, he had already set everything out, had re-rationed all their food and water, then did it a second time, made and remade their bed, fiddled with about five different styles for his robe, and still was at a loss of what to do.

There was paper and writing utensils that Urgoh had brought with him, but Skekgra didn't want to use them without the Mystics permission.

Skekgra sighed, sitting on the bed. Though he and Urgoh had grown close over the trine they had spent meeting in secret, there were still many issues between each other. A tenseness neither really chose to address in favor of discussions of visions and plans. He remembered at the beginning, they could barely stand to be around one another.

"For the love of Thra, can you be any slower?"

They had agreed to meet outside the Swamp of Sog, at a large cliff overlooking a Podling village.

Skekgra had arrived only a few minutes before Urgoh, but it was a few minutes too much for the hasty Skeksis.

"Can you… be any… more… annoying?" The quip irritated Skekgra, who pinched the top of his hand, making it bleed.

Despite doing so, Urgoh barely flinched, choosing instead to glare at Skekgra.

"Hey, if Thra was smarter, it would have chosen another Skeksis and Mystic pair to assault with its visions, not- OW!" Skekgra was interrupted by his rant as he felt something on his ankle.

Looking down he saw a small Fizzgig, likely just a young baby, nibbling on his ankle.

He thought he heard Urgoh say something, but ignored it as he nudged the small Fizzgig off, lifting his foot to crush it.

"WAIT!!" Skekgra stopped, taking a step back in surprise.

He turned to Urgoh, who was rushing towards the now terrified Fizzgig pup, who was shivering in fear on the ground. He had never heard Urgoh yell so loud or move so fast before.

As Urgoh picked up the baby Fizzgig, Skekgra felt… Something. He didn't know what, but it was an uncomfortable feeling. It was only made worse when Urgoh simply gave him a look before walking away.

It was a look of hatred, one Urgoh had given Skekgra many times before.

Why it bothered him now, he didn't understand.

Skekgra laughed bitterly at the memory.

"What an interesting way to feel guilt for the first time."

\---

'Truthfully? I do not know. You have done… A lot. Not just to the creatures of Thra, but to us. Our arm, our leg, the surgeries… I remember them all. Those… Those I do not think I can forgive.'

'I see…'

'Do you forgive yourself, Skeksis?'

'What?'

'For all the things you have done against the creatures of Thra, of the ways you have mutilated your body. Do you forgive yourself?'

\---

The Skeksis clamored into the throne room, hushed whispers abound with rumors and speculation about the fate of the Scientist.

All went silent when the Emperor raised his staff.

"The Chamberlain and the General have gone to fetch the Scientist. They will force him awake if they have to. And then, he shall answer for all he has done… And his fate will be decided from there."

The Skeksis were once again buzzing with talk, but much louder this time. Debating on which torture method the Scientist would recieve, what had happened to make him flee the Castle. There were even a few hushed suggestions that it had to do with Skekgra the Heretic.

The Emperor heard every conversation, not commenting on any of them, the small notebook of Skekteks still in his talons.

\---

'... No. I don't think I can forgive myself.'

The connection was lost as Skektek was startled awake, loud banging echoing in the room he was in.

He groaned, entire body sore, but feeling in better shape than before. He blinked, eyes adjusting to the figures before him.

There were voices, ones familiar yet he was unable to recognize. He had only heard Urtihs voice as he slept. Was it merely a dream? Another vision? Had he really been talking to Urtih in a realm unknown? The Scientist did not know. He supposed he wouldn't know unless… Until he met Urtih again.

As Skektek was dragged across the room, once again aware that his leg prosthetic was gone, he began to make out the voices of the General and Chamberlain.

'I will try to survive, I will see… I will see…'


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The storm is upon them...

The Castle of the Crystal stood ominously before Raunip, the setting of the three brothers giving it a heinous glow.

"As disgusting as I remember…" He stood before the bridge, not daring to take a step across.

There were Gelfling guards at every entrance. Even if he found himself to be a match for them, there was something about the castle that made Raunip unable to take a step to sneak in.

A twisted feeling came from the castle. There was something looming, something foreboding. Though the pull to help Thra in whatever way he could was strong, it was not strong enough to push Raunip farther than the bridge.

"I will have to wait… This body is frail enough as is. To push myself too hard will surely be of no good to anyone…" he gently patted the Fizzgig on his shoulder, calming its low growls.

He chose to sit on the ground, watching the castle.

Waiting for the moment he would be most capable of helping.

\---

Urtih awoke with a jump, startling Urva who was sat next to him. The motion of doing so caused Urtih to groan in pain, hands holding his sides.

"Easy old friend, take it slowly, your wounds are barely healed." Urva gently put his hands over Urtihs, calming the injured Mystic.

As he came to more, he began to recall prior events. His injuries, collapsing, as well as seeing Raunip before passing out, initially thinking he had in fact died and Raunip was there to guide him to the afterlife. Instead, Urtih found himself alive, and judging from the light in the forest, he was out for some time.

"Where has Raunip gone?" Gentle peeping from his side let the Alchemist know that little Sidetic was still okay. 

"It seems he has gone to help your dark half, but how he will do so and for what reasons elude me." Urva spoke as he rolled up some berries and herbs, likely for a quick meal.

Urtih exhaled a sigh he hadn't realized he'd been holding in, gently closing his eyes and relaxing.

The talk between Skektek and him was still fresh in his mind. He was unsure if the Skeksis had realized it or not, but they were sharing a single space between the two minds. A space that Urtih felt strangely safe and comfortable in. A space that was no more.

He still did not know entirely where to go from here. The Mystics had known for a long time that they would eventually rejoin with their Skeksis counterparts, but were in no rush to do so, choosing to live a monotonous life in the Valley until they decided it was time.

He swallowed hard, remembering the visions that had plagued him. All the Mystics knew, to a degree, that the Skeksis were doing awful things to Thra, but none were willing to get in the way. Thinking upon it, he wondered if that was why Urgoh had to take a stand.

The Wanderer had so many stories of the bloodshed he encountered on his travels, ones that the other Mystics often preferred not to listen to. Urtih wondered if it was due to the guilt they felt about standing by so idly as so many creatures on Thra were wiped off the planet, never to be seen again.

Hearing the stories and seeing them, no matter what form they are seen, are two wildly different things, and the Alchemist was truly understanding why the Skeksis must be stopped, as well as why the Mystics should not stand by so idly. If the Skeksis are not, they would likely be dooming all of Thra.

Urtih was startled from his thoughts from the squawking in the cage near him. Looking to Sidetic, he saw the small bird in a panic, pecking at the little cage it was in.

A chill ran down Urtihs spine. He felt it. Something was coming, looming in the distance. The fire within Urtih burned away at him, threatening to swallow him whole if he continued to lay down, be as still and unmoving as the other Mystics in the Valley.

"We need to get moving." He looked around for his cane, grabbing it and using it for support to stand, despite the Archers protests.

He ignored Urva, grabbing the cage and moving towards the Crystal Desert, as fast as his injuries allowed. Urva was right next to him, supporting the stubborn Mystic in silence.

\---

Skektek was dragged through the halls, Skekvar complaining the entire way as he held the Scientists arms roughly, talons lightly digging into the skin. After he had become conscious enough, the General had tried to make Skektek crawl to the throne room, only to be irritated at how slow he was. Thus, him and the Chamberlain continued to drag the beaten Skeksis to his fate.

He was unsurprised at the Generals cruelty, the meathead not one for pleasantries, but Skektek did feel unnerved by the Chamberlains silence. Even the conniving Skeksis' whimper went unheard, choosing to not say anything to Skektek or Skekvar alike.

As he was dragged through the halls of the castle, Skektek also took note of the lack of guards and Podlings in the halls. The three brothers had not yet completely set, thus the halls should be bustling with Podlings doing their final chores of the night and the guards should be rotating shifts. Not simply gone altogether.

As he thought of it, a dark thought entered Skekteks head, a cruel one that twisted the hole inside him, chipping at its edges.

He was the most secluded of all the Skeksis. Though he contributed much to castle, he was incredibly weak, something Skektek was constantly reminded of. Though it would take time, any other Skeksis would be capable of replacing him.

As he was dragged into and thrown on the floor of the throne room, the other Skeksis surrounding him and laughing cruelly, as cruelly as they had laughed as they gouged at Skekgras body, the Scientist could only look at the Emperor.

Skekso the Emperor, who held the Scientists personal notebook in his talons, the notebook where he had recorded everything, including all that had transpired over the past few days. The visions, Skekgra, Mystics, everything. There was a look in the Emperors eyes letting Skektek know that he had read it all and was very displeased.

As he accounted for the lack of guards and Podlings, as well as the cruel looks from all the Skeksis around him, Skektek swallowed hard and cowered on the cold, hard floor, remembering the conversation he had with his Mystic in his dream.

'I will not die so long as I can help it. Can you say the same?'

As the Emperors staff pounded on the floor, silencing the other Skeksis, Skektek grit his teeth hard.

'I will try to survive, Mystic. I'll try…'

\---

The wind pricked at Urgohs skin, making his still healing wounds sting. He could see the Oasis; though it was mere minutes away, his eyes were not looking to it. Instead, they were looking at the dark clouds growing ever closer to the Wanderer.

He had been so preoccupied in his dark thoughts of the past that he hadn't realized a sandstorm was brewing until it was too late. His only hope now was to reach the Oasis quickly and hunker down until the sandstorm left.

But as he walked ever closer, he felt the knot in his stomach remain, though he did not feel it was due to the cruel, bloodstained memories of the past. Instead he felt it had a connection with the sandstorm itself, as though a storm was brewing elsewhere as well.

As the sky began to rumble, Urgoh arrived at the Oasis, seeing a small alcove in the water with enough room above the surface that he would be able to keep his head above water, as well as rocks above to serve some protection from the sandstorm. Given that he had no time to find another spot, that was his best bet.

He wasn't able to take the bags into the water without ruining them, so Urgoh quickly dug a hole to put his bags in before putting rocks on top of them to keep them from being blown away in the storm.

The Mystic felt the rumbling, the sound as though it echoed through his whole body, and turned to the water, shuffling as fast as his body could go and submerging himself, swimming and hiding in the alcove.

He was able to find some footing in the rocky surface below him, keeping balance as he pushed himself as deep into the alcove as he could go.

Even in hiding, the Wanderer had to close his eyes, arms holding tightly against the slippery walls as the storm raged above him, water billowing and splashing all about, Urgoh finding difficulty in keeping his head above water.

He kept his eyes closed tightly, keeping hold as the storm above him rolled, desperately hoping it would end soon enough.

\---

Skekmal hopped off of the Crystal Skimmer, none of the Gelfling aboard making any comments, instead flying off.

Re'sta, the leader, had told the Hunter that they had to leave, as a storm was quickly coming, but they would retrieve him once the storm was over.

Whether she meant it or not, the rabid Skeksis did not care. All that mattered to him at the moment was his hunt, and as he stepped into the cave before him, seeing the various Mystic pieces around, he saw his prey, laying down upon a rock, asleep.

As he moved silently, getting a closer look at the Heretic, he saw better what had been inflicted upon the ex-Conqueror upon his banishment.

Twisted arms, wounds across his body, as well as large nail in his head. For a moment Skekmal thought of how easy it would be to simply kill the Heretic while he slept. Likely, all the Hunter would have to do would be to slit the sleeping Skeksis' throat or plunge the nail deeper into his skull.

But knowing how worthy of a fighter he had been in trines past, the reminder of Skekgra throwing his hard earned respect away, along with the camaraderie they once held…

Where would be the fun in killing pathetically easy prey when he had anger to satiate?

\---

Skekgra barely had time to awaken and jump out of bed as something came flying at his side.

As he backed up, looking at his surroundings, he felt incredibly confused. His armor was nowhere to be found, nor his weapons, and the Hunter was attacking him in an unknown cave.

He was even more confused by the cave they were in, as well as the pain he felt throughout his body. Last thing he remembered, they had just finished conquering the lands of the Crystal Desert, killing off the last of the horned creatures that presided there. Skekgra faintly remembered being injured. Perhaps it was worse than he had recalled?

"Skekmal, what the hell are you trying to attack me for?!" He had to quickly jump away again as Skekmal lunged for him, small blades in hand.

Skekgra looked around, trying to find anything to help fend himself from the Hunters attacks, only to find food, clothes, papers, and little familiar looking trinkets. Skekmal growled lowly at him, seeming to teem with anger.

"Don't play stupid, Skekgra, you know well enough why I'm here!" Skekmal lunged once more, blade nicking Skekgras arms as he ran out of the way again, hissing in pain as he did so.

"What, is this about me killing more sand creatures than you? If so, that's a pretty petty thing to kill someone over, even for you!" It seemed that caused Skekmal to stop for a moment, something… odd flashing across his eyes that Skekgra couldn't place.

"What the hell are you going on about?" There was something in the Hunters voice, almost a warning of sorts, as though Skekgra should choose his words carefully.

"The sand creatures in the Crystal Desert? The ones you helped me kill, remember? We just got done with it! Goodness, all that raw meat seems to have really rotted at your brain." As he spoke, Skekgra went to scratch at his head, only to feel something hard, as well as a sharp pain when he touched it.

His thoughts drifted from that to Skekmal as the Hunter went completely still before lowly chuckling, the twisted sound morphing into a loud, heinous cackle, one that felt as painful to Skekgra as his head felt.

"You have truly lost it, haven't you, Heretic?"

That name suddenly brought Skekgra back. The pain, the twisting he felt inside, and that name, his new title.

As Skekmal lunged once more, the Heretic made no movement, eyes seeing through the Hunter.

As everything went into slow motion, Skekgra found the world around him went red as the final string within him snapped.


	18. Chapter 18

"I'm growing tired of it, Wanderer."

Urgoh stopped mid bite of the meal he was eating to look at Skekgra. The Conquerors eyes stared deep into the fire between them, as though searching for something.

"Tired of… what, Conqueror?" Urgoh paid little mind to Skekgra, expecting another rant about their visions and plans.

"Tired of the fighting, of the bloodshed. I remember feeling such joy in snuffing out the life of creature after creature, the warmth of their blood as soothing as any fire, but I'm… I'm losing myself." The tugging on his robes was not lost to Urgoh, who gently set his meal down, the Conqueror having his full attention. 

"What… do you mean… losing yourself?"

Skeksis eyes flickered to the Mystics for only a moment, but it was a moment long enough for Urgoh to see the intense guilt in his dark halves eyes.

As well as the fear.

"I just… There is no joy in taking lives, something I've been experiencing more and more. There is instead an immense guilt for what I've done. But something happened at my last battle, and I just…" harder tugging on robes, scratching away at his head.

Urgoh said nothing as silence stretched, nor made any motion to move. Though they had grown closer, the Mystic was still often apprehensive around his Skeksis counterpart, even in moments of vulnerability such as this.

He tensed when a loud ripping noise broke the silence, Skekgra having pulled so tightly at his robes he ripped them. That seemed to be the final straw as pent up words tumbled out of the Conquerors mouth.

"Last battle, an unum ago, I remember fighting and-and I felt guilty but I had to keep up the facade, I had to keep the Skeksis thinking I'm still their Conqueror!"

\---

A fierce kick knocked the wind out of Skekmal as he was launched back, colliding with the rocky cave walls, losing one of his knives in the process.

He quickly stood once more, getting into a defensive position. The Hunter had grown too confident in seeing Skekgra so beaten that he had let his guard down too much. Even with his instincts, he had no time to react when the Heretic came at him as though a blur.

"Feh, so you've still got some strength left. Won't do you much good in your state." He chuckled for a moment before his slight smile fell, Skekgra picking up the knife that the Hunter had lost.

Skekmal felt a twinge of something as it shivered up his spine, as though there were a Crawlie in his clothes.

Something felt off about the Heretic, more so than before.

\---

"It was just another Arathim battle, I've battled the pesky things countless times, but I- I was fighting them, and then it was as though I just blinked and suddenly Skekvar and Skekung were on top of me, holding me down and screaming at me to just STOP."

\---

Sparks flew between the two blades as the two Skeksis clashed within the walls of the cave, toe to toe with one another.

No matter what Skekmal did, the Heretic seemed to be one step ahead of him, motions fast and practiced. A drop of sweat beaded down the Hunters face under his mask.

As skilled as he was in combat, his main skills relied on a quick fight and dispatching of prey. The longer the fight dragged out, the longer Skekmal risked losing.

And he'd be damned if he lost to the Heretic.

He drew out his secondary arms, wielding three blades as Skekgra wielded only one.

Even as he charged, that feeling within Skekmal only escalated, as though many Crawlies were within his clothes, pricking at his skin.

\---

"They were both- oh Thra- both covered in blood, but, but not the disgusting green blood of the Arathim, but the dark, putrid blood of the Skeksis. Their own blood. They were so injured, out of breath, and the grounds around us were littered with the bodies of the Arathim. I didn't- it took a while to understand what happened and I just…"

A gentle hand on his talons startled Skekgra. He unclenched his fist, realizing he had squeezed his hands so hard that he pierced the skin in his palms, making both his and his other halfs hands bleed.

Urgoh said nothing, simply held the hand, rubbing small, gentle circles into it. The Conqueror looked away from the gentle Mystic, calming his breathing before he continued speaking.

"... I had become so lost in battle that I… Wasn't there anymore. All time had become lost to me as I slaughtered Arathim after Arathim. From what Skekvar told me, I was silent, my usual chaotic laugh gone, eyes unmoving, yet I killed with such expertise that he had never seen out of me…"

\---

Blood dripped onto the floor from the wounds on Skekgras arm.

When Skekmal brought his blades down, he expected the Heretic to move out of the way, or at least try to parry with his own blade, which would have given Skekmal an opening.

Instead Skekgra had used his own arm as a shield, the blades plunging themselves down to the bone, while he dug his own stolen knife into Skekmals side, the sharp edges finding a slight spot between pieces of the Hunters armor, digging through cloth and skin to pierce into his body.

The Heretic had made no sound of pain, did not even flinch as the blades were quickly yanked out of his arm, blood splattering all over the ground.

Skekmal held a hand to where the knife had pierced his side. If it had gone only slightly higher, the wound would have surely been fatal.

\---

"... Yet when all the Arathim were dead, I was still hacking at the bodies, spraying blood and viscera everywhere… Skekung approached me, grabbed my shoulder to tell me the battle was over… When he did, I attacked him. Then I attacked Skekvar when he intervened."

\---

The wind was picking up outside the cave, the sandstorm reaching them.

Skekmal held tightly to his blades as he continued to defend himself from Skekgras attacks, blood still oozing from the Heretics arm.

The feeling of a million crawlies all over his body hit Skekmal with a realization of what he was feeling.

For the first time since when the Skeksis came into existence, Skekmal was feeling fear.

Fearful of the Skeksis before him. The only one of their kind that, in that moment, was unafraid of death.

A Skeksis that did not fear death was the most dangerous Skeksis alive.

A swift kick to his side where he was stabbed sent the Hunter flying out of the mouth of the cave, blades digging into the rocky surface below him to keep himself from falling off, legs dangling over the edge.

\---

"I… I still can't remember what I did. They were both really beaten up and refused to say much of what happened aside from me losing control and I…"

Urgoh held the Conquerors hand tight, wincing as talons dug into his soft skin.

"I can't go back to that place, Wanderer. I don't know what will happen if I do again, or… Or if I'll be able to come back out…"

\---

Skekgra stood over Skekmal, winds billowing the tattered robe he wore.

As the Hunter looked up, he was reminded of the Conqueror from trines past.

Of the Skeksis that had earned his respect and, as he was reminded, earned it for a reason.

\---

"I can't keep going like this, Wanderer. I know we wanted to wait longer before confronting the Mystics and Skeksis with our plan, but… I can't keep up with this bloodshed any longer… For both our sakes."

\---

The sounds of the winds surrounding him were silenced as a blade plunged deep into Skekmals hand, piercing from one side and out the other.

The Hunter did not even have a moment to cry out in pain as he released the blade that hand was holding, feeling his body slip off the edge of the cliff even more.

"Heretic, what are you doing?!"

The blade plunged itself deep into Skekmals eye, pushing him over the cliff, the Hunter holding on desperately as his last knife was dislodged from the rock with him.

Even as the Hunter fell, Skekgras face was cold, unemotional.

Every ounce of who the Conqueror truly should have been.

\---

Urtih held Archer as he cried out in pain, blood coming from his hand and eye, the wound in the Mystics side bleeding through clothes.

As the Archer yelled out, panic overtaking him, Urtih felt helpless, unable to do nothing except hold his old friend close.

As desperate as he was to move, his friend needed him more than the Crystal Desert did.

Branches snapping behind him caused Urtih to turn his head around, poised to deter any creature that might set out to do the two weakened Mystics harm.

Instead he found soft, concerned eyes, and an aged hand held out to help.

"Ursan…"

\---

The skies were clear above the Oasis as Urgoh held tightly to his arm, winding bandaged upon bandage around it. His tears had dried up, but he was still in pain, the cut having dug right to the bone on his arm.

Though the storm overhead had passed, it seemed as though there was a different one that had brewed at the Circle of the Suns.

As desperate as he was to return, to see the condition Skekgra was in, Urgoh knew he had to make the trip count, thus dug out his bags and supplies and began to fill water canteens and picked various berries and herbs he found throughout the Oasis.

The cut on his arm still stung and the Wanderer felt slightly dizzy from the injury, having lost a lot of blood in the process.

'Skekgra, just be fine. Please, be fine…'

\---

Rain began to pour outside the Castle of the Crystal. 

Raunip held the old Fizzgig within his large cloak, keeping it dry from the pounding water.

Whatever was approaching, it was nearly here.

Raunip held the Fizzgig tight to his body as he stood up, taking slow steps across the bridge and towards the entrance of the castle.

\---

"Well, Skektek. Care to explain your sudden absence to me?" The Emperors voice was threatening, eyes like daggers digging into Sketeks skin.

The room was humming with the hisses and low whispers of the Skeksis around him. As he listened, Skektek was reminded how often they whispered, conniving voices always planning the next rumor or downfall of another Skeksis.

False camaraderie was everywhere, each Skeksis in it for themselves.

"Given the acquiring of my notebook, you seem to know the precise reason for my precipitous absence, Sire." Skektek knew the less he talked about the events within the journal, the better off he would be.

Skekvar seemed ready to say something, only to be stopped by the Emperor raising a hand, the General biting his tongue.

"Skektek. I will say this ask this only once. Where have you been?"

Flashes of visions came over Skekteks mind as the Emperor spoke. The desperation to please the Emperor, the blame being out on Skektek solely, the Peeper Beetle.

"I had left the Castle after experiencing concerning hallucinations. I had no way of discovering the answers behind said hallucinations within the confines of my laboratory, thus I left."

Skektek knew the question was coming, but despite knowing so he felt his anxieties leaving, being eaten away by the hole within him. It still remained, still grew. Skektek was amazed there was any part of him left that was unscathed by the hole.

"Hmmm… And what is it you discovered? Go on. Tell us."

Skektek steeled himself against the sharp words of the Emperor, against the hissing and fidgeting of the Skeksis around him, all eager to see the punishment that would be doled out to the Scientist.

As he opened his mouth to speak, he was unable to stop the words that came from him, the echoes of punishments of the past and potential future bouncing around inside him, inside that hole, echoing endlessly.

"I discovered that you, Skekso, are an ignorant fool."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally intended to be, like, a couple chapters long, but frankly I have discovered that I have no intention of stopping anytime soon.


	19. Chapter 19

The Crystal Skimmer bellowed as it flew through the sandstorm, riding through the winds with ease.

Skekmal laid atop its body, panting hard, vision blurred. He heard a voice call out to him, but the winds of the desert made it unintelligible.

At the moment, he did not care who the voice belonged to.

All he knew was that he still lived. Though he bled and his vision was tarnished, he still lived and breathed. He held a hand tightly against the wound on his side.

The Hunt still lived on.

\---

The Archer was sat on the ground, Urtih supporting him while Ursan looked to his injuries.

"There is no bringing back that eye, but we can at least ensure there is no infection." Urva hummed lowly, seeming to still be calming from the pain.

Despite the Archer having a high pain tolerance compared to other Mystics, the sudden loss of his eye was not something even he could brush off. Urtih was amazed that he had even stayed conscious through the pain.

Urtih still felt a need to move forward, feeling an ever growing dread, but could not bring himself to leave Urva when he was in such a sorry state. However, the silence was getting to him, his newfound impatience welling up inside him.

"Tell me, what brings you from your waters, Ursan?"

Ursan continued to tend to Urvas eye and hand, but flicked her eyes to Urtihs for a moment.

"My waters stir and pound, they rage with a warning of something to come. I tried to defy them, but they swept me away, leading me to land once more. When they did, I heard cries nearby, leading me to you two." She tied the final knots on the bandages around Urvas eye and hand, giving a gentle pat to the Mystics shoulder.

"It seems there are many warnings of things to come…" Urtih grimaced, looking to Sidetic who had calmed a bit, but still squawked in it's small cage.

Ursans reasons for surfacing were the exact ones Urtih had feared. Thra was singing as loud as it could, trying to warn of something that Urtih still did not know about. The Alchemist had already had visions, was already moving along with the song, yet it still cried out in a way that none of the Mystics were seeming to be able to grasp, despite being so tuned into Thra.

He yelped, feeling a stinging across his cheek. Ursan noticed, but seeing the look in Urtihs eyes, said nothing, simply kept an eye on him.

Holding his cheek, he slowed his breathing and began to prepare for more pain to come.

\---

The slap had been well earned, but it still startled Skektek. He had assumed that Skekvar would charge at him after calling the Emperor a fool, yet it was the Emperor himself that had stood from his throne and approached the Scientist, hitting him across the face.

Had Skekvar been the one to come at him, the Scientist knew the other Skeksis would have cheered the General on after what he said. But there they stood in silence, looking at the Emperor, looks on their faces that reminded Skektek of when he had beaten Skekshods head in so long ago.

The slap echoed through the Castle, the sound carrying its true message, one that Skektek heard loud and clear, a lump forming in his throat.

The Emperor could have easily beaten his head in or leave him to the mercy of the other Skeksis. He could have simply banished him then and there.

That slap was a warning to Skektek, one that he should likely obey.

"You dodge the question, Skektek. I was granting you mercy before deciding a punishment for you, but you seem content in throwing it at my face. So I shall ask plainly, before the court," Journal still in the Emperors talons, a mere arms length that Skektek could easily reach for.

"Why were you with a Mystic?" Cries of outrage, as loud as they were with Skekgra.

As the Skeksis around him bickered, decried the Scientist before him, Skektek once again thought of the Conqueror turned Heretic. His pleas, his cries of pain, the nail in his head, the Mystics head splitting open.

Skektek running, running from the cries to his lab where he was safe, his lab where he saw through it, swam through visions of Gelfling death, blindness, a decaying Emperor, a large hole with fire at the bottom.

His arm crunched under the staff as it was swung against him, sending him down to the floor. He held onto his arm, crying out in pain as the Emperor loomed over him, robes as black as his shadow, as black as his heart.

"Speak, you ingrate! What have you done?!" There was fury in the Emperors voice, but there was something too, something that was easily missed if it was not an emotion Skektek knew all too well.

There was fear in the Emperors voice. Despite the pain, Skektek shakily sat himself up with his good arm, looking up at Skekso.

"I have simply run an experiment, Emperor, as I always do."

Another hit of the staff against Skektek, across his back, sending him to the floor once more. He felt a burning sensation, a welt likely forming, as a foot pressed hard against his back, pushing him down against the floor.

The Emperor bent low, heel digging into the grooves of Skekteks back, talons gouging into the skin. The Scientist knew coming into this that the best he could hope for was being banished, like Skekgra and Skekli before him, but he had said too much, became overconfident in himself like usual, and the Emperor knew too much too soon.

"My patience has run out. I have stood by long enough as you disgusting creatures defy everything I have built, all that it means to be a Skeksis..." As Skekso removed his foot and walked away, Skektek remained on the ground, words hanging ominously in the air, the other Skeksis around him clamoring for a punishment for the Skeksis on the ground.

"Ritual Master, the journal of the previous Scientist gave me an idea."

The words fell upon Skektek heavier than the heel that was previously upon him. Not just his status of 'previous Scientist' but of the Emperor speaking of the journal, of what Skektek had written.

"Have Skektek held down while you prepare the Peeper Beetle. While you do so, I will announce his new title."

As Skekzok left, a twitching smile upon his face, the Emperor raised his hand, pointing to Skektek. The hole inside him vanished as he suddenly became deeply aware of what was to come, of the fear that encompassed his whole body.

"While you lot wait, go ahead and make sure Skektek the Recusant is prepared for his punishment."

As claws descended upon him, angry jabs and jeers thrown his way, the words of those around him were lost to Skektek as his new title was all he could think of.

He had said too much too soon, the Emperor likely still enraged from Skekgras banishment mere days before.

As the tattered robes he wore were ripped even more, yanking and pulling as though he were the last Crawlie running about the table, each Skeksis desperate to sink their claws into him, get their rage and disbelief out, Skekzok reentered the room, cage and Peeper Beetle in hand.

His arms were held behind him by Skekvar in a way that Skekgras had been held only days before as the cage was put upon Skekteks head. He tried to thrash about only for the General to tighten his grip, the image of him twisting and winding Skekgras arms sending fear into Skektek, making him still.

As the cage shrunk, the Skeksis around him clamoring about him as though he were an animal, like the ones that were once locked within his lab, the Emperor spoke up once more.

"Ritual Master, do not remove the beetle until both eyes are gone."

Both eyes.

Blindness.

Skektek began to struggle once again, begging for mercy as the hiss of the beetles prison was heard, the legs gripping onto Skekteks head as it wandered the finding his left eye first, pecking and biting at it. 

Laughter was all around him, cruel, cackling laughter.

Though he tried to shut it tight, he felt his eye lid wrenched open, seeing the beetles mouth get closer and closer. 

The screams of Skektek the Recusant echoed through Thra itself as his world turned black.


	20. Chapter 20

The Circle of the Suns loomed high in the desert as Urgoh made his way up the large stone pillars. He was slowed down by his heavy packs and aching arm, but was finally back and almost to Skekgra.

He winced, thinking about the Skeksis. Urgoh did not know what had happened while he was gone, but he was worried, especially since there was still a dizzying feeling from the blood loss. 

As he approached the mouth of the cave, his stomach sank. There were deep gouges at the edge of the cliff as though something was hanging on for dear life and blood seemed to have trickled both in and out of the cave.

Urgoh walked in and saw an absolute disaster. Most of what they had was strewn throughout the cave, ripped to shreds or broken. Though Urgoh lamented the loss of all he had left from the Valley, he had to put those thoughts to the side over what truly concerned him.

There was blood throughout the Cave, soaked into the rocky surfaces. Aside from a large puddle there was bits of it all about the walls, having been flung about the place. And there, sitting on their bed, as still as could be, was Skekgra.

Urgoh knew full well that the Skeksis before him would have turned his head, instincts of being the Conqueror still well within his grasp, but he didn't. Skekgra made no effort to move, no effort to look, and were it not for the slow shaking of his robes Urgoh would not even know if he was breathing.

And even from a distance, Urgoh could see that Skekgra was not all there. His eyes had a glazed look about them, staring at nothing in particular.

'... I'm losing myself.'

The memory of that conversation had a new profound weight, one Urgoh felt guilty over how much he brushed it off.

Though he could see that Skekgra was being genuine with him at that time, Urgoh was ever the pessimist and had assumed the Skeksis was simply overly impatient, that he was just tired or bored of the killing. He had even joked in his mind that the Conqueror was finally growing a conscience. 

What a fool Urgoh had been to think so little of Skekgras feelings. Though he had held the Skeksis in his pain and worried when he was hurt, he hadn't once thought of Skekgras feelings when it came to violence, whether inflicted by or unto him.

In a way, Urgohs concerns for Skekgra were mostly for himself, a selfish way of thinking that many Mystics possessed.

As Urgoh slowly approached Skekgra, the Skeksis finally stood, his movements robotic, eyes still glazed.

Another step forward and Urgoh found himself pinned to the ground, one arm screaming in pain and the other holding desperately to Skekgras arm, trying to keep his talons away from his neck, trying to keep them both alive.

Though he was loathe to do so, Urgoh shakily brought one of his still bandaged secondary arms forward, gently stroking Skekgras beak.

That earned a flinch from the Skeksis looming over him.

"Its ok… you don't… have… to fight… Skekgra…" Urgoh kept his voice steady, gentle, hoping it would reach behind the fog his dark half was under.

Talons relaxed, recognition crossed his eyes, blinking away the glaze that was over him.

For a moment, neither moved, Urgoh staying still out of worry, Skekgra processing what was going on.

And once he dead he quickly dragged himself from the Mystic below him, towards a wall of the cave. As he did so, he seemed to finally register the pain in his arm, holding it close to him, dry blood flaking off as he moved.

"Oh Thra, what did I do… What was I about to do… Where…" the Heretics eyes widened further, looking at Urgoh.

"Where is the Hunter?"

Urgoh remembered outside the cave. The struggle, the marks of something holding onto the edge of the cliff.

Something that wasn't there anymore.

"... Urva…"

\---

"Why did you return?" Skekmals mask was to the side as Re'sta was working on his eye, applying ointment and gently picking sand from the wound.

"Hmm… Something felt off, death looming heavier over the Circle. I didn't know if you would need assistance or not-"

"I don't need- OW." Skekmal growled at the Gelfling above him who had been a bit rougher when picking more sand from the eye. Likely intentional.

"I didn't say you'd need it, but I simply preferred to be safe than sorry. Thra knows the other Lords would have my head if you died under my watch." Her matter of fact speaking and no bullshit attitude reminded Skekmal of Skeksa. It was one of the few reasons he didn't choose to kill the Gelfling where she sat.

"I would have been fine." He felt soft bandages pressed against his eye before being handed his mask once more, putting it over his face as she began working on his hand.

"If you'd like, once I'm done patching you up I can take you back to the Circle and you can jump off to prove me wrong." There was a hint of a smile to her voice.

Skekmal said nothing, simply growled as the Dousan leader continued to patch him up under the moonlight.

\---

'It hurts so much…'

'Are you alone, Skektek?'

'Of course… No Skeksis would stand up for me, not in a million Trine… Are you?'

'No. I have Urva the Archer and Ursan the Swimmer with me, though Urva is injured. Seems his half, Skekmal the Hunter, got into a fight.'

'Heh… Some fight it must have been for that barbarian to be injured…'

'... They are gone, aren't they?'

'... Yes.'

Urtih was quickly brought out of his unconscious state as he felt something prodding at his eye. Panic suddenly overtook him, despite his weariness, and he began to struggle, weakly lashing out, only to feel old, gentle hands hold his head, brushing away the hair that was in his face.

"Easy, Urtih, easy, you're safe…" he perked his head at the soft voice, world around him still black.

"Ur… Ursan?" He reached out his uninjured arm towards the voice, trying to feel for her.

Her other set of hands had gone to his, holding them tightly.

"Yes, it is me. Urva is still here too, he has not left. Were not leaving you." There was sorrow in her voice as she rubbed gentle circles into the Mystics hand.

Urtih tilted his head all around, hearing the sounds of the forest. He felt lightheaded, scared, and trying to blink resulted in an intense pain. He didn't think he could even cry if he wanted to.

He felt himself shaking. He didn't know when he started, but it became more intense as his breath quickened. He heard Urva speaking, but couldn't understand the words. He felt someone holding him but it was like static, like his body was numb.

He felt like an outsider, having second hand feelings of someone elses experience. Words muffled, body numb, he felt more probing, soft and gentle, at his eyes, where they once where, where they were no more. He still tried to protest but the words coming out of his mouth didn't feel like his. Soft and gentle, holding him close. Probing, wiping, something cloth covered his eyes, covered them as the cloth covered his whole body.

He was in so much pain, so much since he left the Valley. Was it worth it? Was his curiosity satisfied? Would he ever see the fruit of his labors?

A bitter chuckle ran throughout him, whether aloud or in his mind, he did not know or care. He would never see the fruit of his labors, or anything again for that matter.

A numb holding, gentle stroking that he didn't feel like he was experiencing. He began to cry tearlessly, holding onto the feeling of still being there, of still existing.

In that moment, it's all he felt he had.

\---

"Place the Recusant in a holding cell and prepare a mixture of that Nullroot and give it to him. He is intelligent and useful to us, it would be a waste to-"

Skekso was startled from his sentence when a cloaked figure appeared, a pure white Fizzgig on their shoulder. They seemed to have appeared from thin air, nobody noticing them until they stood in from of Skektek who was laid on the ground in a pool of his own blood, quiet mutterings that were heard by none.

"What is this? Who are you to appear before the lords without request?!" Skekvars voice was filled with anger as the figure ignored him, bending down to examine Skektek.

That only enraged Skekvar more who charged at the mystery intruder, putting a tight grip on their shoulder. His surroundings suddenly became a blur as his hand was grabbed and he was tossed away as though he were a mere pebble, body colliding with Skeklach and Skekayuk, the only two Skeksis who had not successfully gotten out of the way in time.

When the figure threw him, the hood of their cloak fell down, exposing their deformed face to all the shocked Skeksis in the room.

"Raunip, lost son of Aughra…" though he tried to keep an air of authority, the Emperor was unable to surprise in his voice.

"Yes, it is I. I am here for this Skeksis below me. I will be taking him and then we will be leaving."

Laughter rang through the Skeksis, though much of it was forced. The three Skeksis still untangling themselves from the floor were the only ones to not laugh.

Skekso stood from his throne, staff hitting the ground hard.

"What makes you think you can simply waltz in here and take one of us for yourself?" The Emperor took a step towards Raunip, growling at the mischievous look in his eyes.

"Because, you have one of two choices; either I take this Skeksis with me... Or I plunge the Crystal deep into the fires of Thra, where your twisted talons may never touch it again."

Cries of outrage came from all the Skeksis, many yelling for Raunip to be killed where he stood, calling him a liar and incapable of such a feat. The Emperor looked for a sign that the scarred creature before him was bluffing, but found none.

"My will is the will of Thra. If you don't believe me, I will gladly send the Crystal down now to prove my point." Something shook, causing Skekso to take a step back.

He realized all too quickly that it was the Castle itself that was shaking. The other Skeksis around them panicked, holding onto walls and tapestries while the Emperor kept his eyes locked with Raunips remaining one.

The blinded Skeksis on the floor was not worth losing the Crystal, no matter if it was a bluff or not.

"Take him before I have you thrown off the highest point of the Castle." The shaking subsided and the Skeksis calmed, though they began yelling at the Emperor for his decision, but his mind was made up.

Raunip nodded, whispering something to Skektek as he put an arm around his shoulder, acting as a crutch as the Recusant stood slowly before hopping as slowly out of the Castle and out of view with Raunip. Many Skeksis seemed to want to go after them, but none did, not even the General.

The remaining Skeksis in the room were left shocked, all looking to the Emperor for answers.

As the sounds of Skektek and Raunip got further and further away, he still had no answers for them, or himself.

He still held the ex-Scientists journal between his talons, gripping it tight enough to pierce through the leather covers that held all the answers, yet none that Skekso could understand.


	21. Chapter 21

Deep in the Valley of the Mystics, there was unrest. Great pain had fallen upon their brethren in recent days, their cries being carried across Thra, but all within the Valley knew something severe had happened.

When Urtih had left with a simple note, Ursu had gone into deep meditation, seeming to ignore any Mystics that came near. When soft cries of pain from the Alchemist echoed to the Valley, Ursu ignored it. When Urvas anguish was heard, he twitched, yet remained within his meditations.

Now, however, he was with the other Mystics, gathering in a large group. Ursol was shaking, staying close to Urma, the Peacemaker having a few bruises and scrapes. Urma was soothing Ursol, the Chanter being most in tune with Thra having heard Urtih first, as well as having heard him the loudest.

The Mystics hummed soft and low, aged hands finding each other for comfort, to ease one another's worries. Though none would leave the Valley, they could at least commune with Thra, as well as one another, and do their best to ensure Urtih has a safe trip to wherever he was off to.

The Alchemists and Wanderers rooms were still left untouched, every scrap and bit of mess left frozen in time where they stood. Ursu could not bring himself to have the rooms emptied, despite a lingering feeling that Urtih and Urgoh were unlikely to return.

The Master held some slight disdain for the Wanderer, his words leading to the debacle, but would never bring himself to hate the Mystic. He couldn't hate any of them, even if he tried.

Ursu let go of hands, slowly turning to leave until he felt a tug on his robe. Turning, he saw Urma holding tightly to the fabric, a soft look in his eyes.

"You should stay, Master." A few other Mystics looked to the two, but most kept to themselves, preferring to think of their injured brethren.

"I… Have meditation to get to, Urma." Despite his protests, Ursu made no effort to move away, nor any effort to shoo away Urmas hands as they held his own.

"Those can wait. This is as much for you as it is for Urtih, Urva… And Urgoh." The Wanderers name was said in a hush tone, Urma knowing how the Master felt.

He seemed to always know how all the Mystics felt and could see right through Ursu. Urma knew of the guilt the Master felt whenever any Mystic was hurt, though it was rarely ever his fault. He knew the Master felt weak, a part of him desiring change, yet saw no other path besides the one he had set them all on. In a way, the Master had resigned himself long ago, refusing all other paths the Song of Thra could take.

Despite his desires to be seen as the strong Master the other Urru needed, Ursu allowed himself to be pulled back into the circle, allowed gentle hands to hold his own, his own voice joining in the humming, chords weak and broken, hurting and concerned.

Ursu allowed his facade to fade and let himself be weak, even just for a moment.

\---

There was great unrest within the Castle of the Crystal. The Skeksis had banished Skekgra the Conqueror mere days ago and now it seems that Skektek the Scientist was banished as well, both becoming the Heretic and the Recusant respectively.

When all was said and done, when the blood was cleaned and the Skeksis could finally speak, they had found themselves with many questions. They had tried to speak to the Emperor about them, but when he threatened to have the General himself flogged, they had all left the throne room, choosing to gossip amongst themselves within the halls, voices mixing with the sound of the pounding rain outside.

Even the Ritual Master and the Chamberlain, two Skeksis that were nearly always within claws length of the Emperor, were sent away, though neither protested much. Even the Chamberlain, with his scheming ways, was wary enough to know that it was much too dangerous to stay near the Emperor with the state he was in.

Through the halls, questions raised more questions amongst the Skeksis that chose to talk still. A few had retired to their chambers, such as Skekvar and Skekzok, having no desire in the rumors, but most talked amongst themselves.

The Emperor had come down hard on Skektek, much harder than he came down on even Skekgra or Skekshod so long ago. Yet, when they went over all Skektek had said and done that they knew of, the punishment was severe, even for the Skeksis' favorite punching bag. Many shuddered at the thought of complete blindness, Skekok chiming in that he felt ill at the thought.

There was also the matter of the journal that the Emperor spoke so much of, yet none but he and Skektek knew of its contents. They theorized it had to do with Mystics, given the Emperors mention, but beyond that they were lost to what the contents could hold, nor why it had the Emperor so shaken up.

A few even guessed that if it weren't for Skekgras recent banishment, Skektek wouldn't have been punished so harshly. Skekgra was considered amongst the most respected and feared Skeksis, his status up there with Skekmal and the Emperor himself. Since his banishment, Skekso had become more bitter, quicker to snap at his subjects. Even Skekayuk had been banned from the table for a few days simply because the Emperor didn't like the food one day.

While the gossip rang through the halls, Skekso was still in his throne, rereading the journal over and over again, the same page that had raised his concerns, that had struck a moment of fear within him, but the way Skektek had written confused him, leaving him rereading in hopes to better understand its contents.

'>Hallucinations persist after isolation. Most concerning.

>Subject within events through own eyes.

>Harness power of Crystal; twist it.

>Gelfling genocide, en masse

>Peeper Beetle, innocent

>General, Gelfling, Death

>Collector, Gelfling, Death

>Garthim production began.'

As he read, he got to the line that he could share with none, the one that brought back his greatest fear; death.

'>Emperor, Dust, Death.'

Skekso slammed the book down on the ground as though it were fire, glaring daggers into it. He realized he had begun to breathe faster, so he focused on slowing his breathe, keeping himself calmed and centered.

Skekso could not allow himself to be seen as weak, even for a moment. He must always be seen as strong, the leader of the Skeksis.

Immortal.

\---

The Circle of the Suns was quiet, even the steps of the residents within it were subdued, neither wanting or willing to make a sound.

Urgoh was tending to the dirt and mud he brought back, slowly molding them into pots and dishes. Even he knew he was going slowly, having only made a single plant pot in the hour or so he had been working. Yet he had no desire to work faster, his mind focused much too heavily on other things.

He had heard the tune of the Mystics, their low song reaching him even as far as he was. But he had also heard Urtih and Urva, though it had taken time. Though it was softer, Urgoh at least had the knowledge that Urva was alive, meaning Skekmal was as well.

Though the Wanderer thought about telling Skekgra, he decided to wait on it, knowing the Skeksis was still unwilling to talk. They had much to discuss and Urgoh needed to talk to Skekgra. Though he didn't know if he could forgive many of the things Skekgra had done in the past, Urgoh wanted to at least be able to move forward with the Skeksis and didn't want Skekgra thinking he hated him.

Though Urgoh was eased at knowing the Archer was alive, he had heard Urtihs cries of anguish soon after. Urgoh wouldn't have been surprised if the sound had awoken Aughra herself, though he knew it wouldn't.

Urgoh worried for Urtih, having been closest to the Alchemist compared to every other Mystic in the Valley. Urtih was the only one that would never tell him to quiet when Urgoh needed to speak of the horrors he saw. Even Urma, for all his peaceful ways, and Ursol, for as much as he loved to listen and talk himself, would silence the Wanderer at some point. Urtih never did.

He did not know what had transpired for his old friend to be injured in such a way, but Urgoh could only hope he was in safe hands, knowing the Alchemist was outside the Valley, though for reasons that eluded the Mystic.

As Urgoh was deep in thought, Skekgra was as well, working hastily in shaving the leaves Urgoh had brought back. It was an old practice Skekgra had taught himself in his many trines past of conquer… Of being around the various places of Thra. Shave the leaves, then dry them, and soon it makes for excellent kindling. He... They would need it for how cold the desert got at night, as well as to cook food.

Skekgra kept his eyes focused on the leaves before him, lest his sight wander to the bloody surfaces around him. He knew he should clean them so the blood doesn't soak in any further, but every time he looked at the blood all he thought of was Skekmal appearing in the cave, Skekgra a slave to his own twisted memories, of losing time…

Of the look on Urgohs face when Skekgra asked where Skekmal was. Of realizing his friends fate.

Skekgra felt immense guilt over the Hunters fate as well. They were comrades in arms, the Hunter joining for the occasional battle, Skekgra joining the occasional hunt, sitting by the campfire, seeing Skekmal without his mask... One of his closest friends. And Skekgra killed both him and Urgohs closest friend.

The Heretic knew full well there were many unspoken things between the him and the Mystic. Even in nights past, when Urgoh held Skekgra, comforting him, there was a tenseness to the Mystics body. When Urgoh had talked about needing to leave the cave, Skekgra could see the exasperation in the Wanderers eyes.

He supposed if he had been stuck in a cave with himself, he would need to get outside too. Skekgras eyes flashed to the blood once more, thinking about the past with Urgoh.

Up until their visions, they had only met a few times, but each time the Wanderer made no effort to hide the hate he felt for his dark half, for Skekgra. Even when they had begun to meet up mutually, the Mystic only barely concealed his contempt for the Skeksis, always keeping himself at a distance.

When Skekgra had gone to Urgoh, pleading they hasten the plan out of the Conquerors fears of losing himself, Skekgra knew that Urgoh didn't want to, he knew that the Wanderer didn't even fully believe him.

And now Skekgra knew that Urgoh blamed him for their failures as well as the murder of one of his friends, no matter if it was in self defense or not.

Skekgra didn't mine. He blamed himself too.

\---

Ursan held Urtih close, keeping a firm grip on his body as Urva held out the injured arm, gently applying thick bandages to it.

Though they were all weary, the song of those in the Valley were carried to them, calming their spirits a bit. Their brethren shared in their anguish, and though they were far apart from the small group, it still meant a lot that they cared.

Even Urtih had perked up a bit, though he was still silent. He had finally gone back to reality, feeling his body as his own once more, but had settled into a sort of numbness, letting himself be held and body bandaged, putting up no resistance.

"It has been a long time since so many Mystics have suffered such great pain… The last time I recall was the great illness that ravaged the Valley. Pretty awful time for me to visit then, it was." Ursan kept her voice quiet, knowing the Alchemists head was hurting severely.

"I do recall you being nearly as vocal as Ursol as you rested in bed, Ursan. The Master had evidently been tempted on calling you Ursan the Siren after that one." Urva smiled as the Swimmer stuck her tongue out at him.

Urtih made a weak noise below them, one both recognized at an attempt at laughter. Despite being so injured, the two other Mystics were able to relax slightly at the sound, knowing Urtih was doing better than before. As better as he could be, at least.

Quiet cheeping alerted Urtih, him suddenly remembering Sidetic. The small bird was likely hungry, having not been fed in a while. He shakily stretched a hand towards the cage, trying to feel for it.

Ursan saw before Urva, as the cage was now in his new blind spot, and moved it towards Urtih, letting him grasp it in his hands. She let go slightly but still held onto the Mystic, giving him support as he brought the cage closer to his chest.

Coughing wracked Urtihs body when he tried to speak, shaking Sidetic in his cage as he did so. Urva went to his canteen, holding it up to Urtihs lips. Though he initially flinched, the Alchemist soon began to drink, downing nearly the whole canteen in the process.

He exhaled deeply when he was done, nodding to where he thought Archer was in thanks.

"Bag… seeds…" Urtih tried pointing to where his bag was before realizing he had changed positions so many times that it was now lost to him.

Even so, he heard slow movement and rustling before hearing the telltale shaking of the bag of seeds Urtih had. He was thankful he had grabbed Skekteks smallest bag with Sidetic when he ran away.

"Do you need any help?" Urva was next to him once more, Ursan giving a gentle squeeze of his shoulders at the mention of help.

Urtih sighed but gave a slight nod. He couldn't even see the latches of the cage, there was no way he would be able to feed little Sidetic on his own. As he heard the latch unlock he felt wrinkled hands take his own on his uninjured arm, gently moving it so it was cupped.

Though Urtih was confused for a second, he realized very quickly what was happening when he felt something soft and feathery put in his hand. Gently petting Sidetic with his thumb, the little bird cheeped at him. He gave a weak smile, not having realized just how small the little bird was.

He felt a small pile of seeds put on the vacant part of his hand as Sidetic began to eat, chirping happily as it did so.

Urtih released the weight in his shoulders he hadn't realized he was carrying. He knew he would have to get moving soon, hoping the other two with him could help out for a bit longer, but for now, he was simply content in letting little Sidetic eat and in letting himself relax.

\---

Skektek fell hard in the mud, the rain having made the ground much too slippery. Raunip had tried to catch him, but found himself just falling as well, the old Fizzgig on his shoulder falling with a yelp.

They had managed to hop deep into the forest, a fair distance from the Castle, but still much to close for Raunips comfort, wanting desperately to keep moving.

Raunip was quick to sit up, trying to help Skektek who was groaning on the ground. He had sadly made the mistake in gripping his injured arm, causing the Skeksis to yell in pain.

"I'm sorry! Skektek, we have to keep moving-"

"I can't." The voice startled Raunip, so weak and broken.

Despite living on for Thra, having been given a second chance by it, he was still living heavily in the past and in his distrusts. He was still remembering the Urskeks, his hatred of them, still remembering when the Skeksis first came to be, how he knew even then that they only had wicked plans in mind…

Even though he was trying to help Thra, he was doing so at the expense of the Skeksis before him. He had planned to simply grab Skektek, take him to his destination, then move onto the next part of Thra that needed him.

But as he looked at Skektek, shaking on the ground, trying his hardest not to cry, to not seem weak, Raunip pushed that aside. The thing on Thra that needed his help the most was right before him.

"Hey… Here, sit up…" Raunip was careful to take the shoulder of the uninjured arm, hands gently brushing over wounds that made Skektek flinch.

As he sat up all the way, Skekteks head kept turning every which way. The only things he could hear were Raunip and rain, there were so many dangerous creatures in Thra, anyone could sneak up on them, the Skeksis could, finally deciding to finish Skektek off-

He tensed as he felt a body holding him. He felt the soft fabric of their clothes, the warmth that radiated from under it. Skektek tried pushing them away, though it was weak, as weak as he was, though he couldn't be, he was a Skeksis and Skeksis weren't weak-

"It's ok. You're safe with me, Skektek. You can calm yourself, I won't let you be harmed under my watch." Raunips voice was soft, the sound of Skektek swallowing the lump in his throat not lost to the son of Aughra.

"No, let me go- I can't- We have to-" As he spoke he went from pushing away Raunip to holding him closer, holding onto him as his one pillar of sight in a blackened world.

"We will move soon enough… For now, just relax… It's ok, you don't have to be strong…"

Skektek held onto Raunip tightly, shaking further. Though he would blame it on the cold and the rain, he would never blame it on the crying.

Raunip would not question it, simply letting the Skeksis yell out in pain and anguish, giving him the chance to finally grieve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By popular demand: Skektek finally gets a hug


	22. Chapter 22

The day had come and gone in the Crystal Desert, the first brother setting over the horizon. Urgoh and Skekgra had said nothing to one another all day, both immersed in their own activities.

However, as the day progressed and Urgoh ate some food and had some water, he became very aware that Skekgra hadn't moved from his spot with the leaves all day. He hadn't even eaten or drank anything all day, something that wasn't safe within the desert.

As Urgoh approached the Skeksis he noticed a large pile of kindling. It would probably last them at least an unum, if not longer. Even so, Skekgra still worked with the leaves, shaving them down.

"Skekgra…" Urgohs voice seemed to have startled him out of his trance, resulting in him dropping the leaves he was working on.

The Heretic had quickly looked around the room for a minute before turning to Urgoh. The Wanderer felt a pull at his heart as he saw anguish pass the Heretics features for only a moment before the Skeksis took on an irritated look. A facade, Urgoh was quick to deduce.

"W-what do you want?" Despite trying to sound exasperated, Skekgras voice was raspy from dehydration, causing him to sound ill and pitiful instead.

As Urgoh slowly presented a canteen to the Heretic, Skekgra tensed and shifted his body back slightly. It confused and worried Urgoh as the Skeksis hadn't been so on edge since their first meeting after their visions.

When Skekgra finally slowly took the canteen, making a gruff noise that Urgoh assumed was meant as thanks, Urgoh sighed, being further reminded of their first meeting.

Deep in the woods of the endless forest, by a large rock the Gelfling referred to as 'Aughras Birthplace', a Mystic and Skeksis stood. They had both felt the need to go there after the visions they had, though the idea of meeting and actually meeting were two very different things.

Both had simply glared daggers at one another, though for two wildly different reasons.

Urgoh held a deep hatred for his counterpart after all the horrors he had seen committed, a hatred that only grew with each passing Trine. The Wanderer knew hatred wasn't necessarily the Mystic way, but the Mystic way also did not involve as much wandering as Urgoh did, so he felt it fair for some leniency. He was sure the other Mystics hated their counterparts too, to a degree.

Though Skekgra did not hate his Mystic half, he did find the creature irritating. They were so slow and pathetically weak, always spitting harsh words at Skekgra for his killings yet did nothing to stop him. Oh how easy it would be for the Mystic to simply kill itself as that would end the killings then and there, or even injure itself to the point where Skekgra could not continue conquering. Anything. But the Mystic never did, as the Mystics never did anything. The Conqueror could never hold such respect for such a weak creature, nor could he trust it, though visions said he should.

The entire meeting the two simply stared down one another, ensuring that they both knew how much they hated one another, yet both having a bitter understanding of what they must do.

Though no words were said when they departed, they met up an unum later in the same spot. It was then that they finally began to talk.

Feeling the canteen returned to his hands roused Urgoh from his memories. Skekgra had turned his back to the Mystic once more, working on his projects. Urgoh said nothing as he set the canteen on the ground, shuffling to the Skeksis' side and sitting.

Skekgras body tensed further as he huddled in on himself more as though to deter the Mystic, the few feathers he had on his neck ruffling upwards. Urgoh said nothing as he took a gentle grip of the Skeksis' talons, stilling his movements.

"You need… to… take... a break…" Urgoh kept his voice gentle, noting that Skekgra still refused to make eye contact with him.

"I just did, I drank water, now-"

"You… need food… too…" Skekgras own body betrayed him in that moment, his stomach growling loudly at the mention of any form of nourishment.

"I- Well- Food can wait! We need kindling or else we'll freeze!" Skekgra felt a gentle hand nudge his beak to the pile of kindling next to him.

Skekgra stared for a moment before turning his head away quickly, growling in irritation as he was running out of excuses. The Wanderer scooted closer to the Skeksis, feeling the cold body against his. Urgoh realized how cold it was in the cave as he saw Skekgra trying desperately and failing to stay warm and to calm his shivering.

"Put… on a… fire… I'll get… you food…" As Urgoh began to move, he heard Skekgra try to protest, only for his stomach to growl further, which Urgoh chuckled at.

As he made his way to the food rations, setting aside some berries and herbs, he heard the fire starting up, the crackling sound of flames quickly adding some ambiance to the cave. Urgoh knew Skekgra would be disappointed in the lack of meat, but he would have to make do with what they had at the moment.

Perhaps once Skekgra had a meal in his stomach, the two could finally talk. They had much to discuss.

\---

"I can only go to the outskirts of the desert with you two, it is much too dry for me past that." Ursan held onto Urtihs right side while Urva was on the left, his blind spot to Urtih as they guided the Alchemist through the woods.

Progress had been slow to begin with, as they had to settle Urtihs nerves, but they soon found a groove, warning him when he would need to step over something or simply letting him know what creatures were nearby.

Urva held most the bags while Urtih kept Sidetics cage close, the small bird taking a nap after having been fed.

The three made great progress through the woods, the smell of the sand drawing ever closed, but with it a coolness was setting in. Though he could not see, Urtih knew night was approaching once more, the warmth of the sun through the trees fading, and with it came the noises of the nocturnal creatures as they began to wake.

A loud screaming caused the three to still, the two sighted Mystics keeping close to their blinded friend as they looked for the source of the noise, only to see a bright white puffball.

"A white Fizzgig?" Ursan looked from the fuzzy creature to Urtih, who had seemed to ease at the mention.

"I believe it might be Raunips Fizzgig, I remember he had one with him." Urtih pried his arms from the two Mystics, despite their hesitation, and began to slowly make his way to wear the screaming had come from.

He could hear the small whinings of the old Fizzgig, though they were raspy with old age. When he felt he was close enough he held out his free hand, feeling the soft fur underneath it, giving gentle strokes to the Fizzgig.

"Why is it here though, without Raunip?" Urtih heard Ursan approaching, seeming concerned.

The Alchemist had a sudden pang of concern as well, worried that something had befallen the son of Aughra, but allowed himself to relax a bit. The Fizzgig was content in its pets and didn't seem to be in a rush to go or lead them anywhere. If Raunip had been injured or captured, he was sure the creature would be doing all it could to help.

"I think it was simply sent to let us know hes ok. We should continue, the desert is not much farther." Urtih carefully picked the Fizzgig up, putting the creature on his shoulder, earning a happy nuzzle in return.

He reached out to where he believed Urva and Ursan were, being greeted with their support once more as they continued to move forwards towards the desert.

\---

"Are you certain I will be permitted within the village?" Skektek spoke through breaths, still hopping with the aid of Raunip, who himself was growing weary.

"You should be, so long as you're with me. Even though you don't want to, we have no choice, you're going to hop yourself to a grave if we keep heading for the desert like this." Raunip shoved aside large vines, the sound alerting Skektek to how deep in they were.

As much as he didn't want to, he also knew that he couldn't keep hopping like a Crawlie on a Skeksis dining table. He needed another prosthetic, though he was loathe to think of where they were headed.

Deep within an aged Sanctuary Tree was a hidden Podling village known as Hakmeena Noy. From what Raunip spoke of, it was founded by both him and an old friend of his known as Kotha. They set it up as a sanctuary for Podlings, one secret from any other creature on Thra, even Aughra herself, though she could likely find it if she simply looked.

Raunip had made a quick visit before going to retrieve Skektek evidently, still finding himself welcomed, though no Podling alive remembered him. He was considered a high honor guest, his stories still passed down in the small, hidden village.

Once they were fairly close, the music hit Skektek. Podlings had always been known for their over the top booming music, but this was more subdued. Still very Podling like, but much kinder, more lovely. It helped Skektek feel a bit at ease as they slowly continued, Raunip giving much support on the uneven terrain.

The ease quickly left Skektek as he suddenly heard the sounds of Podlings, talking loudly, growing closer. He heard Raunips voice mentioned, but was unable to discern anything else. He began to pull away, his instincts to intimidate coming through once more, only to feel a gentle squeeze of his talons, reminding him of where he was and who he was with.

Though he still did not fully trust him, Raunip was proving to at least be an ally to Skektek, and there were few creatures on Thra he could say that about.

Raunip began conversing with the Podlings near them, speaking fluently in their native tongue, Skektek hearing their voices go from frightened tones to eased ones. When he felt an unfamiliar hand grab his own on his injured arm, he quickly pulled it away, hissing as he did so to the shocked gasps of the Podlings. Whether he did so in pain or fear, that was up for debate.

"Skektek, it's ok, be at ease!! They won't hurt you, they just want to look at your wounds. They are much better healers than I am." Raunip once again spoke to the Podlings, seeming to ease them once more.

Skektek heard some shuffling before feeling some fabric brush against his good arm. Despite his apprehensions he decided to trust Raunip, carefully removing himself from Raunips support, the son of Aughra still having a gentle hold of the Skeksis' back for balance. He reached his talons towards the fabric, feeling the softness.

"Its a large blanket. They don't have any clothes your size, this is all they have, but it'll help with the cold." Raunip kept a steady hold of Skektek as the blanket was gently wrapped around his shoulders, the warmth easing into his very bones.

"... Thanks." Skekteks voice was barely audible, the word feeling unfamiliar on his own tongue, but he heard a few appreciative noises from the Podlings in front of him.

He began to rely on Raunip once more as they were led into the village, Skektek allowing himself to ease as he felt no hint of aggression or malice from a single creature around him. Something he wasn't sure he had ever felt before.


	23. Chapter 23

On the outskirts of the Crystal Desert stood Urtih and Urva, having said their goodbyes to Ursan. She had been far from her waters for too long, the dry air stinging at her eyes and skin. With gentle goodbyes and promises for future visits, she was gone.

The White Fizzgig was still perched upon Urtihs shoulder, the small creature enjoying a nice rest after having traveled far with the group. As they stood, Urtih felt something restless in the air. The sand was beginning to pick up, the wind carrying warnings of the change in weather.

"I think a sandstorm is coming… It is late, perhaps we best set up camp." Urtih set his pack and Sidetic down on the ground, Urva giving a hum in agreement. 

The Archer had been rather silent for some time, having barely said much during their travels since he had become injured. Urtih hoped that by taking a break that perhaps he could learn what troubled his friends mind.

He set the small Fizzgig down, the small creature suddenly growling and weakly barking at something, though the Alchemist did not know what.

"Urtih, stay behind me." Urvas voice was low with warning as Urtih didn't have time to react, the Archer standing in front of him, acting as a shield.

A pungent smell of death filled Urtihs nostrils, causing him to recoil in disgust. Something was near now as it growled and clattered about, yet had a familiar darkness to it.

"Archer…" The voice sent shivers down Urtihs spine, fear piercing into him as he realized more why the creature seemed so familiar.

Urtih remembered when he was talking with his darker half before death loomed in the air, talons digging into flesh like knives. He had heard few stories from Urva about his Skeksis half, but knew all too well that they were in its presence. The most beast like of the Skeksis.

"Skekmal." Urvas voice was nearly as much of a growl as the Hunters, dripping with animosity.

The beast before them clattered, circling the two Mystics as a Z'nid bird circles its prey before swooping down for the kill. Were it not for Urva being with him, Urtih would likely be cowering. Even the Emperor of the Skeksis was considered more merciful than the Hunter.

"Why have you come here?" The beast had gotten closer to the two and the familiar smell of blood wafted in the air. It seems that he was still injured, wounds likely barely healed.

"I'll answer that if you tell me how you lost our eye." That earned a harsh growl from the Hunter, who backed up a bit, giving Urtih a brief moment of fresher air.

A tense silence stretched between the two halves, one that made Urtih more nervous as the time stretched on, neither saying anything or moving. Both Sidetic and the Fizzgig were silent, though they shook and huddled as close to Urtih as they could. Even they could sense that the Hunter was not one to be trifled with.

Soon enough though it seemed the Hunter tired of the two and went off, the smell of death following him as he left. After a few more minutes, waiting for the sound of the beast to disappear completely, Urva finally let out a long sigh, moving away from Urtih.

"Wh… Why did he just leave like that?" Urtihs voice was barely above a whisper, still nervous that the Hunter would come back.

"Because he knows we are both too injured to duel like we usually do…" Urvas voice was weary, yet filled with relief.

Though he wanted to ask Urva more about the duels he spoke of, Urtih felt it best to set up camp and eat something first. Perhaps getting something on their stomachs would help ease Urva a bit into conversation.

\---

"You… need to… eat it…" Urgoh gave a miffed look to Skekgra, who had been simply poking and nibbling at his food to the point where it had long since gone cold.

"There's no meat though. It's nothing more than Landstrider food." Even as he spoke, Skekgra still took a minuscule bite, for no other reason than to quell the growling of his stomach.

Urgoh grimaced a bit at the thought. He knew Skeksis were primarily carnivorous, while Mystics were herbivores, but with Skekgra unable to leave the circle to get the meat he needed, it would rest on Urgohs shoulders to get it. While he could wait and see if Skekgra could simply adapt to a more herbivorous diet, with him still being so injured from his banishment and duel with Skekmal, the Heretic would likely simply become sick from the lack of protein.

"I'll see… if I… can… find you… some… next time… I go… out."

Though he expected Skekgra to be elated at the offer, as he was often elated about most things, instead Urgoh saw the Skeksis' face drop, looking as though he would be sick. He quickly lowered his head, taking another nibble at his food.

"No, it's fine, I'll… Stick with this… Food." Skekgra kept his head low, not making eye contact with Urgoh as he spoke, trying to convince himself more than the Mystic.

Urgoh finally had enough. He knew something was bothering his dark half, something had been for a while. It had been brewing, left ignored to the point where he would turn down a key part in his own diet simply because… Well, Urgoh didn't know why. But he was determined to find out.

"Skekgra." That caused the Skeksis to finally look up from his food, the Wanderer rarely ever saying his name as fast as he just did.

"What is… wrong?"

\---

The surface Skektek was laid across was fairly hard, though it was covered with blankets to soften it a bit. As he was laid down, he heard Raunip conversing with some Podlings some more.

"They said they don't have a bed for someone of your stature, so they made their largest dining table as comfortable as it could be. Sorry about that." More blankets were laid across his body, the warmth feeling heavenly after having spent so much time nearly naked and covered in rain and mud.

"At this stage, anything is preferable compared to… Before." Skektek knew he didn't need to elaborate, the son of Aughra giving a slight sigh in knowing.

Raunip seemed to be about to say something before interrupted by more Podlings. Skektek was slowly beginning to understand a few words they were speaking, mainly 'fala vam', which he surmised to mean thank you for no other reason than Raunip said it at the end of nearly every sentence.

The son of Aughra was significantly more polite than the faint memories Skektek had of him were. Untrusting, a bit of a know it all, arrogant, those were all fine words that would easily describe Raunip in his memories. But now, he has changed much, in every interaction he has, even with Skektek himself, there was a newfound air of maturity that Raunip did not have before.

Again, Raunip said 'fala vam', some more shuffling sounds before he approached Skektek. As he did, there was a sweet scent in the air, one the Recusant recognized for the frequent uses from the times he experimented on his body.

"They gave some Numdrip berries. They really need to examine your wounds, and-" Skektek interrupted by holding out a hand, waiting for the berry.

Raunip gave a slight titter at the gesture, quickly putting a berry into the awaiting talons. Skektek was quick to take it, using a trick he had taught himself to hasten the effects by biting the berry in half before swallowing the two halves whole.

Despite being given the berry, Skektek still felt tense as he heard many Podlings shuffling around, speaking to one another and the sounds of supplies being moved near the bed. Raunip seemed to sense his discomfort, leaning close to the Skeksis.

"They also have Z'night juice. It'll put you to sleep if you don't want to-"

"I am not going to slumber with Podlings operating on my wounds. I just…" Skektek felt himself unable to find the words.

The entire situation was completely foreign to him. Being the Castle… Being the Skeksis' doctor, he never had anyone else to take care of his body when he was injured. Even the time he had operated on his throat to see how it worked, he had done it all by himself, though the look on Chamberlains face when he walked in to see how the Scien… How Skektek was doing at the time was priceless.

No matter what, only he helped himself, simply because he had no one else to rely on. But as he laid on the table, surrounded by Podlings he could not see, body easing as the Numdrip berry began to set in, Skektek found himself unable to do anything aside from relying on others.

And he had no way of processing it.

Raunip did not press Skektek to speak further, instead the familiar sound of a chair scraping against the floor, then the settling of one sitting in it came from Skekteks side, where Raunip was.

He wouldn't say it, trying to hold onto even the slightest bit of pride as a Skeksis he still had left, but Skektek was glad to not be alone as he felt his wounds starting to be cleaned and bandaged.

\---

"There's nothing to talk about-"

"Don't lie… to me…" Urgohs voice was firm, not willing to back down.

Even without the bond, it was obvious Skekgra had much on his mind for a while. Though he would act as though he was fine, the smile he kept on most the time was a facade. If Urgoh let him, he would be sure Skekgra wouldn't talk until the end of their days.

"I'm not lying, there's really nothing to talk about!" Though his voice was convincing, Urgoh had long since learned the obvious signs of when Skekgra was lying, as well as to get him to admit it.

"Then… look me… in… the eyes… and… tell me." The sparce feathers around Skekgras neck ruffled as his eyes looked from the entrance of the cave, to Urgoh, then back to the entrance.

The Heretic turned his body away, refusing to speak further to Urgoh or look at him any longer. The Wanderer, however, was having none of it and began to hobble to Skekgra, sitting down right in front of the Skeksis.

"You're not… doing this… tonight… We're… going… to talk…" Skekgra still said nothing, but remained tense as Urgoh gently took his talons in his own wrinkled hands.

He had learned Skekgra was much less inclined to dig the talons into his palms if Urgoh was holding them.

"I don't want to talk, Mystic." Skekgra tried to pull his hands away only for Urgoh to hold tighter, no concerns for if his own hands get scratched in the process.

"I don't… care… if you… want to… Skekgra." Though being simply referred to as 'Mystic' hurt Urgoh, he knew Skekgra said it intentionally.

When he got like this, Skekgra would lash out with his words, saying as many vile and hurtful things as he could. In the beginning, he would sometimes even harm a nearby creature simply because he knew Urgoh hated it, though Skekgra stopped when he tried harming a Fizzgig pup once.

Urgoh had built a thicker skin, knowing the hurtful things rarely, if ever, held any venom behind them.

The Wanderer decided to turn his head, seeing what Skekgra was staring at. The groove marks and blood were still on the ledge outside, where it seemed Skekmal had supposedly fallen. Urgoh looked from the markings to Skekgra, gently taking his beak and moving downwards so they could look into one anothers eyes.

Urgoh took a deep breath, knowing that Skekgra would likely be mad at him for not telling him sooner, but that his dark half deserved to know the truth.

"Skekmal... and Urva... are still... alive."


	24. Chapter 24

The sound of crackling fire and soft desert winds spread between Urtih and Urva. Both had eaten and drank water, but neither spoke up, though it was mostly Urtih who desired conversation.

The old Fizzgig was nestled close to him as he pet it, its hair coarse yet softened on the belly. The petting allowed him to do something as questions ate away at his mind, ones he wanted to ask but were unsure of how to bring up.

"Urtih." The Archers voice startled him, realizing he had his head looking towards where the Archer was the whole time.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?" There was concern in Urvas voice, something Urtih had been hearing nearly the whole time he was with the Archer since his eyes…

"Yes. Well, no, I mean, I myself am fine, however I have much on my mind and am questioning how you are doing, as you've been outstandingly quiet, even for you, and well I…" Urtih could almost sense the smirk coming from Urva as he realized he was beginning to ramble, a bad habit that could have him talking even more than Ursol.

Urtih pursed his lips as Urva chuckled at him, easing some of the tension he had been feeling.

"Forgive me, old friend. I am so used to being alone on my travels that when I have much to think about, I do it alone. What did you want to talk about?" Urva settled himself, relaxing a bit more.

Humming in contemplation, Urtih thought of all he wanted to ask. He always had so many questions, wanting to know all the answers. How was his friend doing? Did he still hurt? What did he think of about what Urgoh said? Why was he willing to help so much?

But one question sung high above the rest, one that sang loudly since their encounter with the beast whose breath smelled of death.

"What is your relationship with your Skeksis half?"

The question was a sensitive one, as it was with all the Urru, most choosing to simply ignore their other halves. Urtih was rarely able to ignore his own, not when his dark half was constantly probing and experimenting on his own body, and thus, Urtihs as well.

Despite the topic, however, Urva gave a light chuckle, though it was devoid of humor, instead having a sad bitterness to it.

"It is a long tale, one I do not wish to bore you with."

"I've sat through Urgoh telling me day by day tellings of his travels that can span trines in length. I find it unlikely that you will bore me." That response earned a laugh from Urva, a genuine one that Urtih was sure he needed.

"If you insist. Well, here goes…"

\---

The Podling village had quieted, most residents going to bed. They had gotten riled up with the arrival two new guests. They were excited to see their beloved Raunip, his visits so few and far between, and at first scared at the large creature that accompanied him before being eased that it was a friend of Raunip, one that seemed very injured. The Podlings excitement was quickly quelled afterwards.

Skektek was finally able to be at ease on the makeshift bed. His wounds had been looked at and bandaged and the Podlings had all left for the night, though Raunip still stayed, the two simply chatting with one another.

"So you simply told your tale in hopes it would be carried on the winds of Thra?"

"That's about the gist of it, yes. After that I kept walking until… Well, until I died." Skektek guffawed at Raunip, who had a mischievous smile on his face.

"Would you be oh so kind as to elaborate on what that is supposed to mean?" Skektek barely finished his sentence before Raunip started laughing outright.

Skektek didn't understand in the slightest what was so funny. Death was no joke. Death was cruel, it mocked the creatures of the living, mocked the Skeksis.

Worst of all, there was no experiment in existence for Skektek to learn what came after death. It was an unknown with no answer, the most detestable thing of all for Skektek.

"Sorry, sorry, I needed to have some fun. Today has been filled with so much stress that I needed to give a bit of a jest." Raunip still chuckled as he spoke, wiping away the tears that had begun to form in his remaining eye.

"But I meant what I said. I died. I'll… Try to explain as best I can."

The ground seemed to pulse under Raunip. Fizzgig was yelling at him, but it sounded so distant, like a long forgotten memory. Though he tried to move, to open his eye even, Raunip could not. He had fallen on the ground a minute ago. Or was it hours? It could have been days for all he knew, time suddenly having no bearings on him.

He felt… Cold? Warm? He did not know, it was a temperature that was simply indescribable yet comforting. He felt as though he was floating atop water, yet submerged within it.

Then he felt as he was split in two. It was agony for a moment, but only for a moment. After that he was left with two sides of himself, both leaving the same source.

He became one with Thra and one with the stars.

He was the leaves that changed with the seasons, he was the smell of the sea on a rainy day, he was the warmth of the sun and the cold of the snow. He was the first tree to sprout on Thra and the last one to die.

He danced amongst the stars, no two being the same. He saw planet after planet, each with its own unique creatures, all unaware of his existence. And he saw something flash past him. It was… Familiar. It was a scolding with a gentle hand, disappointment with unconditional love. A burnt out eye, curved fingers, it was a gruff voice with no malice when it spoke to him.

'Mother…'

Suddenly, the two that he was were pulled away yet back together, being called to where he was made, where his flesh was formed on the only planet he knew.

Thra, his home.

Raunip found himself being stitched back together, a hum reverberating throughout his body, and with it a message. The hum brought a duty to Raunip, one he must fulfill.

It was from Thra he was formed and from Thra he was resurrected. 

"After that I awoke and began to set out on my journey once more. I act out Thras will in exchange for my second chance." Raunip turned to Skektek, who had only given a weak hum.

He smiled at the Skeksis. They had traveled far and Skektek hadn't gotten any rest for some time, it was likely all he could do to stay awake through Raunips tale.

"Get some rest, Skektek. I'll watch over you while you do."

Not needing to be told twice, Skektek had descended into sleep before Raunip even said his name.

\---

"What?" The silence between Skekgra and Urgoh finally broke with the Heretic.

After Urgoh had dropped the revelation that the Hunter and Archer still lived, he saw Skekgra rapidly flash through various emotions. First disbelief, then confusion, then rage.

Finally, he settled on hurt. Urgoh would have rather him settling on rage.

"Wh… Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" Urgoh had no time to keep a hold of Skekgra as he stood up, pulling his hands away from Urgoh.

His talons nicked the Wanderers palms, but Skekgra didn't seem to care or notice. He was on a war path and Urgoh felt himself to be in his way.

"Skekgra-"

"NO! I do not want to hear any excuses from you!" Urgoh held his breath.

When Skekgra got like this, there was little Urgoh could do to stop him, and as much as he didn't like it, this was also the only time when Skekgra would be completely honest, his emotions so high that it would be impossible for him to keep any secrets.

"You are such a pathetic creature! You keep your secrets, bottling them away, never letting them go!"

It should hurt Urgoh what Skekgra was saying, and it did. Not because the words were being directed at Urgoh, but because the Wanderer was becoming all too aware that the Heretic was directing them at himself as the Skeksis refused to look at him for even a moment as he spoke.

"You're pathetically weak, you know that? You speak so harshly yet do nothing!"

Urgoh flinched as Skekgra whipped to the side and punched the cavern wall. It was more for show as the punch only made his knuckles sting.

"I can do unspeakable things to creatures all over Thra- To you, your friends- And I could not even know about it, too lost in a violent stupor!"

'I am half of you, Skekgra. What you do to me happens to you too…' Urgoh felt powerless in his thoughts as Skekgra continued.

"Oh Archer is alive, but for how long? How long will your friend live while I exist?!"

Urgoh tried reaching out only for Skekgra to see it and pull away as though the Mystics hand was fire.

"Why do you still persue me? Why do you not hold any hate in your eyes?!"

It was a cold hate Urgoh remembered having. And, perhaps, he still had that hate. For Skekgra the Conqueror, maybe. But not now, not for the Heretic.

"Because… I don't… hate you…"

Skekgra stilled. Finally, he stilled, though he breathed heavily. Urgoh still approached him slowly and Skekgra still backed away.

"How? How can you not hate me? Have you forgotten all I have done?!" Skekgra quickly made his way around Urgoh, stepping outside.

Urgoh turned his head, seeing the Skeksis lifting his arms towards the desert.

"This vast desert once teemed with creatures! I killed them with my own hands and weapons! You saw as the blood dripped between my talons, soaking the sands red!" Urgoh flinched at the memory of the Re'krysta, their small bodies painting their desert homes red.

"They were not the first, oh no, I have slain more creatures than I can remember! My every footstep laced with their blood!" Skekgra sounded almost hysterical as he spoke.

"Oh how I enjoyed it! I reveled in it, making contests with the other Skeksis! Who could kill the most? Who can cause the harshest screams? During that time, I had no guilt!"

During that time... Urgoh realized very quickly what it meant. He often remembered the most superficial of things about the Skeksis that there are other things that he forgets, such as their ignorance towards guilt.

An emotion that Skekgra had thrust upon him with no way to process, eating him from the inside out as every drop of blood he ever spilt echoed in his head, screaming his every misdeed.

"And… And you! Your body is battered and beaten, your skull cracked from the outside in because of me-"

Skekgra stilled as Urgoh was behind him, holding him close. He hadn't heard the Mystic approaching, nor had Skekgra realized just how precariously close he had gotten to the edge.

It would be so simple for Skekgra to walk off the edge, end his dirty deeds then and there. But he never could, at least for Urgohs sake. The Wanderer didn't deserve that.

"... I hate you."

Urgoh held tighter.

"Speak… to me… and not… to… yourself… Skekgra."


	25. Chapter 25

A cracking of a branch alerted Skekmal, turning his head to the approaching figure.

"Urva."

"Skekmal."

The two stood, staring one another down in silence… Until the Archer snorted, causing Skekmal to laugh outright.

"You were almost convincing in your glare this time, Skekmal." The two beings approached one another, giving a tight hug.

"And you, Urva. I almost thought you really didn't like me for a moment- what a day it would be to see hate in your eyes!" Urva gave a hearty laugh at Skekmals jest as the two separated.

When Urva and Skekmal had first met one another, it was with skepticism. Each did not know how to feel about the other, though they had agreed on one thing; they didn't particularly care for the squabble between the Skeksis and Mystics. Skekmal was more interested in the hunt, choosing only the strongest and ignoring the weak. Urva, meanwhile, simply desired to travel, his arrow carrying him and guiding others wherever they may go.

Overtime, the Hunter and the Archer began to see each other more and more on their travels until they spent more time together than apart.

Despite only having just met up for the day, Urva should have known something was up when the Hunter had a mischievous look in his eyes. Before Urva could even think, he was pushed to the ground, Skekmals voice growing distant as he ran.

"Last one to the lake is Landstrider droppings!" Urva quickly sat back up, determined to beat Skekmal.

\---

Raunip stretched in the chair he was in, feeling the heavy weight of his cloak off his shoulders. He had worn it for so long that he had forgotten just how light he felt without it… As well as having forgotten about the burns that stretched all across his body.

His arms and legs had the worst severity, the pain digging into his bones at times, but he had gotten used to the pain. He had been half tempted to eat a Numdrip berry, see what it felt like to not be hurting so much, but he resisted. Raunip knew he would become reliant on the berries if he took even a single one.

Skektek was still asleep, snoring as softly as Raunip imagined a Skeksis could snore. He wondered about Skektek…

Raunip remembered Skektek better than most other Skeksis, simply due to the fact that he was the only one to see Aughra frequently, even back when he was an Urskek. Back then, Skektek seemed in high regards amongst the Skeksis, his inventions bringing nothing but praise.

Raunip thought of the announcement from the Emperor before he intervened. The Recusant; someone who refuses to comply with regulation. He wondered what was so egregious that Skektek had done in the eyes of the Skeksis that he would not only be stripped of his title and sight, but would have been thrown in a prison, treated like nothing more than a slave.

Aside from that, Raunip had more concerns about the Skeksis' body in general. He missed an arm and leg and had tubes and scars all throughout his body. Raunip thought he was going to be sick when he saw the Numdrip berry travel through the clear tube in Skekteks neck.

Skektek simply felt confusing for Raunip, both who he was and how Raunip felt about him.

Raunip sighed, feeling sleep tug at him. He needed rest as much as Skektek did. The questions he had wouldn't be answered while the Skekisis slept.

He moved his chair closer to the table Skektek slept on, resting his head on it and slowly drifted to sleep.

\---

"It seems I win again, Skekmal!" Urva was panting hard, though Skekmal panted harder.

The Hunter had nothing to say, simply giving an angry look that had no bite behind it. Again, Urva should have been prepared when the Hunter once again had a mischievous look in his eye.

Again, Urva wasn't prepared as he felt himself tackled, tumbling into the water with Skekmal. 

They both surfaced, loud gasps abound. Though Urva pouted, he still laughed with Skekmal. The Archer felt mischievous in his own right, giving Skekmal a playful lick on his beak, the Hunter sputtering in the water as a result.

"You mocking Mystic!" Skekmal nuzzled his beak into Urvas neck, giving it a lick, making the Archer-

Urtih coughed a bit, choking on the water he had been drinking. Urva gave him time to calm down, realizing he had gotten a bit lost in the memory of the story.

"S-so wait," Urtih cleared his throat before continuing "you and Skekmal...?" Urtih waved his hand in circles, hoping to get the question across.

"Yes, we were… Close… To one another, both with and without the bond. I respected his appreciation for Thra and he respected my abilities. It simply moved on from there, and it lasted many trines…" Urva was once again becoming quiet, cutting himself from the conversation.

"What changed?" Even without his sight, he knew that question struck a cord inside Urva, his expression twisting. The Archer gave a heavy sigh as he continued.

It started out small. Urva had always known that Skekmal hunted the creatures of Thra, but it was something he could forgive. Skekmal always had such respect for the creatures he hunted, giving them swift deaths and making use of every part of them, from the smallest piece of meat to the mangiest scrap of fur, Skekmal used them all.

If Urva could not forgive Skekmal for his hunts, then he could not forgive the Gelfling for theirs.

However, soon enough Skekmal started to grow more aggressive. He laughed less and spoke with his talons more. He was growing quieter, stealthier. Even around Urva it seemed that the Hunter had something on his mind, something he wouldn't even tell the Archer.

Urva tried to talk to him about it, only to be met with fierce growls and hissing. The Archer knew they were growing apart, a part of him even accepting it, as many Mystics would simply accept things. But Urva still held on, still tried to keep a hold of the Hunter.

It all came to a head one morning. It had been a bit over a hundred trine since Skekmal and Urva had begun to enjoy one anothers company. But this morning, it was that company that was dreaded.

They both stood atop a large mountain that had become stained with the blood of a great mystical beast; the Mountainstrider.

She was said to be the mother of all Landstriders, nearly as old as Aughra herself. She rested atop a large mountain, her white fur would glisten like snow and her bellows would summon avalanches, keeping all at bay.

She was magical, enchanting, a one of a kind creature.

And Skekmal had killed her. Slowly, cruelly, with none of the respect he had once held for the living creatures of Thra.

Urva had gotten there late, much too late as Skekmal had extracted the Mountainstriders skull, skinning it and wearing it upon his face.

A macabre mask of death he wore even trines later.

No words were spoken between the two as they separated. They would occasionally see each other again in their travels, often sparring one another, but it was not with the same joy and rivalry as before.

Skekmal never really hated Urva. At worst he found the Mystic irritating as all Mystics were to the Skeksis. His other half was strong, skilled in combat, even faster than Skekmal when he wanted to be… But soon enough the Hunter found him weak, having too much care for the living beings of Thra. Skekmal, too, once cared for them, many of them being strong and admirable. But soon he found himself too immersed in the hunt, desiring more and more strength for himself. In time, it was only the hunt that mattered.

"... And how do you feel about Skekmal?" Urtih had waited for Urva, knowing it was a hard question after all he had heard.

"Hmm… In truth, I do not know. For many trine I had hated him, but now… I think perhaps I understand…"

Urtih waited for elaboration but found none. He wanted to ask more, learn what the Archer meant, but he felt himself being pulled into sleep, exhaustion washing over his body.

He yawned softly before turning his head, resting it on his knee.

Though he had heard the Archer say something else, Urtih was much too tired to hear as he drifted into slumber.

\---

"No, I didn't really feel this kind of guilt before the vision." Skekgras legs swang loosely over the cliff edge, his body still being held by Urgoh.

After calming down a bit more, Skekgra started to finally talk about the thoughts that had been plaguing him for many trine.

"Skeksis… We feel guilt, yes, but it is so often pushed aside in favor of revelry and selfishness. I bet most Skeksis have forgotten how it is to feel guilt…"

Urgoh hummed in agreement. If the other Skeksis felt guilt, the Wanderer was sure they wouldn't have been even half as cruel in their punishments.

"The Mystics… feel guilt… so strongly… that they… have become… crippled… by it… apathetic… in… a way…" Urgoh thought sadly about the other Mystics.

He had given up in talking to most of them about the dark parts of his travels. Most didn't listen and the ones they did would sometimes look as though Urgoh himself was wounding them. In a way, he was, and he knew it every time. Even Urtih, for as much as he listened, would sometimes shed a tear hearing Urgohs tales.

"I have always thought that it is only the Skeksis who are worse for wear since the separation. We are cruel, conniving, greedy, violent… We always assumed you Mystics simply turned your snouts up at us, living a peaceful life with no woes…" Skekgra tilted his head at the chuckle from Urgoh.

"If only…" Urgohs hand rested on Skekgras, fingers loosely interlaced with one another.

They both looked out to the desert. It truly was beautiful at night, the sand glittering like the stars, the vast crystal structures reflecting the moonlight as though they were planets. The sky was truly on the ground in the Crystal Desert.

"Do you think I can be better, Urgoh?" Skekgras voice was quiet, soft, as though speaking any louder would disrupt the beauty of the view before them.

"In time… It will not… happen… right away… and… you may… take… a few… steps back… at times…" he gave a gentle squeeze of the Heretics hand.

"But… you can… be better… with time… and help…" Skekgras eyes scrunched as he gave a genuine smile, one Urgoh felt as though he hadn't seen in a long time.

The Wanderer rested his head gently on the Heretics arm, the Skeksis humming in approval at the warmth.

"... and I… too… can… be better…"


	26. Chapter 26

A loud clatter sounded from the laboratory in the Castle of the Crystal. A long beak with a pair of glasses was poking out of a large entanglement of wires.

"Confounded machinery!" Skekok was trying to untangle himself from the wires he had tripped over and somehow found himself lost in.

The entire lab was still a mess, even after the Podlings were allowed in to deal with the animals and tidy it up. Wires everywhere, bits of metal all over the ground, digging into Skekoks feet if he didn't notice them in time, though that was nothing compared to all the machines.

The Skeksis used to gather in the lab back in their younger days, all eager to see the newest invention from their beloved Scientist. Time moved on, however, and the other Skeksis soon no longer visited the lab, save for when they were injured.

Skekok grumbled to himself, finally detangling the last wire from around his ankle as he looked around. He would only admit it to himself, but it was both impressive and terrifying all Skektek had built. From designing the bathing areas to making the carriages from scratch, it was no wonder the Emperor had wanted to keep Skektek rather than banish him.

"Damned son of Aughra, getting in the way…!" Skekok huffed again, side stepping over some metal bits.

The day after Skektek left, Skekok had been given the new title of Scientist. He had no desire to be the Scientist, his intelligence resting more in the written word, but the Emperors words were law. The Ornamentalist and Collector had both laughed at him as he went down to see what the Labratory was like.

Even with the new title however, Skekok was hopelessly lost. Levers, buttons, tools that he couldn't even begin to guess the names of were all over the place. He could see the levers that would move the Crystal up and down its shaft, but Skekok knew if he wasn't careful he would plunge it instead to the hellfire down below.

If that happened, he may as well just throw himself in there alongside the Crystal, it would be much more merciful than whatever fate would befall him at the claws of his brethren.

"If only there was a manual…" Then it hit him.

The Emperor had spoken of a journal of some sort that Skektek had had with him. If Skekok was lucky then it may have some valuable information.

As he crossed the threshold to leave, however, the newly dubbed Scientist stopped in his tracks.

The Emperor had been in a foul mood since Skekgras banishment and it has only gotten worse since Skektek left. He barely speaks to anyone, often yelling and hissing instead. Both the Ritual Master and the Chamberlain had been on edge as well, both receiving many harsh words from the Emperor.

Aside from that, the Emperor had a small book that he bad been reading over and over again every chance he could. The Chamberlain barely got out of the way of getting a bludgeoning with the Emperors staff when Skeksil asked what he was reading.

'If that is Skekteks journal…' Skekok took a step back as he thought to himself before retreating back into the Laboratory.

"Perhaps I should get a bit more… acclimated to my new working environment first..." He hissed as he once again stepped in metal, pulling the small piece out from his heel.

\---

The yelp startled Urgoh almost as much as the stinging on his fingertip did. He turned around slightly to where Skekgra was sitting behind him, the Skeksis' back to him.

"Did… you…"

"YES, I pricked my finger again, sorry!" Skekgra yelled to Urgoh before mumbling to himself, getting back to sewing.

Urgoh had brought up the idea that perhaps it might help them both to learn something from the other and Urgoh had beaten Skekgra at thumb wrestling, so it was decided that Skekgra would learn how to sew first.

"Don't… rush it…" Skekgra simply mumbled mockingly back at Urgoh but didn't turn around still.

Urgoh was fairly impressed with how the Skeksis was doing. Skekgra was the type to give up quickly on something if he wasn't able to succeed right away at it. Urgoh had seen it first hand when he tried to take care of the plants earlier. The Litrew seeds were probably still shaking in fear from being yelled at so much.

A thought came to the Wanderer, one he decided to start testing. Slowly, ever so slowly and gently he placed his tail atop Skekgras. Waited…

And got no response.

He then decided to up the ante and gently pricked his own finger with the sewing needle he had, just enough to sting. Again, no response.

A small smile crept over the Wanderers face. He was almost sure of it, but just to confirm his suspicions he slowly craned his neck behind him and peered over Skekgras shoulder.

The Heretic was completely immersed in the sewing, a doofy smile on his face. Not only that but the stitch work wasn't too bad. Not on the same level as Urutts work, but with practice Skekgra could probably be better than Urgoh when it came to sewing.

He turned back to his own work, content that his guess was right.

Skekgra was enjoying himself.

\---

'Back here again?'

'So it would seem. How are you doing, Skektek?'

'I'm… Decent. Raunip, the son of Aughra, has been aiding me. We are currently resting in an undisclosed Podling village.'

'Oh? What's it like?'

'Oh, you know, reeks of Podling and sounds like Podling. I'm sure it looks absolutely fascinating, but of course I wouldn't know.'

'Hmm… Fair enough.'

'What about you? How are things on your end?'

'Fine. Currently with Urva the Archer. Ran into the Hunter earlier. He's injured; lost an eye.'

'A feral beast with one eye… Curious as to how he lost it. I'm amazed you're still alive.'

'Seems the Hunter wasn't willing to hurt the Archer, not while they were both injured.'

'The Hunter still has some sense left in him it seems.'

'Perhaps…'

'... What will you do?'

'What do you mean?'

'We have arranged to meet up in the Desert, to talk to Skekgra and what's his face.'

'Urgoh the Wanderer.'

'Sure, that one. But after that… What is next?'

'After that… How about we discuss it after that?'

'I'm not a fan of seeing and waiting, Alchemist.'

'Fine. After we talk to Urgoh and Skekgra, let's grow new eyes and sail to the three suns.'

'... Suppose I earned that one.'

'Suppose you did.'

'Just… Ugh, fine. Within a day or two I should resume my travels with Raunip once more. My departure simply depends on when I can get a new leg prosthetic.'

'Sounds fine. I'll be traveling with Urva. I should be at the Circle of the Suns come tomorrow afternoon.'

'Alright… Say, Alchemist?'

'Yes?'

'What exactly is this?'

'Hmm… It's something. That's all I really know.'

'Useless as ever…'

'Seems I know more than you at least.'

'Hmph. Irksome Mystic…'

\---

Urva ensured he was quiet as he left. The old Fizzgig had approached him when he got up, seeming to be concerned for where the Archer was going. He promised to return, asking the old creature to yell if Urtih needed help.

The Archer had chuckled a bit when the Fizzgig had looked so serious, rolling back to Urtih and taking a protective stance around him. Seems the small thing had grown fairly attached to the Alchemist.

He began to make his way from the area and towards the woods they had only recently come out of. Urva wouldn't travel far, then again he knew he wouldn't need to, not when the smell of death was still so close.

A blade was pressed against the nape of his neck just as Urva had barely entered the forest. It was more of a warning, gentle enough to not cause a cut, but firm enough that it would hurt if Urva moved.

"Explain what you're doing, Archer." Skekmals voice was low, dangerous as always.

A voice the Archer wasn't afraid of. Not now, not ever.

"And as I said earlier, Skekmal; explain how you lost our eye." Skekmal growled once more, seeming to be more angered at the Archers calm, even tone.

A thunk came behind Urva, the blade the Hunter had been holding now embedded into the tree behind him. Skekmal walked towards it, sitting on the ground, still glaring at the Mystic.

"I went to fight Skekgra. He had betrayed my loyalty-"

"Something you know of fairly well." Urva sat down as well in front of Skekmal, his words seeming to cut the Hunter deeply as he growled in response.

"... I felt betrayed by him, so I went to duel with him. I had underestimated Skekgra and I lost the duel." Though Skekmals tone never wavered, he refused to look Urva in the eye as he spoke.

"Hmm… Alright. I'm simply here to guide Urtih to Skekgra and Urgoh. Nothing more."

Silence stretched between the two, neither making eye contact with one another yet also being unwilling to leave.

"... I do not hate you, Archer."

Skekmals voice was surprisingly soft, causing Archer to actually look at the Skeksis before him. It's a tone he hadn't heard in hundreds of trine, not since their days of running in the woods and kissing in the lakes.

But Urva was quick to remind himself that those trines had come and gone. They could never go back to what they once were.

"And I do not hate you, Skekmal." 

Warmth enveloped his body as the Hunter embraced Urva, the Mystic hesitating for a moment before wrapping his own arms around the Skeksis.

"We're alive, aren't we?"

"We're alive, Skekmal. We're alive."

They held each other for a moment longer before both departed without another word, neither needing to say any more.


	27. Chapter 27

Urgoh sighed as he stretched, finding difficulty in keeping his eyes open. He had finished sewing, making a nice little napkin with some embroidery just for the fun of it.

Skekgra, meanwhile, had removed his blanket robe and was in the middle of sewing it up and making it a more functional piece of clothing than what it had been. It had been a good few hours and Urgoh was supremely tired, but didn't feel right leaving Skekgra alone.

Even so, the Wanderer kept fighting a losing battle, his eyelids gradually shutting and him jerking his head up in a vain attempt to stay awake.

The huff he heard from Skekgra surprised him a bit. Urgoh looked up, slowly even for him, and saw that Skekgra, too, was growing tired. His sewing was slowing down and his eyelids had drooped, the Heretic seeming to also be fighting sleep. 

"Skek… gra…" The Heretics head flicked up quickly, seemingly startled by Urgohs voice.

"We… need… to… sleep…" Urgoh took a small shuffling step towards Skekgra only for him to turn his beak back to his work, making a shooing motion with his hand.

"You go, I've got to finish this."

Urgoh frowned hard at Skekgra. His voice betrayed him and he only ever looked away from the Wanderer when speaking when he was hiding something.

And Urgoh was too tired to put up with it.

Slowly, as slowly as he could, he went up to Skekgra, right next to his side, and slowly laid down in his lap, completely blocking his work.

"... Can I help you, Urgoh?!" The screech rung a bit in the Wanderers ears, who took a moment to respond.

"Why… don't… you… want… to sleep?" When Skekgra tried to look away Urgoh held his face firmly, refusing to let him do so.

Urgoh gently scratched side of Skekgras head, right underneath where the ridges on his jaw were. It seemed to ease the Skeksis a bit who sighed at the touch.

"It isn't that I don't want to, but…" another attempt to look away, another gentle nudge for Skekgra to keep his eyes on Urgoh who laid on his lap.

"But, well, I've been… You know, losing it. When I wake up. And I don't want to keep losing it, that's all." Skekgra finally looked away, Urgoh allowing it although he kept a gentle hand on one shoulder.

A small pit formed in Urgohs stomach. He knew that the 'it' was Skekgra losing his memory, though it seemed temporary. It had happened once, but the way Skekgra talked made it sound like it happened again, which greatly concerned Urgoh. If it was once, he would have known it was simply the Numdrip and Z'night juice mixture. Now, however, he knew it wasn't, which left him without an answer on what was happening to Skekgra.

As much as Urgoh wanted to know how best to help Skekgra, he was exhausted, they both were. The best he could do was to be reassuring as he slowly sat up, sitting face to face with Skekgra.

"I'll… be here… you won't… go… through… that… alone…" Urgoh gently tugged Skekgras hand.

Though he wasn't too enthused about it, Skekgra knew he was too tired to argue with Urgoh. He didn't even WANT to argue with Urgoh, which was exceedingly rare for him. Instead he let himself be pulled up, leaving the unfinished robe on the ground.

The two made their way over to their shared bed, Urgoh laying down first and then leading Skekgra to bed, one arm holding the Skeksis while the other covered them with a blanket. With no other clothes, Skekgra huddled close to Urgoh, tail laid lazily over the Mystics body.

Soon enough, both had fallen asleep, snores as soft as the sandstorm in the desert.

\---

Urva returned to Urtih, who was still asleep. The little Fizzgig had growled a bit at Urva before realizing it was him and went rolling over.

"Good job, thank you. You can go back to sleep now." He gave a small pat to the old creature before it went rolling back over to Urtih, huddling up to the Mystic once more.

The stars glimmered brightly as Urva looked to the sky, thinking about Skekmal.

A part of him truly understood why Skekmal did what he did. The Skeksis were creatures driven by purpose and desire. Even if he tried, Skekmal could truly never give up the hunt. In the beginning, it seemed the minor hunts were enough for him. Small creatures for meat and survival, but nothing more. Urva wondered when that began to change.

Was it when Raunip was believed to be dead? Was it when Aughra slept? Was there no real time frame?

The Archer sighed, setting his bow down as he settled down near the fire.

Every time he met Skekmal he would ask the same questions over and over again in his head before moving on, knowing there was no real answer that he would find to any of them.

And yet there was unrest within Urva, one that had been with him since their exchange. If they had to speak to one another it was usually accompanied by a fight, Urva winning more often than not. If they did not fight, a simple laying out of plans or new injuries would be discussed before the two moved on.

It had been a long time since they had done anything remotely close to discussing their feelings. Skekmals proclamation had truly startled Urva, leaving him uncertain of what to make of it.

Especially the embrace at the end… He hadn't been held like that since…

Urva shook his head hard, giving a slight grunt as the jostling stung his still healing eye.

There was nothing of the past in that exchange. The Hunter had simply had a brush with death, the only thing he truly feared though he would never admit it. It had spooked him is all.

Even if Skekmal had meant something by it, something reminiscent of the past, Urva knew too well they could never go back to that. They had already tried and failed.

He stoaked the fires a bit, hoping that perhaps soon his mind would settle sleep would find him.

\---

The woods were quiet as Skekmal perched himself high in a tree. He had run through the woods quickly, aggravating his still healing wounds. The stitching that Re'sta had put in didn't come out, but he wasn't stupid enough to trifle with it.

He allowed himself this moment to relax and gaze at the stars. The other Skeksis were foolish to forsake the nature of Thra the way they did. There was no beauty in the Castle, only gossipy words and gluttonous, greedy Skeksis.

Not that he was one to talk…

Skekmal growled to himself, taking out a knife and stabbing it into the thick tree trunk beneath him. Every time he met the Archer on their travels his thoughts would always become soft and weak, something he couldn't allow when on his hunts. To do so could cause the Hunter to make a mistake or make a stupid choice.

And that he did when he was with the Archer. He wished nothing more than to discard the past, move on with his hunts, yet when he finds himself face to face with his other half…

He has to confront it every time. Their hesitant beginning, the laughter that would echo through the forest, every embrace and caring word between the two…

And how quickly a few drops of blood ended it all. Skekmal knew it was over when the Archer looked at him with genuine hate behind those soft eyes. That the Hunter could handle. He would mock the Archer, duel with him occasionally, able to handle those eyes, being able to handle that hate…

But then it stopped. Skekmal didn't know when it stopped, but there came a point when the Archer looked at him and the hate was gone. There could be anger, sadness, exasperation, but the hate was gone. That twisted at Skekmal even more, turning their fights more aggressive in an attempt to bring back that hate.

But still, Urva wouldn't look at him with hate. And Skekmal couldn't handle it.

And when he couldn't handle it, he became soft and weak. He made mistakes, like trying again, like failing again. Mistakes like telling Urva he didn't hate him and embracing the Mystic.

He made mistakes, like still caring for the Archer.

He couldn't afford to do that though, not when there was the hunt.

Skekmal settled down on the branch, choosing to get some rest, closing his eyes.

Yes, only the hunt mattered.

\---

The humming behind him caused Skekok to groan internally.

'Anyone but HIM…'

"How is friend Scroll Keeper adapting to title of Scientist? Is difficult roll to fill, yes?" Skekok sneered at the Chamberlain, taking the question more as one to question his capabilities rather than the roll itself.

"The only difficult thing is the lack of direction. There are no manuals of any sort, thus I have had no luck in figuring out how to work any of these machines!" As if on cue, the weird box Skekok had been looking at fumbled open, lid squishing his toes.

As he yelped, grabbing his feet in pain, the Chamberlain simply hummed, barely feigning any concern on the new Scientists behalf.

"Perhaps Emperor may help, yes?" Skekok simply glared at the Chamberlain, quickly catching onto his plan.

Everyone in the Castle had been talking about the Emperors souring mood, even Skekvar of all Skeksis acknowledging the Emperor was not himself. Though he was not known for his mercy, he was never so… Brutal as he had been in the past few days. He was more reminiscent of the Emperor in the earliest days than the way he had been in recent trine. The only thing he did that didn't involve yelling and hissing was reading that blasted Recusants journal over and over again.

The journal that Skekok probably needed…

He groaned, removing his monocle to rub his eyes. Even if he didn't get the journal, he knew he still needed to talk to the Emperor. The day in which they drew power from the Crystal was fast approaching, and Skekok still had no idea how to operate the levers so that he could move the Crystal. 

"Perhaps he can help me. I'll need to see about getting a private counsel with the Emperor…" Skekok grimaced at the Chamberlains humming.

"Chamberlain will see if the Emperor can talk with new Scientist." There was little room for argument as Skeksil was already leaving, out the door as quickly as he was in.

Skekok mumbled to himself, retreating into his collar a bit, worry biting at his nerves. He only hoped the Emperors mood would change soon, he had no desire to be on the beating end of his staff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skektek, Urtih, and Raunip are sleepy lads. They need a good rest.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters talking in Podling speak "(like this)"

The first to awaken was Raunip. He would have been happy with more sleep, but he had grown too used to waking at the slightest sound. Sadly, in the Podling village, there are many sounds, even in the waking hours.

As he stretched the stiffness out of his arms and legs he heard the telltale shuffling and croaky voice of the Village elder, Meeydra, as she entered the room, noting the still sleeping Skeksis and quieting her voice.

"(I hope sleep found you and your friend well, Raunip.)" Her soft smile was contagious, even Raunip in his still sleepy state returning a smile to her.

"(Yes, we found it well. I still can't thank you enough for all you've done, Meeydra.)"

"(Nonsense. No matter how long you're gone, you're family here and you, as well as your guests, will always be welcome. Though…)" her eyes went from Raunip to Skektek, Raunip also looking at the sleeping Skeksis.

Even asleep his body was tense, his body twitching every now and then as though still buzzing with energy or fear. Raunip would have guessed both if he were to be honest. Though he tried his best to conceal his feelings, Skektek was very much an open book to the son of Aughra and even to the Podlings in the village. They all knew he was scared, terrified even, but had enough respect to not say it to him. A Skeksis' pride was easily wounded, that much Raunip remembered, and Skekteks had to be pretty shattered at the moment.

"(Your friends wounds were bad. Especially his eyes… Poor Nop had never seen such severe injuries. He's locked himself in his room for the time being.)" Raunip grimaced, making a mental note to check up on the villages resident doctor later.

"(Yes, they were… His own kind did it to him.)" His words caused Meeydras eyes to widen before she shook her head, disgust clear on her face.

Though there was a threat of an awkward silence forming, Meeydra shut it down quickly, giving Raunip a gentle pat on the shoulder with a smile.

"(He will probably awaken soon, I'll have Aktha bring you two some food.)" She nodded to Skektek, who was indeed beginning to stir, before heading off.

Raunip was thankful that Meeydra understood the situation, knowing the Skeksis would probably be a bit disoriented upon waking and that the less strangers in the room, the better. 

He gave Skektek some room in case he began to lash out, unsure of how he would be and wishing to not be injured.

\---

The first thing Skektek registered was pain, immense pain that ran through his whole body. Then there were voices, voices he didn't… No, no he recognized one, it sounded like, like… Raunip.

Raunip? Why, why was… Oh yeah, he was with Raunip. They… They had traveled through the woods, away from… From the pain. From the Castle. From the Skeksis.

Skektek was suddenly aware his breath had started to quicken. No, no, he can't have that, not now. He can't afford to be weak but it wasn't slowing down. He tried to move his body, hoping sitting up would help, only to move the wrong arm.

The pain sent hot white sparks all throughout the limb and he realized too late that he had yelped loudly. That, no, weakness can't be had. They may be just among Podlings but the Skeksis could come back for him any minute and why wasn't his breath slowing down, he was taking every step necessary, why wasn't it slowing down.

There was Raunip but his voice sounded so distant? Did he leave the room? Did he leave Skektek? He tried looking around only to find darkness at every turn. There was truly nothing. Was he nothing? With the world gone, where was he? Was he anywhere? No where?

Skektek was acutely aware of the gentle touches on his beak. His instinct was to lash out, to hiss, bite, scratch, and claw at what was touching him. Was he? His body didn't feel like it was moving, but maybe it was and he couldn't see. It hurt so much, his whole body hurt so much.

But he can't be weak, Skeksis aren't weak.

\---

"Shh, it's ok Skektek, it's ok…" Raunip was gently stroking Skekteks beak as the Skeksis beneath him twitched and muttered.

Raunip tried to keep his distance, but dashed the idea when Skektek had yelled in pain upon trying to move. The Skeksis seemed to be awake but panicking, the soreness from the previous day seemed to have caught up with his body and, combined with the blankets, it seemed like Skektek could barely move after the first attempt. Combined with his blindness and he could only imagine the internal ordeal Skektek was going through.

A gentle hand found its way on top of Raunips. He hadn't even heard Meeydra re-enter the room and was confused by what she was doing until he heard soft mutterings.

Animal Soul Speaking, the greatest skill of the Podlings, but one that was usually reserved for animals. Yet as surprising as it was that she was using it against Skektek, Raunip was equally surprised both that it was one he had never heard before as well as the fact that it seemed to work, Skektek calming down and falling back to sleep.

When he began softly snoring, Raunip carefully removed his hand from Skekteks beak before looking back to Meeydra who had a soft, yet mischievous smile on her face.

"(Decided to travel a bit some trine back. Found my way to the Caves of Grot and learned that from a strange creature who called himself Urlii. Odd and mischievous, but helpful nonetheless.)" She put down the small bowl she held in her other hand.

Raunip looked inside, seeing a warm bowl of a Podling specialty soup that was one of his favorites.

"(Oh. Thank you, Meeydra-)"

"(Shoosh with the thanks! I swear, you're going to say enough thanks that the others here won't need to show appreciation for anything until the three brothers fight again…)" Raunip chuckled at her grumblings as she left the room ranting before slowly eating his soup.

It was still as good as he remembered.

\---

Small cheeps were what awoke Urtih. He groggily brought himself back to the waking world, flinching as he remembered his eyes when he had tried to blink them as he usually did upon waking, the attempt causing him to groan in pain.

The groan continued as he came across a bit of an issue. The way Mystics slept, resting their heads on their knees, seemed like it hadn't exactly been the best idea for Urtihs still healing body. Aside from the fact that he felt sore everywhere, that was the least of his worries.

He was stuck. His body had been so sore and tense that he was now as rigid as his wooden prosthetics. Even his tail felt stiff. Every small movement he tried to make felt difficult and painful as he grunted and groaned, trying to at least move his head.

"Do you need some help, Urtih?" Urvas voice was the next thing to startle Urtih, feeling a bit embarrassed as he had forgotten the Archer was with him.

"I wouldn't say no if it was offered." He heard Urva chuckle a bit as he approached, two hands on Urtihs upper neck and two on the lower part.

"Try to relax, this might hurt a bit." As Urvas hands began to slowly move, Urtih exhaled, trying to relax as much as possible.

The cracks and pops were both relieving and agonizing for the Alchemist as he grunted and groaned through the movements and massagings of Urva. A particular pop of his shoulder seemed like it clicked a lot of other parts into place and Urtih had stopped the administrations to lay down on the ground, much to Urvas confusion.

"You alright there, Urtih?" The Archers hands still hovered around his friend, worried he had injured him somehow.

"Yes, simply seeing to an experiment?" Another small pop came from Urtihs body, followed by a small sigh.

"An experiment…?"

"Yes; I'm going to see how long can my bones be liquid for." That earned a hearty laugh out of Urva, one that was rare for the Archer.

"I'll leave you to it then while I start up some breakfast before we continue traveling."

As Urva moved away, small sniffs were felt on Urtihs snout, the old Fizzgig seeming to be curious about what he was doing. The feeling tickled a bit, but he was in too much comfort to have any desire to shoo the little creature away.

Maybe in a few more minutes he would. Or when breakfast was ready, whichever came first.

\---

"What?"

Skekok cowered into his collar a bit at the Emperors voice. It was barely a word and more of a growl, but one the new Scientist understood all the same. The Chamberlain was simply standing next to the Emperor, smiling, but was far enough away to be out of lashing distance.

"It's just- well- the Recusant left no instructions behind, so I do not know how to operate the machines, and I was wondering-" Skekok felt himself retreat into his collar with each passing word.

It felt like no matter what he said he was going to get punished. Perhaps the Emperor took offense or thought he just wasn't wanting to do his new job, but Skekok was going to be punished in some way, he just knew it.

Just as the staff was raised, as though to decree punishment, it was halted, held in the air for a moment. Skekok peeked a glance from his collar to see the Emperor make a peculiar face as the staff was lowered. He still seemed enraged, but there was something else behind his eyes as well. Almost like a realization.

Skekso sighed, rubbing between his eyes with two fingers as his body relaxed a bit.

"Get yourself as accustomed as you can be, I'll have the notes sent by tomorrow." Skekok barely had time to thank the Emperor as he was shooed away, running out of the throne room.

As the padding of his footsteps silenced, a new noise filled the room; The Chamberlains humming, which caused Skekso to glare at him.

"What is it, Chamberlain?"

"Nothing, sire, nothing. Chamberlain is just glad to see sire not as tense as he has been, yes?" He took a careful step towards the Emperor, who had simply sighed and looked away.

"Yes…" Skekso found no reason to elaborate or talk more as he also shooed the Chamberlain away, who left with a drawn out hum, leaving the Emperor with his thoughts.

Skekso knew he had been harsh on all his subjects recently, the whispers of rumors about the Castle not lost on him, but seeing that one of the Skeksis would cower so much with something so simple and meaningless, something that, at worst, Skekso would normally find somewhat irritating...

There was always a healthy amount of fear that he could wield against the other Skeksis, but even Skekso knew that to rule with too much or with fear alone will simply lead to the Skeksis rebelling against him as a few had done in the past.

The small notebook that he still had, as he had kept it on himself since the day he got it, still burned away at his mind, the secrets it held so tantalisingly close yet somehow out of his talons reach… It was eating away at his mind and he could not be a competent ruler like that.

Skekso opened the pages that had started to become creased and torn with how much he had been reading them, the pages that had begun to stroke that ever present fear of death and thoughts of mortality within him, and he ripped them from the book. All the pages from the time of Skekgras banishment to the last time Skektek took a pen to the paper, they were all torn from the book and put in a secret pocket in his robes. He would have to deal with the pages later.

For now, he would simply read through the small book, making sure there was nothing incriminating for the new Scientist to read. There weren't many competent Skeksis that could replace him if Skekso kept having to bludgeon and banish those in his court.

'No… I won't allow this to happen again…' his talons dug into the cover of the small book as he read, anger and questions still festering in his mind.


	29. Chapter 29

A content sigh came from Urtih as he finished off the last of his breakfast. Urva may not be Uramaj, but he still made some good food, the berries and herbs he used in the leaf roll making for a delicious combination. 

Though the Mystics weren't ones for grandiose banquets, most would at least never turn down a good meal.

"I'm going to ensure we have everything. Do you want to make sure the other two eat before we depart?" Urva began pulling out the bird seed and some extra food to offer to Urtih.

"Oh, yes, that sounds good." Urtih held out one of his good arms, hand reaching for the food.

After it was put in his hands, he first set down the leftovers for the Fizzgig, who began munching away enthusiastically. Afterwards, little Sidetic was given some seeds, which he peeped happily at.

Urtih couldn't help but smile at the small creatures. He had once had a small Pluff'm he had found injured in the forest one day when out gathering ingredients. It had been nice company to have when he worked, though Urac wasn't nearly as fond of it as Urtih was. He was depressed for a while after the small creature passed from age.

Taking care and being in the company of Sidetic and the old Fizzgig reminded Urtih just how much he both loved and missed the creatures of Thra. He often felt more at peace with them than even the other Mystics. Perhaps because they didn't speak in as many riddles as his brethren did.

Hearing the telltale clacking of Urvas bow on the ground approaching Urtih caused the Alchemist to get out of his thoughts and memories, realizing they needed to head off.

"Are you ready?"

With a slight groan, taking the Archers hand for support in getting up, Urtih nodded, clutching Sidetics cage close and placing the Fizzgig on his shoulder.

"As ready as I can be. Seems the desert has calmed, so now is the best time to be off." Urva simply hummed in agreement as he kept a hand on Urtih, guiding the blind Mystic.

The Crystal Desert was still fairly cool in the early morning, but the two Mystics knew the temperature would pick up soon enough. The sooner they got to their destination, the better for them both.

\---

Skektek groaned as he felt himself wake up again, much more aware of his thoughts and injuries. He faintly remembered waking up the first time, but mostly just the feeling of panicking and then the calmness before falling back asleep. As he slowly stretched, he realized his body wasn't nearly as sore as earlier, nor was it as stiff as before, much to the Skeksis' relief.

"You doing alright, Skektek?" Raunips voice startled him a bit, Skektek tensing once more before calming himself.

It was only Raunip. If he wanted to do any harm, he would have surely done so by now…

"I'm fine, simply healing from events prior…" he was careful to use his uninjured arm to prop himself up, slowly but surely sitting up, his back cracking as he did so.

"That's good. Would you care for something to eat?"

The mere mention of food made Skektek realize how hungry he was, his stomach growling before he could even respond. The embarrassment he felt grew upon hearing Raunip snicker.

"I'll take that as a yes. I'll go see if Aktha can bring you some food."

Hearing Raunip stand up, Skektek had to stop himself from reaching out. He still would not admit it, but he was scared to be left alone. With no sight and being in such an unfamiliar place with Raunip being the only creature to speak in a language he understood, Skektek was relying on him, the one pillar of support he had.

But to admit it, to reach out would be weakness. Skektek had shown enough of it already, he couldn't afford to show more. Skeksis weren't supposed to be weak. He clutched tightly to the blanket as he heard Raunip leaving the room.

Skektek became so acutely aware of how alone he was in the room. It felt so much colder now that he was alone. Thinking upon it, Skektek hadn't really been so alone in hundreds of trine, usually having at least the animals in his lab to keep him company, especially Sidetic.

He missed his friend, the bird a unique species that seemed to live for hundreds of trine at a time. How it did do was a mystery, one that Skektek could probably figure out if he had simply experimented on his friend… But he could never bring himself to do so. Sidetic was the only creature on Thra he never once felt judged by.

He hoped Sidetic was okay. Though he was apprehensive about his Mystic half having his friend, Skektek had known it was the best choice. The Hunter would have probably killed Sidetic. If he didn't, the other Skeksis surely would have. If that happened…

"Skektek? I have your food. You okay?" Raunips voice roused Skektek from his thoughts.

"I'm quite fine." Though he knew he was snapping at Raunip, Skektek was too hungry to care as he held his hands out expectantly for the food.

He heard a sigh from Raunip as a bowl was put into his hands, but ignored it in favor of digging in. He had put an experimental talon into the bowl to feel what it was. Finding it was soup, one that smelled delicious, Skektek had put the bowl to his beak and began to simply drink from it, chunks and all.

The food was indeed delicious, though it didn't live up to the Skeksis' usual banquets, it was impressive nonetheless given that it came from Podlings. 

Skektek groaned when he realized he had already eaten the entire bowl, even licking the inside to make sure he had every last drop.

"Uh… There's more soup if you-" the empty bowl was shoved towards Raunip before he could even finish, Skekteks stomach still growling as though it was a response.

As Raunip once again sighed, grabbing the bowl, he stopped at the doorway, turning to Skektek. 

"Some manners would really go a long way, you know." He walked out the door before the Skeksis could respond.

Skektek growled to the doorway where he knew Raunip no longer was. Manners were rarely the Skeksis way, reserved only for those that deserved it… Which, Skektek was quick to point out to himself, Raunip probably deserved.

He single handedly took Skektek away from the Skeksis that desired to lock him up like a slave, brought him to shelter, to a place where he could heal, was nothing but kind to Skektek…

Upon hearing Raunip enter the room once more, the smell of the soup hitting Skekteks nostrils again, he held his hands out expectantly, the warm bowl barely reaching him before he scarfed it down once more.

The creak of the chair Raunip sat in and the noises of Skektek eating were the only sounds for a while before the bowl was put down. Silence stretched for several minutes before Skektek sighed, causing Raunip to look up.

"Thank you, Raunip." Though it was quiet, and a bit begrudging, it was still a thanks.

Raunip smiled as he took the bowl from Skektek. 

"I take it you want thirds?"

Skektek could barely contain his enthusiasm, nodding his head quickly, much to Raunips amusement as he left to get another bowl for the hungry Skeksis.

\---

A gentle knocking came from outside Ursus room, causing him to turn and see Urma who was looking in expectedly. 

"May I enter, Master?" Ursu said nothing in response, simply waving his hand, beckoning the Peacemaker inside.

Urma was a bit nervous as he entered the room. The Mystics had all known that Ursu had been completely out of sorts since they hummed for Urtih and Urgoh. He barely ate or even left his room in general, Urma also being acutely aware that Master hadn't visited the baths in a while and was beginning to smell. 

Though he was always amongst the most resigned and guilt ridden of the Mystics, it was rare for Ursu to become so apathetic. Whenever he did, it was often up to Urma to sort their Master out. At the very least, he would make him take a bath and eat something.

Urma said nothing as he took Ursus hand gently, feeling the tension and rubbing soft circles into the aged hands. Ursu sighed, looking to Urma.

"Be at ease, Master, were worried for you." Ursu silently sighed to himself, his soft spot for Urma being his biggest weakness.

"It is not your duty to worry for me." Despite his words, Ursu felt himself ease more as another of his hands was gently grabbed and the tension rubbed from it.

"Worry does not stem from duty, it stems from care."

There was no rebuttal for that, Ursu fully aware that there was no arguing with Urma. Instead, he simply allowed the tension to be rubbed from his hands, not realizing he had begun to lean towards the Peacemaker until his head was resting upon his side. Even so, neither said anything as Ursu allowed himself to relax.

"Come Master, the baths are waiting." A small tug on his robes and Ursu followed Urma out of the room and towards the baths.

The other Mystics in the Valley said nothing, though they were all happy to see their Master with less sadness in his eyes for the first time in the past few days. They were even happier to see him head for the baths.

\---

Skekmal sniffed the air around him. He had been passing a large tree, one that was older than even he was, and had realized there was something familiar in the scent around it.

It was unlike the tree itself. Sniffing around more, the Hunter realized it was two scents. One smelled heavily of blood and metal, but it was intermingled with a scent Skekmal was quick to recognize. The Scientist, whom he had dropped off at the Castle only days before.

How he left the Castle with his life, Skekmal didn't know, though from the smell of blood it seems that he didn't leave the Castle uninjured. There was another smell, however. The Hunter hated the second smell, it brought about feelings that few creatures on Thra brought out of him.

It smelled like Aughra, yet wasn't. Skekmal growled to himself as he shoved away the memories that threatened to invade his mind, shoving them deep within the black void that was once his heart. He despised his memories with Aughra as much as he despised his memories with the Archer. They only brought out weakness in the Hunter.

He went all around the tree, finding the spot where the smell ended yet found… Nothing. The scent simply stopped. Perplexed and anger rising, Skekmal continued to circle the tree before yelling, stabbing a knife into it to get some of the anger out.

Yet the knife did not penetrate the tree. In fact, the tip had chipped off as though the tree were made of iron. Skekmal then realized that it was no ordinary tree, but a Sanctuary Tree, the outside bark deceptively strong.

The gears in his head began to turn slightly as the Hunter caught on to what may have happened to Skektek and the other creature.

He lept away from the tree, perching himself in another tree far away, yet close enough to keep an eye on the Sanctuary Tree.

All he had to do now was wait for his prey.


	30. Chapter 30

"So, what happened exactly?" Skektek snorted on his sixth bowl of soup, coughing a bit as he choked on the clumps.

Raunip grimaced, knowing that asking would be difficult, but he needed to know in order to best help Skektek and to learn if they were in any further danger. 

"E-elaborate?" Skektek barely got the words out between the coughs as he finished choking on the bits of soup.

As Skektek kept himself from coughing further, he began fidgeting with the bowl in his hands. He had an inkling as to what Raunip was asking about, but wasn't sure if talking would be a good idea.

While he could likely give sound advice, Raunip still wasn't Aughra.

"You know, at the Castle? And you being… You know…"

"Maimed and then planned to be a slave?" Skekteks tone was warning, but Raunip knew he couldn't back down now.

"Well, yes… I was just wondering why? It seemed cruel, even for the Skeksis."

A loud laugh rang from Skektek, but it lacked any ounce of humor or amusement, and instead came with a fierce anger and bitterness.

And, as Raunip was quick to note, a hint of sadness that Skektek seemed to try and hide.

"If you deduced that to be cruel for the Skeksis, then you would be appalled to ascertain our future…"

Skektek flinched, realizing he nicked his hand with a talon in all his fidgeting.

Raunip, meanwhile, was quickly turning the gears in his head. Skektek was still obviously shaken up about his injuries at the hands of the other Skeksis, but that last sentence of his hinted at something more. Something that ate away at him even more than even the loss of his eyes did.

He felt a warning hum within his very being. If what Skektek knew would have them or Thra itself in danger, Raunip needed to know by any means necessary. 

"Skektek. Start from the beginning, tell me what you know." Raunip took on a more serious tone as he looked to the tense Skeksis.

He turned his beak to where Raunip sat, sneering at the command.

'Who is he to order me around…?'

"And why should I?" He tilted away when he felt a hand placed on his blankets and Raunip lean in closer.

"Because you know something important, something that's eating away at you. And, if I had to guess, it was something that only my Mother could have helped you with. So. Talk."

As Raunip leaned back, Skektek exhaled the breath he didn't realize he was holding. Even though he was unable to see, Skektek didn't need to to simply feel the threatening presence Raunip just exuded. It was fiercer than even the Emperors gaze.

"And if I don't?" Skektek had no time to move as Raunip had ghosted a hand around his injured arm.

Though he didn't touch it, Skektek knew a threat when he felt one.

"Then I will have no choice but to make you."

As Raunip sat back down, his inner frustrations boiling over, Skektek swallowed heavily, his own anger brewing inside him.

'I was a fool to believe he may be a friend… There is a price with everything.'

"Fine. It began with Skekgra the Conqueror coming before the Skeksis…"

\---

Urtih and Urva both grimaced at the smell of rotting meat. A Daeydoim was lying dead in the sand, decaying under the hot sun. Dead long enough to begin smelling, but soon enough that the meat had not been completely stripped from the bones by the various creatures of the desert.

"Go to your left a bit more, so you don't step in it." Urva kept nudging Urtih more, careful so neither of them stepped on the creature.

As they began walking away, Urtih finally let himself be sick, throwing up his breakfast on the sandy ground. The smell had been severely intense to him, but he didn't want to vomit on or near the creature out of respect.

Urva simply patted his back and held back the hair that began falling in front of his face. He helped prop Urtih back up once he was finished being sick.

"Come now, were only an hours time away." The Archer guided Urtih once more, the Alchemist simply nodding.

Even as they got further away, Urtih could still smell death in the air.

\---

A loud sigh echoed through the room of the ornate private bathroom as Skekso sunk himself further into the hot water of the bathtub, feeling the grime of the past few days washing away.

After ensuring all suspicious and incriminating pages were gone and the journal was sent away, he became acutely aware that it had been nearly a full week since he last bathed. Skekso was beginning to smell, which was never a good look for him.

A few Podlings were stood to the side, ready to do whatever he demanded. For now, he wanted nothing more than to let the stress wash away, along with the sweat and grime that had accumulated on his body. Though a simple flick of his talons was all it took to add a few more flowers and Skekso was in pure bliss with nothing but the water and his thoughts.

Skekso began to think with a clearer head about the past week. Both Skekgra and Skektek were lost, both being heavily valuable assets to the Skeksis empire.

Skekgra had expanded their reach vastly over the hundreds of trine he was Conqueror, exterminating all those who would not bend a knee to the Lords of the Crystal.

Skektek had built nearly all of the machines they used, even harnessing the Crystal so they may draw life from it and being the Skeksis' resident doctor.

And both threw away their titles, threw away the honor of being a Skeksis…

"For those disgusting, gravel eating Mystics…"

Skekso snapped a finger as he stood up, one of the Podlings rushing over with a towel as they began to dry him. Afterwards, he went and laid in his massage chair, Podlings once again rushing around to service the Emperor, rubbing his arms and legs as he eased into the feeling.

He hummed to himself as he recalled the journal, as well as the two banished Skeksis. Though both made great contributions, both had also begun to lose it over time.

Skekvar and Skekung were quick to notify the Emperor about Skekgra completely losing himself and attacking the two after an Arathim battle, neither their voices nor attacks reaching the Conqueror for some time. Evidently, he didn't even flinch when Skekung broke a bone in his tail, nor when Skekvar stabbed his arm.

And Skektek had simply become twisted, even to the other Skeksis, as he had begun to cut open and experiment on his own body. Skekso still shivered from the memory of seeing the clear tube in Skekteks throat, which he was quick to demand was covered in some way.

Yes, both had completely lost their minds. That was the only reason either would even consider all they had done and thought of. The journal still pulled at Skeksos mind, but he felt more at ease at the idea that it was simply the mad writings of an even madder Skeksis.

All he had to do now was ensure the others did not go down the same path…

Perhaps he needed to have a long talk with the new Scientist.

\---

Ursu sighed as Urma washed his hair, hands gently rubbing through the scalp while two of his free hands were resting on the Masters sides.

The water of their hot spring was always welcomed, but was especially soothing after having been away from it so long.

"Feel a bit better?" all Ursu could do was hum approvingly in response, tail lazily wrapping around Urmas own.

Urma held on tighter, scratching a bit behind Ursus ears, the spot that would always make the Master as much of a puddle as he could be in the water. Ursu desperately needed it, he was always much too hard on himself.

Even as Urma washed him, however, Ursu still thought of the past week. Both Urgoh and Urtih were gone and both were unlikely to ever return to the Valley.

Ursu honestly didn't think he could welcome Urgoh back should he return, the Mystic having said too much too soon. The Wanderer had always been foolish in that way, his slow speaking often held words and meanings that were too fast for the Mystics.

Urtih… Well, Ursu simply didn't know what to make of Urtihs departure. Communing with Thra brought nearly nothing except the knowledge that the Alchemist had to leave. With his departure, however, Urtihs world had become dark.

Ursus own world, too, had dimmed from the days prior. Yet, as he felt Urmas gentle hands coaxing the stress and sadness out of his body, humming in a way he only did for Ursu, perhaps the Master could allow just a bit of that light to enter his world once again.

At the very least, he could do it for the sake of the Mystics that were still in the Valley, the ones that still needed him.

"Thank you, Urma." Ursu could practically hear the smile that came from the Mystic who was currently washing his back.

"You're welcome, Ursu."

\---

Raunip had stepped out of the room after Skektek was done talking, though not of his own volition. The Skeksis had simply gone silent once he was finished, looking away from Raunip. When Raunip tried to press further, in case there was anything he missed, Skektek had simply coldly demanded he get out.

'I think I messed up…'

Raunil sighed to himself as he sat against the outside of Nops hut. He hoped checking in on the doctor would help, but it seemed the small Podling had still chosen to lock himself in his room.

'Wish I could lock myself in a room…'

With only his thoughts and actions to reflect upon, Raunip really began to realize everywhere he messed up. He had nothing but time with Skektek, yet his own curiosity led him to rushing the Skeksis, wanting answers now rather than later.

'I knew full well that Skektek was nervous, scared even, yet I used that to get answers…'

He knew full well he had been aggressive. Raunip truly had no excuse, he just wanted to know what happened, wanted answers like he always did…

Still distrustful despite the trust Skektek had begun placing in him…

"(Trust is a fickle thing, isn't it?)" Raunip snapped his head up, startled to hear Meeydras voice above him.

"(How did you…?)"

"(Hmph, you think you live to be nearly 300 trine old and not catch on to others thoughts?)" Meeydra grunted as she sat down next to Raunip, her old knees cracking as she did so.

Her response only caused Raunip to mentally berate himself further.

"(Seems I'm the only old creature who never seems to catch on.)"

Meeydra simply chuckled at Raunip, knocking her cane against his knee lightly.

"(Just cause wisdom comes with age, doesn't mean it comes quickly to everyone. Your wisdom just gets to you at the pace of a Tortle.)" Meeydra laughed as she finished, the sound echoing through the village.

Despite her words, Raunip couldn't help but smile and laugh a bit alongside her. Her joy was truly contagious. 

"(I suppose you're right about that, Meeydra. I just… Don't know what to do now. Trust is a fickle thing, and one I just messed with.)"

As the mood tensed once more, Meeydra simply hummed to herself before tapping Raunips knee once more with her cane.

"(Perhaps if you've lost some of his trust, maybe you can give him some of yours.)" She smiled once more to Raunip, giving a small wink before getting up, leaving him to his own thoughts once more.

After some thinking and deliberation, Raunip, too, stood up, and began to pound once more on Nops door until the small, angry looking Podling finally opened the door, glaring up at Raunip.

"(Nop, I need your charts from helping my friend. I have something that I need to do.)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, what if I shipped Ursu and Urma? Haha, just kidding...
> 
> Unless...


	31. Chapter 31

The distant, rhythmic tapping outside awoke Urgoh first. He craned his neck away from Skekgra, listening closely to the sound. It was slow, something wooden, and the shuffling sounded like…

As carefully as he could, Urgoh pried Skekgras arms and tail away from his body, the Skeksis groaning at the loss of Urgoh, but stayed asleep and huddled in his blankets. Urgoh sighed, glad that he stayed asleep. If the Wanderer was right about what was behind the sound, it would be better for Urgoh to meet with them first.

He slowly made his way out of the mouth of the cave, turning the corner just as the sound was closing in, as well as the two sources.

Both Urtih and Urva stood before Urgoh, but the Wanderer was more horrified to see them with the state they were in. Cuts and scrapes on both, though Urtih seemed to bear the brunt of the injuries, but that wasn't the worst part. Urva seemed to have an injured eye while Urtih looked completely blinded.

Urgoh realized he must have made an awful expression judging by how quickly Urva was giving him a soft, understanding expression. It hurt Urgoh more that even Urtih seemed to pick up on his feelings despite the lack of sight.

"You… two…" the words seemed to fail Urgoh as he approached the two, his hands finding their shoulders.

"Hello, Urgoh. Are you doing alright?" Urtih simply smiled wearily at the Wanderer, as genuine as he always did, the same question he would always ask when Urgoh returned to the Valley.

For the first time all week, Urgoh couldn't help but feel joy that there were truly some things that didn't change.

"Yes… but we… have much… to… talk… about…"

\---

Skektek rapped his talon against the cup in his hands, mind still racing a mile per minute. He had been mostly alone for hours, save for the few Podlings that came in and out.

He had originally tried to scare them off, succeeding when he hissed and growled at them, but after an old sounding one yelled at him and hit her with his cane, Skektek took the hint to stop. He simply wanted to be left alone, but with Raunip gone and being in an unknown village in an unknown area, Skektek knew the smartest and safest option was to play along.

Though he felt angry, it was a subdued anger, one that was overshadowed by the hole within him. Skektek felt completely enveloped in it, the darkness closing in all around him. Strangely enough, the feeling was even darker than his own blindness.

As the Podlings would clean and replace his bandages, get him water and food, Skektek was once again reminded of the Castle, the Podling slaves with their thinning hair and shaking forms always rushing around at the beck and call of the Skeksis. Skeksis say jump, they say how high. That was the way things were…

Yet he wasn't in the Castle. Skekteks growls and threats were met with an old sounding Podling woman talking to him in a tone that made any further protests from the Skeksis die in his throat. He knew full well that she was simply an old Podling, nothing more, but she just reminded him too much of…

Of Aughra…

With his old friend on his mind, Skekteks thoughts wandered to Raunip. He, too, reminded Skektek of Aughra, but was also so very much not her. He was just as stubborn, but could still be just as childish as Skektek remembered him before he left so many trine ago, all assuming he had died somewhere along the way. He was also just as kind as Aughra, but not above using force when necessary. 

Skektek took another sip of his water. His throat felt painfully dry, despite all the water he was drinking, and he was starting to feel dizzy. He hoped that it was just due to his injuries.

As the Podlings cleared out, leaving Skektek alone in the silent room once more, quieter than his lab in the Castle had ever been, Skektek huddled in on himself, giving just a second to be weak.

Skeksis weren't supposed to be weak, but as he had nothing more than his thoughts and the sting of his injuries to keep him company, the Recusant realized he was finding it hard to keep being a Skeksis.

\---

Raunip finally stopped once he reached his destination, looking in wonder at the glowing center of the Sanctuary Tree, its brilliant blue light bouncing off the surface of the caves.

"It has been long since you've walked these parts of the land, Raunip." The feminine voice of the tree spoke softly, branches gently brushing against Raunips robes.

"Indeed I have, elder one. Longer still does my mother slumber though." Raunip sat on the ground, feeling the hum of life within the tree.

"That she does. However, I do not believe you came here to discuss Aughra."

Raunip chuckled at the bluntness. All the Sanctuary Trees around Thra were unique, but he had trusted none other than the one before him the most. She never beat around the bush with anything, unlike the other trees who could speak in riddles nearly as much as the Mystics.

"You are right, I did not. I have need of your help, elder one. But it is a task that will not be easy." He held the papers Nop gave him closer to his chest in worry.

"... It will not be easy, no. But… I can do it. In exchange though…" Raunip grimaced, knowing that as much as she trusted her with all her knowledge and foresight, she would always request something.

"In exchange…?"

"After I am done, bring him here."

\---

Skekok found himself huddled into his collar as he picked nervously at his food, finding his appetite sorely lacking.

The Emperor had been in a better mood during dinner, even humming in approval at the taste of the food, but that isn't what worried Skekok. It was the fact that he could see the Emperor looking at him throughout the meal. Though he never stared, Skekekt had been quick to whisper to Skekok about how he seemed to have done something to catch the Emperors attention. It was obvious the Chamberlain also noticed, but at least he kept any comments to himself.

Skekok nearly choked on the bit of Muski he was eating when the Emperor tapped his glass, the chatter in the dining room ceasing almost instantly.

"Ahem… I have been under much deliberation over the past few events…" a bit of murmur rang through the Skeksis, only to be silenced once more by Skekso raising his hand.

"... And I have come to the decision that the two previous titles of Conqueror and Scientist have been tainted." Though his sight was waning, Skekok was acutely aware all eyes looked to him for a moment before returning to the Emperor.

"Both the Heretic and the Recusant were truly mad by the end. General, you saw it first hand when neither words nor injury reached the previous Conqueror, correct?" Skekvar snorted upon hearing his title and was quick to nod.

"Yes sire. Even breaking his tail didn't make him so much as flinch." A few Skeksis gasped, knowing full well that tail injuries are amongst the most painful they can receive.

"Yes… And, I do not think I need to mention the sheer number of times the previous Scientist experimented on his own body?" Though all the Skeksis shivered a bit, the Chamberlain looked away, as though shoving away a disgusting memory.

"My point being… Those are no longer titles fitting for any Skeksis, nor are they roles that have any place in my court. Thus…" finally, Skekso looked to Skekok once more, all eyes following to train on him.

"Skekok, you will be known as the Scholar from now on. Tomorrow, the Chamberlain shall fill you in on the details of your new role."

Though he still desired to retreat into his collar, Skekok at least felt more at ease, even with Skekekt giggling incessantly next to him.

The Emperor said no more and everyone went back to their food, even the newly dubbed Scholar doing more than just picking at his own meal.

As the meal wound down and Skekok left the table early, he allowed himself to ease as he walked through the hallways towards the library.

Perhaps a nice nap amongst the books would help calm his frazzled nerves…

\---

The smell of sand hit Skekgras nostrils as he began to wake up. He sneezed hard as he began blinking the sleep from his eyes.

He began to stretch his two front arms, finding his shoulders cracked as he did so. It was gonna be hard to get used to sleeping on the rock, but he would adapt with time.

The sounds of voices approaching the cave caused him to tense, but he eased slightly upon hearing Urgohs voice.

As he began to stand up, however, Skekgra noticed his still partially sewn robe on the ground away from him. Instantly, the tension rose tremendously as he began to wrap the blanket around himself into a toga as best he could before the strange voices got to the entrance.

He had finished the toga as best he could as Urgoh reached the cave entrance, accompanied by… Two Mystics.

Skekgra put his disappointment on the back burner upon seeing that both were fairly injured, one looking a bit dehydrated and the other one Skekgra recognized as being…Urvavan the Acer? He couldn't quite remember, but he aided the Heretic in the past.

"Urgoh, who are our guests? I know one of you, but the other is new." The Mystic with the covered eyes seemed to flinch at Skekgras loud voice.

Urgoh seemed to need a minute to process the question as he simply stared at Skekgra before gasping, looking to Urva and Urtih.

"Urva… the Archer… and… Urtih… the Alchemist…" Urgoh pointed to both Mystics respectfully, though Urva simply gave a sly smile to Skekgra.

"It is good to see you healthy and clothed this time, Skekgra."

"Urgoh, nevermind, I don't know that one and I choose not to." All three Mystics laughed at Skekgras response, much to his embarrassment. 

"Just… Ugh, whatever! Just get in here before I change my mind!" Skekgra huffed as he walked past the slowly moving trio.

He went to drink some water, both out of thirst and to calm his own anxieties as he tugged on his toga. Skekgra was trying desperately to keep it together, but seeing Urva and knowing that he was missing an eye because of Skekgra… He may have promised Urgoh to talk more, but this was moving too fast even for the Heretic.

The gentle hand on his back caused Skekgra to jump and glare at the very Wanderer that was just on his mind.

"Talk… to… me…" Urgoh kept his voice quiet, taking Skekgras hand from his toga and rubbing gentle circles into it.

"I… I just… It's my fault that-"

"The Hunter… attacked… you first… Urva… would not… blame you…" Skekgra tried unsuccessfully to tug his hand away, groaning as he looked away from Urgoh.

"But I blame me, Urgoh."

Before the Wanderer could respond, the clatter from behind caused both him and the Heretic to turn around to see Urtih had fallen on the ground, barely caught by Urva.

Urgoh had barely any time to react as Skekgra cursed under his breath, grabbing a few canteens of water and a towel from the ground as he rushed over, kneeling beside the other two Mystics.

Urtih was still conscious, but was breathing quickly and didn't seem like he was fully understanding as Urva was talking to him, trying to see what was wrong.

"When's the last time he had water?" Skekgra looked to Urva as he helped set Urtih on the floor, careful as he noticed the injured arm.

"About an hour ago, but he got sick shortly after-"

"He's dehydrated, badly, get another water canteen." Skekgra didn't so much as look at Urva as he began coating the towel with water before placing it on Urtihs head.

Urva barely looked away to take two steps before Urgoh was standing before him holding three water canteens.

"You… should… drink… some too." Urgoh handed one canteen to Urva before walking to Skekgra and giving him the others.

The Archer cursed himself for not noticing sooner. He had thought that the Alchemist was simply worn from the walking and his injuries, as was he. He took a swig from the canteen, feeling near instant relief as the water went down his throat. He kept it open as he joined the group once more.

Urgoh was in the process of calming the little Fizzgig and bird that Urtih had with him, both of which were currently crying out in concern for the Mystic. Meanwhile, Skekgra had continued dabbing the towel on Urtihs forehead around the bandages and had him tilted up, slowly coaxing the confused Mystic to drink.

It was a slow process, but soon enough the animals had calmed down and Urtih, too, had begun to calm down, though he was still heavily worn out.

Skekgra grumbled as he continued to dab the towel.

"You Mystics really need to stop being injured! There's enough injuries to go around for a lifetime in this cave!" Urtih chuckled, sipping some more water.

"You remind me of Skektek…" though the muttering was more to himself, Skekgra still stopped dabbing the towel as he looked at Urtih in surprise.

"Skektek?"


	32. Chapter 32

Smoke billowed between Urgoh and Urva as they sat outside the cave. Urtih had been laid in bed to get some more rest and it was obvious that Skekgra still felt uncomfortable around Urva as he immersed himself in finishing his robe. Though he wouldn't say it, he was also worried about Skektek, Urtih still a bit out of it to talk much.

With the other two busy and resting, it gave Urgoh a good chance to talk with the Archer during a nice smoking session, and perhaps ease some of his concerns.

"Hmm, that does explain the loss of my eye… Though I find his memory lapse concerning." Urva exhaled another plume of smoke as Urgoh nodded.

"Yes… he… seemed ok… today… but… I'm… worried… if it… persists…" Urgoh took a long drag of his own, holding it in before exhaling.

Urva looked behind him, seeing Skekgra still immersed in his sewing. The Heretic still seemed fidgety, even looking to Urva and Urgoh for a moment before looking away once more, but seemed to be doing alright otherwise as Urva turned back around to Urgoh.

"I wish I could provide more answers, my friend. For now, just try to ensure he doesn't fight. Especially now that Urtih is here." As if on cue, the two Mystics outside perked to hear Urtih speaking, though it was to Skekgra.

"What are you doing over there, Skekgra?" Urtihs voice was still rough and dry sounding, but curious nonetheless.

The voice roused Skekgra from his work as he looked from his robe, to the blind Mystic, then back to his robe.

"I'm sewing up a robe to wear so I look decent. What are you doing?"

"Asking you questions." Urgoh and Urva both had to repress their chuckles at Skekgras miffed expression.

"Hmph, fine, but I'll ask in ones too just to see how you like it!" Skekgra still sewed, though it was slower as most his attention was now on Urtih.

"Fair enough. Ok then; why are you sewing a robe?"

"Because I don't want to walk around naked! Why are you wearing a bandana?"

"Cause I like to wear bandanas. Next question..."

Urva and Urgoh both turned back around, smiling to themselves. Urtih was always brimming with questions and Skekgra seemed to have the boundless energy to answer them and ask in return.

Both were quick to remind Urtih to drink water, but otherwise they left the two alone to talk, amused by the question camaraderie. 

The two Mystics sat, content in their smoking as the two in the cave chatted to one another, injuries and sewing forgotten.

\---

Skektek groaned as he found himself waking back up. He didn't know when he fell asleep or… passed out perhaps, but he was feeling much better compared to how he felt earlier.

As he began to sit up, he became acutely aware that he wasn't alone in the room. Before he could ask who was there, the voice spoke up.

"Glad to see you're awake. Meeydra said you passed out earlier. You doing ok?"

Skektek turned his beak away while crossing his arms, careful of his injuries. He wasn't as angry as before, but still had no desire to talk to or be around Raunip. He flinched as he felt a gentle hand land on the blankets of the bed, though Skektek made no effort to move it away.

"You don't have to talk to me, or even acknowledge me, but all I ask is that you feel this…" there was a clattering noise and then something was set down on Skekteks lap.

Though it wasn't too heavy, it did have some weight to it as it sat on his lap. As much as he didn't want to, curiosity got the best of him as Skektek slowly began to feel around the object.

It was long, fairly thick and made of wood. Moving up in thickened before it stopped, a deep hole in the thickest part. Moving down it thinned before it protruded and it-

He stopped his talons instantly, the shapes coming together and forming in his head.

"A wooden leg…" Skektek made no effort to hide the awe in his voice. 

He was both in awe that he had one as well as how quickly Raunip got it for him. Back at the castle, he had spent nearly five unum perfecting his own mechanical leg, fixing the wires and the metal, ensuring every piece worked right and obeyed his body perfectly. Skektek did it all by himself, enduring the laughs when he fell with not a single hand held to help him…

"Is it ok? Skektek?" Raunips voice was laden with concern as Skektek realized he was making a downtrodden expression, which he was quick to mask.

"I- Yes, this will be adequate. Thank y-" he stopped himself, reminding himself that he was still mad at Raunip.

Thankfully, the subject wasn't pushed as Raunip simply hummed, helping Skektek put on the prosthetic. There were some remaining metal bits from his previous leg, which Raunip used to his advantage, tying and twisting to ensure the new leg would stay attached and wouldn't fall off.

Once it was on, Skektek used both Raunip as well as his chair to slowly stand up. It was immensely difficult to say the least. He had wired his own leg to his body so that way it was even more functional than his biological leg. Now, however, Skektek was just using a chunk of wood for walking and he felt like he had little control.

"Easy, I've got you. Don't forget, your tail can support you."

Ah, yes, tail. Skektek forgot he had one sometimes. He pressed it down on the ground, feeling more balanced. In his triumph, he didn't even realize that Raunips hands stopped supporting him, nor was he holding onto anything for support.

Though when the triumph faded, Skektek became aware of the fact that he was standing with only his legs and tail and the realization sent him back to sitting on the makeshift bed table quickly.

"Hey, it'll take time. I'll help you-"

"What do you demand to know now?" Raunip blinked at the question, his somewhat happy mood feeling icy.

"I… Skektek, I don't want-"

"Nobody does anything for free. Now, what do you require?" Skektek tried his best to glare in Raunips direction, though it was difficult without eyes.

Both were in a tense silence for a while before Raunip exhaled, sitting in his chair with a groan.

"... Friends do things for the sake of friendship. That's what that leg means." Skektek scoffed, hand rubbing idly up and down the new leg.

"You're not my friend."

"But you're my friend. And… I'm sorry for earlier. I was way out of line and shouldn't have forced you to talk. I've no excuse."

Skektek both felt and looked flabbergasted as Raunip said nothing more. If he was talking to another Skeksis, Skektek could easily brush it off as manipulation, but Raunip wasn't a Skeksis. Instead, he was an absolute wild card that Skektek couldn't follow, one that spoke so genuinely that Skektek knew he wasn't lying.

A card as wild as Aughra and just as stubborn. Skektek groaned inwardly, knowing arguing would get him nowhere. Instead, he let himself go along with it.

"Hmph… In that case, be a friend and get me more soup…" though Skektek mostly mumbled, Raunip still heard, smiling brightly. He hopped off his chair and began leaving the room, though he stopped in the doorway.

"Acquaintance, for now at least?"

"Acquaintances at least get me soup!" With a laugh and a nod, Raunip was finally out the door.

\---

"Wake up!" The booming voice caused Skekok yelped as he shot up from his book pile, realizing he had been asleep for a while.

Even without his glasses, he was quick to recognize the culprit that awoke him from his book nap as they gave him a mischievous, toothy smile.

"What do you need, Collector?" Skekok stretched as he stood, body stiff and creaky from lying in the books.

"Just wanted to pester the newest Scholar is all." Though Skeklach spoke the new title condescendingly, Skekok merely rolled his eyes at her as he began to clean up his book pile.

"Well at least Scholar is a much more suitable title for one such as myself." Now it was Skeklachs turn to roll her eyes as Skekok praised himself.

"Bookworm would be a more suitable title…" Skekok turned to give Skeklach an earful only for a familiar humming to resonate through the library.

The two Skeksis both looked to where the Chamberlain was entering, his upturned smile always plastered on his face.

"Friend Scholar, is time to talk about new job, yes?" Skeklach groaned outwardly, shuffling past the Chamberlain with not so much as a hello.

"I'm not gonna listen to this boring business, I'll pester you later, Scholar." With a half hearted wave, she was already out the door before Skekok could reply.

He looked from the door, a bit disappointed to see her leave, before turning back to the Chamberlain, sighing at his sly smile. 

"I'd assume that is why you've shown up." Skekok finished adjusting his books and glasses, making his way to a nearby chair to sit in.

The Chamberlain found another nearby one for him to sit as well, humming as he did so.

"Yes, of course! Emperor has given friend Scholar new role. You will still do duty of Scroll Keeper, so no need to fret." Though he wouldn't tell, inwardly Skekok was sighing in relief.

He was content with his duty as Scroll Keeper and he had no desire to give it up.

"Hmm, yes, but Scholar has other duty too! Most important, yes?" Skekok raised an eyebrow, nodding and leaning towards the Chamberlain. 

"Well? What is it then?" Another knowing humm from the Chamberlain which irritated Skekok to no end.

"Scholar will also be in charge of Crystal research! Emperor wants to know all there is, yes? And how we may better use Crystal, yes." The Chamberlain watched as Skekok began hiding into his collar, clearly having conflicting thoughts.

On one hand, he was still the Scroll Keeper, but on the other he just got tasked with studying the single most important thing to the Skeksis aside from the Emperor.

He was both happy and wanted to hide in his collar forever.

Skeksil stood with a final hum, saying his goodbyes to Skekok who was fully submerged in his collar, babbling away to himself, the Chamberlains last words lost and only heard by the endless books of the library.

\---

"What happened to your eyes?" Urva coughed in the middle of his smoke as the question startled him, Urgoh only shaking his head as he patted the Archers back.

Skekgra wasn't a very tact Skeksis. Thankfully, it was Urtih that he questioned, the one Mystic who could never mind such a question, if any.

"Oh, I'm not entirely sure. After Skektek was taken back to the Castle, it seems he was punished. The feeling though… Yanking and biting. And pain, a lot of pain." Urtih shuddered a bit at the memory, though Skekgra looked away, face paled a bit.

"My guess would be on the Peeper Beetle… Wait, Skektek was taken BACK to the Castle?" Both Urva and Urgoh were once again listening, both also a bit curious, though Urva knew more than Urgoh.

"Yes. The Hunter attacked while we were discussing our visions and-"

"Visions?! What visions?!" Urtih flinched as Skekgras voice echoed in the cave, his head still sensitive from being dehydrated.

"Perhaps it would be best to start from the beginning, though I can only share my side for now." Skekgra made a noise of agreement, both he and the other two Mystics getting close to Urtih as he began to tell his tale.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some pretty graphic depictions in this chapter.

"And then, we found ourselves here." Urtih tilted his head to the three before him as he finished his tale.

None of them had spoken the entire time. Skekgra had tried at one point, but a slow nudge from Urgoh caused whatever he was going to say to die in his throat.

Both the Wanderer and the Heretic had been desolate when Urtih had begun his tale, as it had to do with the day they pled their cases to the Skeksis and Urru. Urgoh had held tight to Skekgras hand, as the Skeksis seemed so fidgety, unable to hide the hurt and fear that came across his face, that he might have bolted out of the cave if it weren't for Urgoh. The Wanderer, too, was tense and the sadness coming from the two was palpable in the air.

The Alchemist did his best to spare the two and spoke as fleetingly as he could about that day.

Their expressions began to change upon the discussion of the feelings and visions that Urtih and Skektek both had. Though there was a small nod of understanding, there was also much confusion behind their eyes. Urva simply listened along.

It was Urvas turn to sigh in sadness upon the mention of Aughra. The Archer was also close to Aughra, especially after the Great Conjunction. He missed her dearly, as did Urtih. Skekgra had seemed surprised to hear of Skektek being so openly emotional, even if he had thought he was alone at the time. Seemed it was a Skeksis thing to not be so open with such vulnerable emotions.

At the mention of the Hunter, Skekgra once again tensed as he looked to the Archer for a mere moment with a lingering regret in his gaze. Whether Urva noticed or not wasn't apparent, as he too seemed to have some sort of regret behind his eyes. Regret was the Mystic way, not the Skeksis. Urtih picked up on the feelings and was just as quick to get through that part as well.

Urtih didn't talk much of his own… Injuries, but he didn't think the others would fault him. The old Fizzgig curled closer upon noticing the blind Mystics discomfort, which left Urtih feeling a bit more at ease as he gently ran his hand through the old, coarse hair of the old creature.

"Can I interject now?" Skekgras question rang through the cave, his impatience getting the better of him.

Urtih simply nodded, having nothing more to say aside from answering any questions the three had.

"Ok, so; you and Skektek are going through things differently than Urgoh and I." The Wanderer hummed in agreement, nudging Skekgra to continue, knowing he would take much too long to speak.

"We have never been able to communicate in a shared sleeping space. We also didn't feel as connected as quickly as you and Skektek, though we did have a vision similar to yours and Skekteks, seeing where our fates would lay if we continued on our paths." Another hum of agreement from Urgoh, though it was more solemn than the first.

"And… What did you see?" The question Urtih asked produced a tenseness in cave, one that he could practically taste on his tongue.

His curiosity often got the better of him too many times. He felt unprepared as Urgoh began to speak of their visions, drawing out each word as though it caused him deep pain.

With a sickening crunch, the last Paladin was killed under Skekgras feet, their skull more akin to Podling paste than flesh. The General laid several feet away, barely breathing, his armor shredded to bits around him, his body even more shredded to bits. He didn't even have the strength to see if his arms and legs were still attached or not, having lost feeling in them as he laid on the ground. He no longer had the strength to tell the Conqueror to stop and his eyes held nothing but fear as he could feel himself slowly dying. If it weren't for Skekungs head being detached from his body, Skekvar could at least have asked his old friend for aid.

The clatter of armor sounded as Skekgra approached Skekvar, seeming suddenly aware that he still lived. The blood in his beak gurgled as the General tried to speak, body twitching with an attempt to move. Even now, as he looked the Conqueror in the eyes as his sword was raised, there was nothing left in his eyes. No emotion, no thought. Nothing besides the glint of the blade as it crashed down on Skekvars head, the General finally stilling.

Urgoh laid on the ground, wheezing heavily, the only taste in his mouth that of blood. He had long lost track of the wounds on his body, the depth they reached, the organs that were punctured, the bones that were broken. He had long since been replaced by a cruel numbness run by adrenaline alone, but even that could not will his body to move.

He had heard the rumbling in the ground, carried by the Mystics of the Valley, their message loud, clear, and full of grief. Urlm the Healer and Urma the Peacekeeper were both dead. The news made Urgoh wish he could suffer his wounds a thousand times more if only they could live on.

But they could not, and all he was left with was his growing aloneness as he laid as a regretful heap on the ground, no strength to give even the weakest hum in mourning. The only mourning he could muster were his tears as they hit the bloody ground below him.

Skekmal barely avoided the blade as it came crashing towards him. He had been drawn towards the strong smell of death, even from where he was at deep in the Endless Forest. The Conqueror was meant for another Arathim battle, but the Hunters own stomach twisted upon the scene he had come across.

He had had just enough time to see Skekvars life snuffed out by the very Conqueror on his mind as he entered the remains of the battlefield turned massacre. Arathim, Gelfling, and the remaining bits of his Skeksis brethren were all that remained. As Skekvar turned to dust, Skekgra was made aware of the Hunters presence, turning to him.

One of the only Skeksis that Skekmal had ever considered a comrade was gone. There was nothing in Skekgras eyes. The Hunter watched as the gnarled and twisted body approached him, sword at the ready. It seemed ignorant of any injuries it possessed, despite the fact that the Conqueror seemed like he could drop dead at any moment.

Skekgra was no Skeksis, but a husk with only one purpose; conquer everything in its path.

Despite his injuries, the husk moved quickly towards Skekmal, startling the Hunter as he moved out of the way of the blade, drawing his own.

As another swing came at him, Skekmal blocked it with his own blades, sparks flying as the Hunter felt one of his knees buckle, body lowering below the husk of a Skeksis as it pressed down further, the grinding of bone on bone coming from the mangled lump of flesh resembling an arm going ignored from the husk, not so much as a flinch coming from what Skekmal knew would be an agonizing pain.

The droplets on his face alerted Skekmal, his first thought being that blood was dripping onto his face. He felt his stomach drop upon seeing that it was tears from the husk before him. The Hunter growled as he pushed the husk away, it staggering backwards from the force, barely keeping itself upright.

Skekmal was now keenly aware of what was happening. Skekgra was aware enough to see what was happening, but was a slave to the will of the Conqueror, too far gone to bring himself back.

The Hunter doubted he would want to be brought back at this point, not after he slaughtered two of his brethren in cold blood.

As the husk began to approach once more, the stains of tear tracks already drying on its face, Skekmal grit his teeth, tightly clenching his blades.

"I will grant you this one mercy, my friend."

Urgohs vision began to wane as he struggled to keep his eyes open. In truth, he was no longer sure he was conscious, the pain and numbness of it all making him feel as though he was simply a stranger watching his own body.

There was nothing but the Wanderer, bloodied and alone, darkness colder than the ice on the mountains of Ha'rar, yet more comforting than the fire on a lonely night.

A gasp came from somewhere. Urgoh realized it came from him. Then, the comforting spread, a misty feeling of it all enveloping him. He felt his body slowly become nothing, so unlike the numbness of before.

The Wanderer would soon be dead, gone from the world of Thra and remembered only by those who knew him. With him gone, so too were the memories of all he had. The hopes, fears, regrets, it would all soon simply dissipate away with the Mystic.

If only there were enough time to say all he wanted to, but there was neither time nor strength as a calm clarity finally passed the Wanderer. With a soft, slow breath, he had enough strength to for a single word, carried on the winds to the Valley of the Mystics.

"Goodbye."

"After… that… there… was a… light…" Urgoh was nearly entirely in Skekgras lap, the Skeksis shaking as he held the Mystic tightly.

"The light was us. Our prime, as an Urskek. One that was not meant to be two…" Skekgras voice was soft, barely a mutter as his beak was buried in Urgohs thick hair.

"A light… that… we are… meant… to be… once… more…"

"We began to meet up over time, a feeling of emptiness both filling and growing with each meeting."

"Until… it… culminated… in our… pleas…" Urgoh had finally finished, leaving Urtih and Urva to think and process in silence.

\---

Though he shook with a loud clatter, Skektek felt triumphant as he stood in the doorway of the room, finally clad in some decent robes the Podlings had made for him. They were not nearly as thick and long as the ones he had worn for so many trine, the layers upon layers that they were, but he was content to be in more than rags.

Raunip still stood beside him, a gentle hand ghosting the Skeksis' back for support. He was genuinely proud of the progress that Skektek was making, though he was unsure if it the motivation was stubbornness or spite. Either way, he was doing well in making shaky step after shaky step out the door.

The Podlings had grown curious and had begun to gather around, a few gasps and murmurs began in the groups that had formed, which caused Skektek to still, shaky as he stood in place. Raunip looked to him, worried that the whispers would become twisted in his mind and lead him limping back to his bed to try another day.

Until the whispers began to turn to cheers. Looking around, it was clear to Raunip that the Podlings had been concerned for his friend and were happy to see him out and about. But it was if Skektek would take it that way that came back to Raunip as he looked to the Skeksis' face…

He barely repressed the laugh as he saw Skekteks face. Raunip had never seen someone try so hard not to smile in his life, and even then Skektek was failing miserably, the corners of his beak shakily upturning. 

"C'mon, let's keep moving." Raunip kept from laughing still, as much of a struggle as it was, though he couldn't hide the joy in his voice.

Skektek said nothing, knowing his joy would be much to evident if he spoke, though he did move with a newfound confidence in his wobbly steps as he made his way deep through the twisted paths of the Sanctuary Tree, deeper to where Raunip was guiding.

\---

The small Podling didn't even have time to react as a blade went through its head, killing it instantly. Skekmal dropped down, grabbing the body before it hit the ground. He picked the body up by the knife, blood dripping onto the ground.

He carried the Podling a ways away, remaining close enough to the Sanctuary Tree that he could hear if anything came from it. Nothing had yet, much to Skekmals irritation, but he was a patient Skeksis.

Patience, however, did not quell his stomach when hunger grew, leaving him to search for other sources of food. Luckily for him, there was a drunken Podling wandering the woods. He savored the hunt, but this Podling was no hunt. Simply a meal to pass the time.

He cut the clothes off and scalped the corpse before digging in, feeling the hunger subside with each bite. A bit of blood got on his clothes, but Skekmal didn't care. The smell would soon be drowned out by that of the death that he carried with his every movement.

Soon enough, his ravenous eating subsided, leaving all that remained of the Podling to be the bones, clothes, and hair. Skekmal dug a hole, shoving all but a finger bone into it before covering it with dirt, shoving the bone into one of his many pouches. He would have to sew it onto his clothes later.

Just as quickly as he left, Skekmal returned to the perch of his tree once more, waiting in anticipation once more.

\---

Skekok sighed as he looked over the notes of the small journal once more, eyes straining under the candle light. He had found himself unable to take any of his usual naps, the anxiety of his new job getting to him more than he would have liked.

He may have been scatterbrained most of the time, but he was no fool or idiot. His new job as Scholar left him with a weight heavier than what the Gourmand weighed, which was something Skekok would have once thought impossible.

It was left even worse that he had read the journal nearly 9 times and yet found few notes on the Crystal of Truth. The ones he did find were so scattered and disjointed that Skekok could hardly make heads or tails of them. He grumbled as he cursed the Recusant for making such little use of himself while he was still the Scientist.

Skekok nearly yelped himself completely into his collar as he felt hands press down on his shoulders, before hearing the chuckle and sniffle that eased Skekok out of his collar, despite his irritation. 

"You'll give the Chamberlain some competition with all your sneaking, Collector!" Skekok tried to harumph and sound angry, but he couldn't as he felt hands massage his tense shoulders, bottom of a beak resting atop the Scholars head.

"And you'll give yourself another pair of glasses if you keep reading in the dark like this."

Skekok sighed, allowing himself to close the book, easing himself back into the Collectors stomach. Their interactions were filled with so many jeers and jabs that any care for the others wellbeing was always genuine.

Skeklach in turned hummed lowly, satisfied when a particular rub caused a pop in the Scholars shoulders, making him coo in relief.

"Come on, the baths are still open, and you could really use one." That caused Skekok to laugh as he pushed Skeklachs arms off, groaning as he stood.

"You're one to talk, your bath usually needs a bath by the time you're done!" Skekok followed the Collector as she walked out the door, both of them laughing and jeering all the way to the hot waters that awaited them.


	34. Chapter 34

Gentle snoring came from Urtih as he slept upon Urgoh and Skekgras bed. He had been so enveloped in thought over the revelation of the visions that the Wanderer and Heretic had experienced that he didn't even realize how exhausted he still was until he had already thought himself to sleep, dreaming of nothing.

Urva, meanwhile, decided to depart, though he promised Skekgra and Urgoh that he would visit every now and again. The old Fizzgig seemed to refuse to leave Urtihs side, so the Archer left it. While Urgoh was disappointed to see the Archer leave so soon, he was not surprised, and felt thankful that Urva was actually saying goodbye instead of simply disappearing as he usually did. Skekgra wouldn't say it out loud, but he was somewhat fond of the Archer, though there was still that lingering guilt over the eye injury.

As soon as the Archer was out of sight, Skekgra pulled Urgoh outside of their cave, letting out a heavy breath the moment they stepped outside. Urgoh, too, let out a long lasting sigh, letting the tension roll off his shoulders as he sat with Skekgra, legs dangling over the cliffside.

"This is… A lot to take in, right?" A hum and affirmative nod from Urgoh left Skekgra to continue.

"I know in a sense we have gotten what we wanted, but this is a hefty price to pay. Did… Did we think this through?" Skekgra turned to Urgoh, hoping to find some answers, any really.

Urgoh looked deep into the Skeksis' eyes, seeing himself reflected within them, his own worries being reflected back at him. He sighed once more, willing himself to look away.

"We… thought it… through… but we… do not… know… all that… there is… to come… neither… did they…" Urgoh gestured to Urtih, still snoring soundly in the cave.

Skekgra still found himself full of anxiety he couldn't entirely explain, a constant tapping of his talons against the rocks echoing in his mind, melding with all the thoughts he had. Events both old and new fought against one another, things that could have been yet were not, things that had happened that could not be changed, things yet to be that were meant to be unknown… 

"I think… the Alchemist… is still… hiding… something…" Skekgra whipped his head to Urgoh, who was staring out into the desert, deep in thought.

"What makes you say that?" Skekgras remaining questions were put on the back burner as he stared a hole into Urgoh.

"It's just… a feeling… I've known… him… for a… long… time… so… I can… tell… when he… is hiding… something…" Urgoh still looked out into the desert, as though he would find what Urtih was hiding if he looked at the rolling sandy hills long enough.

"I can't have that, Urgoh, not if he's going to be living here for some time. When he wakes up-"

"Let us… wait-"

"No, I'm not going-" Skekgras sentenced was muffled as one of Urgohs hands had made it's way to the Skeksis' beak, holding it shut firmly.

"Let… me finish… Let us… wait… for… the other… one… to get here…" As soon as he finished, Urgoh gently let go of the beak, Skekgras eyes flashing with the process of understanding what Urgoh meant before lighting up.

"You mean Skektek the Scientist, right?" Urgoh hummed and nodded.

"It is… his… story… too… he should… have… a say… in what… is shared…"

Skekgra scratched at his temporary toga, weighing the decision in his head, tilting it side to side as though the movement would speed his thoughts along.

"I suppose that is fair. But I am serious when I say I don't want a bunch of secrets from them!"

"Then… perhaps… you should… refrain… from… secrets… too…"

Skekgra said nothing in response as he closed his beak tight, grumbling as he leaned against Urgoh, joining him in watching the desert.

"Even if we don't know all that there is to come... I prefer this path that we are taking..." Urgoh gave no reply to Skekgras soft confession, though the Wanderer felt the same.

\---

"Watch the vine, were almost there." Raunip still held onto both of Skekteks hands, the Recusant cursing under his breath as he maneuvered over said vine.

The uneven terrain they walked on, while difficult, proved to help Skektek become more acclimated to his new leg, though he still relied a lot on Raunip, especially to guide him around. He would have probably fallen down a hole in the cavern and died if it weren't for Raunip, though Skektek wouldn't say as much. 

"A few more steps and were almost there." 

As they walked forward, Skektek was made aware that the echo of their footsteps were growing softer and reverberating more. There was also a faint breeze. Odd, for what Skektek considered a cave system within the Sanctuary Tree, but stranger things have happened on Thra.

A quick nudge for him to duck down and then a hand set out for him to stop and Skektek knew they were at their destination. It felt… Oddly warm and comforting.

"Hello, Raunip. I see you've brought your friend." The feminine voice startled Skektek, his sparse feathers fluffing up.

"Yes, I promised, since you wanted to meet him so badly." Raunip looked from the Sanctuary Tree to Skektek, his slight smile faltering upon seeing the Skeksis' face.

He knew that Skektek tried his best to hide his expressions, but he was way too much an open book, the fear in his posture and the defensive sneer giving him that he was scared rather than coming off as intimidating. Raunip gave a gentle nudge, startling Skektek as he tilted his head away from the sound of the Sanctuary Tree to Raunip.

"Sorry, she wanted me to keep this as much of a surprise as possible. Skektek, this is the Sanctuary Tree."

"... Trees don't talk." Raunip kept himself from laughing, knowing where this would lead.

"Except when we can, Skeksis. We don't make legs either, so I can take that one back." Raunip outright snorted at Skekteks bewildered expression.

"You made the leg?"

"Yes, I did. So maybe we can accept that if some trees can make legs, some can talk to. Fair?" Raunip got a gentle tail slap from Skektek with all the giggling he was doing, the sound echoing through the cave.

"I suppose."

Wiping away the growing tears from the laughter, Raunip settled down, guiding and helping Skektek to sit on a tall piece of tree root with him. He remembered so many trine ago, having a similar interaction the first time he talked to the Sanctuary Tree. She probably enjoyed messing with the Skeksis a bit too.

"What did you want to meet him for? You're not one for spontaneous visits."

"Yet here you are, visiting me spontaneously." It was Skekteks turn to chuckle, much to Raunips chagrin. 

"Alright, alright, that's fair. But, really, why did you wanna meet Skektek?"

The crackling of the long branch that approached the two caused Skektek to tense, unaware of what was approaching them, yet made no attempt to move away. It brushed against Raunips uninjured cheek, a warmth as gentle as the cave emanating from the closed flower at the end of the branch.

"Curiosity. I have yet to talk with a creature whose origins aren't of Thra, save for the Urru that have visited. And, of course, the son of Aughra." 

"What exactly has you so inquisitive?" Skektek growled a bit as the flower brushed against his hand, shoving it away.

"Hmm, many things, Skektek the Recusant," the mention of his new title made Skektek glower "but perhaps we should start easy. It is no fun to talk with those with such tenseness that you carry with you."

As though to prove her wrong, Skektek tried to relax his shoulders and jaw, though found it difficult. He was not one for relaxing, even in moments when time for relaxing was granted to him. Why relax when there was always something to do?

"Why not have him ask you a question first then?" Raunip looked between Skektek and the Sanctuary Tree, hoping to simmer the tension down.

"Seems fair enough. Anything you are curious about, Skeksis?"

Though he still felt distrustful of the 'Sanctuary Tree', Skektek knew that he was not one to turn down the potential for more knowledge, his curiosity always getting the better of him in the end. He hummed to himself, tapping a talon gently against the branch below him in thought.

"I presume we are beginning with elementary questions. Ok; how is it you are capable of speech?"

"I don't know, I simply am." A chuckle from Raunip earned a flick at his back from Skekteks tail.

"Not much of an answer."

"But still an answer. My turn; why do you use such big words?" Skektek scowled as Raunip snorted, enjoying the exchanges between the two.

"Because I enjoy it."

"I thought it was because you like to sound smart." Skektek outright hissed at the accusation more so than at Raunips laughter. 

"I AM smart, you vexatious vegetation!"

"Debatable. Your turn for questions, smart one."

"Fine…"

Skektek and the Sanctuary Tree bantered back and forth, a jab here, a jeer there, with Raunip simply listening and often laughing at the remarks both made. He mainly watched Skektek, seeing the tension loosen in his body and a small smile creep across his face.

There was nothing malicious between the two, simply some good, poking fun. Raunip wondered if jeers like this were common around the Skeksis. Skektek would have told him it was amongst the Skeksis who considered one another comrades; it meant he had not talked like this with another in many, many trine.

"It was simple making the leg. Raunip gave me the measurements and I used some of my wood to carve the leg. I'm large, compared to you, so giving you a piece is like giving a Locksnake a crumb."

"Well a crumb it is, but one that will suffice." Raunip guessed that that was as close of a thanks as Skektek would muster.

"My turn for a question… Will you touch my flower?" The branch that had been extended opened up, a soft, blue light glowing from the flower.

Raunip himself tensed, knowing full well what the Sanctuary Tree was doing. He didn't even have time to interject as Skektek didn't hesitate as he reached out, hand pressed against the flower. Raunip could only watch as Skektek convulsed, light blue streaks glowing and dimming across his body.

As soon as the flower moved away, Raunip was able to catch Skektek as he fell over, seeming to have gone unconscious. 

"Why did you do that?!" He made no attempt to hide his anger towards the Sanctuary Tree.

Knowledge that only a Sanctuary Tree could give was a hefty burden for any creature to bear, some having gone mad when given it. Even his old friend, Kotha, had been out of sorts after the tree had granted him a great knowledge. It was one that allowed the Podlings to prosper in the caves, but also one that made Kothas smile falter from there after.

"Because, it was what he needed. What I gave was not much, but will help him and you nonetheless." 

Raunip gave no reply, still seething on the inside. Perhaps Skektek would be willing to talk when he awoke once more, but Raunip would be careful to not force the issue again. He was trying to regain the Skeksis' trust, he didn't want it to be completely ruined by whatever the Sanctuary Tree showed him.

"Raunip. You know you-"

"I know what you will say. Yes, I know." A drawn out silence lasted between the two, the only sounds between them being the gentle creaking of wood and the soft snores of a Skeksis.

"... Come back one last time before then, will you?" She spoke with a soft sadness that made the anger Raunip felt dissipate as he sighed.

"I will make no promises, but I will try."

\---

A loud pop had Skekok practically melting into the bath, the knot in his shoulder finally having been rubbed out. Skeklach smiled behind him, keeping his head above water in the large tub.

"That better?" Skekok just sighed as he laid back against Skeklach, nodding slightly.

"Remarkably so." He was being honest, unable to lie when he felt so comfortable. 

The stress and pressure of his new title were already weighing heavy on his mind and Skekok had barely had it for long. Sure, he still had his role as Scroll Keeper, but to also be in charge of the Crystal, that which gave them life and energy, that which could also change all that oh so easily… It was a burden Skekok had no desire to have, but one that was thrust upon him nonetheless.

"Talk to me." Skeklachs voice roused him from his thoughts as arms wrapped themselves around his skinny body.

Well, skinny by Skeksis standards.

"It's just this new position. I am capable enough as the Scroll Keeper, and am glad that I will be able to continue my duties as such, but…" Skekok sighed, hoping Skeklach wouldn't push him to continue.

But a push he got, as he always did during times like these when they could simply talk to each other, where the whispers and secrets of the Skeksis would only stay between them and go no further.

"... But now that I am also in charge of the Crystal, well that's a heavy burden. I don't even know the first step on how to deal with it. If something goes wrong, I may as well throw myself down the fiery shaft." Firm arms held him a bit tighter, Skekok finding comfort in them.

"It is a lot to deal with, but there aren't any others who could do it at this point. You think the Ornamentalist or the Chamberlain could do this?"

"The issue is not just about if I am capable, the issue is also that this isn't what I want!" Skekok splashed the water as he waved his hands around a bit, muttering as he got some in his eyes before wiping it away.

Skeklach groaned, throwing their head back a bit in exasperation. 

"Whether you want it or not, the Emperor assigned you specifically to it. I doubt he'll expect results right away, so just take your time. Who knows, you might like it."

Silence rang between them for a bit as Skeklach took to rubbing the kinks out of Skekoks neck, causing the Scholar to groan in delight.

"And if I don't like it?"

"Then I won't be the biggest complainer anymore."

That response got Skekok to laugh, his cackle echoing in the mostly empty room, though it was short lived as his worries remained as him and Skeklach finished in the bath without many more words.


	35. Chapter 35

Skektek awoke slowly, entirely aware of what had happened. There was something warm beneath him, as well as a gentle petting on his beak…

"Skektek? You awake?" Raunip spoke above his head.

So he was laying on Raunips lap it seemed… Skektek was quick to grunt in confirmation, sitting up as the intimacy was a bit much for him. He wasn't used to being cared for so much.

"I'm awake, I'm awake. I just…" Skektek quieted as he put his head in his hand, the visions gifted by the tree returning to him.

"You don't have to talk if you don't want to." Raunip lifted a hand, ghosting it against Skekteks back before retracting it, seeing that it was unlikely the Skeksis wanted to be touched.

The Sanctuary Tree said nothing, though Raunip knew well enough she was listening.

"I'll talk, just… Not here."

From the tilt of his head, Raunip knew that Skektek didn't want to talk in front of the Sanctuary Tree. She seemed to know what he had seen, but Raunip wasn't one to argue as he helped Skektek stand, still shaky on his legs.

"Farewell Raunip and Skektek. I hope safe travels will find you."

Raunip said farewell while Skektek merely grunted to the Sanctuary Tree as they made their way back to the Podling village to prepare for their travels once more.

\---

Skekgra had just finished sewing his robe together and had been trying it on while Urgoh slowly put together another bed when they heard the bellowing outside. They both knew it to be the sound of a Crystal Skimmer, but it was much closer than any before. Though the Fizzgig initially began to bark, once the cries of the Skimmer got closer, it began to cower and huddled close to Urtih, who roused awake from the sound. Sidetic, too, huddled in its cage, squawking in fear.

They both left the entrance of the cave to see a large Crystal Skimmer flying above the entrance, the bellowing of the large creature causing the ground below them to quake slightly.

What startled them more, however, was the Gelfling that jumped from the Skimmer, holding tightly to the sword on her hip. After her descent the Skimmer flew away, though it still circled around the Circle of the Suns, ready whenever the Gelfling may call it.

The three of them simply stood there, none willing to make the first move. The Gelfling did not seem aggressive, but she did not seem friendly either. Urgoh was worried for Skekgra and Urtih, knowing neither were in a position to fight. Skekgra, meanwhile, was conflicted on whether to be happy to see a Gelfling or be prepared to fight the Gelfling.

"Who are you?" Skekgras shrill voice was loud as though to speak over the tension.

"I am Maudra Re'sta of the Dousan. Now, who are you?" She spoke with an authority fitting of a Maudra, though the question left Skekgra and Urgoh looking to one another for a moment.

"I'm Skekgra the Con… the Heretic." The Gelflings eyes narrowed at the Skeksis before resting on the other before her.

"And you?"

"I'm… Urgoh… the… Wan… der… er…" Re'sta looked from Urgoh back to Skekgra, hand still tight on her blade.

"I will assume that you, Skekgra, are the creature brought here in exile the other night, as well as the one who injured the Hunter."

The mention of both events caused Skekgra to take a step back, eyes widening and neck feathers furling up. He kept his eyes on Re'sta, unable to read her and trying desperately to push back the memories and emotions of prior events.

Urgoh, meanwhile, had his eyes trained on Skekgra alone, seeing the anguish that passed his eyes over what the Maudra spoke of. Skekgra still didn't have a healthy reaction to guilt and Urgoh was worried about what was going on in the Skeksis' head.

Both were surprised when a soft sigh came from the Gelfling, her hands lifting up, though she still kept her eyes trained on Skekgra.

"Given your expression, it seems that you aren't a complete monster… Though you do reek of death."

That was the final straw as Skekgra ran inside before Urgoh could stop him. Though he tried to be quiet, both Urgoh and Re'sta could hear the muffled wailing that echoed through the cave.

The Wanderer then turned his attention towards the Maudra, who now looked confused. If she was at all guilty, Urgoh didn't see it on her face, though it was clear she was clenching her jaw tightly.

"My intention coming here was not to cause trouble-"

"Which… you have… caused…" Urgoh huffed at her, the Gelfling clenching her fist at the remark.

"I will apologize for that. However, when strange creatures begin to come and go throughout the desert, I have a duty as Maudra of my people to see what is happening." Re'sta still held her ground, eyes trained on Urgohs.

The wailing in the cave had quieted and was now accompanied by the soft voice of Urtih, who seemed to be comforting Skekgra. Re'sta tried to look into the cave only for Urgoh to block her, his gaze still fixed on her.

"We… do not… come… here… out of… malice…"

"Hard to believe if the Lords of the Crystal have exiled you here." Her tone wavered slightly at the mention of the Skeksis, which stroked Urgohs curiosity. 

"The only… one… in exile… is Skekgra… I… am here… by… choice…"

"Are you sure? Is that Skeksis not keeping you prisoner here?"

The look on Urgohs face after the question actually made Re'stas blood run cold for a moment. For a creature that looked so gentle and aged, there was a terrifying fire and hatred hiding behind those old eyes. Seems he wasn't as weak as she thought he was.

"Leave… now." No window for arguing or talking further.

The Maudra stood for a moment, her eyes still locked with the Wanderers, the noises within the cave having gone nearly silent.

She sighed, whistling a pitch that caused the Crystal Skimmer to bellow and begin to descend towards the Circle of the Suns.

"I will return, two days from now. Perhaps we can have an actual conversation then, Urgoh the Wanderer." She took a hold of the rope that dangled from atop the large saddle the Skimmer rode, bringing herself up.

Urgoh said nothing as he watched her climb and sail away. When he was sure she was gone, he turned his attention towards the cave, walking in. Urtih and Skekgra were sitting up on the bed, Skekgra holding his face in his hands while Urtih gently patted his shoulders.

Though the Gelfling did not stay for long, Urgoh knew her words cut deep into Skekgra. He was not looking forward to her return.

\---

Re'sta returned to the Wellspring, handing the reins of her Crystal Skimmer off to the nearest Skimmer herder before walking quickly to her home at the farthest edge of the oasis. Though she did her best to keep the image of the proud, elegant Maudra, she found it more and more difficult the closer she got to her home, silently grumbling at every hello she was given and doing her best to return a gentle greeting in return.

Finally, upon reaching her home, she quickly threw open the doors before trudging to her bedroom and her large bed, throwing herself face first on it. Tachaak, her wife, was off to the side, not looking up from tuning her stringed instrument.

"I take it it didn't go well, dear?" Re'sta only yelled into the bed as a reply, earning a soft smile from Tachaak.

"That bad? Would you prefer to yell about it some more or have a conducive conversation?"

A few moments of silence before Re'sta gave a muffled noise, Tachaak responding with "No, you can't yell and talk."

With another groan into the bed, the Maudra finally flipped over, looking at the intricately painted ceiling of their home. She sighed loudly to no one in particular.

"I went in there, expecting to find savage beasts; ones that would be the downfall of the Dousan if not dealt with…" Tachaak put down her instrument, making her way over to their bed and lying next to Re'sta.

"And what did you find? It had to be something at least. I was one of the escorts for the prisoner, it reeked of death…"

"That it does. The prisoner was a Skeksis… Skekgra. Does that ring a bell?" Tachaaks eyes widened as she sat up a bit, looking to her wife.

"The Conqueror? The tales say it was he who carved out these sands for the Dousan to live in, a living legend among us. He is practically our Patron Lord!" Though she spoke on awe, Tachaak also had nervousness behind her voice. 

"I know… And it is the very same who now lives within the Circle of the Suns, now named Skekgra the Heretic. There is also a strange, old creature who goes by Urgoh the Wanderer." 

Re'sta turned her head, locking her eyes with her beloved. She knew Tachaak was turning over what had just been said in her head, hoping to find any sense of a lie or a cruel joke, though she knew too well that Re'sta was fond of neither.

"Darling, that… Are you sure there isn't a horrible beast in the cave? A horrible beast seems a lot easier to deal with than… That." Tachaak sat up completely, though Re'sta still laid on the bed, pulling her hands down her face.

"I know, I know… But I also made him cry-"

"You made a Skeksis cry?!" Tachaak had to whisper to keep herself from yelling, lest all of the Dousan know that their Maudra made a Skeksis cry.

"I didn't mean to! The Lords are always so strong and intimidating, as was he, but I just…" Re'sta grumbled, flipping back over to yell into the bed once more.

Once she was done, Tachaak simply gave her a gentle pat on the back, sighing in exasperation and knowing.

"You just talked before thinking?"

"With little regard to feelings, as I always do…" the Maudra lifted her head to talk before putting it back down into the plush blankets.

"Well, your bluntness has earned you favor with the Hunter at least." It seemed mentioning the Hunter didn't help as Re'sta grumbled into the blankets once more.

Pursing her lips, Tachaak took to simply lying down next to Re'sta again, holding her close, knowing that the powerful Maudra of the Dousan couldn't resist a good cuddle when it was needed. Soon enough, Re'sta wrapped her arms around her wife, allowing the stress of being the strong Maudra to ease.

"I'm returning to them in two days… Got any advice, love?"

"Only if you'll actually take it this time." Tachaak gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead as the two began to discuss a new plan.

\---

Once they reached the halfway point back to the Podling village, Skektek had to sit, the aches of getting accustomed to his new leg finally catching up with him. Raunip helped him find a good spot before sitting himself, trying to look everywhere except at Skektek, the curiosity of what the Sanctuary Tree had shown the Skeksis eating away at him.

"You alrig-"

"It's okay." Skektek spoke gently, much to Raunips surprise. 

"What's okay?"

"I… Me, I surmise? But also Skekgra and who I am and… I'm not making sense." Skektek shook his head as though to rattle his thoughts around until the pieces of them fit together.

Raunip looked at Skektek, seeing that, while the Skeksis was trying to talk, he was having a difficult time with what to say. Perhaps where to begin?

"Why don't you start with the first thing you saw in the vision and go from there? It's fine if it doesn't all make sense." He spoke encouragingly, seeing Skektek mull it around in his head.

"Perhaps that would be the most agreeable option. Alright then…"

Skektek spoke of memories disjointed, no more than flashes, yet the feelings resonated with the weight of hundreds of trine worth of memories. A greeting with open arms, a quiet night amongst the stars, aged hands holding his talons, Sidetic, Urtih, Skekgra…

Above all the memories, though, there were feelings that sung through it all, ones Skektek had felt were buried deep within himself, to be only used as terms and definitions, but never felt. The acceptance, the admiration, the sheer safety, the… The other one he couldn't quite describe, but made him feel as though there was an odd pain in his chest, yet one that didn't hurt and instead felt comforting.

As disjointed as all the memories were and as much as Skektek was cursing them for being so haphazard and vague, Raunip simply beamed at Skektek.

The Skeksis didn't realize he smiled the entire time he talked, one that reached where his eyes once were. It was an expression Raunip could only hope to see again sometime. For now, he was simply content in letting Skektek talk as long as he wanted. They had time, after all.


	36. Chapter 36

The Podling village was quieter once Raunip and Skektek returned. They had been gone so long that most the Podlings had gone to bed, resting for the next day.

"We'll get some supplies and then go. They would probably swarm us if we left when everyone was awake." Raunip said as he opened the door of the building he and Skektek had been sharing.

"That would be most suitable." Skektek crouched as he entered, using his arms to find the table that was his bed as Raunip began to gather their things.

"I'll go get some food rations. There's a bag on my chair, can you start putting the medical supplies in there?"

"Hmph. If I must…" Skektek grumbled as he began to hobble slowly around the room.

Raunip still felt nervous leaving Skektek alone, but Raunip knew he couldn't keep treating him like an injured Sogbird. Skektek wasn't as fragile as Raunip was acting like he was and deserved some independence, however brief it may be.

As he turned the corner towards the kitchens, however, he was startled to see Meeydra standing outside the door, inhaling deeply through an old wooden pipe.

"(Thought you'd be going once you got back. Rations are inside for you, enough for at least a week.)" She tapped the door to the kitchen with her cane as it opened with a creak.

"(Meeydra…)" Raunips voice was soft, guilty.

The old Podling, however, was having none of it as she shook her head, giving Raunip the same gentle smile she always gave him.

"(I know you need to be heading off. I don't think you'd leave if you stayed longer.)"

Raunip didn't say anything, words lost to him. There was a lot he wanted to say to Meeydra, a lot he wanted to tell her, but-

"(I know. I've known since you entered the village.)" Raunip snapped his head up, unable to hide the sadness in his eyes, "(And yes, I know why you can't say anything about it. So don't.)"

Meeydra hobbled over, the tapping of her cane ringing quietly through the caverns. She barely reached Raunips knees, the tiny Podling that she was, but Meeydra hugged him nonetheless, giving gentle rubs to the back of his leg.

He stiffened for a moment before sighing, bending down as much as he could to return the hug. Neither said anything as they simply embraced one another in a knowing sadness.

When she let go, Meeydra said nothing else, nudging Raunip towards the kitchen before walking away without a verbal goodbye, something that Raunip appreciated as he gathered the rations before returning to his and Skekteks room.

He was actually impressed that Skektek had not only gathered all they needed, but seemed to arrange everything in the bag so that it was easy to grab and didn't take too much space. Raunip had entered right as Skektek was packing away the rest, feeling each object before placing it into the right spot where he had mentally mapped out the pack.

Raunip gave a few quick knocks on the door to alert his presence to the Skeksis, who stopped and tilted his head as he put in the last item.

"I've got the food, can you carry the pack?" 

As if irritated by the question, Skektek made a show of closing the bag and tossing it over his back, giving a small smirk in pride.

"Clearly I can."

Raunip snickered at the show as Skektek limped over to him, arms reaching out before finding Raunips hand to guide him.

"Alright then, let's be off!"

\---

The Circle of the Suns was silent, save for the crackle of the flames to keep those within the cave warm and prepare their dinner. Urgoh tended to it, though he did so rather absently as his thoughts kept wandering to Skekgra.

He had sat with him and Urtih for a while, hoping perhaps that after the Skeksis calmed more he would talk, but soon enough the Heretic had simply stood up and began to do things around the cave as though nothing had happened. Urtih had been confused and had been about to ask Skekgra what had happened, but Urgoh stopped him, knowing full well that the Alchemist was the last one to be asking questions at the time.

Urtih had a bad habit of asking so much that he would forget about how others might take the question, such as the time he asked Uramaj if he was getting fatter. Urtih got a good, long lecture from Urma after that one.

What the Gelfling had said had obviously hit something within Skekgra, but Urgoh couldn't force the Skeksis to talk, though he wouldn't let him stew inside his own thoughts forever. Especially not after all the talking they had done already, the Wanderer wouldn't let them backtrack on the progress that was being made. So Urgoh simply left Skekgra to tend to some sewing or getting some food out instead.

Urtih, meanwhile, began to slowly meander about the cave, even slower than Urgoh did, in order to get himself acquainted with the space. He didn't know how long he would he staying with the Wanderer and the Heretic and didn't want to have to be waited on hand and foot all the time, so the sooner he knew the space, the better.

Fizzgig seemed to want to be helping as well, giving small barks or growls if Urtih seemed like he would bump into something or someone. He found it amusing and heartwarming, knowing that the creature had become as attached to Urtih as he had to it.

After making a few rounds, the Alchemist approached the bed once more, arms reaching before finding the small cage he was after, as well as the small bag that was still next to it. He could smell that the food was almost done and wanted to feed Sidetic and Fizzgig before settling down into his own meal.

As though on cue, Urgoh lifted his head from his cooking, "food… is… ready…"

"Finally, I'm hungry!" Skekgra dropped his sewing carefully before standing and going over to Urgoh, quickly grabbing himself a plate.

Skekgra grimaced at the food, seeing no meat still, but said nothing as he began to eat. Urtih, meanwhile, had grabbed his own plate and was digging in enthusiastically. Urgoh was not the Cook by any means, but he was still fairly good at cooking.

Nobody made a sound the whole meal, aside from the loud slops and slurps of Skekgras messy style of eating, which left Urgoh impressed that despite how haphazardly he ate, the Skeksis still got everything in his mouth.

When the dirty plate was set to the side, Skekgra tried to run back to his sewing before Urgoh caught him with one hand while still eating slowly with the other.

"Urgoh, what-"

"Take… a... break…" Urgoh spoke intentionally slowly, not looking up from his food as he took another slow bite at the end of his sentence.

Skekgra opened his beak to argue before shutting it just as quickly, knowing that doing so would be a losing battle with the Wanderer. Instead, he groaned loudly before sitting on the ground, giving a pouty glare to Urgoh, who still ate slowly.

Urtih was lost to what was happening between the two, too deep in thought in analyzing the taste of the meal and trying to see if he could correctly identify everything he was eating.

\---

The snapping of the branch below him caused Skekmal to open his eyes wide, having awoken from his slumber. Years of hunting had perfected his sleeping patterns, leaving him able to wake at a moments notice and capable of fighting just as quickly.

He peered over the side of the branch he was sleeping on, talons already grasping the handle of his blade. He knew there was nary a creature in all of Thra he could not handle…

Yet as Skekmal looked down, seeing a familiar long, bent staff and ponytailed hair, he growled lowly, anger seething within him at the sight of one such creature on Thra that he could not simply kill and be over with it.

Climbing down from the tree, he glowered in front of the creature, who had begun to simply relax and prepare a food roll.

"Archer…" the name was barely more than a growl on the Skeksis' tongue.

"Skekmal." Urva did not look up, simply continued to fill the roll.

"Why are you here?!" 

"Because I can be."

A slap of the hand had the partly completed roll and all its contents spilling onto the ground, much to the Archers annoyance. He looked up, seeing Skekmal lowered towards him, close enough for his breath to be felt against the Mystics snout.

"Leave." A command, one most creatures would obey if Skekmal had simply looked at them.

But a command that Urva had heard many a time, one that he tired of.

"I will not."

The Archer took a bit of glee in the twitch of the Hunters eye beneath the mask, even as he roared and punched the tree next to them, much to the pain of the Mystics knuckles.

It was to be expected, as was the fight that would ensue. 

Yet, Urva found himself surprised as Skekmal simply turned away, back finding the tree as he sat against it, looking away and instead towards the large Sanctuary Tree before them.

The Archer kept himself braced, eyes trained on the Hunter for any surprise attacks. Yet they did not come, nor did Skekmal look at him. Even the growling subsided, leaving the two in an uncomfortable silence.

"Why do you not fight me, Skekmal?"

"I am waiting for my prey, and I will not allow you to distract me from it."

"Prey has not stopped you before, so why does it now?"

That seemed to poke at the Hunter as he tossed the question around in his mind, though whatever answer he came to was not shared with the Archer.

Silence began to stretch between the two once more, one that held much between the the them, which Urva knew well. Back in their younger days, they would lay together in the quiet, watching the stars or clouds, letting themselves simply be with one another. Afterwards, though, when that relationship had ended, their meetings had been filled with insults, hissing, growling, groaning, silence only reaching each other once more after they had departed.

This, however, was a new sort of quiet, one that neither really knew how to describe. They did not trust one another, yet the hate that had been between them had changed. Urva did not hate Skekmal and even Skekmal could not say he hated the Archer. He detested the Archer, loathed him even, but Skekmal did not hate him…

And Skekmal hated that he didn't hate Urva.

A blade whizzed past, barely cutting the Archers cheek as the blade that was thrown landed in a tree away from the two, bark splintering at the impact. The Archer barely winced as he looked at Skekmal, not even having noticed when he had drawn the blade.

"I have changed my mind. We will fight. No weapons or armor." Skekmal stood, quickly beginning to unclip his belts.

Urva said nothing, simply groaned as he began to carefully set down his own bow and bags, sliding off the hard casings of his Urru robes.

He found himself hesitating with the last bit as he watched Skekmal slowly remove that familiar white skull from his face, one that had not been removed in all their fights, even when Urva had tried to do so by force.

And it was now being removed by choice.

There was little time to see the aged face behind the mask as Skekmal charged at Urva, the Mystic having enough sense to block the first punch before retaliation with one of his own, that one being blocked in turn.

It had been nearly fifty trine since they fought like this, as Urva nearly always won when they did so, yet it was Skekmals choice to engage like this.

As they continued to fight, toe to toe with one another, ever careful of their still healing injuries, Urva found himself unable to understand what was going on in the Skeksis' head.

Nor was the Archer able to understand why this fight made his chest ache so.


	37. Chapter 37

The plate was set down as Urgoh slowly chewed the remainder of his food, Skekgra glaring daggers into the dawdling Mystic. Urtih still had half his plate left, too lost in his thoughts on whether it was Dengras or Hoyl leaves that was used in the meal.

With the Alchemist preoccupied, Urgoh felt it was a good chance to finally talk with Skekgra. He began to walk towards the mouth of the cave, urging the Skeksis to follow him. The Wanderer felt relieved that Skekgra followed him without having to be pulled along, even if he seemed to do so begrudgingly. 

The two made their way to the edge of the cliff that was quickly becoming their favorite spot to sit and talk, gazing out into the vast desert just in time to see the third brother descend over the horizon, making way for the night. Urgoh sat first, slowly with his knees cracking, and Skekgra sat next to him quickly, groaning when he sat down completely. 

"You want me to talk, don't you?"

"Yes…"

"And you're not going to let me not talk, are you?"

"No…"

Skekgra groaned again, this time much louder as though in a vain attempt to annoy the Wanderer enough to not have to have a discussion on his feelings. It was fruitless as Urgoh just raised a brow ridge at the groaning until it stopped.

"Fine, fine! Have it your way!" Skekgra shrilled loudly, enough that the Fizzgig in the cave began to bark at the noise.

The shriek was a last ditch effort on the Heretics part as he didn't speak further, hoping, perhaps, that he really would be left alone, having no desire to talk. Urgoh, however, was capable of being just as stubborn as Skekgra when he wanted to and, gently, whacked the Skeksis' tail with his staff, earning a hiss from the Heretic.

"Okay, okay, I get it!" Though irritated, Skekgra spoke gentler, looking from the Mystic, then out to the desert, sighing.

"I know that nothing I do now will bring back the lives I've taken. I could die a million times over and yet they would still be gone…" Skekgra moved his hand to brush it over his head before quickly stopping, aware of the nail, and choose instead to scratch at the side of his beak.

"You're… right…"

"But even still, I see them and I hear them and their blood feels like its seeped into my hands." He looked to his talons as though he could see the blood in that moment.

"And a part of me desperately hoped that it was my own delusions and guilt getting to me, that I could move forward and be better…" Skekgras voice got softer and more broken as he spoke, clenching his hands tight enough to dig his claws into his palms, making Urgoh wince at the pain.

"But I was proved wrong, wasn't I, Urgoh?! Even Gelfling know of the horrors I've committed, the lives of all that I've slain trailing behind me!" His voice boomed, though Fizzgig did not bark this time, instead curling close to Urtih, who was now listening.

"Skekgra-"

"How many lives have I taken, Urgoh?! You're the wise one, you tell me, cause I lost count trines ago! Even the number of battles is lost to me!" Skekgra stood, slapping Urgohs hand away when he tried to reach out.

"Why do you reach for me?! Your hands are free from the bloodshed, free from death!"

"I'm as… guilty… as you-"

"Did you decapitate creatures with your own hands?" Urgoh tensed at Skekgras tone, which was low and accusatory.

"No-"

"Did you feel their bones crunch under your heel?" The screams were fresh in his mind as the Gruenak begged for mercy, only for Skekgra to laugh as he broke the creature below him.

"Did you laugh at watching a child try to flee?" The hooded creature was just a baby, so young, crying as they fell with every few steps in the blood soaked sands.

"How can you say you are guilty when your hands are free of blood?!"

"Because we are." The voice came from the cave.

Both Urgoh and Skekgra turned to see Urtih standing in the mouth of the cave, Fizzgig perched on his shoulder. Skekgra felt his anger deflate at the sight of the Mystic, all he had said coming back to him as he paled, looking at Urtih.

"What do you mean?"

"We Mystics are not as weak as you Skeksis perceive us to be. Quite the opposite, in fact; we are often stronger than you Skeksis if we use our full strength."

Skekgra knew how strong the Mystics could be, hearing stories of Ursol the Chanter causing great earthquakes or Urzah the Ritual Guardian using magic capable of changing the weather. Skekzok was one of the only Skeksis capable of magic, and even then it was nothing compared to what all the Urru could do.

"Strength is not the Mystic way, however. Right now, all my brethren could march into the Castle of the Crystal and end the Skeksis rule until the next Great Conjunction."

"But… they won't…" Urgoh finished, Urtih humming in agreement.

"Why? Why won't they if they are as powerful as you say?" Skekgra looked between Urgoh and Urtih, confused.

"Because, the Urru are complacent creatures. Our fate will find us in the end…" Urtih sighed dejectedly before continuing, "So what is the point of looking for it if we can simply wait?" 

"Many… creatures… died… before my… eyes… and yet… I never… did… anything… to help… even though… I could have…" Skekgra cocked his head towards Urgoh, grimacing at the way he spoke.

"That doesn't mean you're as guilty as us Skeksis-"

"Did you… feel… guilt… before… our vision?"

Taken aback, Skekgra looked down to the ground, thinking heavily of both his past and present.

"Well… Yes, but not for the lives I had slain. When I killed, it was for the better of the Skeksis Empire."

"We Urru feel guilty all the time. It was one of the first emotions we felt. You wish to do something with your guilt, do better because of it. We simply stew inside it, living our lives with the mindset to let things be, no matter how awful they may get." When he finished, Urtih went back inside, deciding he had said enough.

Skekgra opened his mouth to respond, but found no rebuttal. He was truly ignorant to the way of the Mystics, knowing only what Urgoh had told him. There was something different about hearing about them through another Mystic.

He stared at the open mouth of the cave for a minute, seeing if Urtih might come back out. When he didn't, Skekgra turned around and slumped back to the ground, head falling to rest on Urgoh.

The winds of the desert began to pick up, the night air seeping into their bones. Even so, neither Skekgra nor Urgoh made the motion to move, though Skekgra took a deep breath in before he spoke. 

"I don't want the smell of death to follow you if we reunite, Urgoh."

"If… it does… I'll… accept it… as I… will… accept… you…"

\---

A hiss of pain came from Skekmal as Urva had him pinned down to the ground, the wound on his side bleeding as the stitching had opened. The Archer, too, was bleeding, but was ignoring it in favor of keeping the Skeksis down, his four broad arms holding each of Skekmals wrists.

A thought came to the Hunter to use his tail, but he was outsmarted quickly as Urva had considered it, winding his own around the appendage.

Though he struggled and spat, Skekmal knew well enough he had been beaten. He would usually accept it by this point and would admit defeat, him and the Archer departing, yet the feelings of weakness Skekmal had been pushing down were resurfacing, stroking at the rage within him to keep struggling, keep hissing, keep biting and fighting.

"It is your loss, Skekmal." Another struggle, more aggravating the wounds.

"It isn't over until I say it is!" His voice roared, scaring any creatures within the forest that had dared to watch the duel.

Skekmal twisted his body, both him and Urva groaning in pain as the wounds on their sides opened more, but his planned work as he was able to snake himself out of Urvas grasp, leaping back as he held his side, blood seeping from under his robes. 

The Archer held onto his side too, panting hard from both pain and exhaustion. 

"There will be no winner if you fight that way, Skekmal."

"I'll fight whatever way I choose, Archer."

They stood in the forest, breath heavy and both worn. Skekmal dug his heels into the ground, prepared to charge at Urva once more, only to be interrupted by the loud creaking and cracking of the Sanctuary Tree. Both stopped, looking as the bark parted and two creatures emerged from a narrow passageway before the hole behind them closed once more.

The two that emerged both stopped as they exited, the smaller one putting a hand out to stop the taller. Both Skekmal and Urva simply stared, taking a minute to recognize both creatures.

Urva caught on quicker, recognizing both to be Skektek and Raunip. Though he was still heavily bandaged up, Skektek seemed no worse for wear, even if he stood stiffly behind Raunips arm.

Skekmal, meanwhile, had been staring the two down, sniffing the air as he did so. He chuckled inwardly upon seeing the damage his brethren in the Castle had inflicted upon their Scientist, though he did wonder how on Thra Skektek managed to escape. Those thoughts, however, were overshadowed as he locked eye with the half burned creature before him, the smell of Aughra intermingled with whatever else it was made of.

"Raunip."

"Skekmal the Hunter. It has been a long time."

"Not long enough." He took a step closer, as did Urva towards the Hunter.

"That is something we can agree on."

Slowly, Skekmal began to walk towards Raunips side, where his blindspot would be, all the while Urva followed his every movement, eyes flickering from the Skeksis to the two still near the entrance of the tree. Raunip, meanwhile, kept Skektek behind him as they stepped away from the tree.

"What is in that tree?" Skekmal growled.

"Nothing that concerns you."

"If it concerns the hunt, it concerns me." Skekmal began to step closer as Raunip began to back up, Skektek still behind him.

"And what are you hunting, Skekmal?"

"Anything I want."

Both Raunip and Skektek knew where this was heading, the Recusant feeling a shiver of fear run up his spine as he braced himself. 

"And what do you want to hunt?"

Urvas eyes widened as the question made him realize where this was heading. He began to move as Skekmal growled low, body low and ready to pounce as he spoke.

"You."

\---

The long, drawn out hum caused Skekso to sneer at the doorway, glaring at the Chamberlain who was standing outside it. The Podlings that were dressing Skekso in his evening gown looked as well before resuming with the bits and buttons.

"You best have good reason for coming to my personal chambers, Chamberlain." 

"Of course sire, Chamberlain would never bother if wasn't important, yes?"

"Just get on with it." The Podlings were shooed out as soon as they finished, the icy glare still being directed at Skeksil as the Emperor sat at his bedroom desk.

"New Scholar is displeased with new job-"

"Most are when they are given a new position." The Chamberlain hesitated for a moment, tilting his head to look away before his gaze returned to the Emperor.

"Yes, but Scholar talk much about it! Scholar says how he doesn't want job, though Emperor was kind to Scholar." That earned a subtle twitch from Skeksos tail, an indicator that things were going the way the Chamberlain wanted them to.

"Scholar talk much to other Skeksis, makes Emperor look bad, yes? Emperor kind to Scholar, but Scholar selfish. Perhaps won't do job. If Scholar does not do job, maybe other Skeksis not either, yes?"

"Leave, Chamberlain. I will deliberate on the information you've given me." Skekso kept his voice even, though Skeksil knew well enough that his words prodded at the Emperors mind.

"Of course, sire. Night night." With a final hum, Skeksil departed for his own bed chambers.

Once the Chamberlain was gone, a fist slammed itself into the Emperors desk, shaking it and leaving a dent in the wood. He growled harshly, eyes boring into the doorway as his mind twisted and pried at the words the Chamberlain left him with.

A new title and role had been made specifically for Skekok so that the old titles would not taint the remaining Skeksis in the court…

And that kindness had been spat upon.

Skeksis could not be completely ruled with fear, but as the rage boiled inside him, Skekso was quick to remind himself that sometimes fear was necessary to keep all those within his court in line.


	38. Chapter 38

A loud groan came from Urva as he stopped Skekmal, wincing at the talons digging into his skin. Skekmal growled lowly in anger at the Archer, his own arms stinging from the pain. Raunip simply looked on, stiffened by fear and in a daze while Skektek simply shook, holding onto Raunips shoulder, oblivious to what was happening around him.

Urva grunted, using his secondary arms to hold Skekmals in place, talons still digging into his skin as he tilted his head to the two behind him.

"Run away, now!" 

His voice seemed to snap Raunip out of his daze and he grabbed a hold of Skekteks hand and began to lead him through the forest as quickly as they could go.

Knowing that they wouldn't be able to outrun Skekmal, Urva kept a hold onto the Skeksis' arms even as he struggled, ignoring the pain of the scratches and gouges in his skin as the Hunter began to roar in anger, both from his earlier near loss with Urva and to now be losing his prey.

The losses being presented before him were too many for Skekmal and, knowing he could not beat Urva hand to hand, resorted to using his own pain tolerance against the Mystic. Before the Archer could even react, Skekmal had used his own secondary arms to plunge his talons into the still healing wound in his side, ripping stitches apart.

Though the pain was agonizing for both, Skekmal took it much better than Urva, who yelled out in pain and released Skekmals arms. As quickly as they were released, Skekmal bolted past Urva and ran towards where Raunip and Skektek had been running.

The Archer knew well that Skekmal would catch up quickly, knowing once more he failed in helping those that needed it, but as he pressed hard against the wound on his side, hissing from the pain, Urva hoped perhaps he could at least slow Skekmal down.

\---

With a few more adjustments, the secondary bed was finally done. It was on the floor, but Urtih didn't seem to mind as he had hobbled over and laid down for some more sleep. While Urgoh was a bit worried with how much the Alchemist had been sleeping, he kept the worries to himself. Back in the Valley, it wasn't unusual for Urtih to work for days on end and then sleep for days on end, his body catching up to the loss of rest. Now shouldn't be any different.

The warmth on his shoulder made Urgoh turn to see Skekgra, who was giving him a curious look. The Wanderer felt a bit embarrassed, realizing he had been staring at Urtih while him and Skekgra were getting ready for bed themselves. He was still holding their blanket half open.

"What's on your mind?" Skekgra spoke softly, very aware of their sleeping guest.

"Nothing…" Urgoh responded surprisingly quick.

"Hey, you've been getting on my case about not talking, so spill!"

Looking to Skekgra a moment longer, Urgoh sighed, eyes moving to the bed as he slowly began moving the blanket once more.

"Once… we're in… bed-"

With a quick tug Skekgra had taken the blanket from Urgoh, pushing the Wanderer onto the bed before hopping on himself. He covered the two before situating himself behind Urgoh, spindly arms wrapping around the Mystics sides. When he finally registered all Skekgra had done, Urgoh could only give a sleepy chuckle.

"Hey, you move too slow! Now, were in bed, so talk!" Skekgra spoke in a half whisper half exasperated shriek.

Urgohs hummed lowly, his own secondary arms wrapping around Skekgras sides, careful when touching his back to avoid the mangled secondary arms on the Skeksis. Urgoh hummed as he thought of what to say and Skekgra was thankfully patient, knowing the Mystic was thinking.

"I'm… worried for… Urtih…"

"Obviously."

Urgoh huffed at the interruption before continuing, "He can… be… incautious… in the… things he… does… sometimes… and I'm… concerned…"

Urgoh paused, leaving Skekgra to tighten his hold on the Mystic before finishing the sentence for him.

"... That he'll regret seeking out answers?"

"Yes… And… I'm concerned… for… his health…"

As though on cue, Urtih groaned where he laid in his bed, turning over before the sounds of his snores echoed in the cave once more. Both Skekgra and Urgoh had stilled as he did so before Skekgra began to talk again, softer than before. 

"He's been through a lot, so I understand. But none of your concerns can be dealt with tonight, Urgoh."

A sleepy humph came from Urgoh, Skekgra nuzzling his hair in care and exasperation. 

"If he does regret his decision, then we can still help him find what to do next. He is your friend, Urgoh, he won't have to do stuff alone."

It was a few minutes of waiting for a response for Skekgra to notice the slow, even breathing from Urgoh. He snorted, realizing the Wanderer had fallen asleep already. Skekgra huddled closer, sighing into the warmth that was Urgoh during the cold desert night, closing his own eyes and easing his body.

"Goodnight, Urgoh."

\---

They couldn't outrun the Hunter, Raunip knew that the moment that the Archer told them to run. He had been going over every option in his head on what to do as he pulled Skektek along.

At first, he thought they could separate, since the Hunter didn't seem like he was after Skektek, but that idea was dashed the moment that Skektek nearly fell over a large tree root since Raunip hadn't told him to avoid it.

They could find a river, cover their scent, but Raunip couldn't sense any body of water nearby. What he could sense, however, was the crunching of the trees and the ragged breaths of the Hunter as he drew ever closer.

He was running out of options… Except one. Raunip stopped, turning to Skektek.

"What are you-"

"Skektek, carry me on your back and keep running. Even if I get sick or pass out, don't stop."

"Why-"

"I can't explain right now, just trust me, please!"

\---

The wounds on his side were agony and Skekmal could feel how the Archer poked and prodded at his own wounds in an attempt to slow the Hunter down.

He did succeed somewhat as Skekmal leapt through the trees much slower and more careful than usual, but he was not stopped, even as his blood dripped onto the forest floor.

There was no stopping now, he was getting closer and closer to finally digging his talons into the son of Aughra.

He may have relished in the hunt, but Skekmal wasn't foolish enough to go after Aughra. If she died, perhaps Thra would die. And if Thra died… The hunt would end. His restraint did not mean he was not tempted to spill a bit of her blood or that he did not wish to take one of her horns.

However, Raunip, while not Aughra, was her son, a creature as unique and solitary as Aughra herself. All had thought that the son had died long ago. And yet, he lived, as did Skekmals ever present desire for the hunt. And if he could not hunt Aughra, then he would hunt the next best thing.

\---

The other Skeksis in the room murmured to themselves as they looked to Skekok the Scholar, who was stood before the Emperor, slowly retreating into his collar at the icy stare he was getting.

They usually hissed and chuckled when one of their own was called before the Emperor, as it would usually mean punishment, but other Skeksis had been called forth so much lately that it was losing its charm, the court beginning to find it more annoying than fun at the moment.

Even so, there were still rules to be respected and the other Skeksis wouldn't dare break them now, not after the show with the Heretic and the Recusant. They all silenced their murmurs when Skekso raised his hand, eyes still on Skekok.

"So, Scholar, I hear tell that you aren't satisfied with your new position." Skeksos voice was cold and calculating as he spoke.

For a moment, Skekoks eyes flickered to Skeklach, who was standing near the Gourmand and the Ornamentalist. They were trying to hide themselves behind the other two, not even looking in Skekoks direction. That just made the Scholars stomach sink more as he looked back to the Emperor, knowing an answer was expected.

"W-well sire, i-i-it isn't that I am unsatisfied-"

"Then. What?" Skekso tilted his head, his look to Skekok as sharp as daggers, making Skekok flinch and avert his eyes.

"It-the new d-duty bestowed upon m-me is just a very important one and-and there isn't much known about the Crystal-"

"Do you not think you're capable, Scholar?" The question startled Skekok, as it was said without much bite.

"No sire, I am fully capable-"

"Ten trine."

The other Skeksis in the room looked to one another, chatting confusedly, all save the Emperor and the Chamberlain, who simply looked at Skekok with a knowing expression.

"P-pardon, sire?"

"Every ten trine you will provide new knowledge on the Crystal. If you fail, you will be punished. But if are capable and are satisfied with your new duties, you won't have to worry about that." The Emperors words were final and Skekok felt his voice plunge into his stomach, along with any rebuttal he might have. 

"And if I hear any more complaining when I am kind enough to hand select a job for one of you, I will not be as lenient as I am tonight. Am I clear?" He looked around the room to see if any in his court would refute anything he said, though none did.

With a satisfied hum, Skekso raised his hand in a sweeping motion, "Now, begone."

The Skeksis began to exit the room, though Skekok nearly ran when he left as soon as the Emperor gave word. The Collector had tried to catch up with him, but by the time she reached the hallway, Skekok was already gone.

\---

A trick of the light, that's what Skekmal thought at first, a simple trick in the forest. As he continued his pursuit, however, he began to notice that the scent was getting farther away, and the forest was looking more and more familiar as he ran through it.

Skekmal had spent too many trine in the forest to know that this was not normal, he would never get lost and certainly never run around in circles. Despite his desire to chase after Raunip, he stilled and allowed himself to look at his surroundings. 

Much of it was subtle, but unmistakable to the Hunters discerning eye. The trees were moving and twisting around him, warping and blocking his path to the son of Aughra while also leading him around in circles.

He made a new plan in leaping from treetop to treetop, but even that had been accounted for as Skekmal had the wind knocked out of him by a large branch that had swung at him from his blindspot. He groaned in agony, his wound opened more now and was bleeding more as well, a dizzying feeling passing over the Hunter. If he didn't get it dressed soon, he wouldn't be able to continue the hunt.

Even so, he still tried to continue, tried to leap from tree to tree, tried cutting plants down, tried to even dig at one point, but to no avail. In making Raunip his hunt, the forest had become his enemy, and one that Skekmal had no chance of fighting against.

A loss against the Heretic, a loss against the Archer, a loss against even the nature of Thra itself weighed thick and heavy against Skekmals thoughts.

A low, guttural growl came from his chest before becoming a loud yell that echoed in the forest as Skekmals rage had nowhere to go except into the quiet of the forest.

\---

Though he didn't know how, Skektek kept his balance as he walked through the forest. He tried to run, but with Raunip on his back, his blindness, and still adjusting to his leg, he just couldn't. Skektek moved on fear and adrenaline alone, being able to smell the Hunter as he got closer, closer still… Until slowly, the smell of the Hunter got further and further away.

Yet, as it did, Raunips directions became quieter as he guided Skektek through the forest. He had urged Skektek to just keep going straight and to not stop until he smelled the sands of the Crystal Desert, and the instructions sounded easy enough, even if Skektek wanted to question them all.

But he didn't question. While he wasn't sure on how much to trust Raunip, he trusted Skekmal even less. And so, Skektek walked through the forest, not saying anything as Raunip began to grow quieter.

Skektek didn't say anything as coughs began to wrack through Raunips body, often accompanied by the smell of iron, the smell of blood.

When Raunip began to convulse, Skektek stopped to say something, only to feel the death grip on his shoulder urging him to continue. So he did, and didn't say anything.

When Raunip turned around to begin vomiting on the forest floor, Skektek slowed for a moment, making a noise of disgust as he felt the puke splatter onto his own tail. But he didn't say anything as he wiped the substance off on the forest floor.

It was when Raunips entire body went limp, however, that Skektek finally said something. He stopped, sniffing the air a bit. If Skekmal was close, Skektek couldn't smell or feel the Hunters presence. 

"Raunip?"

No response, no movement. If it weren't for the shallow, raspy breaths, Skektek wouldn't even be sure that Raunip was alive. Given the smell of blood that was so strong on his breaths, however, Skektek wasn't sure Raunip would live much longer if he didn't get himself looked at.

"Raunip-"

"Move." His voice was barely above a whisper and Skektek would have missed it if he kept talking.

"You need-"

"Please." He spoke a bit louder and desperately, coughs ravaging his body once more.

As desperately as he wanted answers and to deal with whatever was happening to Raunip, Skektek knew that he would just struggle with any help he would be given.

So, Skektek grimaced as he walked through the forest as Raunip slipped in and out of consciousness, not saying anything.


	39. Chapter 39

A gentle knock on the Laboratory doorway roused Skekok from his reading. He looked up and glared at the Collector who was standing in the doorway, looking as concerned as she could muster, which wasn't much. Skekok simply sneered and resumed his reading, not saying anything.

Taking that as a cue to enter rather than to leave, Skeklach walked in, sniffling a bit as she sat next to Skekok, shaking the chairs as she did so.

"I have no time to talk to you, Collector." Skekok didn't look from his book as he spoke, though he couldn't concentrate on the words with Skeklach right beside him.

"And I don't want our friendship to end just cause someone listened in on us."

That earned a twitch of irritation from the Scholar as he looked up from his book, adjusting his monocle.

"Oh? Is that what happened? Because it seems to me that you sold me out to the Emperor!"

As quickly as she sat, Skeklach stood again, looking wide eyed at Skekok over the accusation.

"Why would I do that?!"

"I don't know, Skeklach! Maybe you're trying to move up in the court now that things have changed! It wouldn't be the first time you've pulled a stunt like this!"

The Collector could barely hide her flinch at what Skekok spoke of. They both knew of the events that had transpired over her whispers in the court, as well as the private talks afterwards where Skeklach confessed that even she believed she went too far. 

"That was different, the Treasurer-"

"Isn't even here half the time because of your meddling!" Skekoks shouted, his voice ringing down the hall as he slammed his book shut.

He went too far, Skekok knew well enough the moment the words came out of his mouth. If he hadn't known that when he spoke, he would have known upon seeing the look on Skeklachs face. For all their jeers, jabs, and insults, she had never looked so wounded by his words.

The look was quickly covered, however, by a cold glare with bared fangs.

"I don't have to deal with this. If you want to end our friendship on a lie, be my guest." She stomped out of the Laboratory, knocking over a pile of books Skekok had brought with him.

The Scholar didn't call out, neither for his books or for Skeklach. He just got up, his aging knees popping as he did so, and began to pick up his books one by one.

He stopped, holding one in particular. It was an old book, going into great detail about the first ever tithing ceremony, about all the different jewels and foods they had received, about the revelry that went into that first ceremony.

Skekok threw the book across the room as though it were on fire, and it hit the wall beside the fiery shaft where the Crystal is kept, just barely missing the blazes below. He shook, adjusting his glasses, before picking up the remaining books and putting them neatly into the stack once more.

Moving back to his chair, he flipped the book he was reading open, finding the page he had been on. His eyes flickered to the discarded book on the floor, though he decided not to touch it just yet.

The story of the first tithing was Skeklachs favorite book.

\---

The moment a faint whiff of sand hit Skekteks nostrils he began to move faster, jostling Raunip in the process. He had barely moved and was wheezing with every breath. If he was trying to speak, Skektek wasn't understanding him in the slightest.

As thankful as Skektek was to have somehow not fallen at all thus far, he was more thankful that Raunip hadn't died on him. It would be impossible for the Recusant to navigate through the desert by himself.

With each step, the dry smell of the desert got stronger and stronger until, finally, Skektek felt stone underneath his feet. He stopped the moment he felt it, knowing there were far too many cliffs for him to proceed without potentially falling to his demise.

"We have arrived at the desert, I am going to examine you now." Skektek turned his head to speak to Raunip behind him.

Raunip wheezed something that vaguely sounded like a protest, but Skektek ignored it as he carefully took Raunip from his back and set him on the ground. Without his eyes, Skektek relied heavily on his hands and hearing, putting his head against Raunips chest while also feeling around on his throat and torso.

Though he would be very different from a Skeksis or Gelfling, there were certain consistencies in the biology of creatures that resided Thra. Even Aughra followed most of them from what Skektek remembered during the one time she allowed him to examine her body and listen to how her breathing and heartbeat worked.

Using Aughra and the Gelfling he had… 'Studied' as a baseline, Skektek already knew that something was dangerously off about how Raunips insides sounded, as well as how his body felt. His breathing was more akin to the crackles of a fire and his skin was just as hot to the touch, causing Skektek to pull away during the first initial contact.

Raunip tried to say something only to go through another coughing fit, which wracked his whole body while Skektek still had his head against it. The sound that he heard from the coughing was more unpleasant than the sounds of bones breaking, and likely just as painful. 

"Cease with attempting to speak. You won't have to be concerned about Skekmal at this juncture; even he wouldn't advance after you in your condition." Though his words were harsh, Sketek spoke them with both concern and exasperation.

It seemed his words did the trick, however, as Raunip seemed to relax, seeming to submit himself to being tended to. Though that made Skekteks job a bit easier, he encountered another obstacle quickly.

"I can't tend to you properly, your robes are too thick." Skektek spoke the final part softer, hoping he wouldn't have to elaborate.

Raunip simply made a garbled noise that vaguely sounded like approval, but Skektek was going to take it nonetheless as his hands found the clasps of the robe and began to undo them. Once it was completely removed, Skektek bundled it up and set it under Raunips head as a makeshift pillow.

Now that he was able to get a better feel and was able to hear better, the discoveries Skektek was making only concerned him greater.

Raunips skin truly felt like fire and feeling around, his entire torso and arms were covered in patches of skin that felt warped and twisted. Burns, Skektek was quick to remind himself. They had the same texture as the ones that the General had received as punishment a couple hundred trine ago over a loss in a battle that had resulted in the deaths of an entire squadron of Gelfling soldiers, back when they weren't easily replaceable. The burns on Raunip, however, felt much deeper and even felt as though they still burned him, his entire body hot to the touch. If Skektek had to guess, they likely hurt even down to his bones.

Putting his head against Raunips chest once more, Skektek made a noise of shock as he was able to hear better. If he was supposed to sound similar to Aughra, than Raunip was potentially dying if Skektek had to guess. Nothing sounded right; his breathing, his abdomen, even the coughs that ravaged his body sounded wrong.

As he removed his head from Raunips chest, Skektek had to admit to himself; he didn't have any idea on how to help Raunip. Raunip wasn't a Skeksis. If he was, Skektek would have already known what was wrong with him and would have either given Raunip the medicine he needed or started to operate on him. Raunip wasn't a Gelfling either, in which case Skektek probably wouldn't have cared either way what happens to him.

Raunip was just a great unknown, one that was covered with burns, felt and breathed like fire, and was coughing profusely again, the smell of blood once again hitting Skekteks nostrils. He had no idea how to help Raunip at all.

The sound of something lurching made Skektek act more on instinct as he quickly turned Raunip onto his side, the sounds of him vomiting on the stone ground hitting Skektek almost as hard as the smell. Podling food did not smell nearly as pleasant coming up as it did going down, though as he gently dragged Raunip a bit away from the pile of gunk, Skektek got an idea.

A universal thing amongst ill creatures was to keep them hydrated. It took him a minute to find the bags that Raunip had hidden on his belt, as well as a few more minutes digging through the bags, feeling and smelling pouches and canteens until he finally found water.

With a careful, slow grasp, Skektek eased Raunip to sit up, waiting as he coughed more, before gently putting the canteen against his lips. Skektek was careful to make sure the sips were slow and paced out, too much water or drinking it too quickly would likely just make him sick again or lead him to another coughing fit, and Skektek didn't want to deal with water in Raunips lungs on top of… Whatever else he was dealing with.

When Skektek felt that Raunip had enough, he gently set him back down on the ground. He was still wheezing, but not as badly as before, and thankfully wasn't throwing up again after the water. Skektek himself took a quick swig from the canteen as well, knowing he didn't want to be dehydrated in the desert, especially not with Raunip in the condition he was in.

"Rest, I will watch over you. We will progress more in an hour or two, when you are capable of guiding me once more." 

Raunip made a grunt as though to attempt a rebuttal, but nothing besides his labored breaths came out. Satisfied that Raunip would indeed rest, as well as keeping track on if he could hear or smell Skekmal approaching, Skektek rummaged through the bags, finding some rations of something that he had to guess was Podling bread.

He broke it in half, saving some for when Raunip could eat, before digging in himself, mind wandering both on how to treat Raunip as well as blocking out the thoughts that Raunip wasn't going to get much better.

\---

If a creature stumbled upon Skekmal the way he was now, they might pity him before they fear him. He held tightly onto his bleeding side and was weakly stabbing at the tree before him with the small knife he always kept on his tail, a series of jagged grooves in the wood indicating he had been stabbing away at the same spot for some time.

Usually, the anger Skekmal felt about losing a hunt would just fuel him to find another, as there was always more blood to spill, more flesh to cut into. And yet Skekmal found himself, for the first time in hundreds of trine, not moving onto the next hunt. He wasn't even trying to finish this one. He was simply stabbing away at a tree.

When the crackle of branches came from behind him, Skekmal barely turned his head, though he did stop the stabbing. When he saw that it was the Archer stood behind him, wounds already bandaged, holding onto the Hunters armor and weapons, Skekmal could barely muster a hiss.

"I have not seen you this way since Aughra went into her journey amongst the stars." Urva spoke wearily, his wounds still aching, as he set the armor down near Skekmal.

When the Hunter gave no response, Urva simply continued.

"Rage and glory drive you, Skekmal. When you feel neither, you do not know what to do with yourself."

Though he sneered at what the Archer said, Skekmal still couldn't muster a rebuttal. He thought about it as be continued to stab the wood once more, yet nothing he thought sounded right to him.

"Now, for instance; you have yet to even dress your own wounds."

"I'll dress them when I damn well feel like it, Archer." Skekmals voice was weak, even to himself.

He knew he needed to dress his wounds, yet continued to ignore them. Whether out of apathy or of spite towards Urva was unknown. The Archer didn't care as he watched for some time as Skekmal continued to stab at the tree, the blood around his wounds slowly congealing.

"Tell me, Skekmal, why do you seek death?" The Hunters hand halted for a moment at the question as he looked to Urva incredulously.

"I don't seek it, I create it."

"You do seek it. How many times have you been stabbed and poisoned? Must you lose your other eye to see what you are doing?"

The Archer knew he was poking at topics that should be left alone as Skekmal glared at him, gripping tightly to his knife.

"Stop." A command that came out as a hiss, yet a command that went ignored.

"You surround yourself in mementos of the lives you have taken to draw strength from them, to cover up your own weaknesses."

"Enough!" Skekmal roared.

Despite his injuries, the Hunter was still quick and capable as he lunged towards Urva, knife pressed against the Mystics throat. Even so, the Archer did not flinch, nor was there any fear in his eye.

"You cannot stop me without stopping yourself, Skekmal. You are as much of my equal as I am yours."

The knife was had against Urvas neck for a few more minutes before Skekmal removed it. He moved to his armor, slowly putting it on piece by piece as Urva sighed, turning to walk away, too weary to press the Hunter any further. He stopped, however, though he did not turn to Skekmal.

"If you had continued on your quest to hunt the son of Aughra, you would have been left with a disappointing hunt." Urvas tone was somber, which made Skekmal look from his armor towards the Archer.

"What are you talking about?"

Another sigh from Urva as he looked up to the tree branches, the sounds of their crackling as they slowly began to separate resonating above the two.

"For one who is so close with death, you seem unable to smell it when it is right under your own nose."


	40. Chapter 40

All within the cave were still in deep sleep when Urtih awoke. The air was cold and it made him shiver as he slowly and quietly sat up from his bed on the floor, stretching his stiff body. He hadn't accounted for Fizzgig to be sleeping right next to him, the old fluffball whining as Urtihs movements woke it up.

"Shh, it's alright, go back to sleep. I won't go far." He whispered as he gently pet the Fizzgig.

Whether it fully understood him or not, Fizzgig still seemed to settle, curling into the blankets that were still warm.

When he heard that Fizzgig had relaxed once more, Urtih slowly made his way to the mouth of the cave, hands outstretched for guidance. He had thought about taking his walking stick to help guide him, but decided against it, knowing the clack of the staff would potentially awaken the sleeping residents. Instead, Urtih carefully felt around with three hands, the wooden one remaining at his side, and followed the feeling of the faint desert wind against his skin.

The air changed once he reached the entrance of the cave, shivering as the air felt colder and the wind blew harder. Even so, Urtih slowly continued forward, still feeling around as the cold night air stung at his still healing wounds.

He was startled from his walking when he felt a small nibbling on his heel, not enough to hurt, but enough to stop him. Reaching a hand back, he felt the coarse fur of Fizzgig, who had apparently followed him out of the cave.

"Why do you awaken, little one?" His question was met with a muffled whine as Urtih could feel a pull on his heel, though the old Fizzgig was much too small and weak to move him.

Realizing what Fizzgig was trying to do, Urtih lowered his hands and felt the ground in front of him. Quickly, his hands reached the edge of the cliff. He had been so enamored by the breeze of the desert that he nearly walked right off the edge. Urtih sighed, picking up Fizzgig and sitting down, his feet touching the cliffs edge.

"Thank you, small friend. Seems I'm not as used to the dark as I've been pretending to be." Urtih spoke with great sadness in his voice as he pet Fizzgig, who nuzzled into the strokes.

Though he hadn't said as much, Urtih was feeling great sorrow over the loss of his eyes. Though he could feel the energy of Thra and hear its song, he could no longer see the beauty that it possessed. Perhaps if he had stayed in the Valley, blindness would be much easier to accept. The Urru already lived such complacent lives that Urtih would have likely shrugged the pain off and become accustomed to his life in the dark.

Now, however, he felt that fire inside him that compelled him forward, his complacency having shifted into something different, something that was telling him that his loss… Was not okay. As much as he wished to simply shrug it off, the way he had done so for his arm and leg, Urtih just couldn't. Instead, he felt grief over his injuries.

He knew that the other Mystics cared when one of their own was hurt, but that care only went so far as tending to injuries and adding to the insurmountable guilt that all the Urru felt. The hums he heard that had echoed from the Valley warmed Urtih in the knowledge that his brethren still cared for him, yet it did not ease his own feelings on what had afflicted him.

Fizzgig whined again, nuzzling hard into the Alchemists chest, shivering in the desert wind. Not yet ready to go back in, Urtih wrapped two arms around the creature, creating a cocoon of warmth for it. Though he also shivered, Urtih felt like he needed the cold more than the warm embrace of his blankets. The cold reminded him of every injury that had afflicted him; the scratches from talons unseen, the injury to his arm, his eyes… They were all real, all painful, and all worth acknowledging.

As he did so, Urtih also thought of all the other injuries that had happened to him over the trines since the Great Conjunction. When his leg had been cut off, Urtih had simply been tended to by Urlm and then fashioned himself a new leg. He did the same thing with his arm. Looking back, there was no grief then. There was pain, disappointment even, but no grief. When his throat and arms had been cut open and the feeling of something foreign put in their place, Urtih still didn't grieve. In fact, he remembered feeling more inconvenienced than anything. But not once did he feel grief towards his injuries.

When the Wanderer would visit the Valley with stories of blood and death, eyes looking as though he could still see the horrors even in the safety of the Valley, Urtih would feel sorrow for what Urgoh spoke of. He would feel guilty. But even then, he did not grieve; at least, not the way he does now.

This grief he felt was something new, something that made his chest tighten. It scared Urtih, scared him in a way he had not felt in a long, long time. He was no longer sure if his shaking was from the cold or from his own thoughts, but it rattled him nonetheless. Fizzgig was barking at him, having pulled itself out of Urtihs arms, but the noise was muffled to the Alchemist as he simply held his arms tighter to himself, his breath quickening.

Soft arms were on his shoulders, or were they? Urtih couldn't tell, everything felt muffled, as though he were experiencing reality through water. He didn't struggle as he was pulled into a warm embrace. In fact, he latched onto it, clinging to the warmth like it was an anchor to weigh him down, to keep him from floating away.

Something rumbled in the anchor he held onto, a deep tone that wavered in the watery reality he found himself in. He tried to concentrate on it, but was still struggling to breath. He felt like he was drowning, drowning in his fears, his grief, drowning in the darkness that would persist with him until the end of time. Perhaps even beyond that.

He was crying, perhaps, or maybe that was just the watery reality he was in. Urtih didn't care, but he did at the same time, his feelings a confusing and contradictory mess.

Something disjointed rippled through his thoughts and his darkness. A wavy tone that cracked and altered in pitch. It was his own voice, carrying out the thoughts that he had deep within his subconscious, the ones he had yet to say out loud.

Even now, though, Urtih couldn't hear any of what he was saying. He could only bask in the darkness, holding onto his anchor.

\---

The barking outside had awoken Skekgra before it had awoken Urgoh, the Skeksis being a notoriously light sleeper. He had sat up quickly, confused as to what was happening as he looked around the cave for the source of the noise. Waking up more, Skekgra realized that the Alchemist was not in the cavern, nor was the old Fizzgig that was always by the blind Mystics side.

Hearing the barking outside, Skekgra decided to hop up from the bed, sprinting for the cave entrance. His first thought was that Urtih had sleepwalked off the cliffside and was lying dead at the bottom off the Circle of the Suns. Though he sighed in relief when he saw the Alchemist was, in fact, not dead, that relief went away quickly at noticing the state he was in.

The Mystic was shivering profusely and was curled in on himself, holding his body tightly. From both the sound and from the smoke in the cold night air, Skekgra could see that he was breathing quickly, likely hyperventilating. The Fizzgigs barks were seeming to go ignored or unnoticed.

Skekgra ran back inside, shaking Urgoh awake quickly. Though the Wanderer was not one for speed, Skekgra managed to rush him out of the cave quickly. The moment Urgoh saw Urtih, Skekgra didn't need to rush him anymore as the Wanderer approached the Alchemist while Skekgra stood by the cave entrance.

Urgoh placed his hands on Urtihs shoulders and pulled him into a hug. Rather than reject it or lash out, Urtih had instead held onto Urgoh tightly, shaking hard. Both the Wanderer and the Heretic winced as the embrace aggravated their wounds, but neither were too worried about that at the moment.

"You must… calm down… my friend…" Urgoh spoke softly, but his words seemed to have fallen upon deaf ears as Urtih didn't register them, much too lost in his own panic.

When the Alchemist began to sob, Skekgra had to turn his back to the two Mystics on the cliffs edge. Not because of the sobbing itself, but because of the fact that Urtihs tears were intermingled with blood that seeped through the bandages covering his eyes. Skekgra was still dealing with the twisted feelings of guilt, the sight of blood wouldn't help his psyche in the slightest.

Though his voice was raspy and his words hard to discern through the sobbing and the hyperventilating, when Urtih began to speak, both Urgoh and Skekgra listened to the words.

"I don't understand, this feels wrong, there's no answers for my questions, I can't…" Urtihs ramblings sputtered out, becoming incomprehensible.

Even through the little bit that had been said, Urgoh felt his stomach knot, having an inkling of what Urtih was going through. Back when he first reunited with Skekgra, Urgoh went through a series of feelings and emotions that were so different than before, ones that changed a lot of outlooks he had, even after just the first visit. Skekgra, too, had experienced such changes, and was dealing with the ramifications of the new feelings still.

If that was what Urtih was going through, Urgoh could only hope that his old friend would actually talk to him once he was calm enough to do so. Urgoh may not be an expert in those types of feelings, but he wouldn't let the Alchemist go through those feelings alone. For now, though, all he could be was a shoulder to cry on.

In an attempt to calm Urtih before he made himself sick with panic, Urgoh began to sing a song from the Valley. It was a song nearly as old as the Urru themselves, meant to bring calm and peace to those who may hear it. Thankfully for Urgoh, it seemed that the song was doing the trick, slowly calming Urtih down.

When Urtih pressed his face into Urgohs shoulder, his breathing beginning to slow down, the Wanderer had hoped that was the end of it. Instead, Urtihs arms drifted from Urgoh, hanging loosely at his sides.

"I just want to see the sunrise one more time." Urtihs final line held a great sorrow that broke Urgohs heart as he held his friend close, wishing he could help the Alchemist more.

\---

Raunip didn't know when he fell asleep, nor could he recall clearly all that had happened from the moment Skekmal came charging at them to the moment they reached the Crystal Desert. He groaned as he awoke, blinking up at the night sky. Pain still ravaged his body and he still tasted blood on his teeth, but Raunip felt more cognitive than before… Cognitive enough to hear the groans and hisses coming somewhere near him.

Though he still felt sore, Raunip slowly propped himself up on one elbow, looking to where the noises was coming from. Skektek was hunched over, a bit away from him, holding onto his face. It seemed he tried having his back completely to Raunip, but he was turned just enough for Raunip to see his eyes were bleeding.

"S-Skektek." Raunips voice was raspy as he spoke and he began to cough after doing so, the feeling stinging his chest.

Skektek, meanwhile, nearly jumped out of his skin upon hearing Raunips voice. Upon hearing the coughing, he made a motion to turn around before stopping himself, hands covering his face more.

"You should be resting further." Skekteks voice was steady as he spoke, despite the fact that Raunip could clearly see him trembling.

As soon as he was done coughing and sat himself up some more, Raunip took a deep breath before exhaling, preparing for a potential argument.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." 

"Skektek-"

"I am fine! Return to your slumber before you keel over." Skektek spoke a bit louder and Raunip could see his sparse feathers ruffling.

Slowly and quietly, Raunip stood up from his makeshift sleeping spot. He took a moment standing in one spot, feeling all the pain cascading through his body, hissing as it did so. Once that was over with he tiptoed to Skektek, maneuvering around a puddle of vomit in the process. When he put a hand on Skekteks shoulder, the Skeksis instantly turned to him, hissing loudly. 

"Do not touch me! I said I'm fine!" His shout echoed loudly in the night.

"You're bleeding!" Raunip yelled just as loudly back.

"So what?! I've been bleeding substantially the previous few days, what is a few meager drops going to do?!" Skekteks voice cracked as he yelled.

Raunip gave no response, nor did he move for a minute. Skektek, meanwhile, had gone back to holding the bandages over his eyes once more, hissing at the pain. Raunip sighed, gritting his teeth a bit in thought before speaking.

"If you let me take care of your eyes, I'll explain what happened."

He didn't have to elaborate, knowing full well that Skektek would understand what he meant. The Recusant was going to have to learn at some point, and Raunip knew the longer he put the talk off, the worse it would be for both of them.

Skektek thought for a moment, mulling the offer around in his head. He knew it would be hard enough to deal with the bandages himself, as much as his pride was wounded at the knowledge. He also wanted to know what was happening to Raunip, especially since it was becoming more and more apparent that the son of Aughra knew full well what was wrong with his body.

With a grunt, Skektek removed his hand from the bandage and tilted his head in Raunips direction.

"Fine. But you are required to explain everything."

"I will." Raunip spoke softly as he began to slowly remove the bloody bandages, not looking forward to what he had to tell the Recusant.


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some somewhat graphic descriptions of injuries this chapter.

The removal of the bandages made Raunip grimace, the blood that had seeped through smearing onto his hands as he carefully unwound the cloth. Even so, he didn't say anything, nor did Skektek. There would be plenty to say once the blood was cleaned.

When the last strand was removed, as well as the extra padding from where Skekteks eyes once were, Raunip began to clean the blood that had begun to crust over. As he did, Raunip finally got a close look at the damage that was slowly healing.

The Peeper beetle, as Skektek put it, was usually a fairly tame predator, feasting on carcasses and small insects. However, in the Castle of the Crystal, it was merely a tool for punishment, being fed only enough to keep it alive. Thus, the small creature was in a starved state for so long that it was often driven mad by hunger, willing to eat anything it could get its teeth on. Skekna the Slave Master was apparently the first and only other Skeksis to get the beetle before Skektek.

As Raunip rubbed the blood away, careful as Skektek hissed in pain, he could see the remains of Skekteks eyelids. They had been pried apart so harshly that they were scratched up and split. Cleaning more, Raunip realized that Skekteks tear ducts had been not only scratched as well, but there seemed to be small teeth marks. It seemed that the injuries to them had been reopened, hence the bleeding.

With a shudder at the injuries, Raunip focused on the cleaning and redressed the bandages over Skekteks eyes. Looking at the injuries was making his anxieties for the talk worse.

With a final wrap and tug, Skektek wore clean bandages once more. Raunip took the bloody ones and buried them in some sand, wiping his hands as best he could in the process. He'd have to wash the remaining blood off later.

He walked back to Skektek, shivering as he picked his robe up that had been left on the ground, putting it on quickly.

"Would you mind if I start a fire before we talk? It's not safe to venture through the desert at night, and it is fairly cold." Raunip spoke, looking to Skektek.

The Recusant seemed surprised before tilting his head as though he were looking around.

"So it is. Yes, by all means." He waved a hand dismissively towards Raunips direction.

With a quick hum as thanks, Raunip set out to building a fire, stomach still turning at what he would discuss with Skektek.

\---

Urtih was back in his bed once more, though he was in a clouded state, breathing slow and even. Not quite asleep, but far from awake. After a few more minutes of the calming Mystic song, Urgoh had managed to slowly usher the Alchemist back into the Circle of the Suns to change the bloody bandages on his face. Despite his apprehension around blood, Skekgra helped Urgoh tend to the wounds on the blind Mystics eyes and helped clean the blood. Neither said anything about the wounds, but both gave a quick glance to one another in silent agreement that they weren't good.

Even with the prodding and cleaning, Urtih barely so much as flinched the entire time, nor did he say anything further after his admittance on the cliffs edge. As soon as the cleaning was done and new bandages were applied, Urtih wordlessly shuffled back to his bed to lie down once more, Fizzgig curling next to him soon after.

Despite both being tired, both Skekgra and Urgoh found themselves outside once more, bringing a blanket to protect themselves from the cold desert air.

They sat side by side, tails draped over one another, breath visible in the chilly night.

"His eyes look really bad." Skekgra spoke, grating voice cutting into the quiet desert.

"No… infection… at least…"

"They don't need to be infected to look really bad, Urgoh." Skekgra rolled his eyes as he spoke, wincing in the process.

He brought a hand up and carefully rubbed the side of his head, fingers gently scraping by the edge of the nail that still hadn't been looked at much.

"We… should tend… to our wounds… tomorrow…" Urgoh could feel the headache coming on just from Skekgras gentle picking.

"That's going to be difficult, I used our last set of bandages on Urlii."

"Urtih..." 

"Yeah, him." Skekgra waved dismissively, other hand still holding onto his head.

Urgoh pondered as he looked out to the desert.

"I… could leave… to get… some more…" 

Skekgra quickly turned to look at Urgoh, the Wanderer already knowing that the proposition was greatly disliked by the Heretic.

"You just got back though! And that Gelfling said she would return soon." Skekgra had to quiet himself as his initial shout echoed, causing the Fizzgig to give a sleepy bark at him.

"This… is true… but we… are low… on… options… Skekgra."

"I know, I know!" Skekgra ran his hand down his face, groaning as it fell into his lap.

Urgoh left it, knowing that they were both too tired to really discuss the Wanderer leaving on another supply run so soon. Truthfully, he didn't want to just yet either, his own wounds still tender and worries for both Urtih and Skekgra still fresh on his mind. However, the harsh reality was that they were stuck in a cave in a desert with minimum supplies for two occupants. They were now at three, with two animals, and another guest or two expected. There was simply no way they could survive if Urgoh didn't go get at least more water and food.

The Wanderer rested his head against Skekgras arm, sighing heavily. He didn't want to think about such things, he would rather go to bed.

"Did you go through something like he did?"

Skekgras voice cut through his thoughts of sleep. It was a question the Wanderer was expecting, but one he didn't want to discuss tonight. His other half seemed to have other plans, however.

"Yes…" Urgoh sighed tiredly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Skekgra sounded genuinely hurt, which made Urgoh wince inwardly with guilt.

"You… never… asked…"

"I can't keep thoughts from you, but you can from me?" Skekgras tone was accusatory, but Urgoh knew he deserved it.

The Wanderer took a deep breath in, gathering his thoughts. As tired as he was, Skekgra deserved some semblance of an honest reply.

"I shouldn't… and I… too… will try… to talk… more…" Urgoh yawned as he spoke, words slow and sandy on his tongue.

Thankfully, the Heretic seemed to finally be getting the hint as he relaxed, resting his own head gently atop his other halfs. Urgoh sighed into the gesture, nuzzling his snout against Skekgras arm.

"At least you're in luck, we've got nothing but time to talk. Start now and you might be done before the next Great Conjunction."

Urgoh gave a sleepy laugh as he and Skekgra went back in for the night, both hoping to finally have some unbroken sleep.

\---

The fire crackled between Skektek and Raunip, both huddled close to the blaze for warmth. Both were still silent, save for the small tapping of Skekteks talons against the ground.

"This isn't going to be easy, Skektek."

"For you or for me?" Skektek spoke with venom on his tongue, something Raunip knew was more of a defensive measure than anything.

The Recusant was afraid. Raunip didn't blame him.

"Both of us, I'd say."

"Just be out with it then, get it over with sooner rather than later." Despite his dismissive words, Skektek was teeming with worry.

Raunip sighed, huddling into his cloak more. His shaking was less from the cold and more from his own worries at this point. This talk would have been much easier for him if he hadn't grown so close to Skektek. Even then it wouldn't be an easy talk.

"To bring me back from was no small feat. Truth is, I'm still not entirely sure how it happened. All I know is that Thra needed something from me still…"

Despite the fact that the fire still burned, it seemed that the only sound between Skektek and Raunip was the words that Raunip began to speak.

"Even so, there is only so much Thra can do. I'm not of Thra, so it seems it was hard enough for me to be brought this far."

Raunips eyes flickered intermittently from Skektek to the fire, thinking of how to word what he needed to say.

"I'm… Honestly glad I've made it this far, I truly am. I got to see things and creatures I never thought I'd get to see again. I got to do something that, even if I'll never learn why, is something that will help in the end."

Raunip looked to Skektek. Already, the Recusant had turned the words over in his head and Raunip could see the realization dawning on his face. He could also see the denial.

"What are you getting at?" Skektek spoke quietly.

Raunip swallowed the lump in his throat. It was much harder to accept his fate when he had to explain it to another.

"My… Resurrection, I suppose you can call it. It… It isn't permanent, Skektek." The words didn't feel real as Raunip spoke them, though he knew they were.

The tapping of Skekteks talons had stopped. Most any movement, save for his breathing and a few twitches, had stopped. He just had his head tilted in Raunips direction.

"Are you going to die?" The question left Skekteks mouth before he could process it.

The lump in Raunips throat felt bigger while his mouth felt dry.

"Yes."

"When?" Skektek said as soon as he got the confirmation.

"In about… an unum. Maybe a little less."

The final words hung in the air. Raunip felt a feeling of dread and fear as he spoke them aloud for the first time. He had thought that he had accepted his fate, that he could make peace with dying a second time, especially now that he knew what laid ahead of him upon his passing.

Now that the words were out, now that he could see as Skektek shook, huddling in on himself and shaking his head, as though the denial will make the words go away, seeing as the Recusant began to yell in anger, cursing Raunip for what he had told him, cursing him for helping him at all, for making Skektek begin to believe him to perhaps be a friend only to have to die on him so soon.

Now, Raunip realized he wasn't as ready to die again as he first thought.


	42. Chapter 42

Skektek had yelled before. The act of yelling wasn't new to him; Whether it was yelling at various Skeksis, usually the Chamberlain, to leave his lab, yelling out in pain for a random punishment here or there, shouting at various test subjects to stay still, Skektek was used to yelling.

This, however, was not a yelling he was used to. Even before Raunip began to explain, Skektek already thought that the son of Aughra was at least severely injured or sick. Everything that Skektek had analyzed and heard from Raunip sounded wrong in every way. The gears in Skekteks head only turned faster the more Raunip explained, but the Recusant still wanted nothing more to live in blissful denial.

When that facade of denial left, when Skektek was given the harsh, disgusting truth, he yelled. He yelled from deep in his chest, so deep that the words that spewed from his mouth couldn't be lies even if he tried. Skektek was too angry, too hurt to lie.

So when he yelled at Raunip for not telling him sooner, yelled at the very idea of death, yelled at himself for believing for even a moment that perhaps, just perhaps, Raunip could be an ally, a friend even, to the Recusant, all of that was truths that Skektek couldn't deny.

He yelled at Thra for bothering to bring Raunip back if he were to die anyway, screamed that Raunip should have just left Skektek to the mercy of the other Skeksis, left him to the mercy of whatever fate may wait for him.

Skekteks voice cracked, his throat hurt, but he still yelled, the words he spoke becoming more than just about Raunip. He spoke of his injuries and how they stung, his eyes and the weakness that came with his newfound blindness, the visions and the meeting with his Mystic that began a cascade of unfamiliar emotions, ones that had laid dormant for hundreds of trines.

He bellowed about the Skeksis in the Castle, about Skekmal, Skekgra, Aughra, the Crystal and Thra itself, nothing was spared as Skektek yelled, cursing them all, his voice echoing in the Desert.

Back and forth Skektek paced as he yelled, never going too far as to not fall off the cliffside. That, too, he yelled about most of all; His own weakness, weakness that was unbecoming of a Skeksis, whether he was part of the court or not. Skeksis weren't supposed to be weak.

Slowly, finally, when Skekteks voice was so strained that he could no longer yell, he sat beside the fire once more and simply spoke about himself. Every minute flaw, every wrinkle, every mistake he had ever made he laid out before him, before the fire, before Raunip.

Skektek hadn't realized how truly drained he was, not just about the past few days, but the past few hundred trine. The stream of conscious flowing out of his mouth couldn't be stop even if Skektek tried to stop it. But he didn't care. The hole that had been growing since the loss of his eyes, since the visions of what his future could have been, the hole that had perhaps been there since one became two, it swallowed any fight Skektek had to keep all his thoughts within himself.

Hundreds of trine were quietly and painstakingly spoken, all without interruption.

Finally, when Skektek was done, he stopped talking, stopped yelling. He just sat with his head down, seeing only darkness. His throat ached and burned, but he didn't reach for water as his limbs felt too heavy.

Raunip didn't look at Skektek the entire time. Instead, he looked deep into the small fire as every word Skektek spoke cut deeper and deeper into Raunip, burning as deep as the wounds that scorched across his body, burning as hot as a flame itself. A part of him wishes he never told Skektek, but the Recusant was going to find out sooner or later, and Raunip had at least wanted to give him the respect of knowing before it was too late.

Even so, the pain of what Skektek said didn't lessen. As he grew quieter and his harsh words were directed at himself rather than Raunip, it only made the son of Aughra feel worse. Still, there was a twisted sense of relief as Skektek spoke words that had been building up for so long.

When Skektek went silent, his voice raspy and rough, Raunip slowly and quietly put a water canteen next to the Skeksis. He made no move to drink from the canteen or even acknowledge it was there.

"If you want to try and get some sleep, I'll wake you up when it's daytime." Raunip spoke softly, still much too aware of the words that still lingered in the air.

Though Skektek still didn't say anything, he gave a gruff noise in response before laying down, his back to the fire. The canteen next to him still remained untouched.

With Skekteks back to him, Raunip finally mustered the courage to actually look at the Skeksis rather than the fire. He knew that Skektek couldn't see him either way, but even so, Raunip couldn't bear to look at Skektek when he was facing his direction. He could hear the emotions in Skekteks voice, Raunip couldn't bear to see them as well.

He hoped Skektek would get some sleep before their trek across the desert. And that, perhaps, they could talk without yelling tomorrow.

Most of all, he hoped Skektek would give him the chance to say goodbye when it came.

\---

The desert air was cold as Re'sta made her way through the Wellspring, the soft glow of lanterns and moonlight the only thing to light up the oasis. Most of the other residents were either asleep or too entranced in their own nightly rituals to give the Maudra much mind.

Re'sta felt relieved that she wouldn't have to interact much with any other Gelfling, nor would she have to explain why she was suspiciously walking throughout the village with a few bags of supplies.

The Dousan Maudra was always amongst the most secretive of the Maudren, and Re'sta was no exception. Skekmal the Hunterl, as well as his relationship with her and a few select Sandmasters was the most closely guarded secrets of the Dousan Maudra.

The fact that she was intending to visit a Skeksis lord who appeared to be banished, as well as the mysterious creature known as Urgoh that was staying with him, was now the second most closely guarded secret.

She grumbled to herself as she made her way about the Wellspring with her supplies, remembering the first encounter. Re'sta was often blunt to the point of rudeness, and while that bluntness had won her the affections of her wife, it did not help in appeasing what could potentially be two or more dangerous creatures.

Though a part of her had felt guilty at making Skekgra the Heretic cry, Re'sta also felt that it was perhaps a trap meant to trick her into feeling sympathy or perhaps to underestimate the Skeksis. Even if neither of those options were the case, she couldn't feel any sort of ease around Skekgra.

He wore death like a second skin, one that was rotted and tattered, like an aged battlefield. Even without knowing his previous title, she had known right away that he could only be the Conqueror.

Banishment or no banishment, Re'sta couldn't possibly risk her people being in danger because of a Skeksis lord. Thus, appeasement was the best option.

Tachaak had tried to convince Re'sta to not hold such doubts about the lords' intentions and genuineness, but Re'sta simply could not agree with her wife's sentiment. If Tachaak had actually met the Heretic, she probably wouldn't agree either. 

Re'sta reached the stalls of the Crystal Skimmers and found Bonfi, her personal Skimmer, who was blissfully asleep. As quietly as she could, Re'sta climbed up onto Bonfis saddle and set the bags in a secret chest that was hidden within the saddle for such sneaky times as these.

When all was secure and tucked away, Re'sta left Bonfi, who was still sound asleep, and made her way home once more, hoping to get some sleep before the trek to the Circle of the Suns in the morning.

\---

A hiss and a groan came from Skekmal as he tended to his wounds. He had truly underestimated just how much the stitching had twisted and gnarled, as well as just how much the wound had opened. Even now, through his own haphazard stitches, it still bled, the blood only slowly coagulating.

Once the Archer was gone and the trees had parted, Skekmal had attempted to follow Raunip once more, but found the tracking much too difficult when the taste of his own blood was so strong on his tongue.

The wound hadn't been helped by that tree branch that had swung at the Hunter earlier; already a large bruise was forming across his stomach, turning his usually dark blue skin a shade of purple.

A chill ran down Skekmals spine, but not out of fear. Rather, it was a deep rooted excitement at seeing the injuries. The hunts as of late had grown so easy that they frustrated Skekmal, making him feel more angered when he took down a great beast with ease rather than being able to enjoy the thrill of the hunt and all the challenges that should come with it.

The sting of defeat had rested heavy on the Hunters mind, but as he tended to his wounds, his mind no longer clouded by the thoughts of the forest closing in all around him, Skekmal could finally focus.

He growled at himself for being so weak as to bend a knee to mere trees, but that anger, those losses he felt had transformed once more. Rather than the dull apathy he felt, now it had become a newfound desire, one reminiscent of his early days, back when the hunt had first started.

There was still time, Skekmal could be patient. So long as Raunip still drew breath, the hunt wasn't over.


	43. Chapter 43

When Re'sta arrived to the Circle of the Suns, bags of offerings in hand, she had expected hostility upon her arrival. Whether by the Skeksis lord or his companion, it didn't matter which. So when she walked into the mouth of the cave and saw the one known as Urgoh sprawled onto a bed alongside Skekgra the Heretic, with an unknown creature fretting over both of them, Re'sta was fairly surprised.

Even so, she still moved with caution when entering the cave, wary of all that dwelled within. Despite her soundless steps, however, it seemed she alerted the other creature, which turned its head towards her. Re'sta quickly noted that though it was lighter in color with a narrower snout, the creature seemed to be the same species as Urgoh the Wanderer. The second thing she noticed were the cuts and scrapes on the creature's body, along with the thick bandages over its eyes. Judging by the bit of blood that had seeped through, Re'sta guessed that the creature was either blind or injured.

"Who is there?" The creature's voice was deep, though higher in pitch than Urgohs, and spoke much softer and faster than the Wanderer did.

Taking a deep breath, the Maudra took another careful step in, this time harder in an attempt to see if either the Wanderer or Heretic would move. Neither so much as flinched, though the injured stranger did and a pure white Fizzgig jumped from behind him, barking loudly at Re'sta.

She felt more pity than anything, seeing that the Fizzgig was so old that it probably took much of its strength just to bark at the Maudra. Sighing, Re'sta ran a hand through her dark hair, groaning inwardly. 

"I am Re'sta, the Maudra of the Dousan. Who might you be?" She took another step, though quieter.

The creature seemed to recognize her name, as its head craned up a bit, tilting side to side as though processing the title or deliberating the question. The Fizzgig stopped barking, though it did growl at Re'sta still.

"I am Urtih the Alchemist." The odd naming and titling confirmed to Re'sta that the creature, Urtih, was indeed the same species as Urgoh.

Now that she had the question of who, she now needed the answer to what was going on. Looking to Urgoh and Skekgra, she could see both still hadn't moved at all, aside from occasional twitches of their tails or their fingers. Since she was a few steps closer, she could see both had their eyes open, but just barely with how hooded they were. Their breathing seemed slow and shallow, and she could see that they were faintly muttering, though the words were lost on the Maudra.

"May I take a look at them?" She looked to Urtih, knowing she wouldn't need to elaborate.

The Alchemist seemed conflicted, tilting his head side to side once more, weighing his options. Urtih knew that he didn't know what was happening to his friend and Skekgra, nor did he have any idea how to help. Even so, the Gelflings last visit didn't end so well…

But if she wanted to do ill will, Urtih knew that she was more than capable of doing so right now. While the Mystics could keep their own with their chants and magic, Urtih was still healing and at a disadvantage compared to the Gelfling. 

With the options weighed, Urtih moved out of the way, giving the Maudra room to look and, hopefully, help.

\---

There was nothing said when Skektek woke up. He merely grunted and reached around before finding the canteen that had been beside him the whole time, drinking nearly all the water down. Raunip watched and said nothing as he poked at the remaining embers that had been their fire. He hadn't gotten any sleep, unable to rest at all after the revelations.

Dark bags had formed under his one good eye, darker than usual at least. He was so worn out that Raunip would say even his disfigured eye had bags. Perhaps if the mood was better, Raunip may have said it out loud and Skektek would have huffed or gone into a long rant about how he needed adequate rest.

But Raunip didn't say anything, nor did Skektek. After the Recusant had awoken, he began shambling around, making sure everything was together. The first brother hadn't even crested over the horizon, but both knew that time was of the essence. Despite having rarely left the castle since the Great Conjunction, Skektek still knew well enough the perils the Crystal Desert brought, particularly with its heat. Raunip was all too familiar with heat and had no desire to maim what little uninjured parts remained of his body.

Once all their stuff was together and Skektek nearly stepped in the pile of vomit that Raunip had caused the night before, they were off. The trek down the rocks and towards the dessert was hard, but neither voiced as much save for Skekteks grumbles and growls. The only words between the two were of Raunips guidance for Skektek to know where to go. Move your foot there, grab that ledge, go to the left, directions and nothing more.

Once they finally were off the cliffside, the sand cold beneath their feet as the first brother had risen over the horizon, both stopped to catch their breath for a moment. And in doing so, Raunip finally dared to ask a question.

"Do you hate me, Skektek?"

\---

The pain ran through Skekoks hand as he shrieked and pulled away. Before studying the Crystal, the Scholar thought it would be a good idea to get himself acquainted with the various tools throughout the laboratory. Thus far he had accidentally shredded a part of his robes with an odd 4 point drill, nearly cut himself on one instrument that appeared to be two blades attached to duel ends of a chain, and now Skekok had burned his hand on what he didn't realize was the open mouth of a small flamethrower.

Shrieking obscenities that not even the Gourmand would say, he found his way to the cabinets, keeping his blistered hand close to himself as he looked over every bottle in hopes of finding anything medically related that he could recognize.

The only bottle he recognized was a liquid bottle of Warnek juice that Skekok would occasionally use to keep awake if he had important business that wouldn't allow for his occasional naps. Everything else in the cabinets was lost to the Scholar on what they did and if they were even safe for Skeksis consumption. He wouldn't even be surprised if there was Landstrider dung somewhere within the menagerie of bottles.

"Oh why couldn't that blasted Recusant have left a-"

A book, an instructions guide.

Still hissing in pain, Skekok made his way back to the work table, finding the small journal that was his guide. Though the writings were disjointed and thrown together in no real order, that didn't matter much to the Scholar. He prided himself on being the fastest reader amongst the Skeksis, even faster than the Emperor himself. That's how Skekok had landed himself the cozy job of Scroll Keeper anyways.

The throbbing in his hand was quick to remind Skekok that his cozy job was no more. Grumbling and shaking the trip down memory lane out of his head, Skekok began sifting through the pages, trying to find anything that will help with his burns.

When he found the first answer, hidden in between an analysis of some hooded, spiked tail creature and the notes on the Armalig carriage prototype, Skekoks eyes widened as he felt himself grimace in disgust.

"Nebrie milk?!" He shouted, voice echoing in the nearly empty lab.

Though most Skeksis were impartial to it, Skekok had never liked Nebrie milk, especially the smell. The cheese he enjoyed, but the milk itself always left Skekok more ready to smell rotten Armalig.

Despite his feelings towards Nebrie milk, the pain in his hand superseded any distaste for milk, no matter how disgusting.

"Oh, Skeklach will surely get a kick out of-"

Skekok stopped himself mid sentence, feeling the rest of the words die in his throat. If he was lucky, the Collector will simply leave him alone, end their frie- their banter. If he wasn't lucky, both the Ornamentalist and the Gourmand will likely pick a side, and given Skeklachs ability with words when they used them, Skekok found it hard to believe that either of them would side with him, especially not now.

Words spread fast within the Crystal, often with a familiar, high pitched hum. With Skekoks new position placing him with a power over researching the Crystal, the new position fundamentally made him more of a Lord of the Crystal than the others were. That alone is enough to stir the pot, shuffle around the various alliances within the court.

Now, with the lecture from the Emperor, along with Skeklachs words, the Scholar was in a predicament of having to watch his every move. The target on his back had gone from nonexistent to enormous overnight, and the Collector already made the first move in disclosing Skekoks frustrations at the new position.

The stinging reminded Skekok of his still burned hand, now teeming with blisters. He went back to the cupboards, quickly finding the Nebrie milk, as well as a bowl large enough for his hand. Sitting by the lab table, Skekok poured the milk in and submerged his hand, gagging as he did so.

Even so, the relief was almost instant and he could feel his shoulders lose some of the tension they had been holding.

That relief was short lived, however, as a familiar hum echoed down the hall, slowly approaching the laboratory. Despite wanting nothing to do with any Skeksis at the moment, least of all the Chamberlain, Skekok wasn't in a position to shoo anyone away, nor did he want to seem too weak with the burn.

He couldn't afford to be weak. Skeksis weren't weak.

So as the Chamberlain entered the room, tilting his head as he hummed, Skekok sighed in exasperation, yet did not push for Skeksil to leave.

"What do you want, Chamberlain?"

Another hum with a head tilt as Skeksils eyes lingered on the bowl with the Scholars burnt hand in it before looking once more to Skekok, his smile twitching up just a little more.

"Have simply come to see how friend Scholar is doing."


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warning: overdose

If Re’sta was dealing with two Gelfling, she would have likely begun the next necessary steps, as she knew how to deal with Gelfling that were under such an overdose. However, the Dousan Maudra wasn’t dealing with Gelfling, she was dealing with a Skeksis lord and another creature that she didn’t even know where to begin with.

“Do you know what’s wrong with them?” the voice next to her was quick to remind Re’sta that she was not alone and there was one that was worried about the two laid before her.

“Even if I ignore the obvious symptoms, the smell on their breath is too strong with Urdrupe berry scent to not be an Urdrupe overdose. I have no idea how many they ate, but more than 4 can be dangerous for Gelfling.” She gently pressed two fingers along their necks, feeling for any sagging that can come with an Urdrupe overdose as she continued, “How long have they been like this?”

Urtih tilted his head, humming to himself in thought. Despite him being worried, Re’sta still found herself irritated that he still meandered in his mind, taking his time with an answer. Whether he was actually thinking or trying to come up with a lie, she had no idea.

“When I awoke, I heard them eating. Urgoh was talking much slower than usual and the Heretic was rather quiet. The cave was still a bit cold when they both passed out and I put them here.” 

Despite speaking so matter of factly, Re’sta could hear the guilt in the Alchemists voice. Even so, she reminded herself that she needed to stay wary. There was no telling what he was capable of.

Looking outside, she could see the third brother had already risen. If the cave was still cold, they had probably passed out before the second brother even peeked over the horizon. At best, they had been in a catatonic state for a couple hours at least. Feeling their necks didn’t procure any of the sagging typical with a Urdrupe overdose, but Re’sta was used to treating Gelfling, not a Skeksis and an Urgoh.

“Can you help them?” Urtih spoke, reaching out and putting a gentle hand on Re’stas arm.

She tensed, but also felt awash in a strange comfort. There was something about the Alchemists touch that conveyed more than words could. Perhaps it was a bit out of pity at just how injured Urtih was, but the Maudra felt that at the very least, he wouldn’t harm her. Not right now, at least.

That gentleness was short lived as she noticed one of the Conquerors arms begin to twitch and shake. Then one of the Wanderers began to as well.

“Oh no. Quick, help me hold their arms down!” Re’sta left no room for argument as she jumped onto the bed, holding down Skekgras arms while Urtih, after a moment of processing, held down Urgohs.

Not a moment after, the two began to convulse violently on the bed. The Heretics hands flailed as much as they could, as did his tail. Re’sta hissed at the few nicks she got, but still held on. They displayed no other symptoms, but such intense convulsions were always common during an Urdrupe overdose. Some Dousan shamans believed that overdosing would bring them as close to death they could be without dying. Despite the warnings, many shamans would die due to such methods.

Skekgra and Urgoh were not Dousan shaman, however, and were also a lot stronger than Gelfling were. The Alchemist was having a hard enough time in his own restraining the Wanderer, but Re'sta was barely having luck in making sure the Heretic didn't fall off the bed with how much he was flailing.

As disgusting as she found it, the moment she heard the Heretic begin to gag filled Re'sta with both relief and dread. If neither of them had gotten sick soon, she would have probably have had to shove her hand down their throats to induce vomiting.

"Turn his head to the side of the bed and hold it there!" She yelled at Urtih as she turned the Heretics head away from the Wanderer, slowly so as to not harm his neck while he convulsed.

Re'sta was glad it wasn't a moment too soon as the Heretic began to get sick, the smell of half digested Urdrupe filling her nose and making her gag. Even so, she kept hold of the Heretics head, gently stroking upwards on the front of his neck to ensure he got as much of the Urdrupe out of his system as possible. She instructed Urtih to do the same after the Wanderer started getting sick.

The smell was awful, but Re'sta was more unsettled by the amount the two were getting sick. If she had to have guessed based on how much they were getting sick, the Maudra would say they both ate at least 10 Urdrupe berries each, if not more.

Soon enough after they stopped throwing up beside the bed, the convulsions calmed to mere occasional twitching. Both Skekgra and Urgoh were still heavily out of it and muttering, but Re'sta couldn't do much about that. The Heretic and Wanderer would just have to let the remaining effects of the Urdrupes pass on their own. Plus, she had cuts that needed addressing.

Carefully, she removed herself off of the Skeksis and looked to Urtih.

"You don't have to hold him down anymore, they'll be alright now."

The Alchemist seemed startled at her voice, having been so heavily entranced in caring for his friend that he forgot about the Maudra. Slowly, he let go of Urgoh, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you for your help, Maudra. Now, perhaps we should get your wounds looked at." Urtih spoke, having smelled the bit of blood in the air, turning and slowly shuffling and reaching to where he remembered the bandages were.

Re'sta pursed her lips as she watched the slow moving Alchemist, questioning its motives.

"I'm more than capable of handling them myself."

Though Urtih stopped for a moment, it wasn't long as he shrugged before resuming his slow pace to the medical supplies, not once turning to the Maudra.

"I do not question your capabilities. I'm merely offering aid as thanks for your help in caring for them." Urtih pointed towards the cave wall, though Re'sta knew he meant to point towards the two that still slept.

Perhaps he was blind after all.

"Besides, if you stay longer, perhaps we can finally talk. You likely have many questions."

Re'sta didn't need any more convincing after that, despite the stubborn part of her telling her to still refuse. But she couldn't, not when she needed answers as to the intentions of those that now dwelled within the Circle of the Suns.

"Fine." She said quickly, before she became tempted to refuse the offer.

\---

I hate you. Three simple words that were usually so easy for Skektek to say were now trapped somewhere, refusing to be spoken. Three words that he had said many times before, mostly at the Chamberlain, and three words that would have likely been easy to say to Raunip if they were still at the Podling village or back at the Castle of the Crystal.

Three words that Skektek kept telling himself to say, to get it over with, thinking over and over to say it, that he did hate Raunip, to curse the son of Aughra till the end of his days, to say he didn't care whether or not he died in a unum or in a trine.

But Skektek couldn't bring himself to say any of that. The words didn't die in his throat, they died the moment he thought of them.

Even though he couldn't see, Skektek was still very aware that Raunip was looking at him, waiting for an answer. Time seemed to pass slowly as Skektek kept thinking of how to reply.

"I don't know."

The Recusant took a moment to realize that he had spoken. He had been so embroiled in his thoughts that his mouth moved before he could come up with a better answer or even talk himself up to lie to Raunip and say that he does hate him.

Instead, Skektek had been honest. He really didn't know whether or not he hated Raunip. The feelings he had were so raw and new, combined with the other emotions that had come to pass from the events that had transpired and Skektek was left with grappling more emotions than he knew what to do with.

And as much as he prided himself in his intellect, in always having an answer, Skektek knew that he had none. He had no answer to if he hated Raunip, he had no answer as to the visions that had transpired, he had no answer as to why he felt so comfortable with his other half, every question and issue that had been thrown his way recently he had no answer to.

"I can handle an 'I don't know'. Now, are you good to keep moving?" Raunip spoke, noticing Skektek getting too lost in his thoughts and panicking.

In turn, though he was clearly startled, the Recusant brushed it off as cleared his throat, stretching a moment before reaching out, taking Raunips hand for guidance.

"Yes, I am quite capable of continuing."

"Good. If we continue at a decent pace, we should reach your destination before night falls."

They began to move, the sands hard to walk through with Skekteks wooden leg, but that was the least of his worries as he broiled in his feelings, ones that not even the deep hole within himself could swallow.


	45. Chapter 45

“Yes, it was an Urdrupe overdose. They are much more common than you may think, as the tolerance differs from creature to creature.” Maudra Re’sta explained as she sat on the cliffside next to Urtih.

The Alchemist hummed in acknowledgement, nodding along to what Re’sta said.

“Makes sense. Despite what you had told me about your monks, it seems neither Skekgra nor Urgoh knew what the berries were. Even if they did, they wouldn’t be as foolish as to overdose on purpose.” he spoke, one hand slowly cleaning one of the Maudras wounds while two other hands bandaged another.

“Yes. Now, per our deal, it is my turn to ask a question. What are you?”

What both Urtih the Alchemist and what Urgoh the Wanderer were had been on Re’stas mind since she met the Wanderer. Their intentions, their origins, what they were capable of, the Dousan Maudra was curious of it all as she looked to the creature before her. He tilted his head side to side, something she noticed he did frequently, though mostly whenever he thought about something.

“A Mystic.” Urtih answered as he finished cleaning a wound and moved to clean another.

“What is-”

“One question at a time, Maudra. Per our deal.” He interrupted, a small smirk upon his face.

Re’sta resisted the urge to groan as loud as she possibly could. As thankful as she was to have her wounds so gently and thoroughly tended to, she was wondering if dealing with so many tedious questions was really worth it. Even so, she didn’t motion to move or call to Bonfi, her Crystal Skimmer. 

Taking her silence as an allowance to ask his question, Urtih thought for a moment before speaking, wiping a bit of sweat he felt on his brow.

“What brings you here today?”

“I said I would return in two days time. It had been two days, so I returned.” Re’sta spoke curtly, hoping to annoy Urtih as much as she felt he annoyed her.

Instead, the Alchemist tilted his head side to side, nodding slowly. Re’sta noticed that the Alchemist was sweating fairly hard, despite the fact that the air was much cooler at the top of the Circle of the Suns due to the wind.

“Fair enough.” the Alchemist spoke.

Huffing, Re’sta looked away from the Mystic before her, looking out to the desert.

“What is a Mystic?”

“A Mystic is an Urru.”

If he wasn’t tending to her wounds and if Re’sta didn’t feel as unsure of Urtih still, she would likely be tempted to scream at the moment. Patience was a virtue, but not one that the Maudra was privy to. All she wanted to know was what Urtih the Alchemist was and why both he and the two still within the cave were residing at the Circle of the Suns.

“Why did you bring supplies?” Urtih asked, making Re’sta remember it was his turn to ask a question.

“As… A peace. Offering.” She half lied, though she did so very poorly.

Upon hearing her reply, the Mystic stopped tending to her wounds. Re’stas heart stopped for a moment, fearing the Alchemist would call her out on her lie or berate her. Instead, he just shook his head a little and continued tending to her injuries.

Why he made no comment upon her obvious lie, the Maudra didn’t know. Even if he pressed her, she didn’t think she would simply be able to reveal that she didn’t trust the Heretic and was merely trying to appease him to keep her people safe. Still, Re’sta sighed in relief at not being questioned by Urtih.

Taking a deep breath and thinking hard about the next question she should ask, Re’sta finally spoke.

“Please, be concise this time; What is an Urru?”

Urtih didn’t answer right away this time, nor did he answer mischievously and avoidant the way he had towards the past two questions. Instead, he removed his hands from the Maudra, having finished tending to the wounds, and turned his head to the desert. Slowly, he took one deep breath in and one longer out. There was a weight in that breath, one that was heavy with sadness.

“Are you sure you are prepared for the answer?” He asked, voice softer than before.

Though she was taken aback by the odd emotion coming from the Mystic, Re’sta steeled herself. Even if the answer she got was unpleasant, it was an answer that she was looking for nonetheless. 

“Yes, I am.”

\---

To say the desert was hot would be an understatement. Sure, Skektek was used to heat as his duties had always left him alone in his laboratory right next to a deep shaft of fire, leaving him more tolerant to high temperatures compared to other Skeksis. As he felt the suns rise, however, the Recusant was quickly finding that the heat of the Crystal Desert was significantly different from the heat of the laboratory back at the Castle of the Crystal.

Though the Skeksis were capable of sweating, it only ever happened during times of heat so intense and distressing that their bodies were beginning to go into heat stroke. The Conqueror was one of the few Skeksis to ever experience that pain, and was also the very first to do so as well. His distress had provided Skektek with a lot of knowledge on how the Skeksis react to different temperatures, and that distress was quickly making itself known to Skektek.

He had already barely been outside the Castle for the past couple hundred trine and was still healing from his injuries. So when he felt something dripping down his beak after Raunip made the comment of how they were over halfway to their destination, Skektek thought it was nothing more than his mind playing tricks on him or some seepage from his still healing eyes.

They were almost there, he kept telling himself, ignoring every growing symptom that came his way. When he began to get a headache and feel dizzy, the Recusant just drank some water. When Raunip commented that his walking was growing shaky, asking if Sketek needed to rest, the Skeksis simply brushed the comments off, saying he was just weary from all the traveling and wanted to get to the Circle of the Suns as soon as possible.

When the pair happened upon a rotting Daedoyim, mostly picked apart by the creatures of the desert with what remained smelling worse than a Peachberry did to a Skeksis, Skektek finally couldn’t take it anymore and began to get violently ill. Despite his continued protests, Raunip finally put his foot down and demanded that Skektek took a break to cool down before they continued.

Quickly, Raunip led Skektek away from the rotting carcass and began to search for any form of shade in the vast desert. Though it was far, he spotted a large rock that had a small cave in it. Not big enough for many creatures, but big enough to provide the Recusant with the cool shade he so obviously needed.

By the time they reached the rock, Raunip having to stop on occasion to make Skektek drink water or help the trembling Skeksis up after he fell, Skektek was barely conscious and couldn’t string two words together. He smelled awful with how much he was sweating, but Raunip didn’t say as much. Instead, he led Skektek into the small cave, laying the Skeksis down on the cool, shaded sands.

Raunip, once again, found himself tending to Skektek. He got the Recusant to slow down his breathing, as well as take slow, small sips of water. Otherwise, Raunip just kept him company, dabbing the sweat off his forehead occasionally while doing all he could to cool the Skeksis down.

Soon enough, Raunip developed a rhythm in caring for Skektek. Dab off the sweat, make him drink water, keep him cool, over and over. After an hour of the rhythm, the Recusant began to come around. His breathing had gone back to an even pace and he had finally stopped sweating.

“How are you feeling? What happened?” Raunip asked, putting a hand on the Skeksis’ chest when he tried to sit up, making him lay back down.

Though he grumbled, Skektek didn’t press the issue and just accepted laying down for a bit longer. He wouldn’t admit it, but he still felt dizzy and his body still felt weak.

“A heat stroke it seems. Skeksis are not as capable of regulating our bodies in extremely high temperatures as most creatures. I will be fine, I simply require a moments more of rest. Then we can depart.”

After speaking, Skektek reached out, mumbling the word “water” under his breath as he did so. Upon feeling the canteen in his hand, he made a gruff noise akin to a thanks as he took slow, even sips of water despite his desire to drink the entire canteen in one gulp. He was not so delirious as to forget how to take basic care of himself when he was feeling ill.

Raunip would have rather stayed and let Skektek rest longer, but found it unlikely he would be able to convince the Recusant to wait. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, Raunip knew that if they waited too long, the Crystal Desert would quickly go from too hot to too cold very quickly, and the cold desert brought with it many fearsome creatures that lurked about in the night.

With a sigh, Raunip sat back, enjoying the shade for a bit longer before they set off once more. The Circle of the Suns loomed far in the distance and once they reached it, Raunip will have succeeded in what he set out to do.

After that, maybe he will think of what to do next with what little time remains.


	46. Chapter 46

The Dousan Maudra had experienced many harsh realities in her life. When her mother and older sister passed away unexpectedly so long ago, leaving Re'sta to take the mantle of Maudra. When she learned of the Hunter, as well as how brutal he could be. When she and Tachaak learned they wouldn't be able to have children of their own. There were many things that she was forced to face in her life.

Now, however, Re'sta was finding herself so torn and confused that she didn't know what to think.

When Urtih began his tale, he began at the very beginning, talking about tall, radiant beings known as Urskeks and how they came from another world. When he explained how the Skeksis and Mystics were the separated parts of the Urskeks, still connected to one another, Re'sta put her foot down and told the Alchemist she didn't believe him, not even for a moment.

For the Skeksis lords to not be of Thra? Such a statement was preposterous. Even so, Urtih was both kind and patient when the Maudra went on a tirade about how insulting such an insinuation was. Once she was done, Urtih asked the Maudra to go over to a still sleeping Skekgra and Urgoh and look at their wounds.

The request confused Re'sta, but she obliged and made her way to the two. They were sound asleep and would likely be asleep for the remainder of the day at least. An Urdrupe overdose was exhausting, so Re'sta would have been more concerned if they weren't sleeping.

She began looking over their wounds. They both had a deep cut in their arms, the same arm actually. She also saw that the Wanderer has his head bandaged in the same spot as the Heretics nail was, and…

Looking with a newfound franticness, Re'sta painstakingly went over every single wound and scar that afflicted the two sleeping before her without outright stripping them. Every single one matched up perfectly, they both even had a tiny scar on their right thumbs.

"I- this is-" She was quickly interrupted by the sound of the Alchemist getting sick behind her.

Putting all of her thoughts in the back of her mind, she went over and began aiding the Mystic. He seemed to be suffering from heat stroke, though she had no idea how or why. Sure, the desert was hot, but Urtih had not been outside long enough to even come close to suffering from heat stroke.

Re'sta was glad that the only creatures that could see her face at the moment were an old Fizzgig and a small bird creature. The poker face she usually had was gone and she could do nothing to hide the shock and bewilderment she was experiencing as she fanned Urtih and coaxed him into drinking some water.

An hour passed before Urtih said something, letting the Maudra know he was feeling better. It took her nodding for a few minutes to remember the Alchemist couldn't see her, but all she could say was a muttering okay as she continued to fan the Mystic and give him more water.

"Bit of a shock, I take it?" Urtih spoke, his voice a bit raspy.

Re'sta opened her mouth to speak, only to find it dry. She looked to the canteen before taking a hard chug from it. She brought plenty of supplies and could bring more next time she visited… If she planned for a second time.

"I… Yes, it is."

The way Urtih hummed should have been the Maudras first clue that he was up to something. The small smile that graced his face should have been the second clue.

"Would it be more of a shock if I told you my Skeksis half is on his way here?"

Re'sta ceased all movements, even her breathing had stopped. Urtih found her silence to be the perfect opportunity to fan the flames a bit.

"He should he here soon, actually…" Urtih said, doing nothing to hide the mischief in his voice.

In the same way that Re'sta could no longer contain her calm poker face, she could also no longer contain the shock in her voice as her yell echoed through the cave and across the desert.

"What?!"

\---

The Recusant perked his head up at the sound he heard, like someone yelling. It sounded fairly far away, so he quickly brushed it off to the sound being that of some desert creature somewhere. Probably a Crystal Skimmer based on how loud it was.

Though he still wasn't feeling too well, Skektek still trudged on through the sands, feeling discomfort in how hot it felt under his foot. If Raunip was feeling bothered by the heat, he didn't voice as much.

"Will you be alright for another hour? That's about how long it will take us to reach our destination." Raunip slowed down a bit, waiting for Skektek to respond.

In truth, Skektek had no desire to walk for another hour. He didn't even want to walk for another minute. His whole body was sore from the heat stroke, he still felt dizzy, his body smelled from the sweat. Frankly, Skektek felt as miserable as the Collector acted.

"I will be perfectly fine."

Raunip knew Skektek was lying through his teeth, having caught on quick that the Skeksis wore his emotions on his sleeve. Even so, if he brought it up a fight would probably ensue, given how cranky Skektek looked. Raunip had to keep from laughing as Skektek looked akin to an angry Fizzgig.

So although Raunip said nothing, he tried his best to be subtle in making sure Skektek didn't get sick again. Slow down here and there, maybe make a small detour through a shady spot beneath some rocks, make the Skeksis drink some water every now and then.

Thankfully, Skektek was none the wiser, and soon enough Raunip could see the vast outline of their destination in the distance. The Circle of the Suns, just as he remembered it, still standing tall and proud. A monument in the Crystal Desert.

As happy as he was to see their destination before them, Raunip couldn't stop the pain in his heart after the trek through the Crystal Desert. The sands once teemed with life, from the Re'krysta to the Lompandan. Even Podlings once had settlements throughout the desert. Now, all Raunip saw was endless sands and all he heard was the wind.

It broke his heart to know that such decimation was all throughout Thra, so many creatures lost that would never return. It hurt even more to know that he was so short on time that there wasn't a thing he could do about it. The small tremor he had caused at the Castle of the Crystal and the warping of the trees in the Endless Forest took much more out of him than he let on. One more move like that would probably kill him.

As he felt a hand squeeze his own and Raunip was reminded of the Skeksis next to him. He found it odd that a creature he once considered to be only pure evil just… Wasn't. Though Raunip would have loved nothing more than to see Skektek was as awful as the others, that Thra was sending him to lead the Skeksis away to his doom, that never happened.

The moment Raunip saw the Recusant on the ground, trembling in fear, the prejudice he held for the Skeksis, even after all the Trine he spent away, began to melt. Though Raunip wouldn't speak for how the other Skeksis were, he at least knew enough about Skektek to know that he was so unlike the others.

Skektek displayed such raw emotions that could only be built up after many trines of pain and suffering. When Skektek spoke of the visions Thra had gifted him, the pain in his voice when he spoke of draining Aughra was stomach turning with how guilt ridden he was.

At the fire, when Raunip admitted that his time on Thra was going to be short lived, he had been shocked when Skektek went from berating him to berating himself. Raunip had wished that Skektek would have just said he hated him rather than hear the Skeksis sound so weak and hurt as he talked about hundreds of trine worth of hurt and self loathing.

Even when he gave Skektek the option, there was still no 'I hate you', not even after Raunip had forced the Skeksis to talk, not even after Raunip told him that he was going to die soon, that any amount of friendship they had built up was going to amount to nothing in little more than an unum.

Raunip squeezed Skekteks hand back, looking forward to their destination.

"We're almost there, Skektek." He affirmed, pulling the Skeksis to walk faster.

Raunip knew he wouldn't be able to stay long. He wished that, maybe, he had met Skektek long ago, had gotten to know him sooner and better, had more time and less pain and suffering.

There was a lot of things Raunip regretted, he just hoped that this would be the last thing. But he would never say it out loud; instead, he would be strong for Thra, for Meeydra, for his mother, for Skektek. He would power through and do everything in his ability to make things right until he drew his last breath.

\---

The fire had been cool for hours as Skekmal sniffed around. Either the son of Aughra or the shamed Scientist had gotten sick nearby as well, lending to the heavy scent that was carried, leading towards the Crystal Desert.

There was an intense desire for the Hunter to go barreling through the sands, catching up until he could dig his talons into his prey, cutting into Raunip slowly until he died, blood forever imprinting itself onto the very surface of Thra…

But he couldn't. Aside from his injuries, Skekmal knew full well the direction the two were going. Even if he went at the fastest pace his body could go, there was no way he would reach the two before they arrived at the Circle of the Suns. Even stealing a Crystal Skimmer wouldn't get him there fast enough. Besides, Skekmal was no fool. Another battle with Skekgra in his condition would probably injure him further or kill him, and the Hunter wouldn't die at the hands of a deranged Skeksis.

Instead, the Hunter began to walk through the Crystal Desert. Even if he would be unable to capture the son of Aughra right away, Skekmal had no desire to lose the scent of his prey. Once he got close enough, all he would have to do would be to wait for Raunip to be alone enough to take him out.

Skekmal had no issue waiting. He was a patient Skeksis, after all, when it came to the Hunt. He could wait until the time was right.

And then, he would take his trophy.

\---

With a drawn out hum, Chamberlain had left the Laboratory of the Crystal, words already planted in the Scholars mind. Words of doubt and emotion, ones that he knew would hit just the right spots to make sure Skekok was placed right where the Chamberlain wanted him to be.

He was adept at ensuring the court stayed in his favor at all times. If one Skeksis was getting too close to rising in ranks or putting the Chamberlain's position at risk, he was always quick to snuff them out with a rumor or twisting of words and mistakes. Sometimes, punishments would ensue that were caused by the Chamberlains meddling. As long as those punishments weren't directed at him, there was no issue as far as he was concerned.

Recently, however, the court had been turned on its head. Two Skeksis banished and another was given the job of studying their most sacred of treasures; a position that made the Scholar akin to the Ritual Master when it came to duty.

Perhaps if it was Skektek whom had changed positions, the Chamberlain wouldn't have been as worried. He had ensured that the Scientist was detested by nearly all the Skeksis long ago, isolating him enough that Skektek would end up sabotaging his own chances of moving up the ranks with his weakness and odd experiments.

However, Skektek was no longer the Scientist. Instead, Skekok had become the Scholar and given the duty of studying the Crystal. Unlike Skektek, Skekok actually had allies, and was fairly well liked within the court. That, coupled with his new position of power, had put the Chamberlain at great risk.

And he couldn't have that.

It amused him to no end just how easy it could be to manipulate the Skeksis at times. Even after the Emperor had calmed down, the Chamberlain knew he was still riled up enough that more bad news would invoke harsher punishments than usual. It wasn't the Chamberlains fault that the new Scholar was foolish enough to expose his weakness before he had even started his new job, even if he thought nobody was listening to his conversation with the Collector.

The fight that had ensued with the Collector was not one that the Chamberlain had expected, but it worked in his favor nonetheless. When Skekok had confessed that he didn't think that Skeklach had told the Emperor, that perhaps he should apologize before it's too late, Chamberlain was quick to ease his worries.

If the Collector hadn't been the one to tell the Emperor, who else could have? When the Scholar was still having doubts, Chamberlain reminded him of what happened with the Treasurer; a dirty bit of business that even the Chamberlain wouldn't have thought of, all at the hands of Skeklach.

Once he was sure Skekok was thoroughly riled up and unwilling to apologize to the Collector, the Chamberlain left with a final hum, leaving to go find Skeklach and have another little… 'Talk'.

After all, there would be no way for the Scholar to threaten the Chamberlain's position if the Scholar had no allies.


	47. Chapter 47

"Maudra, perhaps you should calm down-"

"Calm down?! How on Thra am I supposed to 'calm down' after all of this?!" Re'sta yelled, her voice echoing in the cave.

The sound made Urtih flinch, having grown more sensitive to loud noises since the loss of his eyes. He was feeling regretful with how much information he dumped onto the Maudra now that she was actually reacting to everything, the sounds of her pacing back and forth in the cave being the only noise aside from her yelling and raving.

At first, the Alchemist decided to just let her get out all her emotions, believing that doing so might be therapeutic for Re'sta. After nearly an hour of her yelling and ranting, Urtih was starting to think that perhaps she needed to calm down for a bit so they could actually talk more.

"Please Maudra, you've been yelling for nearly an hour and-"

"A what?!" Urtih flinched once more at her yelling.

"Oh no, I have to leave!" Re'stas voice went from angry to panicked in a fraction of a second.

Before Urtih could respond further, Re'sta was already whistling for her Crystal Skimmer and running out of the cave. Within a minute, she was already flying away, leaving Urtih alone and confused.

He sat for a moment, dealing with the odd silence after nearly an hour of yelling. Soon, he felt a small nudging on his leg. Reaching down, he pet Fizzgig, who whined happily at the attention. After that, he realized just how badly it smelled in the cave from himself, Skekgra, and Urgoh being sick.

With a reluctant sigh, Urtih began to go around cleaning the mess that was throughout the cave as best he could, finding what felt like rags to clean it all up. To say it was difficult to clean while he couldn't see was an understatement, yet he found a way, as slow as it was.

As he cleaned, Urtih checked up on both Skekgra and Urgoh again. They were both still resting, from the sounds of it. Though Urgoh wasn't snoring as loudly as Urtih was used to, he could tell that the Wanderer was asleep nonetheless. 

Soon enough, what Urtih could smell had been cleaned up and tossed over the side of the cliff. He had counted his lucky stars that he somehow never stepped in any of the vomit while cleaning it up, nor did Fizzgig.

Just as he was about to go back inside, he heard a noise coming from around the cave. Urtih tilted his head, listening closely.

Footsteps. There was two… no, three… No, four, but one of the steps was clunky, like… Like the Alchemists own wooden leg.

He didn't move as the steps got closer and closer around the edge, along with hushed whispers.

Finally, when the steps were close, they stopped.

"Oh, hello. You're… Not Urgoh the Wanderer. So I'm guessing you're Urtih? The Alchemist?"

He recognized that voice. Raunip, yes. He helped him earlier. Then-

"Skektek? Are you there?"

Urtih took a step forward as he spoke. His chest hurt, it burned badly, like that fire that had burned when he was first gifted his vision from Thra. It felt like the flames were licking at his legs, urging them forward as he stretched out his hands, hoping to find-

An embrace. One similar to the grassy field outside Aughras Orrery. So calming and familiar, yet so different. It calmed the fire, made it burn less as Urtih grabbed onto that feeling, grabbed onto Skektek and held him close, tightly, as though letting go would make the fire reemerge, make Urtih burn away.

He could hear Skektek swallow hard and his voice crackle, but nothing came out. It was okay though, words could be for later. They had time, so much or it.

For now, all Urtih needed was to be able to hold Skektek, to know that he was okay, that they were okay.

To know that they would live.

\---

When it came to experiments, Skektek considered nearly every factor. When he reached the Circle of the Suns, he planned to rest, to discuss the visions with Skekgra, to lay out the plans with the Alchemist.

Nearly every factor was planned out by Skektek ahead of time, even if he wouldn't know the outcome. He knew that he would be punished after leaving the Castle. He knew there would be dangers in going with Raunip. He knew that he would have to rely on the son of Aughra during the trip to the Circle of the Suns. So many factors planned out meticulously, down to the last, most minute of possibilities.

Emotions, however, could never be factored. As they made their way up the large cliffside, Skektek being guided every step of the way, he felt his heart begin to pound. Not from the heat, not from the exertion, but something else that made his hands feel clammy and made his mouth feel dry. A feeling that cracked the edges of the hole that still lingered within himself, a hole that he pondered if all Skeksis felt. Or perhaps that hole was a feeling so unique to the Recusant, yet another thing to make him an outcast amongst his own kind.

Then, after much climbing, they began to make their way around the cliff. The hold cracked open more and the pieces seemed to pull Skektek along to something unseen, yet something he needed to reach. Every step felt much too long for him, he needed to keep moving, to go faster, to reach whatever was pulling him along.

Suddenly, everything halted. He heard Raunip say something, but he didn't know what. The words lost all meaning as Skektek felt that hole cascade in on itself, pieces plunging in and falling away, falling deeper and deeper as animals pecked and bit at Skektek, luring him to the edge as the Gelfling girl called out, until finally-

"Skektek? Are you there?" The voice broke through, broke into Skekteks minds and thoughts.

He let go of Raunips hand and moved, moved quickly to the voice, to that half that would stop the hole from swallowing him completely. Despite the darkness, the voice felt like a light, one that had been lost to Skektek since his eyes were eaten away. His wooden leg didn't feel clunky, it didn't feel wrong, it felt like another means to move him forward as he reached out, feeling the same robes that were worn by a Mystic that was so familiar yet such a stranger.

Skektek pulled Urtih close, holding him tight as the hole closed up, filling with a warmth that no experiment had ever done. He was careful of his talons, making sure not to leave any scratches. They had hurt too much, they had hurt enough. Skektek didn't want to hurt anymore, not now.

There was no way to factor in emotions. His thoughts of resting and talking weren't on his mind, all he could think of was him, his other half, the confusion of emotion that came with being so close. The familiarity and strangeness of it all, the feeling of rough, gentle hands grabbing him back, ensuring the two stayed close until one or the other let go.

Words died in Skekteks throat, despite how much he wanted to say, all the questions he needed to ask. Where was Sidetic? Where were Skekgra and his half? How did Urtih get here? Was he ok? Was he mad at Skektek for their injuries? Did he understand any of this, or was he just as confused as Skektek?

Every question came out as nothing more than a crackle. There was a reassuring rub on his back, one that comforted Skektek in a way that almost hurt. Every emotion he felt with his Mystic half almost hurt. The comfort, the ease, how right and wrong it felt at the same time. It made Skektek want to push away while keeping Urtih closer.

Finally, words began to bubble their way out of Skekteks throat. Merely a whisper, one meant for only Urtih, only for his other half.

"I'm sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and kudos!!


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved all the comments for the previous chapter and about the reunion...
> 
> ... :)

The Dousan Guards were already boarding their Crystal Skimmers when Maudra Re'sta flew in. There was a mixture of relief and fear as they watched her descend down, jumping off of her own Skimmer only to be surrounded by many worried Gelfling.

"Maudra Re'sta, where have you been?"

"It has been over the two hour limit, we thought you had returned to Thra."

"Praise be that you had not perished, Maudra."

Though she would feel guilty about it later, Re'sta just walked past all of the worried Gelfling and marched through the village. The calm, collected mask she usually wore as the Maudra was gone and all Gelfling who saw her were quick to get out of her way as she stomped past them all and to her home.

Once she got there and went inside, the door was slammed firmly shut behind her. She turned the corner, ready to go to her bed and scream into a pillow for an hour only to halt in her tracks.

Tachaak looked up from where she had been pacing, tears threatening to spill over. Almost instantly, Re'sta felt her heart sink with guilt.

Her wife, the one Gelfling she loved above all others, was crying and looking at Re'sta with shocked relief. The guilt only grew heavier when Tachaak ran over and hugged Re'sta close, tears soaking into the Maudras clothes.

"Th-the Guards came and said that-that you had been gone too long and… I just… I thought…" Tachaaks voice shook as she sobbed into Re'stas shoulder, holding her closely.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, the Maudra hugged her wife, holding her close as she sobbed harder.

It hadn't even been a trine since Tachaak lost her little brother to the cruelty of the Crystal Desert. Re'sta knew she should have kept a better track of the time, revelations be damned. Instead, she had made the love of her life worry and cry because Re'sta couldn't keep a cool head.

"Please my love, don't cry. I'm here, I'm safe, just please don't cry…" Re'sta spoke softly, gently rubbing her wife's back.

They stood in the hallway, Re'sta comforting Tachaak as she sobbed into her shoulder, hiccuping out a question.

"What happened? Why were you gone for so long?!"

Re'sta grimaced at the question. She knew it was one that would be asked, but the Maudra was still grappling with the information she had. If she wasn't careful, Tachaak would be put in danger… 

But as he wife pulled away and looked at her, bright, teary yellow eyes staring at her with all the love and fear she had, Re'sta knew she couldn't keep the truth from her.

With a sigh, Re'sta pressed her forehead against Tachaaks, holding her hand out. 

"You won't like what you'll hear, but… Dreamfast with me and you'll understand why I was late…"

\---

Raunip remembered the Great Conjunction well. How he egged on the Darkened Urskek, how the emotions within the glowing creature twisted and infected his brethren like an illness until it ripped them apart and they were laid bare as two beings that were once one.

He remembered watching how they were so new and angry and frightened all at once, how four were killed as quickly as they were born. HakHom and YiYa, two Urskeks he remembered well and two that would never live again, not even separated.

He remembered how much he distrusted and even hated the Skeksis, how he never could understand how or why his mother could even think of trusting them. They were nothing but hissing, snarling savages that would stop at nothing to get what they wanted, no matter the cost.

He remembered thinking that way even as Thra led him through woods and towards a Skeksis he would soon recognize as Skektek, one half of the one that was once TekTih. Why Thra would lead him to a Skeksis of all creatures, Raunip had no idea. He had stopped to help Urtih along the way, hoping that perhaps Thra would be swayed into having Raunip ignore the Skeksis.

It wasn't, so he reluctantly made his way to the Castle of the Crystal. Darkened and twisted, just like the heart of the Urskek, as darkened and twisted as the words Raunip has spoken to goad him on.

But when he felt Skektek let go of his hand and run over to Urtih the Alchemist and hold him, hugging him for dear life, as though letting go of the Mystic would result in some great catastrophe, to see Urtih hug him back with the same desperation. To see that made Raunip feel foolish for the thoughts he once had.

He gave them some space, allowing them to hold one another, to just… Be there. They needed it, desperately. However, he also knew that Skektek needed rest and some actual food. So, as much as he didn't want to, he ushered the two inside after he felt enough time had passed.

They both held hands tightly with one another, refusing to let go as they went inside.

When there was some small chirping from inside the cave, Skektek practically dragged Urtih across the ground as he ran forwards towards the small cage in the back where a small, green bird sat within, chirping wildly and flapping about.

"Sidetic! I'm here, I'm here. It's okay now, all is well." Skektek spoke as he reached all over the cage before finding the small door.

With his free hand he opened the door and carefully reached in, pulling out Sidetic and nuzzling the small bird with his beak while gently hushing the creature. Raunip didn't think it would be possible for the Recusant to sound so happy and gentle at the same time. He also didn't know it was possible for a Skeksis to be so gentle with a creature so small.

Even as he kept a hold of Sidetic, Skektek never let go of Urtihs hand as the pair sat down on the makeshift bed on the floor and had some food. Skektek put Sidetic in his lap, the little bird nuzzling him and happily chirping.

Aside from the snoring from Skekgra and Urgoh, nobody spoke. There was much to say, almost too much, but it seems that nobody has the courage to start speaking.

'Perhaps for the better.' Raunip thought, 'we just traveled a long ways. Maybe after some rest we can-'

"How are your injuries, Alchemist?" Skektek spoke between bites of Podling bread.

'Or not.'

Raunip looked to Urtih, thinking that the question perhaps crossed the line-

"My arm and scratches are healing fine and there seems to be no infections as far as my eyes are concerned. Did you suffer from heat stroke earlier?" Urtih didn't miss a beat in his reply as he chewed on his own bit of Poyo leaves.

Skektek mumbled through his mouthful of bread as he nodded, giving a small bit of the loaf to Sidetic to peck at.

"Yes. Skeksis are not as capable of dealing with high heat when compared to most other creatures, so we are particularly susceptible to heat stroke."

Stroking Fizzgigs fur, Urtih hummed at the response, thinking for a moment.

"What happens to a Skeksis in heat stroke exactly? For the Urru, we usually start off with sweating a lot and our mouths dry up."

"We Skeksis do indeed sweat, but because we do not usually do that normally, it impacts other bodily functions and will dehydrate us much more rapidly when compared to, for example, Gelfling."

Raunip just stared in awe at the two as they engaged in in depth discussions on their health and how the anatomy of their species works. Neither of the two missed a beat the entire time and even when they began the discussion of bowel movements and how their more private anatomy worked, neither acted for a moment as though the discussion was strange or inappropriate.

It reminded Raunip of when he was younger and when Tektih had asked Aughra about how her anatomy worked. Right in front of Raunip. The memory made Raunip realize that he was watching a conversation between two Tektihs in all of its unfiltered glory.

"... And if it is a deep orange, that is usually the sign of either severe dehydration or some sort of disease or parasite in the-"

"Okay, I'm sorry to interrupt you two, but please, I'm trying to eat. Could you maybe discuss that later?" Raunip finally said, the feeling of his face heating up getting too much to bear.

Both Skektek and Urtih froze mid bite, as though suddenly remembering that they weren't the only two in the room. Skektek shook his head and cleared his throat.

"Anyways, Urtih, when will Skekgra reawaken? There is much to be discussed." 

Despite how obvious it was that Skektek was just trying to change the subject to something less awkward, it wasn't commented on as Urtih tilted his head side to side, pondering the question for a moment before replying.

"I am unsure, but both he and Urgoh will probably be out for at least a few more hours. They accidently overdosed on Urdrupe berries and-"

"They what?!" Skektek screeched, making Urtih flinch in response.

"Don't worry, the Dousan Maudra was here to help. She got them taken care of and will be back later-"

Skektek finally let go of Urtihs hand and began rushing about, carefully putting Sidetic back in his cage and blindly tripping about the room, feeling desperately for supplies.

Raunip got up and approached Skektek apprehensively.

"What are you doing?"

"I cannot be here should the Dousan Maudra return. The Skeksis can't know where I am, they will dispatch the Hunter to pursue me again and when he does there will be no place on Thra for me to hide, I can't-" Skektek stiffened when he felt Urtih grasp his hand again.

"Let me go." Skektek spoke as he pulled weakly against the Mystic, who in turn pulled Skektek down and embraced him again.

Raunip was surprised to see just how quickly Skektek calmed down when he was held. Though he didn't hug back as intensely as when he and Urtih first reunited, he did grab the Mystics arms and buried his beak in the thick hair.

"Better?" Urtih asked.

Skektek gave a muffled response, one that sounded vaguely like a yes as he nuzzled in closer. 

"Good. Now, can I elaborate further?"

Another muffled yes as Skektek adjusted, twisting his tail around Urtihs and resting his arms around the Mystics waist.

As Urtih talked of Maudra Re'sta, Skektek idly played with his hair, running his talons through it and gently picking out the knots while occasionally nodding along to what Urtih said. Raunip also listened, intrigued by what a Maudra was and just how much Gelfling culture had changed over time.

"Given that she knows our origins, it is unlikely that she would go to the Skeksis, even if she knew you were here. But if you want, when she returns I'll make sure you're hidden away." Urtih rested his head atop Skekteks, having finished saying what he needed to say.

Neither Skektek nor Raunip said anything for some time. Raunip was still trying to understand what a Maudra was and Skektek was picking out a particularly nasty tangle from the Alchemists hair.

Once the tangle was finally out, he lowered his hands, holding onto his other half once more as he sighed, pressing his beak further into the hair.

"I can't return to them. The other Skeksis planned to use Null Root on me. If I return…" Skektek trailed off as he quietly spoke, memories of the pain he endured still fresh in his mind, as well as the fate that would have befallen him if Raunip hadn't saved him.

Needing no further elaboration, Urtih hummed knowingly, the noise laced with sadness. He heard the hard swallow from Skektek, knowing the Skeksis was doing his best to keep from crying, and could feel him tremble as he was held.

Urtih held his dark half closer and breathed in deeply, wanting nothing more than to ensure that they were both safe and wouldn't have to hurt anymore.

He was so tired of hurting. They both were.

"You won't go back there. I promise, you won't…"


	49. Chapter 49

Both Re'sta and Tachaak sat on their shared bed, fingers still interlaced from the Dreamfast.

"That… The Lords…" Tachaak spoke softly, words mostly stuck in her throat.

It was all Re'sta could do to nod in agreement. To see for herself was one thing, but after Dreamfasting with Tachaak, the knowledge that the Lords of the Crystal were not a part of Thra, as well as the fact that they were connected to other beings known as 'Mystics', the knowledge felt more cemented, more real than when Re'sta first learned it.

"What do we do?" Tachaak asked, looking at Re'sta in hopes that she would have the answer.

The Maudra didn't look at her wife, only squeezing her hand tighter. That was the question that had been on her mind for hours now, intermingled with all the other questions she had.

Though she learned the origins of the Skeksis, she still had way too many questions. Why were they in charge of the Crystal? Where were the other Mystics? Why was Skekgra at the Circle of the Suns? Questions upon questions with no answer, at least until… If she went back.

Finally, Re'sta let go of Tachaaks hand. The cold feeling was instant and she wished for nothing more then to take hold and keep their fingers interlaced; but Re'sta couldn't bring herself to do so, not with the only answer she had to her love's question.

"Dear, I… I don't think there's anything we can do…"

"What do you mean?! Re'sta, this changes everything-"

"No, it doesn't!" Re'sta interrupted, "The Lords are still the Lords and that is that!"

Re'sta stood from their bed and began to stomp away only for Tachaak to stand, following after her.

"You can't honestly expect us to go on with the day to day, can you? What else are they hiding from us?!" Tachaak yelled as the two stomped through their shared abode.

Turning around, Re'sta yelled back, "What do you want me to do, Tachaak? Go on, tell me!"

"Why don't you think of your people Re'sta?!"

She was picking at a subject that was still touchy for the couple, but Tachaak wasn't caring at the moment, her emotions getting the better of her.

"I AM! What are you proposing I do? Go against the Skeksis because they aren't of Thra? Risk the lives of our people?!"

"You mean the way you risked the life of my brother?!"

Tachaak slapped her hands over her mouth, but the words were already spoken. When Tachaaks little brother died, she had promised Re'sta that she didn't blame her, that there was no way that she could have known that the young Gelfling lad would fly in the sandstorm.

Those promises that blame wouldn't be passed around were shattered the instant Tachaak said those words.

"Re'sta, I didn't mean it-" She reached out only for the Maudra to turn around and run out of their house, spreading her wings and flying away with Tachaak chasing after her.

"Re'sta!!"

\---

The first thing that Skekgra was aware of was just how badly his head and stomach felt. He groaned as he slowly turned over, his body aching with every movement. The fight must have been brutal for him to feel this sore.

He began to sit up slowly only to become very aware of the mass sleeping next to him. Even with the blanket covering most of its body, the snout and long mane of fur could only belong to a Mystic.

"Why am I in bed with…" Skekgra sneered as he spoke before trailing off as his eyes roamed and landed on three other beings before him.

One of them was cloaked, but he couldn't worry about that right now. No, his eyes were locked onto Skektek the Scientist who was in the middle of cuddling with a Mystic. Was he here to tend to Skekgras wounds? Sure, the Arathim were vicious, but Skekgra had no memory of being injured. Why was he with a Mystic? And those bandages over the Scientists eyes…

As Skekgra sat up more, he involuntarily yelped in pain and held tightly to his stomach. There were no clear wounds but by Aughra the pain was intense and was having him double over. 

"You're Skekgra, right?" The cloaked figure spoke as it approached him "Hey, you shouldn't sit up yet, you-"

"Don't touch me, welp!" Skekgra shouted as he slapped away the outstretched hand.

The cloaked figure was taken aback, as was Skektek. Perhaps sensing his agitation, the creature removed its cloak and-

"Oh, look who we have here. The long lost son of Aughra. Nice face, spithead." Skekgra jeered as he tried to sit up once more, hissing at the pain.

Raunip didn't bat an eye as he took a careful step forward, stopping when Skekgra began to growl at him.

"Yes, it is me, and I'm only here to help. You need rest, you had a nasty Urdrupe overdose from what I heard and-"

"What are you talking about?"

Raunip paused, looking Skekgra up and down. Skektek had gone from cuddling with the Mystic to now standing, slowly making his way towards Skekgra, hands outstretched and reaching around. What was wrong with his eyes…?

"The berries you ate, they-"

"I didn't eat any berries! Skektek, what's going on here? Are the Arathim all defeated already?" Skekgra yelled, leaning over to look better at Skektek.

Everyone in the cave seemed to stop. That just pissed Skekgra off even more with how everyone bristled, save for the Mystic still sleeping next to him. It was like there was a secret that everyone knew except for him, and for the Conqueror to be so out of the loop that even a disgusting Mystic knows more about the situation than he does?

Unforgivable.

Skekgra was more than prepared to launch into another rant only for his stomach to twist in pain, making him double over on the bed once more, holding it tight as he groaned. By THRA, what happened…?

"S-Scientist, get over here!" He hissed out, glaring at Skektek.

Though he moved slowly and stiffly, Skektek made his way over to Skekgra, being aided by Aughras lost son as he reached about, finding his bearings.

"What's wrong with your eyes?"

"They are currently damaged. I can still tend to your affliction." Skektek didn't miss a beat, though Skekgra could see that grimace that was hiding something.

The Scientist was always a bad liar.

"Skektek, what-" another shot of pain interrupted Skekgras question, causing him to yelp out once more.

"Lay back down!" Skektek hissed out, using all the restraint he had to gently lay Skekgra back down.

As much as he wanted to protest, given that there was still a Mystic in his bed that Skektek wasn't commenting on, the pain was getting too much for the Conqueror. Laying back with a huff, Skekgra immediately relaxed, almost tempted on sighing in relief. His stomach still hurt to the mountains and back, but not nearly as badly as when he tried sitting up.

"Better?"

Skekgra took in a deep breath before letting it out, hands still around his stomach.

"Yeah. Now, what is going on?"

Skektek didn't answer right away, though he did poke and prod at Skekgra. For what reason, the Conqueror didn't know, but he became increasingly aware that it wasn't just his stomach, but his whole body that ached and stung as he flinched at every touch. He tried to restrain it, the mighty Conqueror doesn't flinch, yet he found himself doing so.

"Hmm… It will be better explained after you answer my questions." Skektek finally replied.

"Tek-"

"Do you know where we are?" Another poke, another flinch.

As much as he grumbled, Skekgra knew better than to argue with the Scientist. He may be the weakest Skeksis, but when your life was in his talons, you shut up and do what he says.

"In a cave with Aughras son and… Them." Skekgra hissed as he glared at the Mystics in the room.

"Yes. To be more precise, however, we are in the Circle of the Suns."

That name.

"Y-yeah…" Skekgra swallowed hard.

It was just a name, why did it bother him…

"What do you last remember?" Skektek asked, gently stroking the sparse feathers on Skekgras neck, knowing it would soothe the Skeksis.

That name was on Skekgras mind and it itched so badly like his head; his head it itched and ached and the Conqueror just didn't know why.

"The Arathim battle? No, wait, that's not right, there… Was it the sand creatures? Or the… Yeah, I was battling the swamp serpent to make way for the Drenchen! I… No, I… My head, it-"

"Slowly your breathing, Skekgra. In, two, three, out, five, six." Skektek spoke as he rubbed the sparse feathers down the middle of the back of Skekgras neck; a spot that made all the Skeksis relax, one thing that only Skektek knew.

There were a few minutes of Skekgra following Skektek along in the breathing as he drifted through memories old and new, good and bad, bloody and peaceful.

Once he was breathing more evenly, Skektek continued.

"Keep talking, go through your memories."

Skekgra swallowed hard, thinking. Visions swam past him collided against each other like a battle, sword against sword, those desert creatures with their spiked tails-

"I, there-there was a vision and, and my other half, he is… No, where is he? Where is Urgoh-"

"Right there, next to you. He is asleep, he isn't going anywhere." Raunip interjected.

Skekgra reached out from where he was resting and felt Urgohs back. It rested there, feeling the slow, gentle breathing of his slow, gentle Mystic.

"He… Yes, he is here and I… I wasn't here. I was fighting and it… It was too much and I went to the Castle, I asked, I-"

"Hush. You aren't required to remember that right this instant… Just remember where you are." Skektek said, his voice soft.

Where was he? Skekgra, yes, he was away from the Castle, he was safe, he was… 

"Where… I… The Circle of the Suns?"

Skektek gave a smile. It was small and weak, but it was a smile nonetheless.

"Yes, the Circle of the Suns." Skektek still brushed at the back of Skekgras neck, idly and gently.

Despite the comfort he was feeling, Skekgras eyes still widened as he looked at Skektek, his own smile growing, toothy and lazy.

"And you… You… You listened."

The petting stopped, the tips of Skekteks fingers still resting on the back of Skekgras neck. 

Though it flashed only for a moment, both Skekgra and Raunip saw the expression that Skektek was quick to hide, as he was with all his emotions.

And both also knew just how bad Skektek was at hiding his emotions.

For just a moment, Skektek looked so completely broken.

"... Yeah. I did."


	50. Chapter 50

If the Dousan guards noticed the Maudra flying away, none of them called out for her. And even if they did, Re'sta wouldn't have noticed. She was lost in her own thoughts, in the words that had been spoken cutting deep and stinging more than burning sands in a wound.

She wouldn't fly far, knowing well enough that straying too far from the Wellspring without a Crystal Skimmer would leave her much too vulnerable to the perils of the desert. Her destination was not far, thankfully, and she quickly saw it growing closer as she flew.

To most, the pile of rocks that she had landed on was as innocuous as all the other piles that were littered throughout the desert. And for the most part, they were. But where she had landed had great meaning to the Maudra as she sat down, feeling the hot stone underneath her.

When she pressed her hands against the stone, ignoring the sting of pain that came from touching the hot ground, it reminded her of the night that she had returned her mother and older sister to Thra on those very rocks.

Death of any Gelfling was both private and public for the Dousan clan. First, there was a grand yet solemn celebration where those who died were celebrated and remembered by all who knew them. Their bodies were put into lightweight caskets and then every member of the clan present would go around, putting flowers and herbs into the baskets.

Then, when the dark of night fell, the remaining family would load the caskets onto a Crystal Skimmer and would go into the Crystal Desert, choosing a spot to lay the deceased to rest. Only the family was permitted to go.

When her mother and sister passed from a horrible plague so many trine ago, Re'sta had quickly become the last of her family still alive. She also quickly became the next Dousan Maudra.

The night she laid her mother and sister to rest, Re'sta did not return to the Wellspring. She had held their hands, hoping that perhaps they were not truly gone, that perhaps if she held tight enough that they would awaken. Her mother would gently tuck her hair behind her ears and give her a kiss on the forehead, her sister would wipe away her tears and give her a big, toothy smile. They would both hug her and tell her it would all be okay.

Such wishes were for Childlings, yet they were things that Re'sta wished, even now. She pressed her hand firmly onto the stone, hoping the pain from the heat would block out the memory of her gripping those cold, stiff hands of her departed family.

"You would know what to do…" She muttered to nobody but herself and the memories of her family.

Taking off the loose head wrap she always wore, Re'sta shook her head, feeling her hair fall down her back as she put a hand through it, tangles splitting apart as her fingers ran through while breathing in and out slowly and gathering her thoughts.

And just as quickly as she began to gather her thoughts, she felt them unravel once more and fall through her fingers like sand, like the lives of those that she has tried so hard to keep close to her. 

The Skeksis Lords weren't of Thra, they weren't even a whole being. They had always been treated with the same reverence that the lost Mother Aughra was treated, even more so as time went on. But why?

For the first time in all her life, Re'sta was wondering why the Skeksis were treated so highly, how they lived so long, what other secrets they could be hiding. And yet, those questions were quickly chastised away with reminders of who the Lords were. Even if they weren't of Thra, they kept the Gelfling safe, they brought order to the Clans, they asked only for occasional Tithes and nothing more…

And yet…

Laying on the stone, Re'sta hissed through her teeth as the heat stung, yet made no move to sit up. Only during times like this could she feel truly at peace, laying where her mother and sister were returned to Thra, the closest she would be with them until she, too, returned to Thra.

She would have a long talk with Tachaak when she returned. Her wife would be worried and apologetic. They would need to talk, surely, about her brother and the true feelings behind his death.

But most of all they would have to discuss what Re'sta would do next, even though she knew her wife would hate the idea.

Tomorrow, she would have to return to the Circle of the Suns and get all of the answers she needed from Skekgra.

After that, the Maudra would decide how their clan should proceed.

\---

The voices were muffled at first as Urgoh slowly began to wake up, his whole body sore and his stomach twisting in knots from the pain.

As he began to wake up more, not moving a muscle, the voices began to become clearer as they wavered in tone and emotion. Soon enough, he realized it was Skekgra and someone else talking. They had a higher pitched voice and it was almost grainy, yet it spoke gently and soothingly to Skekgra. As the voices became clearer, Urgoh began to make sense of the words as he felt a hand gently press against his back.

"He… Yes, he is here and I… I wasn't here. I was fighting and it… It was too much and I went to the the Castle, I asked, I-"

"Hush." The voice interrupted. "You aren't required to remember that right this instant… Just remember where you are." The voice finished softly.

Urgoh wanted to turn around and hold Skekgra, help him through whatever issue he was facing, yet he was still combating the pain in his body, repressing the urge to groan aloud.

"Where… I… The Circle of the Suns?"

Suddenly, Urgoh realized what was happening just by how hesitantly Skekgra spoke. His memory was acting up again.

"Yes, the Circle of the Suns."

Whatever hellish memories Skekgra had become lost in, Urgoh wasn't awake to help. Not only that, Urtih could have been in danger if Skekgra had lashed out.

Skekgra said something else, his voice so soft and happy, but his words were lost to the Wanderer as he began to berate himself. His whole body hurt immensely, his stomach felt like it was twisting and turning inside out on itself, and the last thing Urgoh could remember was eating some berries.

After the other voice said something else just as quiet, someone else spoke above the two.

"Hey, is he okay?" The second voice said, sounding so familiar, yet Urgoh couldn't recognize.

He did, however, realize that the he being questioned if they were okay or not was, in fact, himself as he felt Skekgra move closer to him. He also groaned aloud finally as the movement sent another current of pain through his body as his stomach felt like it would leap out of his throat.

"Urgoh? Are you awake?" Skekgra whispered to the Mystic, as best as he could with his screechy voice.

Even so, the voice brought Urgoh comfort and out of his own thoughts for a moment as he slowly craned his neck around enough to see Skekgra, as well as a Skeksis with bandages over its eyes.

"Yes…"

Urgoh spoke much quieter than he meant to, his voice rough and his throat dry. He was painfully thirsty.

"Wat… er…" he spoke slowly.

"Oh, I'll get it." The other unknown voice called out before the other Skeksis could.

As the Heretic pressed a gentle beak against Urgoh, a cool canteen was brought into view as a hand was gently placed beneath Urgohs head.

"This will probably hurt a bit, but I need you to sit up to drink this." They spoke as Urgoh began to sit up, groaning low with pain.

As he did so, he finally got a good look at the source of the second voice; Raunip, though his face was badly damaged. It seems Urtih was telling the truth about the lost son of Aughra having returned.

"Here, drink." Raunip said as the canteen was pressed against Urgohs mouth.

The Wanderer quickly downed most of the canteen before it was pulled away and he was layed back down. By the time he was, Urtih had made his way to Urgohs side of the bed, feeling around until he found the Mystics hand, holding it gently.

"Perhaps next time, it would be best to not eat so many berries at once?" Urtih said, a small, concerned smile on his face.

Urgoh made a noise that could have either been a chuckle or a moan of pain, but gave a slow, tired smile all the same.

"Smart… idea…" he said slowly.

Despite the pain, Urgohs entire body was completely relaxed in a way it had never been before, not even when he smoked the Drumlim herbs from the Caves of Grot with Urlii a few hundred trine ago. As he felt Urtih trace small circles in his hands, Urgoh felt the lull of sleep pulling at him once more, his eyelids struggling to stay open.

"Skekgra, do you- oh. He's asleep again." Raunip said, still holding the canteen.

Sure enough, when Urgoh perked an ear up just enough to listen, he found the telltale snores coming from his other half. He made another noise that more resembled a chuckle this time as his eyelids lost the fight to stay open.

"He… 's tired…" Urgohs words slurred as he yawned slowly and deeply as he spoke.

"Unsurprising. Even when he first awoke, he sounded exhausted. As do you." The other Skeksis spoke, his hand still stroking Skekgras neck.

Urgoh just gave a hum as a reply, having no energy to speak anymore. He just listened to the slow, even paces that were Skekgras snores and found himself having fallen back to sleep before Raunip even put the canteen back.

\---

The sand painting laid scattered before Urzah, all eyes on him. It was usual for the Ritual Guardian to spend his hours with his sand paintings and leaves, looking to them for prophecy or signs.

What was unusual, however, was for him to destroy one of his own sand paintings. What was the most unusual, however, was the wild look in his eyes as he turned around, his tail giving the painting one final sweep as he began to walk away.

"Urzah," Urma called out from the ledge he was sitting on, "What has happened, my friend? What has you so troubled?"

The Ritual Guardian stopped for a moment, looking deeply into Urmas eyes. The usually stoic Mystic looked as though he was fighting back tears as he looked, giving a slow, gentle shake of his head.

"The sands are a dangerous thing, Peacemaker. They can rage on, like a storm that will come." Urzah looked away, continuing to walk in the direction of his room.

"But storms pass, Urzah." Urma insisted, turning to follow Urzah.

"A storm that has passed leaves much destruction in its wake." The Ritual Guardian spoke, turning to Urma once more.

"With destruction comes loss, Peacemaker. Loss that we…" Urzah stopped, words lost to the air as he turned away once more.

Though he wanted to persist, to know what it was that Urzah saw, Urma stopped himself from following. He knew that of all the Mystics, Urzah was always the least likely to get emotional, so whatever he saw to have him so shaken up was not a topic to be pressed if the Ritual Guardian had no desire to speak of it.

Instead, he made his way to the destroyed sand painting, in hopes that he might glean even a little of what it was that Urzah saw.

As he looked, the bits of orange, yellow, and white strewn every which way, Urma could see only one thing. The small remains chilled him to his core as he looked, the dilapidated spiraling sand becoming foreboding as the one message he could see rang loud and clear.

Death.

For who, and why, he did not know. But the uneasiness he felt in the pit of his stomach was unlikely to leave until he found out.

He quickly brushed away the remaining sands, wanting none of the other Mystics to have to bear the knowledge. After all, there was nothing they could do besides wait and see what will become of it.

Such thoughts did nothing to help his own questions as he made his way to the Masters room, hoping to perhaps relax with a nice cup of tea while the thought of death loomed in the distance.

Like a storm that will come and pass.


	51. Chapter 51

There was something that was bothering Raunip when Skektek hobbled over to the shared bed where an angry looking Skekgra kept looking between him and the Recusant, looking like he was going to pounce and that he was in no position to do any pouncing.

The yelling about Arathim also unsettled Raunip, though from the mentions of 'defeating Arathim', he assumed it was for a completely different reason. Last he remembered, the Arathim were a simple, insect-like race that dwelled peacefully in the Caves of Grot. The memories of before he was resurrected weren't the best to rely on, as they felt more like a dream than reality, so Raunip felt truly lost as to why the Skeksis would be fighting the peaceful Arathim.

A memory of green guts and black bits strewn across fields flashed through Raunips mind before being shoved away. He had no stomach for such images at the moment.

Raunips attention was quickly swayed from events that he never saw yet lived a thousand times over as he saw talons waving around out of the corner of his eye and, carefully as to not provoke Skekgra any further, he guided Skektek to the bed, hoping that he would be able to aid the irate Skeksis.

His expectations were quickly matched and then exceeded as Skektek swiftly calmed Skekgra down, even hiding his emotions when asked about his eyes much better than he had been. The grimace on his face made it clear that the eyes were still a sore subject, but Raunip was impressed nonetheless.

Even when Skekgra began to panic, his eyes flying around wildly and his words coming out jumbled and confused, as though his mind was a tangle of burtush vines, Skektek still managed to calm him down, bring him back down to reality…

And as impressed as Raunip was, he was also unsettled and felt something pick at his mind as he watched Skektek talk with Skekgra.

Those thoughts didn't ease when he saw the look that passed Skekteks face when Skekgra spoke so happily about how the Recusant listened to him. It was the same face Skektek had the day they left the Castle and it made Raunips stomach twist in knots as he watched, wanting to help his friend yet not knowing how.

His thoughts were derailed once more when he noticed the Mystic on the bed shaking. It wasn't much, but it was enough to be noticed and to be concerned about.

"Hey, is he okay?" Raunip asked, taking a small, careful step towards the bed, still wary of Skekgra.

Upon referring to the not so sleeping Urgoh, Skekgra immediately began moving, causing the Wanderer to groan in pain and curl in on himself. Even so, Skekgra still moved, wanting to be closer to the Mystic.

"Urgoh? Are you awake?" Skekgra tried his best to whisper, though all within the cave could still hear him.

Slowly, even slower than a tumbeloth, Raunip watched Urgoh crane his neck to look at Skekgra. He always forgot just how long the Mystics necks were, as well as how slow Urgoh still was.

"Yes…" Urgoh spoke, his voice raspy and slow. "Wa… ter…"

"Oh, I'll get it." Raunip said, knowing that he was the only one in the room that would be able to get the water at a reasonable speed.

Finding the stash, he rummaged through a few empty canteens before finding a full one. He made a mental note that they would need more water. If he remembered correctly, there should be an entrance to some caverns at the Circle of the Suns. But that could wait, hydrating a Mystic was more important.

Getting back to the bed, Raunip realized that Urgoh would need to sit up to drink, which would no doubt be unpleasant given both his and Skekgras persistence on holding their stomachs since they had awoken.

"This will probably hurt a bit, but I need you to sit up to drink this." 

As he helped Urgoh sit up, the Mystic groaned, much louder than before. Doing so, Raunip could see the recognition pass his eyes.

He really didn't like how he was getting used to getting looked at as though he was a ghost from times long gone.

'Then again, I suppose I am a ghost. Or something like one, anyways…'

The cold of the canteen stung his hand, reminding him to help Urgoh as he pressed the canteen to the Mystics mouth.

"Here, drink."

As he helped Urgoh, Raunip almost dropped the canteen upon feeling something behind him, only to turn and see Urtih coming from around his blind spot. He sighed in relief as he pulled the canteen away, screwing the lid on tightly.

"Perhaps next time, it would be best to not eat so many berries at once?" Urtih spoke, concern dripping with every playful word.

"Smart… idea…" Urgoh said slowly after making a groaning noise that could have been an attempt at laughing despite his stomach.

As he was about to turn to put the canteen away, Raunip remembered Skekgra, who was still huddled against Urgohs back.

"Skekgra, do you- oh." He started before moving forward, seeing the slow, even breathing and unmoving form of the Skeksis. "He's asleep again."

When Urgoh looked over, he chuckled and Raunip saw his shoulders loosen. He looked relieved, though he also looked exhausted as he slowly slumped back to laying down.

"He… 's tired…"

Raunip almost chuckled with how heavily the Wanderer slurred his words, almost as though he were drunk. He had only seen the old Mystic in such a state once, long, long ago…

"Unsurprising. Even when he first awoke, he sounded exhausted. As do you." Skektek spoke up, finally, from where he was still at Skekgras side.

A small hum was the final noise that Urgoh made before he also fell asleep. Now that everyone was in blissful quietness, Raunip finally had time to think.

\---

Coming out of the Alchemists room, Urlm couldn't help the sad sigh that escaped him as he slowly walked out, earning a few knowing looks from Uramaj and Urnol from the nearby gardens.

When they heard the cries of pain from Urtih, they all knew that he would be unlikely to return anytime soon, if at all. And yet, Urlm couldn't help going into the room, still exactly as the Alchemist had left it, messes and all. He told himself yesterday that he would enter the room no more, yet today he walked in, small bundle of bandages at the ready, hoping to find his friend burning something over the fire or analyzing some small leaf behind glass…

Yet, as it had been for all the days prior, the room was empty. And, as all the days prior, Urlm walked in, stood for a bit, swept away any cobwebs threatening to grow, then waited for a bit more before leaving.

Unlike all the days prior, however, he noticed something peculiar as he walked down the corridor, past the other Mystics rooms.

A small light came from a room that was rarely visited, quiet noises of rummaging and groaning coming from within.

'Perhaps Urma is just cleaning again, for when he visits…' Urlm thought to himself as he slowly walked forward, peeking in, expecting to find the Peacemaker sweeping away dust and perhaps leaving a few flowers.

Instead, he found the ever elusive Archer standing in his room, back to the door and bow set against the wall. He was rummaging through an old chest he kept in the back, tossing some things out along the way. An old, rusty knife, some broken arrows, some stones for magic…

"No need to linger. Come in, Healer." Urva spoke, startling the Healer.

With a sigh and a light smile, Urlm trudged in, careful of the items haphazardly thrown about. Especially the suspicious amount of rusty knives.

"I take it that I still smell of medicine and injuries?"

"As much as the Chanter smells of mischief."

That got a laugh out of Urlm, one that echoed out into the corridors. A few other Mystics began to notice the arrival of the Archer, always startled by how quietly he arrived.

Looking at the ground, Urlm began to slowly pick up a few of the items strewn about, feeling great aversion towards picking up what looked suspiciously like a skull of a creature long gone.

He left the knives be, having no desire to touch them. He felt an infection growing just looking at the brownish colored blades.

"What brings you here today, Archer? And I will be looking at your injuries before you go."

Now it was Urva who laughed, though his was much quieter than Urlms had been as he stopped rummaging and turned around. The Healer faltered in his tidying for a moment as he finally got to look at Urvas face and his missing eye.

"Nothing gets past you, does it?" Urva asked, his lilt carrying an air of unease.

Sighing, Urlm approached with an armful of items, setting them down gently next to the chest without looking inside out of respect. Instead, he turned and began to look at Urvas injuries, the Archer having gone back to rummaging.

"No, especially not the smell that is permeating from those bandages." 

If Urlm didn't respect Urva, he was half tempted on hauling the Archer to the infirmary himself. If the other Mystics didn't notice his arrival from all his rummaging, they would have noticed the smell that would likely linger. At least one of those wounds was infected, and even Urtih would have stopped his experiments at the…

Urlm jumped at feeling the gentle hand on his shoulder. With Urva giving him a knowing look, he realized that he had completely scrunched up the spare bandages he held in his calloused hands. Sighing, the Healer loosened his grip.

"How… How is the Alchemist?" 

A question the Archer knew was coming, but before he could speak Urlm raised a hand to stop him.

"And don't lie to spare my feelings, Archer. Not about him." 

His tone was harsh, but Urva understood why. Though all of the Mystics were close, even those outside the Valley, every Mystic had at least one or two others that they were particularly close with. Ursu had Urma, Uramaj had Urnol, and Urlm had Urtih.

With a deep breath, Urva began to leave, Urlm following behind him.

"Our talk will be much easier once my injuries are tended to. Perhaps over some tea?"

Bandages still in hand, being squeezed once more, Urlm just gave a hum in agreement as the two Mystics walked towards the infirmary, earning concerned looks and welcomed greetings as they went.

\---

"How did you know what to do?"

Raunips question felt as though it was echoing endlessly in Skekteks head. It sent a shiver down his spine, years of hidden secrets bouncing around with the question in the hole that was still inside of him.

He knew what the question meant. Raunip knew what the question meant. But the Recusant had no desire to answer the question.

"What are you referring to?"

His response felt like someone else was saying it and felt dry on his tongue. Despite being unable to see, Skektek still knew that Raunip wasn't buying it by the way the air felt.

Wait-

"Don't play dumb with me, Skektek. I'm referring to how you knew what to do with Skek-"

"I'm not talking about it."

The words had come out before Skektek could stop them, startling him, as well as Raunip.

"Skekt-"

"I'm not talking about it!" Skektek yelled.

Everyone stopped as Skekteks voice echoed out of the cave and into the desert, burying itself deeply into the hole that still lingered, still swamping him with memories and emotions that felt so familiar and foreign, so clear and so foggy.

And so, so cold.

Nobody said anything for some time. Fizzgig didn't bark and Sidetic didn't utter a single peep. Skektek stuck next to Skekgra, Urtih stuck next to Urgoh, and Raunip simply stood, waiting, and biting his lips to keep any thoughts and words to himself.

"Urgoh was talking to me…" Urtih spoke aloud, breaking the silence. "Skekgra has been having memory issues since the night of… That."

What 'that' was didn't need to be explained by either the Recusant or the Alchemist as both tensed in knowing. Judging by their reactions, Raunip could only guess that the 'that' was the night of Skekgras banishment. Seeing the nail protruding out of the Skeksis' head, he better understood why they weren't interested in talking about it.

"The memory issues have been constant." Urtih continued. "And not only is Skekgra finding himself in different times, but he apparently 'checked out' and-"

"Elaborate on 'checked out'." Skektek interrupted again, hands still as they rested in Skekgras shoulder.

"Stop interrupting and I will." Urtih retorted, much to Skekteks annoyance.

After being given a short growl in response, Urtih continued once more.

"Urgoh had left for water at some point. When he returned, Skekgra seemed… Just gone. He wasn't responding to words or even pain, and he didn't even seem like he was looking at Urgoh." Head tilted down, Urtih gave a pained expression as he felt one of Urgohs arms, still heavily bandaged.

Only Raunip noticed how tense Skektek got as he began lowering his head, how he began to tightly grip the blanket covering the two still on the bed.

"Even when his arm was cut to the bone, Skekgra didn't notice until Urgoh snapped him out of whatever trance he was in-"

"Urtih…" Raunip spoke up, placing a gentle hand on the Mystics shoulder.

Upon feeling the touch, Urtih realized that the air in the room had changed. The air had grown heavy and grim, like a secret that was never meant to be shared.

Skektek didn't reply or raise his head, keeping it low as he kept a death grip on the blanket.

"Skektek, please, if you know something…" Raunip tried again, wanting to help yet unsure how to without making his friend lash out.

When Skektek still didn't respond, Urtih slowly made his way around the bed, feeling about until a hand landed on his other halfs shoulder. Though he tensed for a moment, the tension didn't last long as Skektek reached out to his lighter half, bringing him close and holding him as tightly as when they arrived at the Circle of the Suns.

Urtih gently rocked Skektek, gently hushing the Skeksis, feeling the same peculiar relief as before. He still didn't understand why they both seemed so relieved with one another. Perhaps Urgoh just didn't mention something, though the Heretic mentioned that he and the Wanderer didn't experience such emotions so soon. Yet as he felt talons relax, Urtih pushed his questions to the side for the time being, focusing on helping his other half.

"Before…" Skektek spoke, his voice muffled as he had buried his beak in Urtihs hair again.

"Speak up, you're muffled." Urtih whispered, giving the Skeksis a gentle shake.

Propping his head up against the Alchemists shoulder, beak out of his thick hair, the Recusant swallowing hard before speaking clearly.

"Similar symptoms have happened before, and not as scarcely as I would desire…"


	52. Chapter 52

A plague. That is how Skektek had described when Rotstickle disease swept through the Castle, carried by some Podling slaves that had contracted the illness earlier that Unum. It was the early days, only around fifty Trine after Raunip had departed and Aughra began her voyage amongst the stars, all expecting to never see either of them again.

Back then, the Skeksis didn't know they could suffer from the same diseases that plagued many of Thras creatures. They were still young, still new, their feathers had yet to fall out and the hair that they had hadn't turned grey yet.

During that time, Skektek had locked himself away in his lab, too caught up in trying to figure out the correct blueprints for the Armalig carriages that by the time he noticed the illness spreading through the Castle, half of the Skeksis within, including the Emperor, had already grown sick.

It was quickly discovered that Rotstickle was a horribly awful disease, leaving the Skeksis that had contracted it unable to hold anything down and having tiny pus filled bumps covering their arms. The bumps were incredibly itchy, but when scratched, the pus would come out, coating their arms.

Something more disgusting than Skektek had ever seen. How he didn't contract it as he tended to the various ill Skeksis was short of a miracle.

During that time, many of the Skeksis had grown dehydrated after throwing up whatever was put on their stomachs. Many became delirious even.

So when Skekshod went hissing about, talking about how foolish an idea it was to consider Skekso 'Emperor', it was brushed off. When Skekekt went on and on about the process of finding enough birds for his cloak, Skektek just rolled his eyes, having heard the cloak story for nearly ten trine since the Ornamentalist finished the gaudy thing.

Rotstickle came and went, and Skektek just brushed off the memory lapses as delirious dehydration. That's it, nothing more.

A hundred trine went by, and a new disease came forth, this time from Skekmal. By now, he rarely ever visited the Castle any longer, preferring life out in the wilderness. Back then, however, he could carry on a conversation without growling every word or threatening to stab someone's eye out. Back when he had even the slightest sense of civility about him.

The day he came in with an illness that Skektek, to this day, had no name for, he had barely made it through the gate before he collapsed, convulsing on the ground. By then, they had started having Gelfling guards around the Castle, who quickly rushed to alert the Skeksis lords about the ever elusive Hunters condition.

Once Skektek had finally gotten to him, he was in a ghastly state. This was before he had taken to wearing the bone mask, so there was no hiding the various boils that had sprung up across his body, especially on his face and even around his eyes. His entire body burned to the touch and he kept yelling in agony.

Skektek once performed a surgery without anesthesia on the Hunter, extracting quills from some random creature Skekmal had hunted and got injured from, quills he couldn't remove himself. When that happened, Skekmal had merely flinched and hissed a few times, particularly at a quill that had lodged itself in one of his bones.

For him to yell in agony, all the Skeksis thought he was dying. Thankfully for them, whatever Skekmal had caught wasn't contagious.

What they didn't know, and still don't know, was that between the bouts of shouting, when the Numdrip berries kicked in and he wasn't in so much pain, Skekmal babbled on about… Curious events, particularly with him and his Mystic half.

At first, Skektek brushed it off as he had done with the Castle plague, finding him delirious. But when the Hunter addressed the Scientist, inquired if he was still listening, Skektek felt his attention drawn towards the ill Skeksis.

For the most part, Skekmal was never a talkative Skeksis. Even in his younger, slightly kinder years, he was rather silent, choosing to simply sit and be in the presence of another if he desired company.

But, as Skektek discovered, there was a curious effect that Numdrip berries could have, one that only presented itself in the Hunter and, as he would learn later, in the Treasurer and the General.

It made them incredibly talkative and incredibly honest.

As Skekmal babbled, he was akin to a vapid Gelfling in love, going on and on about 'Archer', so much so that the sappiness nearly made Skektek gag. It was such a complete 180 from how the Hunter usually was that Skektek didn't take notes for the first hour or so that he talked, just sitting completely gobsmacked, listening to the Hunter going on about him and his Mystic half fu-

"Let's just skip this part, please." Raunip interrupted the story, wanting to both laugh and cry.

Feeling a quick nod from Urtih, Skektek cleared his throat, agreeing before continuing.

What Skektek had discovered was that Skekmal, in his ill state, was stuck in memories from a hundred trine prior. When the Scientist inquired about the recently won war past the mountains of Ha'rar or Skekvars promotion to General, Skekmal had no idea what he was talking about.

When the Hunter was better, he was quick to threaten Skekteks life, as well as the lives of his animals, if he ever shared the information that was revealed to anyone, even the Emperor. Skektek knew better than to think that he was bluffing, so he didn't share what happened after the Hunter was gone.

Instead, he analyzed.

In the early days, many of the Skeksis left, and they did so often. Sometimes on business, but often for amusement, seeing all that Thra had to offer before the novelty wore off. It was a time full of injuries and illness for the Skeksis, and one that Skektek took full advantage of.

Silence filled the cave as Raunip and Urtih waited for the Recusant to continue, yet he had stopped talking.

"Skektek?" Urtih spoke quietly, giving the Skeksis a gentle shake.

"I… Will be forthright, I am not proud of what I did during those times… Even after all that has happened, I went too far too often." Skektek spoke quietly, his tone conflicted.

"What happened then cannot be changed. You can only move on from here." Urtih responded before Raunip could.

With an aggravated sigh, knowing his Mystic half was right yet also finding that his words didn't make him feel any better, Skektek continued once again.

When a Skeksis would get sick or injured, it was often something mild. The Ornamentalist got a cut on his arm while procuring new fabrics from the Sifa, the Scroll Keeper contracted Duyt Fever from some old, moldy books, things that were mild, that after nearly a hundred trine of studying, weren't eliciting the memory issue results that Skektek wanted to study.

And if he couldn't find the results naturally, he would skew them in his favor.

So when the Chamberlain came down with Poppylark, something easily treated with some Dyillorkin seed mixed with Mintcure root, Skektek had instead 'accidently' put some Myrrhie fins into the mixture. The Mintcure root overwhelmed both the taste and smell of the Myrrhie fins and, as he had remembered from his failed attempt at making an elixir from the fins a few trine before hand, Skeksil had become violently ill and needed the Scientists 'medical touch'.

A few more bits of Myrrhie fins in some food and the Chamberlain was a shambled mess of memories, even going so far back as to remember his time as the Chancellor, his first title before he became Chamberlain. Skektek was fascinated to study how much Skeksil had changed over the trine, noting how his voice was slightly deeper from the earliest times and how he seemed more unsure of himself.

Somehow, though he didn't think it was possible, Skektek even discovered that Skeksil was even more of an ass kisser back than he was in the present day.

When he was satisfied enough with the data, Skektek fixed the Chamberlain up and sent him on his way. If he had ever caught onto or found out what the Scientist had done to him, it was never brought up to the Emperor.

If it was, Skektek would have gotten the Peeper Beetle long ago.

However, to prove his theory correct, more tests had to be done. All he had was the plague incident that could have been chalked up to delirium, the Hunters mysterious illness, and the Chamberlains Poppylark, leaving him with only two viable memory loss examples.

So the next up was the Collector. They always had a weaker immune system, always getting sick and needing one remedy or another. It was a complete accident when they got incredibly ill with Wicktik fever and not at all because they had ended up eating some meat tainted with Gartis juice, which only makes Wicktik fever worse.

That definitely wasn't the case.

So when Skektek was called upon to deal with the sick Collector, as he always was, he instead found the Collector stuck in 25 trine prior, excited for the next tithing ceremony and forgetting completely about the recent passing of the All Maudra during that time.

As it was with the Chamberlain, once Skektek was satisfied enough in his research, he fixed Skeklach up and sent them on their way. But even then, he still wanted more data, at least one more Skeksis and then maybe, just maybe his suspicions would be confirmed.

"The Treasurer had grown fairly ill not too long after. I… I will not go into detail about that time."

"Skektek-"

"You should both get the point by now." Skektek interrupted Raunip, his tone snappish, "What transpired with the Treasurer is something that many Skeksis still whisper about and something that nobody knows I was partially responsible for. Now, may I continue?"

After being given a hesitant hum, Skektek resumed the story, more tense as he went on.

When everything was said and done with the Treasurer, Skektek felt confident in his theories that, if their health was pushed far enough, a Skeksis could go through bouts of memory loss. He had also made smaller notes as well, such as when the General had forgotten an entire unum after a hard battle or when the Emperor had lost an entire weeks worth of events after he got a severe case of Wicktik fever not too long after Skeklach had gotten it.

But the biggest contributor to his findings was Skekgra.

He took abysmal care of himself during his conquests and often returned to the Castle covered in blood that was both his own and not his own, caked in dirt, sand, and mud, and carrying a whole host of illnesses just under his talons alone.

Skektek didn't even need to poison him in order for the Conqueror to get sick during his intermittent visits to the Castle, as Skekgra had no issue ignoring his fevers until they were causing him to pass out or forgetting about cuts until they were teetering on being gangrenous or crawling with Maggsis.

So when he would go on about his Arathim battles, despite having just returned from the Crystal Desert, or inquire about the Gruenaks, despite the creatures being long eradicated for at least thirty trine, Skektek found not only definitive proof on Skeksis memory loss, but also how to deal with it.

A confused Skeksis was often a violent Skeksis and, despite their long standing friendship, Skekgra had, on more than one occasion, lashed out out at the Scientist, cursing in ways that would make the Slave Master blush and trying to stick talons and knives alike into the Scientist.

But a confused Skeksis was also an easily distracted Skeksis and, if one knew the spots to pet and massage that could relax an individual Skeksis the most, such as the back of Skekgras neck or underneath Skekvars chin, a confused Skeksis was an easily quelled Skeksis.

"As for Skekgra checking out, I am not entirely sure. I will need a better in depth explanation from Skekgra himself…" Skektek trailed off, sounding sadly defeated.

He had lost the energy to continue and neither Raunip or the Alchemist were going to push him to. Instead, they both were in their own thoughts. Raunip trying to process all that Skektek had done, as well as why Skekgra was still going through memory issues, and Urtih was connecting the dots to the Mystics, wondering if and when they, too, suffered from bouts of forgetfulness that was as severe as what Skektek was describing.

He quickly realized that Urlm would know much more about those issues than he would, feeling a wave of homesickness wash over him as he held his Skeksis closer.

They simply sat in silence, listening only to the soft snores of the Wanderer and the Heretic, wracking their brains on the meanings behind the memory issues.

And Skektek was wrestling with his own feelings, new and unfamiliar, and much stronger than he had known them to be.

Such as 'guilt'.


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've been writing "UrIm" with an 'L' instead of an 'i'. It is being fixed from this chapter on (and I might go back later and fix the earlier chapters), but yeah, my bad. Sorry.

Smoke billowed out from the Laboratory as Skekok ran out, coughing profusely and covered from head to tail in soot, all the while muttering away to himself, desperately trying to clean his glasses before quickly realizing that there was no part of his clothes that were clean enough to wipe them, leading to louder muttering.

He began to walk down the hallways quickly, desperate to reach the private baths and get all the soot off of him. His robes were less of a concern as he could just have a Podling slave bring some fresh ones from his bedroom. The Ornamentalist would surely chew him out for-

The sounds of his steps echoing in the empty halls quieted as he slowed down, deep in thought. After his fight with Skekl… With the Collector, his usual comrades had been avoiding him left and right. Even Skekekt had been very quiet during dinner, having curt, one word responses for Skekok at best and outright ignoring him at worst. And as busy as he had been trying desperately to figure out how the machines in the claustrophobic laboratory worked, and failing miserably while he did so, Skekok was still privy to all the rumors that had been buzzing about the Castle.

He did still have the duties of Scroll Keeper, so the going ons within the court were heavy on his mind at all times. At the moment, despite how no one aside from the Chamberlain and the Emperor had been addressing him all that much lately, the rumors still reached him nonetheless and were as inaccurate as some of his old scrolls, twisted and rewritten until they told stories that fit his favor.

Evidently, rather than going on about how the Collector had betrayed him and sold him out to the Emperor, as well as having the gall to lie about it to his face, the other Skeksis were going on about how awful Skekok was, about how he was so selfish and blah, blah, blah…

Still muttering to himself as he turned the corner, he was surprised when something knocked into him, sending him to the ground.

"Ow! Watch where you're-" he stopped his yelling as he looked up.

Even though his glasses were still covered in soot, leaving him mostly blind, the blues from the robes and the unmistakable smell of medicine and mucus made Skekok quickly realize just who he bumped into.

The two froze in the hallway, neither seeming to be willing to move. He waited for the Collector to say something about his sorry state or to mock all the soot, perhaps even kick him while he was down.

When he saw the blurry shape of a hand outstretched towards him, Skekok began to slowly reach before realizing that he couldn't exactly see where it was and began to blindly grasp for it, trying to grab it.

Huffing in irritation, Skeklach grabbed the Scholars wrist.

When Skekok screamed in pain, both Skeksis recoiled. Neither had time to say anything as he quickly stood and ran past Skeklach, clutching his wrist close to him.

Once he was sure he was far enough away, he pulled the sleeve of his robe up. After being in charge of the Laboratory, he had also been given the duty of caring for the various creatures that were still alive after Skekteks diversion. One of the blasted things had bitten him the other day. Hard.

As he looked, even with his bleary eyesight, he could see that it was more swollen than before, likely growing infected despite the medicine he had administered. And because it had been grabbed, it was now bleeding again.

Groaning to himself, he put the sleeve down and continued towards the baths, finding yet another reason to feel angry towards Skeklach.

\---

Even though he wasn't looking, Urva could feel Urims disapproving gaze as he removed the haphazardly applied bandage from his side and made a noise at the smell that emanated from it.

"You know better than to let your wounds get like this, Urva." He chastised as he tossed the bandage in a nearby trash bin while two other hands were already working on cleaning the wound.

"Forgive me, my friend. Things have been very chaotic lately and I just didn't have the time to be as thorough as I usually am."

Giving an understanding hum, Urim held Urvas side tightly to keep the Archer from flinching as the wound was cleaned of dirt and twigs.

"How has the Valley been?"

The nuance behind the question was not last to Urim as he faltered for a moment in his cleaning. He didn't give an immediate reply, instead focusing on a particular spot where dirt had gotten into Urvas wound. Once it was out, he sighed.

"As chaotic as it has ever been. Master has been confining himself, even from Urma at times. Urzah recently prophesied something that scared even him, and…" he quieted, hands resting on Urvas side.

The Archer gave an acknowledging hum, reaching a hand back to gently tap Urims. The two remained for a moment, taking solace in one another's company, knowing the conversation ahead was unlikely to be a positive one.

"... How is he, Archer?"

Silence took over the room once more, but Urim could see that it wasn't because Urva was avoiding the question. Rather, he could see the pain behind the Archers remaining eye, and the way he would open his mouth slightly, only to close it again, seeming to be unable to find the words.

As Urva had taken a deep breath, ready to talk, a knock came from the doorway of the infirmary, making the two Mystics in the room turn their heads to look.

"Apologies, I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Nonsense, Urac, you're quite alright." Urim replied as he began tightening the bandages on Urvas side, "Is there something you need?"

When silence rang through the room Urim looked to Urac only to discover the Scribe staring off into space. The bags under his eyes were much darker than usual. When he had last slept was a mystery.

"Urac." His name being spoken startled the Mystic from his trance and he blinked at Urim as the Healer continued. "Do you need something?"

"Ah, yes, well you see, my dark half injured himself and it appears to have gotten infected."

The Archer had to keep from chuckling as he could practically feel the irritation radiating off of Urim as Urac began babbling on about the wound, about how he got it a few days ago and had tried to ignore it, as well as showing the spots where puss would come out if poked.

It seems that the Scribes forgetfulness over his own health is still a thorn in Urims side. The Healer sighed loudly and raised a hand to get Urac to stop talking.

"Archer, please move so I can look at Uracs arm."

Urva gave a questioning look to Urim, knowing that the Healer and him had much to discuss. He was given a quick look and Urim mouthed 'later' as he guided Urac closer and began to look at the wound.

\---

"What are you doing?" Raunip inquired as Urtih was against the back walls, hands roaming around slowly and the side of his head against the wall.

"Hush… I am listening…" he murmured, hands still moving at a Tortles pace.

Skektek didn't seem to be listening to the conversation as he was enthralled in petting and feeding Sidetic. After he and Urtih were done hugging, the two had gone to the respective activities without a word. Though he didn't say so aloud, Raunip found that it was almost unnerving how similar the two were.

Feeling his stomach rumble a bit, Raunip decided to get something to eat while the others were off doing their own thing. Thankfully, he still had some rations from the Podling village and decided to eat some bread that was left.

He began choking a bit when Urtih loudly proclaimed "A hah!" and had to spend the next few minutes trying to dislodge Podling bread from his lungs.

When he could, Raunip cleared his throat before speaking.

"What is the 'a hah' for, Urtih?"

"Wind."

"... Wind?"

"Skektek, come here."

As the Recusant groaned aloud, quickly putting Sidetic back into his cage and slowly feeling his way towards Urtih, Raunip couldn't help but feel a bit ignored. He wasn't expecting much, but maybe one of them could have feigned concern when he was dying.

'Ok, I wasn't dying, but still…'

He kept chewing his bread, a bit bitterly this time, as Skektek reached Urtih and also began feeling around, finding the spot Urtih was talking about.

"Yes, there appears to be a crevice here where a breeze is flowing from."

"Isn't it just the desert wind?" Raunip questioned between bites of bread.

"No, it smells too different. And the wind is colder than the desert wind, even at night time." Skektek noted, picking at the rocky wall in a weak attempt at finding the secret of the wind.

Now interested, Raunip walked over to the back wall where Urtih and Skektek were. Now that he was closer and though it was faint, there was a small whistling noise coming from the crack that both Skektek and Urtih were still so enthralled with. Gently moving their hands down, Raunip decided to also give it a sniff.

His eyes widened as he recognized that smell almost instantly.

"It's the breath of Thra!" Raunip exclaimed as he drew back, feeling a bit sorry at how loud he was when both Urtih and Skektek flinched at the noise.

"All the way out here?" Urtih asked quietly, knocking lightly on the wall.

"If that is the case, then there is likely a cave system behind this wall. The only issue now is how to breach it." Skektek postulated.

"Once Urgoh is awake, perhaps he and I can get behind there…" Urtih muttered, though if Skektek heard he didn't indicate so, too busy still picking at the crack.

For a moment, Raunip opened his mouth to speak, but he closed it slowly as he thought. He had the power to get behind that wall quickly and easily, but he knew that his condition was too sensitive to do so. The slight iron taste that was with his bread was no doubt Raunips blood and the coughing earlier was so painful.

He sighed, looking to the old Fizzgig as it slept, knowing both were much shorter on time than they thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry updates have been so slow lately. Had a bit of writer's block lately. Even so, please know that this fic will be finished at some point! Thank y'all for being so nice with all your comments and reading this!


	54. Chapter 54

The night air was cold at the Wellspring, yet Re'sta didn't mind it. She found the air refreshing as she laid next to Tachaak, looking at her sleeping face.

After the Maudra had returned to her home, her and Tachaak had a small talk. Emotions were still overwhelming the two, so the discussions on Tachaaks brother and the blame for his death would have to wait. Instead, the two settled on the topic of the creatures that hid themselves away at the Circle of the Suns.

There were still secrets that needed solving and pieces of the puzzle that Re'sta simply didn't have the answers to. Not only that but, as much as she hated to admit, Tachaak was more often than not the more intuitive one when it came to such situations. And at the moment, even when they talked as calmly and civilly as they could, the two were in agreement that there just wasn't enough information there to make a definitive decision on how to proceed.

Against her better wishes, Re'sta agreed that the two would return to the Circle of the Suns tomorrow, after the first brother entered its zenith. She didn't want to bring Tachaak with her, but after her love threatened to go to the Circle all by herself, she relented, agreeing that the two would go together to learn the full answers for all questions they had.

They knew the Skeksis were not of Thra, that they were half of a whole, but beyond that the two had next to nothing to work with.

Perhaps if the Skeksis were peaceful, something could be worked out. If not…

Re'sta quietly sighed as she brushed a short strand of hair from her wife's sleeping face, earning a small, sleepy snort in return. Tachaak still slept, still the most beautiful Dousan in all of Thra even as she drooled onto her pillow and her hair frizzled out in ways that only Tachaaks hair could.

She didn't want to take Tachaak. The Heretic Skeksis seemed unassuming enough, and though he was irritating, she couldn't help but be a bit amused at Urtih the Alchemist antics…

But there were mentions of another Skeksis arriving to the Circle of the Suns, and Urgoh the Wanderer was still very distrusting. Plus, after the Urdrupe overdose, both he and the Heretic would likely still be out of sorts.

Her hand gently rubbing Tachaaks cheek, Re'sta tried to calm the uneasiness in her stomach. She didn't want to leave tomorrow. Something about it felt… Off. Dangerous almost.

What unsettled her the most, however, was that despite all her uneasiness, Re'sta felt… Calm, in a way. Almost accepting of whatever may happen.

For a Dousan, acceptance is only one step up from death itself.

Shuffling close, she wrapped her arms around Tachaak, giving her a soft kiss on the forehead, hands gently rubbing against her wings.

Closing her eyes, sleep soon found Re'sta, still holding her beloved close to her, never letting go.

\---

Muttering to himself, Skekok wiped the sweat from his forehead. The baths from earlier had helped and dinner went off with a hitch, even with a few other Skeksis mocking how he ruined his robes, so why did he feel so… Off?

He absent mindedly scratched at his arm. The wound was getting worse much faster than he anticipated, the skin around it starting to fester and peel away. He was also sure that the greenish blueish slimy substance coming from it wasn't normal.

He groaned as he held his head, staggering against the wall. This wasn't normal at all, he was fine for the first few days, why was it worsening in a matter of hours? Why was he getting so dizzy?

"I-I just need to sleep it off. I'll be fine." Skekok muttered once more to himself, pushing against the wall as he continued towards his bedroom for the night.

That was until he heard something vaguely reminiscent of his name. Turning around, the Scholar could see three Skeklachs were approaching him. Two looked concerned, one of them looked purple.

"Look, I'm still mad at you, but you don't look well! What's going on?" Skeklach spoke, sounding both angry and worried, though their voice was mainly garbled and wavering to Skekok.

Trying his best to look intimidating and scoffing at Skeklach, the Scholar raised a talon and took a deep breath before his vision suddenly swam and he went from looking forward to looking at Skeklachs feet, the ground below him feeling cold.

Everything in general felt cold and shaky. He could vaguely feel his arm being grabbed, the sleeve pulled up all the way to his shoulder. It hurt, but only numbly. Perhaps whatever bit him really was venomous. Blasted lab creatures.

The Collector kept saying something, their hoarse voice yelling at something or someone. He couldn't figure it out.

If he thought long enough and listened closely, Skekok would be able to hear someone saying they were sorry. As his world went dark, he realized that that someone was himself.

\---

"Help me get him on the bed!" Urim yelled to Urva as he rushed into the infirmary, holding a passed out Urac in his arms.

Urva was startled from where he was laying, taking a nap mere moments ago, and moved aside and did as told. The Scribe was quickly brought in and laid down onto the infirmary bed, Urim pulling the sleeve up and looking at Uracs wound. He cut open the bandages that he had put on only earlier that day and cursed aloud, though Urva could understand why.

It was a swollen mess with clear puncture holes and there were gross looking veins under the skin that were stretching all up Uracs arm. Pus leaked from the holes and the mere action of removing the bandages ended up removing a few small chunks of skin from Uracs arm as well.

As disgusting as the image was, it sent a chill down Urvas spine as he recognized the symptoms, cursing to himself for not noticing earlier as he knew the one creature that could cause such pain.

"It's an rhiekit bite." Urva spoke quietly, mind already racing on what to do.

"That is a creature unknown to me, Archer!" Urim responded irritatingly, pressing cloth against the wound to soak up the pus.

Snapping into action, Urva began to make mental notes while explaining to Urim.

"They are a venomous species, but their poison has a delayed effect. When it starts working, it acts fast-"

"Get on with it, Urva!" Urim was frantic in how he was speaking, eyes blown wide with a fear that Urva had never seen in him before.

"He needs qui'n zil leaves applied to the wound and to eat burrow grass. If he doesn't get them, he will lose his arm-"

Urim began to scurry about the infirmary, throwing open cupboards and cabinets with such ferocity that the wood began to crack and splinter. Despite wishing to help, Urva had no idea how to react. Urim was always so even tempered in even the worst of situations, he never panicked like this.

When there were clear tears forming in his eyes, the Archer finally stepped in, walking over and grabbing a tight hold on Urims shoulders.

"My friend, you need to calm yourself!"

"I can't, Urva!" The Healer yelled, his voice cracked and broken, "I am out of qui'n zil leaves and Urac is injured and everyone is so hurt now and I'm the Healer for Thras sake! I'm supposed to help you all, yet I'm not and I-"

"Urim! Calm down. Breathe." Urva interrupted, noting quickly that the Healer was working himself into hyperventilating.

As his breathing calmed, Urva knew that Urim needed a long talk with the Peacekeeper. Such feelings were often felt by the Urru, but in small, light doses. With Urgoh, Urtih, Urva himself, and now Urac all getting such catastrophic injuries in such a short span of time, this was surely coming. Now was just not the time for such emotions to take place.

"Better?" Urim nodded in response to Urvas question, then he continued, "Good. Look after the Scribe, I will look for the leaves."

Giving a firm squeeze of Urims shoulders, Urva quickly turned around and left the infirmary. As he began to walk at a brisk pace, past very concerned looking Urru, he spotted Urma peeking out of the Masters bedroom. Making a quick detour, Urva went to the doorway.

"Peacemaker, go to the infirmary. Urim will need your help."

"Archer, what-"

"Please, just go." Urva interrupted before he resumed his brisk pace out of the Valley and in search of the leaves that were needed.

He only hoped that Uracs dark half was receiving treatment as well.

\---

The cave was nearly silent, save for the light snoring of most that dwelled within. Both Skekgra and Urgoh were still asleep, though both had woken up for water at some point, being aided by Raunip to drink before falling back to sleep once more. The son of Aughra had grown very weary and decided to also rest, along with the two small animals that dwelled with the inhabitants.

The only two that remained awake sat outside, just barely away from the caves entrance, a calloused hand holding tight to a thin, bony hand.

Despite being unable to see, the two commented on the cold night air was, making a passing remark about how it stung at their wounds and bandages. Even so, neither made the motion to move, needing the cold.

"... Tell me, Alchemist. What will we do from this juncture?"

"Hmm… I am unsure. Perhaps talk?"

"All we have been doing is talking."

"Yes, but not about one another. You know of the Urru, I know of the Skeksis, we know of our vision and how it is impacting us in a way that it is not impacting our friends."

Skektek flinched at the word 'friends', but Urtih didn't comment on it. A sore subject, but for a reason he didn't understand. All he knew was that he could feel how tense Skektek was and, for whatever reason he felt bothered, it was a reason that didn't need immediate discussion.

Urtih continued, "But we have not talked about ourselves. What are you like, Skektek?"

There was no immediate answer, which surprised Urtih. Back when they had talked outside of Aughras observatory, Skektek had a quick response to everything, even being incredibly vain and self righteous at times. Now, however, he was quiet, the tenseness never leaving him.

When the Skeksis swallowed hard, Urtih remained quiet in order to listen.

"In truth, I don't know anymore. I know I'm intelligent, that I lack a physical strength most Skeksis have. I'm also fairly short for a Skeksis, though not nearly as short as the Scroll Keeper or Chamberlain. Did you know the Chamberlain wears heels?"

"Heels?"

"Yes, to compensate for his height. Everyone knows it, but nobody says anything because he is the Emperors-" Skektek stopped suddenly, taking in a quick breath.

Sensing that they were steering into unpleasant territory, Urtih gave Skekteks hand a comforting squeeze before talking.

"I love animals." He blurted out, not being skilled in thinking things on the fly.

Thankfully, the out of place statement did the trick as Skektek tilted his head in confusion.

"What?"

"I love animals. In the Valley, we don't have much space, but I've had a few pets over the trine. They came and went as they pleased, but I loved and named them all the same."

The two were quiet once Urtih finished. For a moment, the Mystic was worried that perhaps his Skeksis half would take insult to the sudden change in subject.

"... What all did you have?" Skektek inquired quietly, much to Urtihs relief.

"Well, the first one I ever had was a small Sogbird. I've always loved the avian creatures of Thra the most."

Skektek hummed in agreement as he began to lean against Urtih.

"They truly are some of the most beautiful that Thra has to offer."

"Indeed. I also tended to the Myrrhie and Krikids in the ponds near the Valley."

He could still hear the sounds of their splashing whenever he approached their ponds, recognized as he was the only Urru that visited often and fed them.

"I once attempted to make an elixir out of Myrrhie fins, but all I accomplished was making myself sick." Skektek grumbled the last part out, almost embarrassed. The chuckle he heard from Urtih certainly didn't help his embarrassment at all.

"Oh Thra, that was unpleasant. I thought perhaps the Skeksis cooking had finally gotten to you."

That got Skektek to laugh. It wasn't loud, but a simple small, subdued cackle. Though it grated against the quiet of the night, Urtih found that he liked it.

"You would think so, with some of the concoctions the Gourmand made."

There it was again. That tenseness. Urtih was quickly noting that it came whenever the other Skeksis were mentioned, even Skekgra.

Not wanting to fall into awkward silence, Urtih tilted his head, resting it atop Skekteks own skull, realizing that his hair smelled like sand and sweat. They would have to find a bath soon, but for now, Urtih just wanted to talk.

"Have you ever had any pets, Skektek?" He asked, his voice quiet.

"Many over the trine. I've had Wort Beetles, Katyaken birds… And a whole flock of Sidenix birds."

The Recusants voice was barely above a whisper and, were it not for his new heightened hearing, Urtih would have likely missed it.

Though it was clearly a sensitive subject, Urtihs curiosity got the better of him.

"Sidenix birds?"

Skektek swallowed down a lump in his throat before he spoke.

"That is Sidetics species name. They are a curious creature and very unique, even compared to some of Thras other organisms." He chuckled out the last part, though his laugh was more bitter than amused.

"When they grow old and are about to die, their bones solidify until a bone like shell is formed within their body, the full formation of which kills them. Then, as their feathers and skin fall away, they leave behind an egg which they are reborn from."

As fascinated as he was to hear about these unknown birds, Urtih could feel a pit in his stomach that this was going nowhere pleasant.

"As long as they live to old age, they can be reborn again and again, living eternally… And Sidetic is the last Sidenix left."

Urtih didn't press further as to why Sidetic was the last of his kind. As curious as he was, Skektek currently had a death grip on his hand. It almost stung, but he seemed aware enough to not squeeze too hard.

Despite being willing to drop the subject, Skektek wasn't, and continued with a pained voice.

"They were nearly extinct when they were discovered, only ten remaining. As the one in charge of animals, I was given the duty of researching the last Sidenix left. At first, I was unattached when the Emperor would kill one in order to rush progress on my research."

Now, Urtih was squeezing back, the pit in his stomach becoming a knot.

"Then, there were only five left. Then three. Soon enough, Sidetic was the only one left. The runt. It was almost fitting."

'What was fitting?' Urtih thought. It had seemed that perhaps Skektek read his mind, as he continued his story.

"... I saw too much of myself in Sidetic. When the Emperor would put his hand around his small neck and squeeze until there was only strained squawking… That was my neck and my strained screams."

Neither said anything more. Neither felt like they could say anything, especially not Urtih. The silence was uncomfortable, but needed.

When the Recusant finally spoke up again, his voice was so quiet that it almost unnerved Urtih.

"... Do you hate me?"

The Alchemist tilted his head at the question, confused.

"For what?" He asked.

"For hurting you."

"Skektek, our eyes aren't-"

"I am not referring to your eyes, Alchemist." Skektek interrupted, one of his hands going to Urtihs back, landing on it with a hard thunk.

The wooden arm. For a moment, Urtih didn't respond, nor did he make a move to push Skektek away from one of the many permanent reminders of the harm that had come to Urtih over his many trine of life.

He thought hard about it. For so long, he had allowed himself to live in blissful ignorance that perhaps all injuries that had befallen both him and his dark half was due to the cruelty of the other Skeksis, that none of this was Skekteks own twisted version of self harm.

He lived in blissful ignorance that the two were only hurt by the cruelty of others and never by their own hands.

Slowly and gently, Urtih removed Skekteks hand from his back, from the wooden reminder of their pain, and he instead took his own hands and put them behind the Recusants back, bringing him in for yet another embrace. Slow, gentle, and with a warmth that quelled the stinging of the night air.

The two held one another for a time, Skektek idly petting Urtihs long mane of fur while Urtih traced his fingers against the small spines that threatened to poke through the crude Podling fabric that Skektek wore.

When Urtih finally spoke, he did so with only kindness in his soft voice.

"I do not hate you for hurting us. I cannot say I am pleased by what you have done to us… And we will need to talk about that on another night. But I cannot say I hate you."

Skektek held tighter, pressing his beak into the crook of Urtihs neck.

"... Why do I find comfort in you?" The Recusant asked, his voice muffled by thick hair.

Tilting his head, Urtih thought before sighing, deciding against it. He was growing tired and weary and, judging by how much Skektek was resting against him, his Skeksis half was feeling just as exhausted.

"Not everything needs an answer tonight, Skektek. But if it brings you any relief, I also feel comfort with you."

With Urtihs response, the two hobbled their way inside before finding the unused bedding on the floor. Not wanting to stray far from one another lest the fire burn or the hole swallow them up, they held tight to one another, finding only each others warmth in a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, another small mistake on my part. The arm Skektek lost is one of his main arms, not the baby ones, but I've already established that it is his baby arm he removes and have already planned stuff around it so... Yeah, my bad.
> 
> So for the sake of this story, it is still one of his baby arms that is robotic, not his main arms.


	55. Chapter 55

The infirmary was quiet, save for Uracs labored breaths. There was still no sign of the Archer and time was of the essence. The Healer was at least thankful that he still had plenty of Numdrip berries, since… One of the Urru was often injured and usually required them.

Now, however, Urim had no medicine or magic that could help the Scribe, and he had no patience for Urma to try and help with his feelings.

"Urim-"

"Not now." Urim interrupted, casting a warning look to Urma.

"Please, if you would-"

"I will not, so please, silence."

Urma deflated, though he still kept his gaze on the Healer.

All of the Urru had silently agreed that the Valley had changed drastically since the Wanderer left. His cries of pain when his head laid spread open had caused an echo that bounced, impacting both the Alchemist and the Archer, their own cries of pain creating a cacophony that hit all of the Mystics.

Each was coping in their own way. Those, such as Ursen and Urzah, were doing their best to ignore it and go about their daily routines. Those such as Ursol and Uramaj sought to help where they could and lift the downtrodden spirits of those within the Valley.

And then there were those such as Urim and Ursu. The Master carried the weight of guilt heavy on his shoulders, his steps leaving deep trenches that no other Urru could even imagine filling. He truly cared for all of the Mystics, and their pain often became his own.

Urma had been reluctant to leave his side since they heard Urtihs cries of pain, and he felt guilty about doing so as he looked to Urim.

Looking at the Healer, Urma wondered if anyone had been by his side since Urtih left. As their Healer, Urim was even closer than the Master to his fellow Urru. He could be curt and borderline rude at times, yet every word he spoke was out of care and concern for his brethren. Even small scratches could earn one the most irritated of looks if not properly looked after.

He often looked weary, but Urim always held his head high with pride, even on the worst of days when their dark halves engaged in duels and punishments that would leave wounds and scars that would fester and boil were it not for Urims delicate and precise care.

Yet as Urma watched him hobble around the room, he could see how the Healers head laid low enough for his hair to brush the ground, how his steps left trenches that were nearly as deep as the Masters, and how his eyes were glazed and holding back a force that Urma could tell needed to be let out.

A force that spoke volumes of the pain the Urim was trying so desperately to hide.

\---

"Hurry up!" Skeklach yelled to the Podlings as they rushed over, carrying whatever bandages they had.

Though the Collector was no doctor, they had enough sparring sessions to at least treat a wound. Skeklach could only hope that the Emperor had been alerted soon, since Skekoks room wasn't too far from the throne room.

If they were lucky, Skekung was in the Castle today. If not, then hopefully there were some Gelfling that were expendable enough to treat the Scholar.

Though Skekok would be mad about having his room in shambles as his many books were thrown off of nearby tables and chairs to make way for more bandages and anything medicinal that the Podlings had, that could wait until after his arm was dealt with.

He was still mumbling, but whether he was conscious or not was up for debate. If he was, he would have probably noticed his lack of robes by now, all of them having been stripped off after all the layers and frills kept getting in the way of Skeklach trying and failing to clean all of the pus out of the arm wound while trying to not peel the remainder of skin off.

"Collector! What is the meaning of-"

The Emperors voice startled Skeklach right as they were cleaning the wound, causing them to press too hard. Even though he was so delirious, Skekok screamed hoarsely before whimpering.

Both Skeksis had startled at the sound and neither said anything until Skekok had begun whimpering.

"What did you do to him?"

Skeklach felt their blood freeze at the Emperors tone. Skeksis got into fights often, even breaking bones every now and then, but they never went far enough for one to leave another completely bedridden.

Then, their blood boiled at the accusation. Though the two were on shaky ground at best, Skeklach wouldn't dare do this to another Skeksis.

Maybe a Gelfling or a Podling, but not a Skeksis.

Swallowing hard and snapping into their thoughts, the Collector turned around, though they didn't meet the Emperors gaze.

"I did nothing, sire, I found him in the hallway with this." Skeklach moved to the side so the Emperor could see the wound.

He sneered at the sight, hissing something under his breath that Skeklach didn't quite catch.

"I'll send for some Gelfing healers to assist you."

Before Skeklach could respond, the Emperor had already left, leaving the Collector alone with the Podlings.

As they tended to Skekok as best they could, a thought hit Skeklach, making them slow down with the cleaning of the wound.

The Emperor almost never showed up personally when another Skeksis was ill or injured. He had only ever done so in the most drastic of cases, and even then, the Podling slave was only meant to alert the Emperor that the Scholar needed aid.

At most, the Chamberlain would have shown up, humming in a tone that always infuriated all those around him.

So why did the Emperor himself show up?

\---

The desert air pricked at Raunips skin as he sat on the edge of the cliffside. Everyone else was still asleep, their loud snoring audible from even outside.

Even so, he could easily block out the snoring as he gazed at the horizons and watched the brothers rise, the sky a rainbow of colors that many would see within their lifetimes, yet would just as easily take for granted.

His robe was inside, leaving his scarred body bare for all of Thra to see, the grooves leaving deep trenches that told stories that Raunip didn't have the energy to tell.

Looking to the sky, he closed his eyes and whispered, his voice heard only by the wind.

"I know not if you can hear me, mother… Even so, I hope that someday, the winds of Thra will carry my message so you may hear even a whisper of it."

Whether the winds blew harder in acknowledgement of Raunips words, or simply because the day was slowly upon the world, was hard to discern.

"My time here is running out very quickly, and I do not think that I will be given another chance at life. The pain in my body… It is gone. As hopeful as most might be about such a change…" He gave a small chuckle, never looking away from the rising suns, unable to finish the thought.

Pursing his lips, Raunip swallowed hard before moving to something else to say.

"I will leave tonight while I may still have the strength to walk. I hope that I may reach the Sanctuary Tree, reach the village that I helped start so long ago…"

The memory of Kotha proudly showing Raunip the first home within the caves still warmed his heart almost as much as it did to see that first home still standing, still strong within the caves.

When the winds quieted, so did Raunip. The light from the first brother warmed his skin. He tried to swallow down the growing lump in his throat, but only accomplished in watering his one working eye, unable to stop the words that he had been thinking for quite some time.

"I may know what awaits me at the end, but… Would it be selfish to say that I don't want to die? Would it be selfish to ask for even one more day, one more sunrise?" His voice had risen and warbled with held back emotions, ones he had been doing his best to not touch.

Now, his worries and sorrows were making themselves known as the light of the suns reached to Raunip, reached within his mind and pulled out every word, one by one.

"I'm scared. I have accepted death once, but now that it is knocking once more, beckoning for my return… I don't want to go." He backed away from the cliffs edge, as though the rocks themselves were whispering to him of his inevitable fate.

"I want to lay in the grass and watch the clouds all day. I want to smell the caverns and the breath of Thra, exploring every last crack and crevice. I want to know more about the Skeksis and Mystics, no matter how menial of a fact I'm given." A million memories and questions were on the tip of his tongue, yet Raunip couldn't hope to utter any of them.

"I want to live! I have lived a hundred lifespans, but I still want to live!" He threw his hands up, ignoring how his bones creaked in protest and how his muscles hissed at the pain.

They were raised towards the suns, towards the wind, towards Thra itself, as though begging for some sort of reply.

But the only noise that greeted him was the wind and the snores within the cave.

Slowly, Raunip lowered his arms down to his sides, still staring at the suns rise as his vision blurred with tears.

"Is that selfish of me?" He finally whispered, his voice echoing in his own head.

Yet same as before, Raunip was given no response as his words were heard only by Thra and the wind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	56. Chapter 56

The third brothers light was peeking over the horizon as Re'sta settled the last bag into place for their trip. More supplies for the odd beings in their cavern. As much as she didn't want to bring anything further for them, Tachaak had insisted, given the Urdrupe overdose.

The Maudra shivered at the memory, the smell from the Heretic and the Wanderer being sick still stinging her nose. Shaking her head, she tried to repress the memory and double checked everything.

Food, water, medicine, some old fabrics that Tachaak had been meaning to throw out… With an affirmative nod, Re'sta turned to her wife.

"The deserts seem unruly today, so we'll take the long way. The sandmasters know to presume we have returned to Thra if we are not back within one week."

Tensing a bit at the mention of their possible demise, Tachaak shook her head before looking back to Re'sta.

"Sounds good, my love. Let us be off then!" She smiled widely and tugged on the Maudras arm, pulling her in for a quick kiss.

When she pulled away, Tachaak took a moment to look her wife in the eyes, brushing a piece of hair back behind her loose headdress.

"And we will be talking when we get back… Okay?" Tachaak asked quietly, hoping she wouldn't need to clarify.

Taking a moment to think, Re'sta gave an exasperated sigh before agreeing and began to make the last of their preparations before sailing off.

\---

Plucking the last leaves, Urva tucked them within his pouch, filled to the brim with qui'n zil leaves. He took a moment to thank the plants for providing him with the supplies he would need and began to head back to the Valley.

Even with the severity of the bite, Urac could make it until at least the day after tomorrow without the leaves before his arm would need to be removed. Thankfully for Urva, he should be back within only a few hours.

A horrible crisis had been averted. A situation that should make the Archer feel relieved.

Yet he could not, not when Thra was singing in such deep, dark tones. It was grating, booming in a way that he could feel within the fiber of his being.

The other Urru surely felt it, yet none except for Ursol could ever feel the song as intensely as Urva does.

The song danced in his head, a cacophony that could bring only ruin, whispering in hushed tones of a dark event that will come to pass, or not, depending on whose tunes ring where.

He tried his best to ignore it as he traveled to the Valley, his worries growing with each step.

\---

The cavern was hot when Skekgra woke up, groaning at the still lingering pain in his stomach. It has subsided quite a bit as he slowly sat up, but trying to stand resulted in a wave of nausea that sent the Heretic to sit back down on the bed.

While he collected himself and tried to quell the spinning dizziness, Urgoh was already waking up next to him, stretching his arms, legs, and even his tail as slowly as he could. The ensuing creaks and pops were pleasant on his sore muscles.

"Ah, good to see you two awake as well!" Raunip called over from next to the bonfire, stirring some delicious smelling soup in a pot over the fire.

"I had just gotten started on breakfast. How are you two holding up?" He continued, still stirring the pot.

Still feeling a bit groggy, Skekgra thought for a moment while Urgoh kept slowly stretching.

"Water would be good." He muttered back, laying back on his hard bed and pulling the covers back up.

Despite how hard the bed was, Skekgra quickly found it to be the most comfortable spot in all of Thra. He hadn't even realized he was dozing off again until he felt a tap on his shoulder and looked up to see Raunip holding a water canteen and a bowl of soup.

"Apologies, I know you need rest, but you need to get something on your stomach." Raunip spoke apologetically as he waited for Skekgra to slowly sit up before taking the bowl and water.

The Heretic sneered at the bowl, having no desire to eat anything, but he sipped at it a bit, not feeling brave enough on finding out how Raunip was to his mother.

When Urgoh got his own bowl and canteen, Skekgra nearly snorted soup out of his nose as the Wanderer began shoveling food down as though he had never eaten a day in his life.

Taking a moment to stop choking, Skekgra cleared his throat before turning to his own soup with renewed vigor.

By the time he was done and had set his bowl to the side and drank half the canteen, Skekgras stomach was feeling much better. It was only then, however, that he realized he couldn't see Skektek.

"Hey, where's the Scientist?"

Though it lasted only a moment, Skekgra saw the way Raunip flinched at the question before putting on a fake smile and looking to him.

"Ah, Skektek is outside with Urtih. They woke up a while before you and have been talking for a while. Last I checked, they were debating where fizzgig pups come from." Raunip chuckled, though it was clear that it was a bit forced.

Narrowing his eyes, Skekgra adjusted to sit up and face Raunip more comfortably.

"What are you hiding?" He asked, his voice low and threatening.

Urgoh also sat up a bit, putting a reassuring hand on Skekgras shoulder to try and ease the slowly growing tension between his dark half and the son of Aughra.

Said son was looking everywhere except for at the Heretic, his eyes wandering around the cave as he thought, tapping his fingers on the bowl of soup he was holding and biting at his lip.

Skekgras piercing gaze seemed to have worn him down, however, and Raunip gave a reluctant sigh.

"Skektek… Is no longer the Scientist." Raunips voice was soft and pained.

He looked to Skekgra for a moment, but quickly looked away once more after seeing the palpable pain that graced the Heretics features.

"They stripped him of his title?"

"Yes. They renamed him 'the Recusant', but I refuse to refer to him as that."

"By Thra…" Skekgra muttered, tugging at his blankets.

'A Skeksis' title is everything…' He thought to himself as he felt Urgoh lean against him more.

"You may wish to have a long talk with him sometime. For both your sakes." Raunip finished and began to eat his own bowl of soup.

Nobody said anything for some time, the only noise filling the cavern being Raunips eating and the indiscernible conversation between Skektek and Urtih that was still going on outside.

"So is he really blind…?" Skekgra asked before he realized the question that had broken the mostly subdued silence.

Even so, Raunip just gave him a sad, knowing look as he finished his last spoonful of soup.

"Yes. He is."

Almost the instant that Skekgras face fell further, Urgoh sat up more and wrapped his arms around the Heretic, holding him close, though Skekgra didn't make any motion to return the affections.

"Don't… blame yourself…" Urgoh spoke quietly, already knowing what the Heretic was thinking.

Skekgra just gave a curt, sarcastic laugh.

"Easy for you to say, you didn't blind your friend."

"Urtih… is my… friend… as much as… Skektek… is yours…" Urgoh replied sadly.

Everyone once again fell into a subdued silence, unsure of what to say next.

Raunip took in a deep breath to-

"For the final time, fizzgigs are not a part of the nebrie family!" Skektek yelled from outside the cave, his voice echoing in the rocky cavern.

Now, the silence was awkward until Raunip started to snicker. When Skekgra began to chuckle at the awkwardness, the snicker turned into a full blown laugh.

Soon enough, all three of them were laughing hysterically, tears gathering in their eyes and their stomachs hurting from the laughter.

Both Skektek and Urtih slowly made their way into the cave, questioning as to why there was so much intense laughter. That only made the other three laugh harder, finding it hard to catch their breaths, and leaving the Recusant and the Alchemist hopelessly confused.


	57. Chapter 57

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not a happy chapter.
> 
> Fair warning.

The loud clanking noise echoed within the Castles throne room as all within looked on, completely gobsmacked as a tiny machine on wheels rolled around. It was connected by long wires and controlled with a remote being operated by skekTek, one of the few who had not been given their title yet.

Like skekGra and skekNa, he had been merely drifting throughout the Castle, doing odd jobs here and there, helping out with the other Skeksis who had been given fulfilling roles.

Unlike skekGra and skekNa, however, he hadn't had much success in helping anyone. Aiding skekAyuk the Chef had resulted in giving half the Castle food poisoning, skekEkt the Tailor nearly stabbed him when he ripped one of the new cloaks on accident, and skekTek found that trying to help skekVar the Ambassador with the Gelfling to be much too exasperating.

In his private room, as all Skeksis had, he began to tinker with old scrap metal that was throughout the Castle. Nobody knew what he was doing in there, yet many saw him go in, holding metals, wires, tools that had been laying around or perhaps stolen from some other Skeksis who wasn't paying enough attention.

A few tried to get a peek at what he was up to, but were quickly shooed away at his hissing. Having a knife waved around helped to shoo away the particularly nosy, such as the newly appointed Chamberlain who was poking his beak in every chance he had.

He only stopped when skekTek managed to actually cut his new robes, earning both of them an irate rant from skekEkt.

For many unum, skekTek was rarely seen outside of his room. When he was inside of it, all anyone could hear was loud clanking, hammering, and the occasional light explosion and cursing.

Now, all were witnessing the contraption he had been working on. In the future, such a device would have skekTek laughed out of the court, maybe even punished just for wasting everyones time.

But the Skeksis were younger then they would ever be again and had only the primitive Gelfling and the little bit of remaining knowledge from their time when they were luminous beings.

What they were witnessing, for the first time, was how truly advanced the Skeksis could be.

"How is it doing that?" SkekVar questioned with a snort, his voice lacking the usual aggression and was, instead, filled with unbridled curiosity.

"It is a simple matter of affixing the correct wires and mechanisms to produce the mobility of the wheels." SkekTek spoke up, restraining himself from rolling his eyes as skekVar looked more confused than before.

Though the little car couldn't go very far without him, due to the wire connecting it and his controller, the other Skeksis didn't seem to care as they gawked as it zipped past everyone and earned unanimous laughter when skekSil squawked when it ran across his toes.

He tried to yell at skekTek for wounding him, but when skekTek ran the device across his own toes and didn't even flinch, the Chamberlain quieted very quickly, earning even more laughter and mockery from the other Skeksis.

Wiping the tears from his eyes and settling down, skekSo addressed skekTek directly, a slight smile on his face.

"Tell me, skekTek. What is the purpose of it?"

Hearing his name made skekTek stop his plan to ram his tiny car into skekSils ankles as he blinked and cleared his throat.

"Ah, well, you see, my Emperor, it is merely a, ah, prototype." He spoke, feigning confidence despite everyone able to see his knees wobbling.

He really wished that skekEkt made more concealing clothes.

"A prototype?" SkekSo asked, quirking his eyebrow and losing his smile.

"Yes!" SkekTek looked to the ground, spinning his small car around more as he spoke, "I have heard that with the Gelfling spreading out further, we are having greater difficulty reaching all their rudimentary towns, spending a whole unum getting to the farthest."

A few Skeksis nodded along to what he was saying while skekVar was still trying to figure out how the machine worked.

"However, if we had an apparatus such as this, though, ah, clearly more sizable, we would have greater ease in reaching such destinations."

When skekTek finally looked up, he felt even more nervous than before. All eyes were on him and the Emperors expression was unreadable. He could have been very pleased with skekTek, or he could very well be preparing to bludgeon him as he had done to skekShod.

Both options were equally viable at that moment.

When he stood from his throne, skekTek couldn't help but cower, feeling even more nervous than before.

"SkekTek. Come before me." SkekSo commanded, his expression still unchanging and his voice even more unreadable.

With careful yet hurried steps, skekTek stood before the Emperor. There were only hushed whispers from the other Skeksis in the court. Those hushed whispers turned into quiet gasps when skekSo put his hand on skekTeks shoulder.

"Kneel, skekTek."

With shaky legs, skekTek did so. He stared at the ground, closing his eyes and preparing for intense pain.

Instead, he felt a light tap on his shoulder. It felt cold and metallic, yet gentle all the same. As quickly as he had closed them, skekTek opened his eyes again, though he still did not dare look up.

"None before us has yet to show any ingenuity to the degree that you have shown. The fact that you have even taken into consideration something that shall benefit all of the Skeksis is no small feat."

There were a few chuckles and snide remarks, no doubt aimed at those that had earned their ranks through purely selfish means. Hearing skekSils name thrown out more than others made skekTek bite his tongue to suppress a laugh.

"Look up, skekTek."

Slowly, skekTek raised his head. The fear melted away as the staff on his shoulder moved to the other one, settling there now.

"I look forward to what you may produce for us in the future, skekTek the Scientist."

\---

"... Tek? SkekTek, you okay?"

With a slight jump, skekTek was startled from his daydreaming. Both skekGra and urGoh had fallen back to sleep once more and Raunip had decided to take a nap.

When urTih, too, had begun to snore, skekTek found himself unable to sleep as well and, instead, became lost within memories that would serve him no purpose.

Memories that brought even more darkness upon his current situation.

UrTihs gentle touch made the Recusant flinch, the memory that he had been lost in still fresh and hurting as much as his body.

"SkekTek?" UrTih asked again, his voice soft, comforting.

For once, something that skekTek didn't want.

Roughly, he shoved the hand away.

"I am fine. I simply… Need to feed Sidetic." He lied, very unconvincingly.

Even so, he left no room for the Alchemist to say anything as he got up and found his way to Sidetics cage, already growing used to the layout of the cave.

His new home. Hot, small, suffocating.

Just like his lab at the Castle.

When he heard more shuffling behind him, skekTek snapped his head behind him.

"Just leave me be." He hissed out before turning back to the little cage, ignoring how his chest tightened at urTihs sad sigh.

\---

The last Rakkida quieted its screeching as the blade cut through its throat, killing it instantly.

From his head to his tail, skekMal was covered in blood and cuts, his previous wounds still aching and burning.

Even so, his anger wasn't quelled as he continued to stab at the corpse, splashing more blood on the ground that intermingled amongst the rest of the dead pack.

Ten of them he had killed, one by one, even two at a time when he had to. He hadn't slept in some time, yet he had no desire to.

Living as he had, skekMal had learned long ago to listen to the wind and its secrets. With the wind, he could hear the horn from the Castle, no matter how far he may be. With it, he could hear packs of beasts even if they were days away.

And with it, he learned the fate of his prey.

The son of Aughra wouldn't make it to the end of the unum and was planning to leave tonight, in mere hours, despite the looming storm.

Raunip was going to die in the desert and even if skekMal was fully healed, he would never dare test the Crystal Desert in any storm, no matter the prey.

Not even for Raunip.

So he snapped. He had lost time and time again and now it seemed Thra itself has decided that he should be denied his prey one last time.

He leapt into the woods, doing nothing to hide himself as he quickly found the Rakkida pack, quickly dispatched of them, yet finding nothing to quell his anger.

It was not the Rakkidas blood that he wanted, but Raunips.

But again, the wind spoke secrets, whispered to him.

He followed the winds, letting them guide him as he kept his blades out.

Ready for his prey.

\---

Black clouds loomed in the distance as Re'sta and Tachaak flew. Even though they were far from the storm, the winds were still kicking up sands that stung at their hardened skin and even began to hurt their eyes.

"Re'sta, we should find somewhere to camp for the night." Tachaak called from the back of the Crystal Skimmer, having to yell over the sounds of the winds.

Cursing to herself, Re'sta began to steer towards one of the many cliffs so that they could wait out the winds. As much as she didn't want to, trying to control a Crystal Skimmer through turbulent winds had killed many fine Dousan before, and she wasn't about to add to the numbers.

"We will camp until the winds die down, then continue our journey!" She yelled back to Tachaak, coughing when some stand got stuck in her throat.

Within minutes, she had found the cliffside and settled down, climbing down with Tachaak.

As she began to go through her bags to set up camp, she noticed an odd looking patch on the ground, much darker than the rest of the rocky surface. There was also an odd smell in the air that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

It smelled of sickness and a bit of blood.

A cold shiver ran down her spine when she felt the overwhelming dread overtake her.

They had to leave.

"Re'sta, there are remains of a campsite here. Maybe-" Tachaaks voice cut off with a sickening gurgle and thump. 

As soon as she turned around, Re'sta felt her world stop as she saw her wife lay on the ground in a puddle of pink with the Hunter looking forward, his remaining eye crazed and bloodshot and his bloody blades still slick with the blood of her beloved.

"Hello, Maudra."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally getting more motivated to write, so I'm hoping to get back on a more consistent writing schedule.  
Thank you for everyone who has still stuck around!


	58. Chapter 58

Were it not for the panting he heard from across the Valley, urIm wouldn't have even noticed that the Archer had finally returned. The panting, however, was very puzzling to the Healer.

"He should be in better shape than that…" urIm muttered to himself as he quickly checked on urAc again before leaving the infirmary.

And quickly finding an out of breath Archer, covered in new wounds and also mud. He left a trail of the stuff behind him and both urSol and urNol were already hard at work cleaning it up.

"Apologies that I took so long, but I have-"

"What happened?" UrIm asked, his eyes moving quickly between every new scrape, the eye injury, the now mud soaked bandages.

The tone of the Healer made urVa stand up a bit straighter. He took quick note in how twitchy urIm was, so unlike the Urru, but especially so unlike urIm. 

"I slipped on the way back and my dark half has engaged in mo-"

"It doesn't matter, come along, I'll tend to them while I tend to the Scribe." UrIm interrupted again, rubbing at his bloodshot eyes and turning around.

"I am more than capable of tending to my own wounds, urIm." UrVa replied, his irritation as clear in his voice as the concern was clear in his eye.

The Valley felt even quieter as urIm turned back to urVa, the few other nearby Urru looking on. There was a tenseness quickly growing between the two and all were worried that they may begin to argue.

"Please elaborate, Archer, because your words hold a dark insinuation."

Lowering down, urVa raised his hands in an attempt at deescalating the situation.

"If you believe I am questioning your abilities as our Healer, I promise I am not-"

"Then you should have nothing further to say." UrIm replied, his voice painfully cold.

Before urVa could snap back, urMa, the most gentle of them all, came between the two Mystics. He had his back to urVa, addressing only the Healer.

"Go tend to urAc, urIm. I can tend to urVas wounds." He spoke softly.

Before urIm could say anything, urMa lifted his hand and gently held the end of the Healers snout. A simple gesture that none had seen since the early days, when the Master would do the same when certain Mystics needed to calm down, and a gesture that had a few looking gobsmacked.

With a gentle smile, the Peacemaker continued.

"While the Master bears the burden of our fates, you bear the burdens of our ailments, which we have many." He spoke softly as he let go of urIms snout.

"Yet there are none to bear yours. When you came down with spotted lung, you shooed everyone away and cared for yourself for a whole unum."

The reminder of the memory had urIm scratch uneasily at his throat, the unum spent coughing and wheezing alone still fresh in his mind.

"We have all turned a blind eye to your suffering, and for my part, I am sorry."

When urIm opened his mouth to say something, urMa grabbed his snout again, eliciting a chuckle from a now spectating urVa.

"You are strong, urIm. But also so painfully stubborn. Allow yourself to hurt, as we allow ourselves to hurt."

When the Peacemaker finally let go of the snout, he was surprised at how quiet urIm was. He could see how much the Healer wanted to dispute all he said, or to brush it off altogether, but they both knew that the words were true.

Giving him a shoulder squeeze, urMa gave a sincere smile.

"Come, let us go back to the Infirmary."

UrIm grumbled in agreement, already turning around.

"Then, maybe you both can go to the baths." UrMa added in, his tone mischievous.

"Why do I-"

With one sweeping motion, urMa ran his hand through urIms hair and a large cloud of dust came out, leaving the now embarrassed Healer to cough and clear his throat as the dust cleared.

"... A bath would be rather agreeable." He murmured before hurrying back into the Infirmary, a snickering urVa and urMa following after.

\---

"He is stabilized, my lord." The Gelfling medicine woman spoke, her voice barely above a whisper and her jaw visibly clenched.

"Good." Was all skekLach could mutter before shooing the Gelfling away, uncaring at how she ran from the room the moment the Collector lifted her hand.

Finally alone once more, skekLach relaxed into the chair, making it creak, and gave out a heavy sigh.

The Gelfling at least knew what to do, and skekLach tolerated them at best, but the other Skeksis coming around and poking their beaks in made her blood boil.

Usually, only the Chamberlain would weasel his way into a sick Skeksis' chambers, but given everything that had been happening, it seemed that they were just too riled up to ignore the ill Scholar.

Though most came in out of 'concern', even a childling could tell that the other Skeksis were only there to gossip. Everyone seemed to have a different theory on what skekLach had done to the 'poor Scholar'. Their presence was little more than an annoyance and skekLach was relieved once everyone was gone.

Being able to sneeze on the Chamberlain and his disgusted screams being heard all the way down the hall certainly helped in dealing with the gossip and helped her sour mood in general.

Looking back to skekOk, the Collector was tempted for a second to call the Gelfling back in. He still looked awful and he was still sweating quite a bit. Trying to adjust the blankets made skekLach groan when realizing that half of them were sticking to the Scholar.

"Disgusting…" She muttered as she turned around, trying to find the wet cloth that was being used earlier.

"Yes, you are." Came the raspy, nasally voice from the bed.

Turning back around and seeing how Skekoks eyes were barely open, skekLach couldn't help but jeer back.

"Me? You should see you. A dead Fizzgig would look more attractive."

SkekOk let out a mixture of laughing and wheezing. When skekLach applied the wet cloth, he tried to shoo her away before realizing quickly that he was too weak to even move his head much.

"At least I'm still considered attractive." He wheezed out, his voice quiet in the large room.

It was a weak jeer, something they both knew, but skekLach didn't care to fight him on it. He could win just this round.

"Go back to sleep, peachberry breath."

"I'll sleep when I want, you… Snotty… snnn…" He snored out the last part, too exhausted to stay awake.

Even so, being around for him to be awake eased skekLach. His snores echoed louder in the room than when he had spoken earlier and soon, his snores were accompanied by skekLachs.

\---

Temptation.

It was always there. The Skeksis lived their lives giving into their temptations, no matter what they may be. Over time, they grew accustomed to it, took more and more, gave in more and more.

Were it not for the recent betrayal of two of their own, the Skeksis would be in their most comforting of times yet. They were still young, dearly beloved, every major dissenter had been wiped from the face of Thra.

Yet there was always more temptation. And deep within the bowels of the Castle, skekSo had found a new one.

He often took walks within the deep parts. They were dark, cold, and always empty. Even the Sc… The Recusant, before his betrayal, would barely walk down so deep, hiding himself away in what had been his Laboratory instead.

And it was here that skekSo had found it the other night, when the Recusant had run away with the ghost of Raunip. When he had read that cursed little book with the cursed words written in scratchy letters and needed the cold, dark Catacombs. The one place that skekSo could truly be alone.

Here, he found a crack. One that could easily be brushed away as no different than the others that mar the old Castle. But here, he had heard it. A whisper, a small tendril of darkness peeking through.

When he found the crack, heard the whisper, the Emperor had reached out to touch it, drawn by the whisper, by the half formed words that spoke to his inner subconscious.

He pulled away just as quickly, a mere breaths away from touching it. Though it was but a single tendril peeking through the crack, skekSo could still feel the raw power it held within.

A raw, dangerous power. Were he more foolish, he would give in to its temptations. Whatever power it offered, it would require an even greater price, one that skekSo could never negotiate.

As foolish as it was, he found himself there again tonight. The crack had not grown, nor did skekSo pick at it or try to touch it again. Instead, he listened to the quiet whispers of half formed words, spoken in a tongue so foreign yet so comforting.

He never stayed for long, finding the whispers to become maddening the longer he was around.

The crack and its potential had no name yet. It was still so new, and new power was something that skekSo hadn't had for hundreds of trine.

Though he knew it was foolish, he desperately wanted to know more about this potential power, but knew better than to even think about engaging with it himself.

As he left the Catacombs and was walking back to his bed chambers for the night, the Emperor passed by the Scholars room. He peeked in, not feeling interested in engaging with any of his court. The Scholar seemed to be in more stable condition and the Collector was drooling and leaking snot all over the bed.

Repulsive.

Yet the reminder of the Scholar gave skekSo an idea.

Without making a sound, he continued to his bed chambers, ready to sleep off the chaos of the past few weeks and to prepare for a busy day tomorrow.


	59. Chapter 59

There is a monster here. It wears death like a second skin. I cannot see it, but it is there, looming over me.

My stomach is warm. I'm bleeding, but I do not hear Thra calling me home. Not yet. Good, that's good.

Re'sta… No, she is still here. Please, you need to run. Please, monster, spare her. Don't take her, please don't take her, take me.

The monster… It can talk. I can't make out its words, it's so hard to think and to breathe.

I'm trying, but words won't come out. I can taste blood on my tongue.

She is screaming, but the monster is still over me. It won't move. Re'sta, for the love of Thra, please run-

\---

Tachaak gave a weak scream as the Hunter pressed his foot onto her back.

"See? Still alive. Now, you will take me to the Circle of the Suns or I will gut her here and now." He growled out, foot still firmly on Tachaaks back.

The Dousan Maudra looked between the Hunter and Tachaak before glancing out at the desert. The black clouds were approaching fast. Even the most experienced Sandmasters would never dare to fly in such a storm unless they wished to return to Thra.

"S-skekMal, there is a storm approach-"

Tachaak screamed louder and clawed at the ground as skekMal put even more of his weight onto her back, his one crazed eye never looking away from the Maudra.

The thunder from the storm could be heard clearly from where they were, yet were now in the back of Re'stas mind as she looked at her wife on the ground, desperately clinging to life.

She grit her teeth and clenched her jaw tightly.

"Okay, I will take you! Just stop…" Re'sta swallowed down the lump in her throat, doing her best to show as minimal emotion as possible in front of the Hunter.

"Stop hurting her."

With a satisfied growl, skekMal removed his foot from Tachaaks back, allowing her to breathe finally, and ignored as Re'sta rushed past him and towards her injured wife, gently turning her over and surveying the damage.

As Tachaak gasped, her eyes unfocused, she tried to speak, but could only muster up further coughing and spitting blood.

Shooshing her, Re'sta wiped the blood away from Tachaaks mouth.

"You'll be okay, I promise. You're gonna be okay…" Re'sta whispered over and over as she began applying whatever bandages she had to the wound on Tachaaks stomach.

If they hurried, she would survive-

"Now, Maudra." The Hunter spoke, his tone low and irate.

Without another word, Re'sta picked up Tachaak and rushed all three of them onto her Crystal Skimmer as the thunder grew louder and louder.

\---

Looking out to the desert, Raunip began to weigh his options heavily.

While he knew he wouldn't last much longer, he may as well throw himself off the cliffside if he even thought about walking out into the ever growing storm.

It would kill him faster than his own decaying body.

Grumbling to himself, he couldn't help but pace the cave entrance and sneak a few glances at the residents inside. Both skekTek and urTih were in the process of helping one another clean out their wounds. Though Raunip offered to help, the duo declined the offer. After seeing the empty eye sockets again, Raunip was rather thankful that they declined his aid.

Both urGoh and skekGra were sleeping. Though they had improved quite quickly after their initial nausea and stomach pains, both still seemed fatigued.

And in the back, Raunip was reminded of the crack. If urGoh improved soon, both he and urTih would be able to open a way into the cave systems, and give Raunip a way out.

His thoughts cut out as he fell to the ground, the yelp that escaped him waking the two sleeping residents and startling the two blinded ones.

"What's happening?! Intruders?!" SkekGra yelled out, leaping from a bed in a battle stance, hands poised as though they were holding weapons.

UrGoh was quick to sit up himself, gently calming the clearly frazzled Skeksis.

"Calm down, skekGra." SkekTek yelled from where he was sitting with urTih, though his own tone was anything but calm as he got up and began to shamble towards where Raunip still layed on the ground.

Though he could prop himself up on his arms, he was incredibly shaky and unable to shake the foggy dizziness that washed over him so suddenly.

"I… I'm fine, I'm just a bit dizzy." He replied, his own voice sounding as though he was speaking inside a glass bottle.

He jumped a bit as he felt a taloned hand press against his forehead.

"You're burning up. When was the last time you drank water?" SkekTek asked, sneering when Raunip pushed his hand away.

"SkekTek, I'm fine-"

"You're clearly not."

As skekTek crouched on the ground, he didn't notice the way Raunip tensed up.

"If you're falling over, you need a respite."

'What good will rest do me?' Raunip thought, his fists tightening.

"UrTih, come assist me in getting him off of the floor." SkekTek beckoned urTih over, waving his hand for a moment before stopping and slowly putting it back down.

'What good will your aid do me?' Raunip thought further, gritting his teeth hard enough to hurt.

"SkekGra, urGoh, he will require your bed-"

"I'm dying, skekTek! We went over this! I'm dying, and I'm dying quickly!" Raunip yelled out, unable to quell the growing anger that had been festering.

"No amount of bedrest, water, or medicine will change the fact that I am going to die and there is no creature on Thra that can change it! Not even you!" He finished, his voice echoing in the cavern and in his head.

All within the cave were silent and for once, skekTeks expression was unreadable. Even so, Raunip looked away, the guilt already gnawing at his already knotted stomach as he grew nauseous, though not from the dizziness that still clouded his mind.

"UrGoh, when will you and urTih be able to open up the cavern in the back?" He asked, his eyes keeping steady on the Wanderer.

UrGoh looked back at him with sad eyes, but just gave a quiet sigh and looked to the Alchemist.

"... Soon…" he replied, his words coming out slowly and reluctantly.

With great effort, Raunip backed himself against the cave wall and used it to drag himself into sitting up completely. By now, Fizzgig had approached and was whining and nudging at his legs.

He still refused to look at skekTek.

"Good. I'll prepare my things. Please let me know when you're ready."

Slowly, Raunip used the cave wall to stand, the only sounds in the cave being his grunting and labored breathing.

Once he was up, he limped towards where his things were, swaying and using the walls as support along the way.

As soon as he reached his things, he quickly began packing them away, looking at every one of his things through his one good eye, his sight bleary from the tears that were gathering.

All the while skekTek remained unmoving, even as urTih approached and sat right beside him, able to offer only himself as comfort as the words lingered in the air, no one willing to touch them further.


	60. Chapter 60

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Dark/violent chapter, new tags please read.

Everyone was silent as urTih and urGoh began to sing, their voices harmonizing as the two lifted their arms upwards and dipped their heads down low.

The ground shook, but not enough for anyone to lose their stability, despite both skekGra and skekTeks initial yelp of surprise. Raunip still didn't say anything as he sat on the ground, running his fingers through Fizzgigs fur.

Slowly, the miniscule crack in the wall spread and chunks of rock began to break away, bringing in a cold gust that made the cooling evening even colder, the third brother setting to bring in the night.

Fizzgig gave a weak whine and nuzzled into Raunips cloak, shivering in the cold. Raunip opened the cloak to let Fizzgig in, wanting to shield the old creature from the chill.

"I hate this blasted cold. I need thicker robes." SkekGra muttered, wrapping himself tightly in his blankets.

The chanting quickly halted as a large chunk of rock came crashing down and urGoh acted unusually quickly as he put two of his hands out to move urTih back before the rock fell atop him.

Once the dust and coughing settled, the crack had revealed a large cavernous entrance where the echoes of water were heard and the wind burst through stronger.

"Something is wrong." Raunip said, his tone concerned as he slowly got up, still holding onto Fizzgig in his cloak.

With shaky steps, he approached the entrance, wincing as the wind stung at his skin.

"It shouldn't be this strong." UrTih commented, backing away and quickly feeling his way back to skekTek and wrapping his arms around the shivering Skeksis.

"The breath… of Thra… is as much… of an… extention… of Thra… as Aughra is…" urGoh looked to Raunip as he spoke, a hand holding onto his back upon seeing how unsteady his legs were.

"And… as you are… Raunip…" he finished, his voice low enough that the intense wind muffled it, leaving only Raunip to have heard.

He gave no comment despite how the words made his heart ache. Taking a cautionary step, he put a hand on the side of the cave entrance and kicked away a few remaining rocks on the ground to make a clearer path.

Once Raunip had a foot inside the cave entrance, his stomach dropped. It was clear that the further he'd go in, the more intense the wind would become.

'If it's stinging at my skin this badly, I'd do better going into the sandstorm…'

His hand slid down the side of the cavern entrance and turned around, limping his way to skekTek and urTih, slowly sitting down on the ground, carefully holding Fizzgig who he could hear snoring.

Both skekTek and urTih tilted their heads, though skekTek did so with a furrow of his brow under his bandages, baring his teeth when he heard Raunip clear his throat.

The three sat by one another, not saying anything as both skekGra and urGoh began to hold their blanket against the back cavern entrance in an attempt to hold back the wind, or at least keep it from blowing apart their home.

Once the two had gotten the blanket up enough to at least quiet the cave more, Raunip finally swallowed down the lump in his throat.

"... I can't leave tonight and I don't know if I'll make it til morning." Raunip stated, the words feeling as though it was somebody else saying it.

Though he opened his beak to speak, skekTek didn't say anything and instead turned away, putting his head on urTihs shoulder.

Bowing his head to the floor, Raunip grit his teeth and continued.

"On my way home, after I departed from the Makraks, I collapsed. I couldn't move anymore and I could barely breathe. I knew I was dying, but I was content with it."

The memories of that moment washed over him, those blissful moments as his consciousness faded and the noise of Fizzgig barking at him, panicked and confused, began to quiet until there was only white noise.

"When I was gone, I danced amongst all the stars in the universe and I played in all the leaves on Thra."

The heat of the stars felt like a warm blanket on a cold night, comforting and infinite. Every creature on Thra lived with their own story that he lived through and experienced side by side as though he were a close friend.

"Even when I know what's to come, I'm scared."

Space was limitless, every planet and star so different that none would ever feel comfortable enough to call home. Drifting from star to star until their warmth felt no different from the cold expanse of space.

"There is so much left unfinished. I know I cannot help every creature, but that doesn't change how I want to be able to help them."

Thra was so close, yet so far, and he could never truly interact with another creature on it, their ails and woes laid to bear with no aid should they be truly alone or powerless.

"What will happen when I'm gone? I've seen what is becoming of the Crystal of Truth. Even though you are no longer there, skekTek, we both know that the Crystal will continue to be abused."

Both skekTek and skekGra flinched at what was said, but both were still trying to stomach and process what Raunip was saying, leaving neither with a response.

"What of my mother? What of the Podlings in Hakmeena Noy? What of the Gelfling?" Raunip finished, his breath shaky.

Fizzgig poked its head out of the cloak, whining weakly at Raunip. He sniffled and ran his head through its fur, the old Fizzgig leaning into the touch.

The poor thing didn't have much time left either.

"I trusted my mother when I left." The words came out quietly, causing the downturned heads in the room to raise.

"I trusted that she would care for Thra and its citizens, ensure the land stays at peace." His words grew more curt and sharper, his voice growing louder.

"Instead she is traveling amongst the stars while her children rot and die!" He threw his hands and head up as he yelled out, his voice straining and cracking as it echoed in the cave.

The intensity of the anger had snapped and all that was left was a drowning sadness in Raunips heart. The words he hadn't even spoken to even himself had spilled out and though his stomach twisted at what he had said, he didn't feel as though what he said was wrong.

He lowered his arms and head down, looking at skekTek and urTih. SkekTek had turned back around, his beak looking down a bit and his brow furrowed as though trying to mask concern.

"I lived in blissful ignorance during my first death. Now, I'm terrified of a future I'll never know." The final words were barely above a whisper.

The only sounds were the approaching sandstorm and the muffled winds. Slowly encroaching into Raunips view was skekTeks hand as he raised it, towards him.

"Raunip-"

Before skekTek could say anything further, a blade pierced his hand. Both he and urTih yelled out, clutching at the spot as blood began to seep past the blade and onto the ground.

Raunip turned to see a looming shadow at the entrance of the Circle of the Suns, silhouetted against the moonlight and reeking of blood and malice. The sound of a Crystal Skimmer flying away was almost muffled as the sandstorm was rapidly approaching and growing louder every second.

"SkekMal…!" SkekGra growled out, standing quickly and shielding urGoh behind him and staring skekMal down.

The Hunter wasn't looking at the Heretic and Wanderer, nor did he really care about the plight of the Recusant and the Alchemist. His only focus was on Raunip, the son of Aughra.

His decaying prey.

Taking a hard step towards Raunip, skekMal growled low as he struggled to stand, arms shaky on the ground and legs barely twitching.

"SkekMal, stop before I force you!" SkekGra yelled, taking a few steps away from urGoh and towards Raunip.

The threat made the Hunter still for a moment, his one eye looking towards the Heretic. SkekGra was on shaky legs, his eyes unable to hide his fear. Yet his talons were raised and his teeth bared, his courage coming through stronger than his fear.

Even without weapons, skekGra had overpowered him last time and with them both being in bad condition, it was a toss up on who would win.

From the corner of his eye, skekMal could see urGoh. The Heretics Mystic. Feeble looking, trying not to cower.

And, as he learned from urVa, as slow as a tortle.

SkekGra noticed the Hunters crazed eye look over at urGoh a moment too late and hastily ran over to intercept the Hunter, leaving himself wide open.

In a sweeping motion, skekMal grabbed the side of skekGras head and kicked his feet from under him, slamming his head onto the ground.

It landed with a loud clang and a crack, the still healing nail in his head cracking against the ground as well. Both he and urGoh fell to the ground motionless.

Raunip looked on in horror as skekTek and urTih called out to skekGra and urGoh, desperately trying to know what was happening. When skekMal turned to them, Raunip looked back to skekTek and urTih, who were both shaking and holding tight to one another and their bloody hands.

He turned back to skekMal, holding back Fizzgig on his lap as it feebly growled at the Hunter.

"Stop, please!" Raunip yelled at skekMal when he took a step towards him, making him stop and narrow his eye.

"You want me as your prey, right?" Raunip asked as he pushed Fizzgig back and shakily got to his feet, his legs burning as he stood.

The only reply he got was a loud growl from skekMal, but given how he took no steps forwards, Raunip continued.

"Leave them alone." He gestured to not only to the two behind him, but also the two that were still laying quietly on the ground.

When skekMal took another step forward, Raunip took a quick one towards the back entrance, where the blanket was fluttering hard as the wind tried to break through. He grew uneasy when skekMal laughed at him.

"I can smell your rot. There is no strength left in you." He mocked.

When Raunip took another step towards the back, skekMal growled in surprise as Fizzgig bit at his tail. Barely a moment was wasted as it was flung off and onto the wall with a yelp, but it had given Raunip enough time to get to the back entrance and squeeze past the blanket.

In a rage, skekMal began to chase after him and slashed through the blankets. He ignored how the wind was sharp and instead focused his sight on Raunip, who was barely past the entrance and clearly struggling to not fall in the wind. 

He didn't turn to skekMal and instead continued to try and go through the cavern, clearly unable to hear the Hunter over the Breath of Thra.

With quiet steps, skekMal took great pleasure in slowly approaching Raunip, thinking of what he could take as a trophy.

"What can I take from a rotting corpse?" He asked when finally right behind Raunip.

The fear that set in made the son of Aughra still, not daring to turn around. His cloak was grabbed and he was yanked to the ground, grunting in pain and glaring up at skekMal, whose eye lit up in amusement.

He pointed his blade to Raunips face.

"There."

\---

Barely able to keep his hand from shaking, skekTek let urTih finish tying the torn fabric from his sleeves onto his hand. The moment he was done, the two felt their way over to where they had heard the Wanderer and Heretic last, both hoping that the worst had not befallen them.

It was the quiet groaning that both calmed their greatest fears and ignited new ones as both sought the duo.

SkekTek felt skekGras tail underfoot and quickly got down, feeling until he reached skekGras head, where he could feel some trickling blood along the side.

"S-skekGra, talk. I-I need you to talk." He stuttered out, his medically inclined side waging war against his own pain and fears.

"Ssssssss… ssssskekT-t-t-tek…" skekGra slurred and stuttered out, a shaky hand rising up and finding its way to grab skekTeks arm.

Right as urTih began to talk to urGoh, a scream rang through the cave. A sickening one that was carried by the Breath of Thra as the wind lashed out as though it were carrying all the pain of that one scream.

It carried its pain right through skekTek, who knew that voice all too well.

Knew he was too late and too cowardly to help when he was needed.

SkekTek never felt so powerless as he shuffled to the bandages, bringing some over as he began to tend to skekGras wounds as best he could.

"You'll be fine. You'll be fine. You're alive, so you'll be fine…" he muttered over and over again as the sandstorm and wind raged.

The ground shook a single time before becoming still, leaving only the pain and quiet muttering behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry chapters are taking so long, life is really busy. Thank you for reading and commenting!!!


End file.
